Let Me See
by Annon.Owl
Summary: Nala has a little gift, one that wound her up in new York when her mother found out. But her faint psychic abilities would have never guessed that she would be saved one night by our boy in blue. What happens when she realises just who her hero is? Will she help our hero's in half shell? Will Leo let her help him personally? 2K14 Raphril, LeoXOC
1. Nala's Attack

**Nala's POV**

It grew late, and I was tired.

I had been tutoring all over New York today-from Brooklyn to down town Manhattan and to say my feet were sore was an understatement.

I guess that's what you get being a nineteen year old early grad student who decided to make extra cash teaching others who weren't as academically equipped.

I was still getting used to this large city, it seemed such a long way from the home I was familiar with, an exact five hour time difference.

But there was a need for me to be here and an apartment with my name on it donated through my father- the perfect place for me to lay low and keep safe- to never rattle cages and to give my mother a chance to calm down. She never understood my gift anyway.

I snorted at the word gift, _more like a curse_

It was dark out- but for a city that never sleeps I felt safe, even wandering through the empty streets of New York at eleven, I wondered if I should stop by Denny's on the way home- I hadn't eaten since this morning and my overgrown body was starting to rumble.

I twitched inwardly and yawned walking over the bypass of empty streets where traffic lights were flashing. I cornered down a dark alley way- It was a short cut home.

The air grew thin and silent as the streets noises whipped away around the buildings. Something felt off- Like all the air had dropped its tension.

My boots clicked and tapped in the lonely night like waiting prey as I hurried through the dark air, it always unnerved me- the dark. There was something unsettling about it that didn't sit right with me.

I shook away the many images that flooded my mind and pulled my coat round tighter- it was cold to add to the effect.

"Hey…Hey baby" a males voice echoed through the night's air but I ignored it- it sounded two blocks away, hardly anything I needed to concern myself over; the cars on the street were at that length.

Instead I pulled my bag over my shoulder and kept walking straight, my brown auburn locks bouncing with each step.

I kept my large blue eyes down as I heard it echo again.

"Hey baby where you goin'" A thick Brooklyn accent hit the air a little closer than I expected as a jolt of adrenaline and shock filled me.

_Keep going, there not looking for you- keep moving, calm down_

Instead of searching for the voice my legs carried on moving swiftly around another corner and further into the darkness.

_Shit._

I froze where I stood; in front of me a group of six men, they much taller than my 5 foot eleven frame and much stronger than I looked as well- they were older, maybe early thirties and all wore the same clothing- black with purple head bands and strange Japanese markings on their bare arms.

"D'ere she is- man _aint you a piece_" One of the man skipped up to me towering over me with a swagger that made my throat clog.

He smelt of sweat and blood, and the markings on his face determined why.

"I like 'em tall Johnny- bring 'er 'ere- I wanna see" I back away as a pair of hands tried to grab me from out in the darkness.

I gasped out of fright but felt myself stuck to the floor.

"What do you want?" I growled in a voice unlike my own.

"Come 'ere beautiful…I jus' wanna touch ya" A larger man appeared from behind me shoving me forward and against the nearby wall, hitting my head and back. But the pain was oblivious. Too much adrenaline and shock had taken over me.

I clutched at my bag, my legs visibly shaking and vibrating my entire body. I wasn't prepared for this- six weeks in this city didn't seem long enough to have an attack- It was foreign and frightening all at once.

"Please" I whispered closing my eyes as I felt four individual males breathing down my neck and onto my face.

"She smells good boys" Another came in as I felt my eyes water with the overall fear, my chest starting hyperventilating as my heart thundered in my chest.

And that's when I spaced out; only for a few seconds, day dreaming again out of nowhere as if by magic-It seemed to happen a lot lately.

_A dark hooded figure came towards me, huge- towering over the men and me before they were whipped away as if by lightning and I was left alone again in pitch dark…._

My frozen face came back to me as the men's faces blurred and tumbled back to normal again.

"Think she's into this"

"I get first dibs"

"We got ourselves a real treat tonight"

"_GET your hands off me_!" I fought dropping my bad to the ground and using my feet to push and kick the men away.

Two backed off slightly dropping to the floor before getting back up and moving away, still crowding round me.

"Do that again and I'll push this so far into your throat- you won't be able to scream!"

The blonde man grabbed at my throat, pulling me left and right as he pushed a small blade up against my neck.

I tried not to scream I tried to remain as brave as I could but all emotions flooded out of me as a tear ran down my cheek. I grunted and huffed in fear- wishing I was home, wishing I would be anywhere else but here; I never really liked other humans- most found it odd.

In this moment I understood why.

"Come on baby, let's just get a feel"

Two hands grabbed at my top and starting pulling as my coat flung open.

"Nice pair" he mumbled as I growled and twisted in this strangers grip dying to break free.

I opened my eyes to stare at him trying to make his next move known, but it was no use.

I was trapped, I couldn't bring the daydreams on at a whim; they attacked at random. Just like these thugs. There was nothing I could do.

"I think the lady said no" A new voice entered the air, above me- near a street lamp that bored light into the situation only slightly.

"It would be wise to follow what she wishes" The voice was deep, American- not as thick as a Brooklyn accent and sweet to listen too.

I looked towards the street lamp as the men surrounding me whipped round their backs facing me as silence flooded over them.

I found myself holding my breath trying to establish what was going on. Keeping my back pressed against the narrow wall with my hands firmly planted against the brick.

"It's one o' those freaks…**_show yerself!"_** The larger man to my right demanded

And that's when everything went black- the street lamp to my side popped and exploded all over the floor nearby to where I was stood and darkness consumed us.

I couldn't see- it was odd, the darkness was too thick, too quick and had blinded me quicker than I had realised.

All I could hear were the grunts and oomph's and male voices as metal seemed to clash upon metal.

The man standing closest me- flew backwards knocking myself over and down into the burning shards of street light glass as I gasped out at the pain.

I still couldn't see- I could feel however, and I could feel, my arm all ripped and torn in several places and it was all I could do not to cry. I could feel the hot stickiness of my own blood as it mixed into the smell of the air.

Three men's footsteps flunked away heavily- they were running.

Then there were loud thuds- like dropping a heavy load of washing onto the floor.

Again, silence crowded over as I sat myself up and looked around- my eyes seemed to grow used to the dark light as I started to make out shapes and forms of the night sky that I was allowed to view.

My eyes squinted as I made out two of the men's forms lying on the ground still- unmoving, unconscious. I panicked internally cupping my arm as it shook desperately and burned from the heat.

I hissed and pulled my knees up scouring the darkness for any other men or attackers.

_What had happened? _

_Did they fight over me?_

_Did the mystery voice defend me?_

_Did he loose?_

I shut my eyes trying to find my footing but instead I found my self-frozen; my body unwilling to move at the speed my head was.

Speaking of head- mine starting swaying as the world around me rocked,

Dizziness flooded my brain as I took slow and long breaths out knowing here wasn't the time, knowing I was going to pass out.

"Miss…are you alright?" his voice had taken me by alarm as I gasped out as searched around me; there was nothing, just the blackness again.

"Miss? Do you need help? You look hurt"

Could he see me? Why couldn't I see him?

"Where…where are you?" I spoke for the first time since my voice became stolen, I sounded strong and sure. This was good I comprehended, it might scare him off.

_Unlikely Nala, you're as weak as a kitten_

_"_You look hurt miss, I need to see your arm" He said, this time his voice came from a new angle.

"Not without ID you won't" I growled back, a slight chuckle seemed to fill the air; it soothed me.

Again the air remained silent for a few minutes and I thought he had left, instead- my bag came flying over to my side again and my phone after it.

"This must have fallen out- it would be wise to ring an ambulance once you're back on your main street." His voice struck me as authorities; was he NYPD?

"I'm fine honestly, I will be okay once I get back on my feet" Through the darkness I could make out my own hands on my arm now, pushing on my bleeding arm.

In the darkness it looked like thick black ink tumbling down and spilling all over my clothes and coat.

I breathed out heavily again.

"You're bleeding" he stated in urgency as footsteps came closer.

My eyes looked for him but to my avail I couldn't see him.

"I'm going to need to do something miss, you won't be able to see me, but you'll feel me. It's just a blindfold- I need you to trust me." He spoke so softly and honestly, but my fierce senses picked up.

"Why can't I see you? Its pitch black anyway, what's going on?"

"I promise you Miss, I won't harm you- I would have done that already if I wanted to- trust me"

Instead of pondering over this strange being- Instead of trying to make a run for it, I nodded twice slowly and insanely.

There was no sound. No noise but a feeling as cloth slipped over my eyes and rendered me countless.

I panicked slightly but warmth beside me kept me still.

"Just hold still, calm" He ushered as I felt padded hands touch my head and lean my body back.

Suddenly my arm was taken into these hands and touches as light as a feather danced over the cuts.

I could hear him grumbling. I stayed silent and opened my eyes slightly, the blindfold covering my eyes starting to shade out into a colour, in the darkness it was a hue of grey-

In the light it would have been a blue. But it only covered my eyes as if it were already shaped to.

Like a mask.

"Who are you?" I murmured to which his hands froze, the heat from his body seemed to glow next to mine as I heard his breathing even out.

"Different" He decided and carried on touching my arm- I had hardly realised until he decided to pull on one small piece of glass.

I cried out quietly.

He hushed me

"It's alright Miss; I'm going to take you home- do you live round here?" He question unsure, I could tell it was because of my accent- English girls stuck out like a sore thumb round here.

"I'm not going to give you my address" I breathed out "Can't you just take me to a nearby hospital? Don't you have a car?"

"My way of travelling is a little unorthodox" he snorted.

"Just like yourself I suppose" I murmured, silence filled over the both of us and I wondered if what I had said was wrong.

Instead I felt my self being lifted from the ground and my bag thrown into my lap.

"Never mind- I got it, 33rd building near Jefferson street right?" He asked as my mouth fell open.

"How did you know…?"

"Your ID Miss, Sorry to be so forward, but I need to get you home, you're going to bleed out if I don't" he rushed as I shifted around in what felt like a hammock.

"Hold on" He breathed out as I tucked my head down into my own neck realising what I was leaning against- he must have put me in something warm and next to a wall.

I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the hard board as tight as I could while I felt myself being shifted and moved bouncing up and down all over the place as I breathed deeply. The cold wind seemed to hit me in all the wrong places giving me numb fingers and cheeks.

After a few minutes of this endless torture, everything slowed as I looked up still wearing the mask and tried to determine where I was.

My hand instinctively reached up for the mask to pull it out the way

"_Leave it"_ he growled as I shrunk back down.

He was in front of me, directly and it was only then I realised he had carried me all the way here, in these strong large arms and hard board chest- was he wearing armour?

"Go inside, sit down on the couch and turn the lights off" he ordered as I felt my body shifting itself and suddenly I was on my feet.

Acting on instinct, I walked forward slowly my hands out wide to catch my fall as I went, I felt for my door frame- the glass doors that lead out to the porch which I assumed he dropped me on.

"The keys are in the bag" I told him, but there was a slight noise as the door clicked open.

"Already taken care of it- go" he pressed on as I moved forward through the door, smelling the familiar scent as I went.

I'd never been so happy to be home- Even if I couldn't see it.

Taking the chance I pulled the mask down off my nose just to check it was indeed my house, the side light was on- I had always left it on just in case of burglars. The idea seemed so stupid to me now.

I looked round my cosy flat- the wooden floors still dark and warm- the cream walls decorated in my art work still looking random and perfect.

I smiled at the familiarity of it before I looked down at my arm.

It was worse than I thought it could be- my arm was completely red and dripping down my jeans and boots, the rest of me was covered in mud some way or another and my top had torn down one side.

I felt an overwhelming sense hit me. I shook my head trying to clear the thought and breathed out.

I pulled the mask off over my head spun round on my heels, trying to catch whoever it was who had brought me home.

I whipped my head round quickly eyeing up the balcony and the patio doors which were now covered.

They were empty.

The door curtain had wafted slightly as I breathed out and looked forward- curiosity getting the better of me.

And that's when everything started to double over and spin even more.

I felt sick- my body couldn't deal with all the stress I had pressed on it and slowly but surely, the floor grew closer as if to suck me up.

With a thud I landed on the floor, my body broken and sore- my arm still bleeding and my hand still clutching tightly as the light blue beautiful mask that I had wrapped around my hand.

The last thing I remember was the sound of feet trudging towards me- realising there was more than one pair this time, and nothing I could do about it.

* * *

I don't own TMNT characters, I do own Nala! (yay)

Review Guys! I love hearing what you want to happen next!


	2. Leo's Mistake

**Leo's POV**

_Stupid Stupid Stupid! _I scolded myself_, what had I done?!_

"Donnie, I need your help, you still out over west?" I spoke urgently into the phone watching as the soft glow of light echoed around in this girls apartment revealing just how bad her arm was, I stood behind her watching her go into the small art filled room with curious nervous eyes, what was she doing here?

_Had she moved?_

_Was she in college? _

_Maybe she knew April?_

I threw the questions to the back of my mind as I watched her shake and dip from side to side, blood dripping to the ground

"_Yeah, why what's wrong?"_ My little brother replied, thank god he was the doctor of the family.

"There's a girl, she was hurt pretty bad- I need you to come help me stitch her up"

_"__Leo, why don't you just call an ambulance?"_

"I don't think there's time Don; it was my fault she got hurt- I need to make sure she gets well"

My memories flung back to the popped light that I had struck with my blade; it fell to the ground beside her as I threw and flung those discussing men away.

Only for one to hit her and knock her into the hot glass

_Stupid Stupid Stupid!..._

_"__Alright…Il check your tracker, should be there in two"_

"Thanks Do…"

I stopped when I heard a loud thud from behind me, I froze, moving myself away from the outside window porch to the door way hoping she still had my mask covering her eyes…

She didn't…

_Fuck…_

But it didn't matter, as she lay curled up on the floor, unconscious with her face facing me.

_Double fuck…_

Instinctively I ran forward into her small apartment, killing the lights with a flick of my foot and kneeled besides her checking her pulse.

She was still breathing

_Stupid Stupid Stupid…_

Carefully I lifted her arm up and out of the way trying to raise it to stop the bleeding, she paled.

"Come on, you're going to be fine" I mumbled as the sound of padded footsteps landed on the balcony next to me,

"Leo?" Donnie whispered as I tapped the floor and motioned him to come inside.

He stepped into the scene with wide eyes; even wider with his glasses magnifying them showing the emotion inside- making me feel worse than I already did.

"We can't be seen Leo! What are you _doing?!"_

"Shh! No one else has seen!" I hissed at him as he kneeled beside me examining the girl.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked, I managed to stop it, but she got hurt, some of the glass from the street light cut her arm open- I figured it was better you look at it then the doctor, in case she starts blabbing about a mystery vigilante"

That seemed to tide him over, he nodded in understanding

_It was also my fault and I feel like the biggest douche for doing so…_

Donnie leaned over her and stretched her arm out eyeing up her facial expressions; she was out for the count.

He fumbled quickly around with his metallic belt and pulled out a small kit from one of his compartments.

He worked quickly over her as I tried my best to support any way I could. Lifting her arm and manoeuvring her when needed or when Donnie hissed at me, he sure was pissy about this.

"There that will hold it, Il just scan for any other injuries" He told me as I laid her down completely flat- her arm expertly cross stitched in little neat rows- but I couldn't pull my eyes away from her face.

This was all my fault- if I didn't smash that light she wouldn't have gotten as badly hurt as this- but then she should have seen me so was it necessary?

The thought put me in a difficult position and an upsetting one.

We were made to protect, not hurt. This injury had come about while I was trying to keep our existence a secret,

_Would it have been so bad if she had seen me?_

_What would Sensei have done?_

I huffed and looked away quickly to the outside door way while Donnie scanned and murmured to himself. A little thudding noise came from outside startling me. I watched intently wondering if she owned a cat

"Scanning…Scanning…slight head injury but nothing to be concerned about…She should be fine, meaning we should leave"

"Hey what's with the party in here?" Michelangelo's voice filled the room loudly followed by Raphael who huffed and flung himself down onto the floor board with a loud thud.

So not a cat, just a pair of giant mutated turtles,

_ "__Will you be quiet?!"_ I hissed eyeing them up dangerously. Mikey waved his hands in the air pulling a face.

"Sorry bro, hey who's the dead chick?"

"She's not dead Mikey she's unconscious- Leo saved her" Donnie reprimanded as he stood up and wiped his now blood stained hands on his shell.

"Jesus, what ya do Leo? Slice 'er arm off?" Raph bucked up looking to the mess we had made.

"_Can it!_ All of you! We shouldn't be in here this is her home, I called Don to fix her arm, we need _to leave- now_" I told them to which he rolled his eyes at me and turned to look out the window.

"Maybe we should move her first, I mean- she shouldn't wake up on the floor" Donnie recommended as I looked down to her crumpled body. It was a good idea really and would raise less suspicion- maybe she would think all of this would be a dream.

"_Ooo! Ooo! I_ could leave her breakfast! You know as a get well gesture!" Mikey cheered as Rqaph clamped him over the head.

"Don't be an idiot, you 'avent been sleepin' with da chick" he scolded pointing to the floor where she lay.

"I stand a chance- she might be into me, I'll just pull the ol' Mikey charm out- always works on the pretty ones"

"As if you'd 'ave a shot wid 'er"

"I might!"

_"__SHHHH!" _I scolded as suddenly she shifted beside me making a murmuring sound, her breathing pushed in and out as we all watched carefully, frozen and wide eyed eyeing each other up.

Once she had settled again we all took a deep breath.

"_I'll _move her, I'll put her on her bed while you three clean up this mess" I told them pointing to Raph and Mikey.

_"__What did we do?!"_ They all pushed as I rolled my eyes and carefully picked her back up into my arms.

"Easy Leo, don't rock her so much" Donnie said as he picked up his med kit and clicked something on the side of his goggled to turn them off.

"Yeah don't want 'er frighten 'er even more _fearless_" Raph joked darkly as I ignored his remark and walked down the narrow hall way towards her open bedroom door.

Her room was plain even in the darkness, one dark blue wall accenting around pieces of paper that were spread all around her floor and pinned to certain parts of the side board.

Her bed was neatly made; perfectly straight and carefully creased; I wondered if she had even slept in it at all.

On the floor beside her bed more papers lay; with pencils and pens and folders all around her; she definitely wasn't organised,

Brown boxes were stacked next to her wardrobe with labels on them saying things like: New York stuff, Old England stuff.

I laid her down carefully on the bed as gently as I could trying not to ruin any of Donnie's handy work.

For a few minutes I just stood looking down on her wondering where she had been to get herself down those deep alleyways at that time of night, especially someone like her.

She was very easy to look at; long flowing waves in her thick light brown hair that fell almost expertly around her soft heart shaped face, her cheeks were highlighted by the soft pinkish glow she had underneath her creamy skin. Then her eyes, which were now closed, still popped out of her head like looming golf balls; big and lovely, complimented by long lashes that dusted on the top of her cheeks. I wondered for a brief moment what the colour of them could be…

I studied her nose intently, cute and proportioned to her face with light cinnamon freckles that no one would notice if you didn't look as closely as I was.

Then lastly my eyes fell on her pearl pink lips which were sat in a straight line, still showing their great shape, as they curved and moved like her body did,

She was tall, long legged, with everything curving up and down including a great set of…

"**_Pancakes!"_**

Suddenly I stood up straight taking my eyes away from her and to the floor as Mikey's voice boomed down the corridor.

**_What was I doing?!_**

I swallowed and looked away.

I had never been so close to a human before apart from April; and never had I looked at April the way I was looking at this stranger.

This lovely sleeping curious stranger…

Suddenly I heard a crash from the outside of the room again as I flung myself out of her bedroom and down the hall way to find all three of my brothers looking sheepish as they '_Shhhed' _at each other.

_"__What are you doing?"_ I asked my eyes narrowing at each of them, and then I noticed Mikey, with a plate of ready-made pre-packaged pancakes and syrup to which he had helped himself to out of her now open fridge.

_"__Michelangelo!" _

"Oh _come on _dude! She's pretty; you gotta leave a pretty girl breakfast!"

"Mikey we are a rescue team, not a catering team! _OUT NOW!"_

Raph turned gathering cream coloured towels that were now stained with fresh blood from the floor up into his arms and scrunched them into a ball.

"We could probably take dese, she aint gonna wanna use dem again- dey'd be good as new after a wash" he said nonchalantly shrugging.

I pinched at the bridge of my snout.

"Let's just go, Don, is the outside clear?"

"As far as I'm aware there's an eighty five per cent chance of a clear black night which means there's a ninety seven point seven ratio that we probably won't be spotted coming out of her apartment!"

I looked on just as confused as the others.

"Great….lets just go" I checked both my Katana's and stretched the back of my shell.

Raph left first with towels in his arms as Donnie followed tumbling up the old sewer pipe line over the top of the building.

I turned ready to leave, almost forgetting a busy Michelangelo who has his tongue stuck out to the left hand side while he quickly worked putting pancakes on a plate and covering them in syrup.

"Come on idiot" I breathed out grabbing at his shoulder and pulling him with me out the door and out onto the sewerage line. As I went I looked back checking there was no mess or any suspicion left over from where we had been, leaving her apartment in the dark once more.

Hoping deep down, that somehow- she would see all of this as being a dream.


	3. Sensei's and Visions

The journey back to the lair was quick and playful, it had been a long night shift and we could have all done with a good night's sleep until kata's tomorrow morning.

Crossing over the nearby building we tumbled and twisted, Mikey whooping as he went and rolled by on that mechanical skateboard he and Donnie had made.

It wasn't long till we reached the man whole as Donnie clicked the button and it slid open for us to fall into….

"So dude, what happened with that chick?" Mikey asked me as he rushed past me with the skateboard.

"Nothin' like I said, it was a rescue; she just got in the way"

"Did ya cut 'er?" my eyes scanned over to Raphael who currently was sliding down the pipeline on the back of his shell, his eyes looking to me honest and clear.

"No Raph I didn't! She cut it on glass when she fell over" I growled to which he huffed and looked away.

"Whateva fearless, and you say were clumsy- _she nearly lost an arm!"_

_"__Shut up Raph" _

He laughed at me mockingly

_"_Yeah yeah, we all make mistakes Fearless-_ even you"_

I ignored him all the way back, trying to figure out if he was mocking me or being supportive; I opted for the latter, as I pushed myself further trying not to let him get under my skin- it was no use however- it was my fault. I had hurt an innocent, not on purpose, but by accident which in my head seemed a lot worse.

_How could I have been so clumsy?_

_How could I lose focus?_

_Maybe it was her; maybe she needed to be focused…._

_That look she had on her face when they attacked….it was just….blank._

I pushed it into the back of my mind as we all fell into the sewer lair landing into our dojo on the balls of our feet. I stood up straight as we all silently turned and started to unpack our gear.

I turned and hung my Katana's up next to Raph's Sai.

"Good evening my sons" Masters voice floated closer to us as we all turned one by one to see him stood with his paws behind his back and head tilted slightly,

We were late home, and he was curious…

_Shit._

"Evenin' Sensei" I said as we each bowed quickly, he watched us intently like a child staring down an ant with a magnifying glass.

"And do any of you want to explain to me _why _you are so late?"

Mikey looked up excitedly and raised his hand bouncing.

Donnie grabbed him putting a hand over his mouth and shaking his head.

I bowed my head and looked down, slightly numb by what I had done.

I suppose it was up to me to tell him.

"Raphael? This is not your doing for once?"

"Oh trust me I'm as surprised as you are masta!" he bellowed and looked my way grinning mischievously

All my brothers looked to me as I sighed.

"I need to talk to you" I told him honestly, my eyes catching his own- they were unreadable and a little unsure.

"Donatello, Michelangelo- you may leave, Raphael I would like you to clean up your clothes that lay in the front room, as much as I am your father, I do not wish to pick up your spare pants for the remainder of my life"

And with that all three left, whispering and chuckling like a bunch of school girls, Mikey through thumbs up at me before Raph's arm went around him and pulled him away from sight.

I watched Master splinter move carefully over to the weapons rack eyeing up each of my brothers weapons carefully as he ran a hand over them.

I jumped and moved to sit down on the edge of the side wall that dropped down into our pit.

"Leonardo? There is something bothering you my son?"

"Well…nothing really, I just wasn't as focused as I should have been tonight sensei- someone got hurt, a girl" I answered honestly as I could hear his footsteps move around me slowly drumming this over in his mind.

"I see…and you feel you could have done things differently?"

"That's the thing master- I didn't do anything I wouldn't normally have done, it's just somehow she ended up hurt, not by me but by glass I broke, I tackled one of the men- they flew right into her. I should have been more _aware_" I looked down to the floor trying not to let him see me this weak. He picked me to be the leader, not to mess things up and make these mistakes, even if it was the first time.

"Did you ensure her safety in the outcome of these events?"

I thought about his question carefully, either way I could end up in the Hashi, I had risked her seeing me which put our family in danger, but I had also put a human being's life in danger while taking a risk- it seemed very complicated and Ironic.

"Yes…I did, I made sure she was ok, Donnie helped- she didn't see us though, I made sure of it…"

"I know my son, you wouldn't take the risk of exposing yourself on purpose, I can see that you have done what was best for your family and for the human girl as well- a blindfold I presume?"

My eyes snapped to him in shock

"Well….yes how did you know?"

"Leonardo, I am many things- but I am not blind, and when my son comes home not wearing the mask that he treasures, I know that he must have used it for good reason"

I touched my face instinctively, damn he was right.

I must have left it with her.

Sadness floated over me, I needed my mask, it was part of who I was- I couldn't let that go.

"I assume you will go and retrieve it?" He pressed coming to sit down beside me crossing his legs.

"I…I don't know if that's safe dad, she could see…"

"My son, sometimes you have to go with your instincts and right now, my instincts are telling me to trust my faith in you- it will be safe my son, I think you might be surprised at what you find along that journey"

I looked up to master splinter who's furry face remained relaxed and peaceful as he shut his giant rodent eyes and twitched his long beard.

"I don't understand sensei"

"I know, but you will, in time"

He stood up and moved swiftly without any sound as he walked forward towards our living area.

"Oh and Leonardo?"

"Yes dad?" I sighed looking up at him as I brushed down my own clothes.

"This girl- was she, how the kids say- a lovely brunette?"

I stood frozen, unsure of how this was to be, had he seen something to do with her? I blushed looking down remembering my vivid memory of her lovely hair and body.

"S-something like that…uh…why?" I pressed rubbing my neck and crossing my arms. He chuckled slightly,

"It's nothing of the importance my son, just ensure you are discreet as possible" he nodded before disappearing out of sight.

I sighed and looked down to my feet.

_What was that all about? _

I huffed deciding that a late night session of meditation might help me figure out Master splinters words.

He always spoke with such meaning; it just took a little while for me to work out what that meaning was…

My hand reached up again to where my mask should have been as I cursed inwardly.

I felt naked and exposed without it.

And suddenly my mission for tomorrow was clear; I needed to retrieve that mask, no matter how difficult the consequences.

**Nala's POV**

_Creatures- no, that didn't seem to sit right with me_

_Human? They weren't that either, but they were living and breathing….I could hear their breaths in the air_

_Huge! They were huge- With rippling muscles and hard as rock chests…_

_Were they naked? No, they were wearing something here, in this black abyss…_

_It was odd; I couldn't see with my day eyes, yet I could with my blank eyes- only just briefly, but I could make out their silhouettes and certain colours- but nothing else, just the hue and the situation…like always…_

_They looked like they were wearing karate belts…and long pieces of sash and… was that metal on one of them?_

_They stood stoic and tall in a formation of some kind… the tallest towards the back gripping something that reminded me of a broom_

_The shortest one to the left- even as big as he was he must have been either shorter or on level with me…_

_They were surrounded, and it looked hopeless- almost like they were setting themselves up for death._

_But then the impossible happened- these…beings moved so beautifully through the crowd of covered humans- they threw and punched so gracefully almost like doves spiralling into battle._

_Each holding their own weapons using them like they were attached like arms, expertly and dangerously…._

_Then it grew silent, as the last body flopped to the floor unconscious and still in a frozen death-like state._

_They stood back in formation as if they had never moved- but this time their eyes weren't looking at their opponents…they were staring straight at me, to where I stood in this dreamless vision, their eyes bright white glowing in a starless wonder…_

_But there was colour! Surrounding their blinding eyes, softly glowing like night lights…_

_Purple behind the tallest, Orange behind the shortest, Red behind the broadest…almost like luminous light bandanas, no material, no cloth…_

_All accept one… He stood just as tall as the broadest one, with bright shining eyes facing me, yet no colour, unlike the rest…_

_The lights seemed to form shape behind each individual pair…._

_They looked like masks…_

And that's when I woke up, the blackness subsided quickly- sucking up the darkness and throwing out daylight.

I gasped breathing out and in rapidly as my heart sped up from the excitement of the dream I was locked in.

I sat up taking in my surroundings…

I was in bed, in my room- no longer on the living room floor…

Last night's memories came back to attack like a rabid dog, flashes of the dark alley way and the burning feeling of pain in my writhing arm…

_My arm…._

My eyes looked down to see my forearm as I sat up gasping and flipped it over sharply expecting to see it half hanging off and glass still floating in it but then….

Nothing, except cross stitches up and down my arm, neatly done expertly, leaving only the slightest bruises…

I thought hard, _did I go to the hospital?_ I sat up and put my hands on my head thinking back to last night again…

_The attack…the light….the darkness…the cut…the hero…_

_Wait…the hero?_

The strange vigilante, where did he disappear too?

I looked down to the rest of my body, I was still all in one piece- he hadn't taken my kidney to auction or tried to rape me in my sleep….

Odd…

I looked back to my arm concentrating on the stitches. I pushed my spinning head up and sat up straight on the bed, squeezing my eyes shut tight, when they reopened…it was still there…

Had he taken me to the hospital, brought me back home and put me in bed?

_That's kinda creepy…_

Had he fixed me up?

_Why would he do something like that? How can I be sure that he was a he?_

I pushed my long and now bushy hair back off my face as I thought this through slightly distressed by the whole situation…

But then my mind flicked into over drive as I began to reach down beside my bed to pull up my sketch pad.

I always left one down the side of my bed- it was personal, not only due to my drawing habits, but to my curse….

Most of my visions and daydreams were recorded in this note pad and were always dated and ticked when they had happened in three different colours.

Usually the more vivid visions happened in my sleep and it was rare for me to have at least six hours shut eye on a good night…

It was unexplained why I seen the things I did, there was no radiation…no spider bite, no kryptonite, I was supposed to be normal, until I reached five and I began talking about events that weren't to happen until years months, days, or even minutes later.

For prom- I knew what dress I was going to where by the second month into my school year. I had drawn it in, forgotten about the vision and then when time came I found my dress matching the pictures to the dreams.

I was in a car crash when I was thirteen, I knew it was going to happen through a vision I had in art class three months before- I had drawn it in explicit detail and the school had phoned my father worried.

My father was as understanding as he could be about the whole thing- he was a logical man, believing the things I was seeing to be impossible, but he loved me and did anything he could to support but not encourage the psychic in me.

My mother on the other hand- flew off the handle, she believed I was possessed by a great demon spirit who wanted to eat my soul and live among the living….

We don't talk much anymore.

It was one of the reasons I was sent to New York, that and some of my old school friend's parents were getting suspicious, especially my old friend Amanda's father who worked with my father in the North's laboratory.

I flipped through the pages of my note pad trying to see a vision of anything similar from last night events, and yet- nothing…I had come up dry for once- something which both pleased me and angered me all at once.

_Of all the things for me not to see, getting myself attacked wasn't one of them_

I sighed and looked back down to my arm reliving my dream, for a few minutes I remembered those strange beings- none threatening to me yet so cleverly violent and smooth with each movement.

Instantly I snatched my pen from the bedside table and began drawing from memory, each of their shape…the body….the number of them, their colours.

All apart from one….

I shaded them, trying to make out what creatures they could be.

Again I was annoyed by the word creature- it had such an ugly feel to it- they looked almost human if it wasn't for a large oval shaped object adding over their human silhouette.

I sighed and pushed my hair back again lifting my eyes away from my page and into space- I realised just how tired I was in those spare few moments as my back and body began to ache from the terror of last night.

My fingers still felt numb from that stranger carrying me home in the cold.

I sighed inwardly- it was quite romantic in its self- if this was a time period set in the nineteen hundreds- I'm sure my rescuer would have saved me on a tall white horse with a beautiful silhouette and a deep rumbling voice…

He did have a lovely voice…but all the silhouettes I was seeing were strange altered humanised beings…

Could he have been one of them?

Maybe that's why I wasn't to see him, because he was deformed- maybe that was his background story, he was saving people who couldn't necessarily save themselves.

Or maybe I was taking this superhero jargon too far.

I looked back down to my sketch to see their silhouettes again- I shut my eyes lightly bringing back the lost images that were concealed far away- annoying me and toying with me since they were out of reach.

I huffed.

Instead I began drawing over the picture again; filling in what I decided should be human, only with missing fingers and larger muscles- that only left this strange rounded object that sat either on their front or back…

I decided not to dwell on it too much, as I placed my sketch pad beside me on my double bed and climbed under the warm covers, not bothering to even change first-

There was no way anyone could drag me out of bed today- not even if these strange beings turned up again.

No, today was about recuperation, about resting and relaxing as I tried to figure out who this strange hero was.

I clicked knuckles and my neck as I stretched and yawned again settling into the warmth of the covers.

Only this time, I felt something moving alongside my fingers as I turned my hand over. Feeling it carefully, I grasped at it- it was thin and long with holes in it in two places.

I pulled it out from underneath my covers- It was an electric blue mask…

Similar to the ones those other beings were wearing….

_"__I'm going to need to do something miss, you won't be able to see me, but you'll feel me. It's just a blindfold- I need you to trust me."_

My stomach dropped as my heart rushed and pounded and my insides shook.

This was real- I had the evidence of them sitting in the palm of my hand and in my notebook. Whatever it was, had saved me, leaving behind this- could he have been the one from my vision?

All the others had colours behind them….all but one- and I had the other colour here in front of me…

My face paled and went white- extremely white as I felt dizzy just as I had done last night. I pushed my head down into the thick pillows and held onto the blue ribbon, I pushed it up to my nose, the smell of it- like pine cones, leather and musk.

It comforted me in a way I had never felt before- almost allowing me to trust this strange mask as I had done last night.

I needed to trust it now more than ever as I shut my eyes lightly and rubbed it against my skin hoping that the safety its owner had brought me, would keep me safe through my next round of visions…

I awoke a few hours later- it was past twelve and I was thankful that I had no lessons planned for the day. It eased me and gave me the time to calm myself down.

Internally arguing with myself about getting out of bed, my lesser side won as my stomach growled- I remembered the left over cold pizza I had in my fridge from two days ago and excitement grew within me-

Cold pizza for breakfast it was.

I dived out of bed stretching my muscles and bones as I went, yawning down my small corridor to my open kitchen area.

But something felt off- almost like the air in here was too thin, and quiet, it was almost too quiet.

I turned and knocked my TV on letting the afternoon news flood my ears with company. I sat down on my breakfast bar and watched the news lady ramble on about some new diet fad

They never worked- at least not for me anyway.

I filled an empty glass to the side with water and turned to go to my fridge for juice.

I dropped the glass as it splattered into shards on the floor like dust.

My breathing stopped as I gripped the counter behind me- To the front of me, just placed neatly on top of my work bench- lay a readymade breakfast of pancakes and syrup- a glass of juice already full for me with a small white folded note by the side of it.

With shaky hands I reached for it, realising that it wasn't me who created this- heck I had even forgotten pancakes existed in this house.

I drew a shaky breath as I took the folded card into my hands breathing deeply.

**Hope you feel better sooon!**

**Enjoy the pancakes!**

**I stole a piece of cold pizza so…thanks!**

**You're totally heroic**

**Mystery Rescuer (P.S Don't tell anyone about this or we'll find youuuuuuuu)...**

I stared hard at the piece of paper that contained many scribbles and crossed out spellings, wondering if it was real or not- all of this just seemed impossible, the visions, the rescue, the note, the bandana now wrapped tightly around my wrist.

Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore.

But just as I turned to grab the brush and shovel from my cupboard, I felt my whole body freeze- retaining its catatonic state as the vision shrouded over my eyes taking over my body, the only sound that kept familiar to me was my heart thudding loudly over the sound of my breaths

_They were here…in my apartment again, three with colour lurking about outside, holding each of their own weapons as they manoeuvred so well around each other…_

_One came in- the one with no masks- he moved effortlessly across the room through the darkness and I was able to see him more clearly, the edge of his skin danced in the darkness and this time I could make out what that huge object on the back of them was-_

_It was curved and dented left right and centre with huge crested symbols marking up and down the back of it…_

_It was….like a shell…._

_He turned then as I gasped and looked dead at me, straight down into my own eyes and just as quickly he was there…he vanished like smoke and mirrors…._

I breathed out as the room came back to me and I blinked away the dark room as the TV noises came back and Miss Grierson from the news began talking about foot clan attacks over the north of the city.

I grabbed a tissue from the side cabinet and with a pencil that was left beside my readymade breakfast; I started to sketch out my intruder, matching his image from my head onto the dainty napkin.

I sat back down on my seat at the kitchen counter as I sketched carefully adding in all the details that I needed to bring him to life.

I dropped my pencil down and stared hard.

Was my rescuer….the big tall and muscular man…

**_Some kind of reptile?!_**

* * *

What's gonna happen next?! Review me your ideas guys! Getting good!


	4. Reptilian killer?

_An Hour Later..._

I left the images alone for a while, leaving the napkins I had drawn on my work top and began to shower and cleanse myself of the stress from this morning.

My head hurt- my back hurt and my arm stung from the fresh water onto my stitches.

As much as I tried to create the silence…My head brimmed with questions, I thought back to the strangers writing…it was messy, not fully scripted…maybe he had issues with writing English, maybe he was in a rush since he saved my life, left me on my bed and then made me breakfast….

_Who does that?_

I sighed again pulling my now semi wet hair out from behind my back as I dressed for the day as simply as I could- jeans and a t-shirt would do, it wasn't like I was going anywhere.

Manoeuvring back to the kitchen I found to my dismay the pancakes still there, laced in delicious syrup and waiting to be eaten by myself.

_What if he had poisoned them?_

I pushed the horrifying thought back into my brain. He had promised me…

_"__I promise you Miss, I won't harm you- I would have done that already if I wanted to- trust me"_

And I had trusted him, even if it was slightly forced, I had trusted him with my life, which he had then taken, saved, stitched me back together and delivered me home.

He even made me breakfast…

_Give him a break Nala…_

I shook my head and looked back to them, pulling the plate in front of me- it was true, he had plenty of time to try and kill me, and he hadn't so far.

_So far…I make it sound like I'll be seeing him again…_

With the first bite I moaned, I had forgotten how good food made for you tasted.

I licked my lips in anticipation of my next bite, nearly taking the whole pancake and shoving it down in one; I didn't realised just how hungry as I was as I sat, with my thoughts at bay, letting my mind disappear into a safety cloud as the news filled my ears and the great late breakfast filled my mouth.

It felt good to relax after all the confusion and strain the past two days had caused…. After what felt like an eternity of channel surfing and yawning, the sun had begun to set over the high rise buildings filling my small apartment with orange and pink hues- It was the most confusing part of the day for me, as the beauty sunk away into the night's cool air.

It was the time when my visions became more prominent and liked to make their appearances when I least expected it, almost as if it was prepping me for the night air, like a guide dog to a blind man.

I appreciated it, in some ways, I guess I had to- someone who lived like I did would be wrong to ignore this; it helped me cope in new situations, gave me guidance…and freaked the hell out of me when everything seemed normal.

I turned dumping my dishes in the sink and clicked my neck and my muscles, just in that second- something caught my eye.

It was a thin piece of paper that had fell off my breakfast bar and floated slowly down to the floor as I had turned. I knelt down next to it and flipped the plain piece of paper over, it was one of my sketches- one of the strange reptilian man who had crept into my apartment at night.

I realised I had sketched more than I thought as the picture became a full scale drawing of my little living room from the breakfast bar which point of view it was taken from.

Then I noticed something odd

There in my sketch, was a newspaper- I would have thought this as normal as sometimes I added objects into the picture just to create an overall scene.

But somehow my subconscious wanted me to see this.

There in the bottom corner of the newspaper, was a head line

**UNITED BANK UTILITIES FAIL AGAIN**

I thought nothing of it, this type of headline didn't really concern me- I only ever bought newspapers if they contained free magazines or some kind of discount or coupon.

But it wasn't the 50% off at Walmart when you spent over $40 that had gripped me….

It was the date.

Today's date

Which meant my strange reptile visitor, was coming back.

Tonight

I froze at the idea and my insides flipped in fear.

_Why did this stranger want to come back here?_

_Did he see my drawings?_

_Was he going to kill me because he knew of my gift?_

Instantly, I started hyperventilating; my head became sweaty and as I convulsed openly in panic.

_Should I go out?_

_Should I hide?_

My stomach fluttered and jump several new ways left and right making me feel nauseated and alert.

_He wouldn't, would he?_

_Why? _

**_Why?_**

**_WHY? _**

Instantly my fingers searched over the drawing again as I closed my eyes trying to relive the vision, but it was no use- it was just a distant memory now.

I thought back as hard as I could almost giving myself a migraine as I paced up and down the small corridor eyeing up my porch doors.

He would come in that way, It was too inconspicuous to not.

My hands shook as I gripped the back of my sofa and stared hard out into space.

I needed advice; I needed someone to turn to.

_Should I phone the police?_

I snorted at the idea- an English nineteen year old who was newly instated American, phoning the police about a large reptilian man she had a vision about breaking her apartment….

They would throw me in the psychiatric unit quicker than my mother would.

I breathed out, this was something I had to deal with- I had gotten myself into this mess. Maybe I could get myself out somehow…

I closed my eyes reliving the memory

_He crept in via the glass doors, so silently I was sure he had training…._

_He was big- so attacking him wasn't an option. _

_Did he have weapons on his back?_

So surprising him wasn't an option either; I found myself in a dilemma- was there any way I could stop the vision from happening?

Was there any way I could prevent these events like I had done in the past.

I had been a big girl then, and surely I was big enough now to take control- even as frightened as I was in the new strange city.

I had never felt more alone, as I closed my eyes and let a few small but emotional tears drain out of me. I knelt down behind my couch and buried my head into my arms wanting nothing more than to feel my father's arms wrap around me, telling me I wasn't strange, telling me these frightening things I was seeing weren't going to happen.

I couldn't deal with a break in- let's face it, how could I? I was tall, and quite broad- but against him?

No chance.

_What if he's just checking up on you?_

Again I snorted- why would someone like him take interest in someone like me?

I looked up to watch the sun fade behind the last of the high-rise buildings as I tucked my knees in tighter feeling very small in this already minute apartment.

The silence became beckoning as the TV glared and all sound fell on deaf ears…

It began to grow darker as time went on, slowly casting shadows over everyday objects, giving them a chilling look as I rubbed my arms comforting myself…

"Get a grip Nala" I breathed out to myself as I forced my legs to stand.

No…he wouldn't kill me- he wasn't going to break in…

Because I was going to sit on my porch, with all my lights on, and the TV nice and loud, until that strange heroic criminal decided to come and talk to me like a man.

Or kill me like a murderer.

Instantly I bolted for my bedroom and ripped open the wardrobe doors.

Golf club…That would work…

I gripped it tight in my hands- feeling a surge of adrenaline run through me.

Yes…it would work just fine…

* * *

**Uh oh...Whats going to happen next?! Poor Leo! and he's only trying to help! Next chapter will be Leo's POV im dying to know what you all thinks going to happen? **

**Review!**

**Eeek! K x**


	5. Leo's confliction

**Okay guys next one's up! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

_Breathe in….and out….and in….and out….an-_

"Leo! ya wanna eat ya come now!"

Raphael's voice boomed as I opened my eyes coming back into my room and away from the memory of this girl's apartment, I needed to be prepared- I needed to know the ins and out of the memorable cosy place we stormed last night

Where I left that sleeping stranger….

I cringed and stood up stretching, I threw my boned chest plate on and felt for where my mask should have been again- just like before, there was nothing…

It felt like missing a limb, and I couldn't come to terms with it.

Michelangelo was bouncing singing along and dancing to some kind of new hip hop song as he bounced his shell and rocked his large orange clad head, I tried to avoid his unpredictable moving frame as I grabbed two slices of pizza.

Donnie was busy with a pizza slice in one hand and his shell phone in the other as he expertly manoeuvred the thing round with his three large fingers.

"Angel cakes!" Suddenly Mikey bellowed as April opened the lair doors and walked over to us holding two shopping bags in her hand.

"Hey guys, I could only managed two lots today"

"Hey April!" Donnie called as Raph ran over to her, taking the bags off her instantly as well as her jacket with the other hand.

The pair were almost fluid around each other now; always in perfect sync and timing when knowing what the other needed.

They shared a look, their eyes glowing into each other's for a moment as Raph looked away smirking taking the shopping bags into the kitchen and hanging April's signature yellow jacket up.

The only one who seemed oblivious to the pair's new relationship was Mikey.

Although it was never spoken out loud- everyone knew what they were, even Master Splinter who somehow seen through the struggle and the chaos it might cause and granted Raph's impossible wish.

He was lucky.

"Here, here- I saved you some pizza" Mikey fussed as April came into the kitchen laughing slightly. Donnie tucked his phone away and began cleaning up some dishes as Master Splinter came into the room smiling calmly towards me then to April with an odd look in his eyes.

April sat down next to Mikey who began to tell her all about this new song he was obsessed with at the moment while Raph pushed a plate in front of her and stood behind her crossing his arms and watching over the two smirking.

He was always in a better mood around April- it was good to see my brother like this, even if it was a one in a million shot- they all deserved something like he had.

Even Mikey

"So what have you been doing April?" I asked once Mikey had calmed himself down long enough for someone to get a word in edgeways.

"Oh, well nothing really- I have a new report coming up about the growing bank rates in Manhattan- the only thing is my new boss wants me to get all clever with the numbers, you know just to make sure I sound as smart as what I'm saying, even though I'm not"

"Oh so you're learning what? Theoretical financial geometry?" Donnie piped up his eyes glimmering in interest.

"Uh….yeah, I understand that geometry word but I'm still coming to grips with it- they even went as far as hiring me a tutor- you know, without subtly letting me know I'm dumb. Not to mention the extra writing classes in order to get my stories much more "profound" Urgh…I hate humans"

"I second ya" Raph told her as he leant around her to grab his soda can, she blushed and smirked kicking him away with her leg.

"I could help if you want…I mean, I'm no teacher but, I could always try" Donnie suggested with his palm open- April smiled politely.

"I could use help with this homework my tutor's setting- honestly- _she's amazing,_ Donnie you would _love her_, she's _hands down_ the best teacher I've ever had- and she's younger than me! _The shame!_ "

"Oooo you gotta _girlfriend?_" Mikey's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Calm down Mikey, she's new to the area, only been here about six or seven weeks, she moved from England"

April explained shrugging her shoulders. My head whipped up.

"English?" I asked as her eyes met mine kindly,

"Yeah, _she's lovely! _It's so nice to meet someone as non-judgemental as her too, I mean- I just get it when she's talking and the way she explains things- I wish I had her when I was in high school, my grades would _so _be higher" April hushed in a jealous tone as she laughed a little.

I kept my eyes on the table ahead.

Could it be the girl I saved last night?

I remembered her accent as it hit the air- her voice was melodic yet low with a smooth hushed tone over it and the most interesting accent I had ever heard.

"It couldn't have been…"

"Did you say something my son?" Master Splinter asked openly as all eyes locked on me.

"Uh…no, it's just….the girl who has my mask…she was English too, she spoke to me" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Suddenly I felt exposed- it wasn't the first time April had seen me without my mask on, but it still unnerved me as I tried to hide my face in my hand.

"Ooooh, that chick was British too? God that's hot" Mikey said, leaning back in his chair and nodding to himself.

Raphael hit him over the back of his head.

"Quit it ya perv!" He growled as Mikey shook off the injury and rested his eyed back on me.

"Her names Nala…if that's any guidance, she's quite tall…very pretty, blue eyes"

_So they were blue…_

I started to blush.

"Leo…are you…are you going red?" Donnie asked incredulously as I rolled my eyes trying to think of cold thoughts.

"Don't be stupid- why would I go red? Come on Don, this aint the first girl we've saved. I'm gonna take a detour when we finish patrol, go in while she's sleepin' and be home before you lot decide to show face"

I stormed off silently scolding the little child who threw a tantrum inside me. My eyes caught Sensei's who nodded to me then looked away slightly bemused.

"You boys need to be ready in 20" I called to which they all groaned leaving me slightly satisfied.

I reached the dojo, and found my regular wooden training baton as I pushed it into the centre of the room and unsheathed my Katana's. I tested the weight in my hands first before I began my first Kata's and flow movements,

Then another,

Then another and another

And one more, until at last, the wooden baton had a few move scratches scrapes and pit falls covering the surface of it.

With a deep breath in through my nose I stretched and slowly began testing my muscles before tonight's run.

All the while thinking about her British accent

_"You look hurt miss, I need to see your arm" I had told her, even in the darkness I could make out her figure, and the dark thin blood that ran down her arm at an alarming rate- her eyes were blinded by the darkness however, and I, seeing the opportunity- needed to get her to safety while intervening as much as I could. _

_"Not without ID you won't" she growled at me as I laughed out loud- she was feisty, even after an attack she seemed to bounce back…._

I pulled my knees up into my chest as I began my sit up's.

_"Who are you?" she murmured nearly into my ear- even in the dazed and disorientated way she was, she was still interested and my touch on her arm didn't seem to freak her out too much._

_Then I heard the question register in my brain._

_What could I tell her? I was right beside her- she would have known if I was lying, _

_I was too big to be a human, too trained…._

_My breathing stopped as I thought of the most honest way I could go about lying to this girl who had let me touch her so easily- who had given me her trust so easily._

_ "Different" I decided, glad that she didn't pry anymore as I tried to determine how bad the cut was._

_My finger grazed over her arm feeling the sharp indents of glass that had dug itself in…_

_She cried out quietly. _

_Guilt wracked me, and it was in those few seconds I knew I couldn't leave her on her own for the ambulance or the police- she was my responsibility._

_Mine to protect….._

I laid down flat with one of my knees still bent upwards.

I needed to get my mask. That was it- that was all I was intending to do.

Nothing more, Nothing less,

I closed my eyes allowing my breathing to still from the over excitement I had caused myself, my thick mutated blood ran quickly around my oversized body and I could feel my muscles pulsing underneath my green skin.

With a few more deep breaths I regained myself, feeling for where I was in the moment knowing that I needed to be ready.

I wouldn't converse with this girl again,

I wouldn't allow myself to become infatuated with these thoughts of her rescue anymore.

My mission was simple; retrieve my mask and leave.

As quickly and as easily as possible

"You ready?" I bellowed heading back out into our living area, of course they were- Raphael spun his Sai's in his hands before dipping them back into his belt while Donnie started to readjust some kind of signal on his wrist watch.

Mikey stood in front of the small glass mirror smiling to himself and cleaning his teeth with his tongue.

"What are you doing?" I asked him flatly, he turned to look at me in slight surprise.

"Me? Just preparing myself to meet your English damsel" Mikey said over dramatizing every little word.

I snorted.

"_You're _not going near- _I _am going inside _alone_, to grab my mask, that's all" I told him as he rolled his eyes and winked at April who shook her head.

Raph nudged her gently with his arm as she brushed up against him with her own

"Be careful" she told him to which he smirked as she pulled on the end of his bandana ribbons.

"You stayin'?" He asked although it sounded more like a statement.

"Course, Il be here when your back-"She turned to look at me, her facial expression changed into one of worry.

"Leo- please be careful, I know it's none of my business but…be careful, I still worry you know" She said sheepishly as I looked down and nodded to her.

Her arms wrapped around my shoulders as she hugged me slightly, to which I returned lightly patting her back and turning my head to the side.

"Don't worry; this will be a quick thing- in and out"

"Yeah kinda like Raphael, right April?" Mikey joked his eyes wicked and playful as she rolled her own and shook her head moving to go and sit down in front of the TV, passing Donnie on the way and extending her hand to clasp his shoulder in a tight quick grip.

_Maybe Mikey knew more than he had let on…_

Raph's eyes darkened as he started to breathe in and out through his nostrils viciously; eyeing up Mikey, he began to bolt for my little brother just as Mikey, the fastest out of us burst into sprint down the sewer line manoeuvring through the pipeline.

"_When I get my hands on you I swear…" _Raph's venomous tone echoed through the halls as I rolled my eyes and ran after them, hoping for once- patrol would go quicker than usual.

* * *

**I'm**** getting excited! Nearly time for Leo and Nala to meet again! Wonder how that's going to go down!- Review Guys who's POV should I write in next? What do you think should happen?**


	6. Late Night Break in's

**Okay guys! here we go- Im so pleased your all liking this story- Wonder whats going to happen! ooo! Im so excited!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The round was quick, no problems seemed to arise on this starry quiet night- We each began our first round, checking clubs and large urban areas of the city where crime lurked at night. However, it all seemed to be silent over the roof tops apart from a Michelangelo's whooping and swooping as he tumbled and twisted with that damn skateboard. In some ways I admired the innocence in him- it seemed to be the most inviting thing April had caught onto quickly, and if Mikey hadn't acted the way he had, Raphael and April certainly wouldn't be where ever they were.

None of us would be.

We skidded to a halt on the left side of East Avenue, knowing that it was time for us to do our own section of New York before we returned home,

This time however, I was going to make a detour.

"Don- I'll cover your west section tonight, I need to make a drop in"

"Sure thing Leo, you need any back up just in case?"

I looked flatly at him.

"Oookay then…no backup" he laughed nervously as Raph patted Donnie roughly on the back.

"Don' take it ta heart Donnie, Let fearless kill 'imsel- it'l be good fer 'im" Raph yelled as he bounded towards his side of the city not caring what I had to say or what anyone else had.

"Il be fine Donnie, Mikey? You good?"

"Totally dude! See ya back at the lair" I watched the youngest out of us bound over the right side of the city's rooftops still howling and yelping as he went like a cat in an alley way.

Donnie followed suit- giving a quick salute to me before disappearing into the night leaving me all alone, stood on this empty rooftop in the cold.

Frozen- about to break into an unsuspecting girls apartment.

A girl who I had already talked to just yesterday

I sighed looking up towards her apartment building; it wasn't so far from here, maybe a few minutes…

I could of used the time to think up a plan, how to break in without any disturbances to her glass doors, how to manoeuvre round her without scaring her, how to locate the mask I had completely forgotten about due to my wandering older teenage eyes.

_Damn hormones still got the best of me, even at nineteen…_

I growled under my breath

"Now's not the time Leo" I chasted as I moved forward slowly and silently slinking my way along the roof tops and window pines until I reached the correct building- I knew instantly which one I was look for as I eyed up each of the little glowing lights behind drawn curtains- but to my surprise, hers were wide open, with lights on and blaring TV music.

_Shit._

_Didn't my luck take a turn for the better?_

I sighed knowing after the attack yesterday she would be anxious- I just needed a way of distracting her.

I perched on top of the left side of the business estate that faced the small apartment building as gazed down upon the little glowing light I needed the most to go off.

And then there was movement- even in this late hour, she moved swiftly as I stared on as her tall statuesque form come into the darkness, she had something wrapped around her, like a towel or a blanket or something as she shivered in the cold night; she looked tired- it was the way her body moved, sluggishly and draping with each forced movement, she slumped down into a chair on her porch, her eyes scanning the area carefully- I couldn't be too sure where they landed, I wasn't close enough.

I knew I would have to be.

A small part of me wondered if she was waiting for me, if she somehow knew I would return for my mask- maybe she feared what I would do when I retrieved it

_Maybe she was frightened those men would return for her, _

_Maybe I was just being chicken,_

I sighed and drove forward throwing my perfectly angled large body off the side of the current building as I resided on into the plummeting darkness near me, using it to my advantage as I escaped the cities lights.

I crept closer, feeling for my footing in the new building as I climbed listening in for any movements that she or any other of her fellow neighbours might make.

But instead she sat still, on the porch looking out into the distance.

I could see her clearly now, her pale face illuminating in the moonlight, her eyes; open wide, wider than I remembered as I cursed to myself about the darkness

_I'd so looked forward to seeing the blue in them…_

She crossed her legs and bounced one slightly her head gently tilted allowing the soft frame of slightly damp curls to tumble and move with her curvaceous body.

I gulped.

I observed her carefully as she stretched a little into the deck chair she was sitting on- she _did_ look tired, her movements stiff and I could hear the creak and crack on her back bones each time she twisted trying to get her comfortable.

I moved a few inches closer, like a spider silently drifting up the drain pipes.

She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Her right hand playing with something as she manoeuvred her fingers through the shaded material.

I needed to be closer to be sure just what that material was.

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise came to life as she sat up startled and turned quickly moving into the apartment out of my sight.

_Taking the piece of fabric with her…_

"Shit" I grumbled quietly, quickly making the decision to move forward- Listening in to the private phone conversation.

"Dad!" she gasped sounding almost too excited as she turned and walked across the room; her footprints vibrating along the floor telling me where about she was; this was helpful and I knew I could easily use this to my advantage here

Working quickly, I pulled myself up onto her balcony sliding my way to hide my large body behind the curtained open patio door.

"Yes I'm fine…I…I know that…Its….okay, can I come to visit?...maybe in a few more weeks when things have….oh"

I stood up straight feeling her disappointment wash over me. I held my breath as her footprints grew louder towards the door until her frame appeared and she leant over her balcony one hip popped out to the side. I could hear the other side of the phone conversation now- a male's voice faintly murmured over the signal.

_"__Sorry my girl, but you know how your mother is, you were sent to new York to keep out the way for a while- until she forgets"_

"You make it sound like what happens to me is illegal dad"

What happened to her? Why wasn't her father allowing her to go home? Wherever home was…

_"__Well, honey- you know I love you-"_

"Don't give me that again dad, I know you do, I get it- I'm _just too mutated_ for the family" she breathed out annoyed- her accent quipping into proper English as she breathed out.

_Her voice really was lovely…_

Wait…mutated?

_"__How is tutoring going anyway? You doing okay? You haven't been attacked or anything have you?"_

"Yeah I'm fine, no worries- no accidents, no…attacks" She told him looking down to the ground.

_Why would she lie to her father about that? Why did her father think she was mutated? She looked so….normal…_

"_That's good- well, I need to go, and your mother will probably want to use the phone in the next ten minutes"_

"What an excuse" I mumbled in a voice too quiet for her to hear- I moved my head round a little further to catch a glimpse of her face- she looked so….lost- normal however, but lost.

"Yeah…sure thing" She nodded to her self-squeezing her eyes shut.

_"__Honey- before I go…."_ Her eyes flew open as she leaned into the phone.

"Yes dad?"

_"__These visions….do you think they might go away?" _

Again I watched her phone melt into one of pain again as disappointment flew over her.

_Visions? Mutations? This all seemed too close to home for comfort._

"Good night Dad" she replied in a slow whisper as she closed the phone in her right hand and tapped it against the banister looking thoughtful.

Two seconds later, it went hurdling off the side of the building and into the distance as she groaned at the rate she threw it at.

Breathing out heavily she shook her head and turned heading inside her apartment with heavy footsteps.

I came out from behind the curtain and slowly crept forward. That was, until a golf club had caught under the side of my leg as I tripped over my own footing slicing the side of my upper arm on a dangerous part of broken bannister.

I groaned and with an "oomph" landed on my front.

Silence filled the air as I shook the pain out away from my mind and concentrated on staying hidden.

_Fuck sake Leo can't you do something right around this chick?_

The eerie silence filled my mind, even the girls heart beat slowed as she realised she wasn't alone any more.

I fled as quickly as I could, pulling myself up onto the rooftop just above her apartment porch as she headed out into the open area.

She gripped the banister, her breathing laboured and unsure as her eyes scanned the area nervously.

She was unsure, and frightened of what to do.

I had done that.

_Think Leo Think…you need a plan…_

She bent down and gripped the golf club in one hand and kept a firm grip on the patio door almost like a security net ready for her to leap into the small apartment and shut herself away from the dangerous world I was creating in her head.

I sighed out and shook my head.

"I know your there" she spoke clearly and firmly into the air- however it wasn't threatening- she sounded defeated.

"I know you are, and pretending to hide on my roof isn't very polite." She spoke again, her eyes nowhere near my figure as she looked down to the ground.

Was she speaking to me or was she on another phone headset?

_What was I to say?_

I needed to know, and once more- _how did she know I was near?_

She couldn't have detected me, I was far too quick, and anything could have blown over the golf club- not just a reptilian humanoid foot.

I looked to the top of my arm- part of my armour ripped and a small trickle of blood crept down.

I cursed under my breath- she did live in dangerous conditions…for a brief moment I wondered if I should fix the sharp banisters edge for her. It would eliminate one small danger in her life.

I pulled my self away into the shadows as she continued to talk into the air.

"I know it's you- if you're here to eat me then you'll have to give me five minutes"

I tried to hide the smirk I contained until the shock hit me.

Did she know?

Did she know I wasn't human? Maybe that's why she assumed I would eat her?

Did she see me?

I had to know.

I pushed myself onto my feet and sprinted over the roof tops landing on the buildings generator system.

I threw open the little metal door, knowing the basics of tripping power thanks to years of Mikey's pranking and began looking for her apartment number.

My fingers moved quickly, feeling out all the while I listened intently for her movements- she hadn't made a slight itch since her last sentence and it worried me what she might do, if she had discovered my secret.

Part of me wondered if I should cut my loses and just leave now- maybe ask April to cut me a new mask out of my blue bedding…

But the other, stronger part of me- worried for this girl, as I tried to fit together the strange phrases her father had used in conversation as well as relating them to today And last night…

Could it be possible she too was somehow…mutated?

I scoffed cruelly to my self-knowing it was best not to speculate.

"Gotcha" I whispered as I located the emergency override system.

My mouth twitched here- I had never seen something so complicated- several systems all detaching into several over locking wires…I paled at the thought of untangling them.

And I was no Donatello.

Instead, I took one of my Katana's off my back holding it firmly and pulled it back as my arm locked into place.

With a swift push forward I managed to expertly slice the three of the main wires I needed to reach as I dropped down sharply and waited for the fizzle of electricity to burn out.

With a loud and distilled "oomph" the generator cut to a halt and stillness flooded over the building.

I moved over to the side of the building's edge and peered over gently, most of the lights were out- including hers.

Excellent,

I jumped down manoeuvring my body around the ledges thankful that it was so late and that nearly all the buildings occupants were sleeping, well- all except the one I needed to be sleeping.

I reached her balcony again within seconds, and this time she was nowhere to be seen, the lights all flashed out and the TV remained a black box.

Maybe she had gone to bed?

Maybe she was hiding in fear?

I huffed and adjusted my Katana's on my back- this girl was harmless, these was nothing she could do to me that I couldn't do worse to her. The thought however, made me feel sick- I would never harm this girl, there was something so unsettling about the whole idea- I didn't want to mull it over in my mind as I scowled remembering her tired eyes from minutes ago.

I pushed my thoughts back- and slowly and silently, stepped into the darkness of her apartment.

The silent air flooded all around me unsettling the floorboards and walls that caged in on me. I studied the apartment again- keeping my back to the windows as I watched the tiny shadows danced along her picture frames until a creak in the floorboard sprung to my ears.

I stopped breathing and pressed myself into the darkness.

Her body appeared in the light for a second as a slight tiny disgruntled whine fell from her by mistake and her body pushed up against the wall opposite to where I was standing.

She reached for something looking intently at the floor until a realisation came up on her and terror etched her face.

I had to look away as her eyes flanked near my body- the look in them almost too frightening to bear.

Then as if by magic, she slumped- her body began to grow rigid as all her face lost emotion in the empty darkness- she stared straight past me, straight past everything and into her own little world.

I moved slightly, wondering if this could be my chance to grab my mask s I moved slowly around the room- her body remained still and for a brief moment I felt my hand itch to my phone- to order Donnie to get here quickly and to bring his medical equipment but my head got in the way as I thought out my moved carefully in order not to frighten her further.

"I won't hurt you" I breathed out strongly into the air- but she didn't even register my voice- there was no recognition until a few minutes later when she looked up sharply and took in her surroundings.

Was she crazy?

Was she ill?

Slowly I began to move a little more cautiously wondering what girl II had come across and whether she was safe or not.

I kept moving as she watched the shadows with large eyes- however, her body seemed to relax more as she slowly and carefully adjusted herself and stood up with her back to the wall.

I was close to her now, so close I could smell her floral fragrant hair that fell loosely around her face.

I kept moving ignoring my painstaking heart telling me to stop and kept moving forward closer to her, until I was paralleled next to her.

"Why are you here?" she breathed out slowly her eyes not moving as I froze.

Shit. She knew.

"I…I won't hurt you" I repeated as her face turned towards me just as I hid behind a unit kneeling down. She could have stepped in front to see me, she could have stabbed me in the top of my head- heck I know I would have if things were reversed.

It was only then I realised just how difficult I had made this for the both of us- but I was just too stubborn- I needed my mask.

"I didn't ask that" She spoke softly from the other side of the book case frozen in place- her lovely voice rattled with a husk that flowed through it smoothly- I hated to admit it, but her accent drew me closer to her. Made me want to stay and talk to her all night.

I peered around the book case smoothly, her face leant towards mine around the other side- yet she made no effort in trying to see me. I would have expected her to be clawing at my face by now from the fear she had filled the room with not so long ago but yet- she was as calm as I was about everything now.

"You have something that belongs to me" I murmured as she nodded softy- I could tell as her hair bounced up and down gently.

"I know" she whispered raising her left hand holding the blue material as if it were a life line- a slight smile fell over my face.

_Time to feel normal again_

"If you put it down miss- I'll leave you at peace- I won't hurt you, and I am a man to my word"

Again she sighed and looked down to my mask.

"I know" She said quietly as she took in a shaky breath as she knelt down to the floor and laid my bandana down. I eyed it carefully, the shaded blue seemed a richer colour and the tears in it fixed.

"I stitched it up before- as a thank you, I take it your the one who saved me and fixed my arm" She told me completely at ease with my mysterious self being this close in her small blacked out apartment.

"You should go to bed- it's late"

I knew it was rude of me to not thank her- but I couldn't risk it, I couldn't start a conversation with her and not become enthralled, I couldn't look at her and not want to see her again.

I had to be smart- I had to be the leader.

I swallowed deeply as she didn't say anything but walked forward towards her bedroom facing the wall away from me as she stopped still waiting for me to exit.

I bent down to grab my mask sighing once I felt it in my hands and attached it back round onto my face feeling relief at last.

All the jigsaw pieces had been put back together at last.

I had planned on touching her arm once, just to let her know I was thankful and as a goodbye, so that no words would have to be spoken between us anymore, so she would know that I would leave her alone.

I had her word on my secrecy- I knew that if she wasn't going to tell her father- she certainly wouldn't tell anyone else_…shell…did she have anyone else?_

But as I reached out for her, ignoring my own guilt my eyes caught onto her breakfast bar- the same one mikey had left her breakfast on- which was eaten.

But it wasn't the empty plate that concerned me- no, it was the drawing beside the plate in a sketched out pencil…A drawing which looked specifically like me...

My eyes searched the area in front of me carefully as I tried to remember if she had seen me at all that night...

I knew she hadn't. And then something her dad had spoken about on the phone came back to me...

_"__These visions….do you think they might go away?" _

* * *

**OMG dun dun DUUUNN! whats going to happen next? tell me what you want to see guys? will Leo go angry turtle on her? will he sympathise? what will he do? give me some ideas!**

**Im as confused as Leo right now!**

**Review guys for the next chapter!**

**K x**


	7. Stepping Around The Subject

**Okay Guys...here we go! enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I held my breath and stared as hard as I could at the paper trying to make it disappear into thin air, but it was hopeless- there I was searching her apartment just like I was mirrored doing so in this sketch.

And it was _so real_, so _lifelike_ and detailed like she had been watching me for weeks.

_Like she had been watching me for weeks…_

I spun on my heels and stood tall behind her in a silent startling motion. I heard her breathe out shakily as she composed herself.

"I think it's best if we talk" I told her in a voice lower than my own controlling the anger inside me. Her head moved slightly, yet she made no effort to spin around or push me away.

"I guess we should" she whispered her eyes to the floor- I could see them as I leaned further over she looked, defeated- worn out even.

I growled under my breath- at myself or her, I'm not entirely sure, but the whole situation was putting me on edge- I didn't like this, I didn't like how easily this girl had invaded our lives, invaded my life and my mind, I didn't enjoy the fact she knew what I looked like, unlike Mikey would have. It shamed me how I could be so reckless in this one little rescue.

I had put them _all _in danger, Raphael, Donnie, and Dad-

_Mikey… _

_April…_

I wouldn't let them down again.

My hand stretched up towards my Katana's ready- to do the most unhonorable sacrifice in order to restore my family's secret.

But her father's words still echoed fresh in my head as I lifted my hand but an inch.

_"These visions….do you think they might go away?"_

My hand dropped.

Visions? **_Visions? _**Really? Could this possibly be her mind working? - could she have predicted I would come tonight? Did she predict I would save her life last night? If so why did she walk down that alley in the first place? Why did she want to put herself in these situations when she sorts out a way free?

_Why?_

**_Why?_**

_"Why?"_

Her voice startled me. It was nothing but a whisper, as small and fragile as the air soothed through it- as it soothed over me.

Maybe she wasn't the bad one here? Maybe I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and stumbled upon a girl who needed help more than the others.

"Why me? You have your mask, what do you need from me now?" She asked steadily, I leaned away cautiously and held my breath.

Again, she made no attempt to move or even twitch as I stood tall next to her my body nearly brushing up against the back of hers as I felt the heat radiate off of her onto me.

I had to talk to her, I couldn't just walk away- take the paper and make her forget, or even force her to forget.

I couldn't do that- She was in too deep now.

I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't _physically_ hurt her.

Not her- Anything but her.

No, she was special- I had no idea why, but she was as impossible as it all seemed. She was _meaningful_, and what's worse-

_She was meaningful just to me…_

_"This girl- was she, how the kids say- a lovely brunette?"_

My eyes snapped up.

Even Master Splinter had personally allowed me to retrieve my mask without any punishment what so ever.

He had sent me into the front line- not to kill, no; he would never tell us to do that…

But to talk,

Had he seen this girl in his own visions?

_Was she like him? Only a little less furry?_

_Could she see the future?_

I swallowed deeply realising just how far I had gotten lost within my own thoughts as now the girl in front of me started to breathe in deeply and far quicker.

"I won't hurt you" I told her resuming my ordinary voice, scolding myself mentally with just how far my dark thoughts had reached the surface.

_The things we do for family…_

"Then answer me" She replied a little louder and a little unsure as her head finally started to twitch.

"Okay" I breathed out taking a step back into the darkened shadows of her small hall way.

**Nala's POV**

He had stood behind me, the feel of his hardened chest pushed ever so slightly against my shoulder blades as it disrupted my hair.

I breathed out deeply- remembering the vision I was sucked into just five minutes ago…

_There was an explosion close by, it boomed through the hall way and shook my little apartment. I fell over, unable to catch my footing as I landed sharply and smoke smothered my flat body._

_Then the sound of marching came, falling into place like military- almost threatening. There was a women; smaller than me, and much thinner with a face angular and narrow like a man's- her hair short and stiff almost like her posture as she looked down upon me._

_"You're going to tell me all about your little visions"_

_But then she was ripped away from me in an instant. Her threatening façade and army spun in several directions _

_"You're not going to touch her!" The familiar voice roared as suddenly he stood over me- 6 feet nine inches tall and bursting with muscle._

_Green muscle._

_His feet were ready and perched, his arms back and poised with two swords prepared in each three fingered hand._

_"You touch her- I'll kill you all" It threatened, the figures blue bandana tails flicking off the back of its large artistic shell…._

I swallowed and blinked. Was this the stranger behind me at the moment? Lost in his thoughts wondering what to do with me?

He had frozen himself, unsure of the situation.

We had fallen into each other's lives as if on purpose and I wondered at all whether he meant to kill me.

I knew he wasn't the only one of his kind. I had seen it- and therefore I was a threat.

To what exactly, I wasn't sure- but from these strange visions it seems he had enemies- enemies that would inevitably come looking for me,

_Unless I could change events…_

Maybe killing me was for the best- I would no longer be the raging disappointment in my family's lives. I would be able to rest wholly, knowing that I had never wronged anyone or hurt. I wouldn't interrupt this stranger's life anymore- or put him in any danger or anyone else like him in danger.

No one would have known about my little indiscretions- even though I had no one to figure it all out.

All apart from this man- this strange vigilante, whose name I didn't even know-

Hell I wasn't even sure he was what I thought he was since I was yet to see him in person.

The thought terrified me. There would be no going back then.

"Why?" I echoed out loud as I heard his movements repeat against the air.

He froze.

"Why me? You have your mask, what do you need from me now?" I expressed into the air, unwilling myself from freeing the need to turn around and stare at him face on, I could sense the indecisiveness in his tone- and a disappointment that seemed to echo out from him.

"I won't hurt you" he repeated as I almost rolled my eyes. I knew that- my visions hadn't let me down yet, all though I wished I had hidden the golf club a little more subtly.

"Then answer me" I sounded stronger and I decided that this was a good thing as I breathed out further standing tall.

I hadn't expected an answer from him- I expected a blow to the head or the sound of his footsteps disappearing out of my window and out of my life.

"Okay" He said before the warmth from his breath disappeared further away from me.

I was at loss.

Slowly, I began to turn my head ever so carefully to where the voice had come from. Here, in the small part of my hall way- we were so close, yet the darkness fell so thick I knew seeing him fully was never an option.

That- and his lack of wanting me to see him

"Do you want me to move?" I asked unsure, my voice sounding just as confused as I felt.

"The couch would be better" He proposed as I nodded swallowing- I turned my feet to face back the way they came carefully and surely as I took two deep breathes and found myself moving forward into the frightening living room.

I moved forward feeling his footsteps mirror my own carefully as I tried to place myself neatly on the large two seated sofa.

It had been a gift from my aunt congratulating me on the move.

I sat up straight as I felt his presence loom behind me.

"I don't bite" I told him slightly annoyed by all this- surely after meeting common ground, he must have known how confused I was to this too.

"Forgive me miss; there is something that I have to do before we talk. For safety precautions" He told me as I felt him move forward.

"Close your eyes" he whispered. Suddenly, he voice was in my ear as I gasped wanting to fling my eyes open wide and catch him like a Polaroid picture. I willed them to stay shut as he now stood in front me- not even a ruler's width away.

"Trust's a big thing for you" I whispered out loud gaining no response. It wasn't meant to sound like a statement yet it flowed so smoothly out my frozen voice.

And then I felt him move through the air and towards my face- his large hands touched my skin ever so carefully as if I would break into pieces with the wrong move.

He moved my hair away from my shoulders as his breath followed making me uneasy.

"What are you.."

"I'm looking for something Miss, it's alright honestly- just something that could make this a little easier if need be"

"If you're looking for reasons to kill me, it isn't going to be on my body" I told him sharply.

I could hear his smirk from down the street.

"Please, I would never" He told me confidently almost closing me inside his little bubble of safety as I relaxed visually.

Again, my hair was swept away from my neck as he tilted my head to the side, then up then down- his padded hands leaving Goosebumps everywhere he touched like a feather sliding over my skin.

I shuddered internally; it would have been heaven if it wasn't for the looming fact he might kill me here and now.

Then just as quick his hand dropped away taking the pleasurable feeling with him.

"hmmm" he sighed openly still stood in front of me.

"I need to ask you some questions Miss, if that is alright?" he pressed as I breathed in and out slowing my crazed heart down.

It was all too much excitement for one day.

"S-sure" I nodded openly my tongue flicking out to wet the top of my dry lip- my eyes, still pressed tight shut.

He trusted me now- stood in front of me allowing me to have control of my own actions, it was almost rewarding, like getting a wild deer to eat from your hand in the forest. How silly it all seemed right now.

"Sit down" he said softly, pushing my shoulders back so that I fell onto the lip of my couch, trusting his movements around me as I did with him,

It was silent communication- a communication which spoke louder than words ever could.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, this is _my home-_should I feel comfortable in it?" I pushed knowing I could do this now thanks to his reassurance. He growled internally to himself.

"I am sorry Miss, I never meant for you to get tangled into this mess- but it seems as if this was going to happen anyway"

I stayed quiet, knowing what he was asking me- and he himself remained still too- waiting for me to return the conversation.

"I understand- you have things to….protect" I murmured nervously my cheeks flaring up as I realised I was prying into his own personal life.

"Likewise" he stated simply as I nodded to the floor.

I could hear his footprints moving across the floorboard slowly, almost silently as he settled himself in front of me.

There was a creaking noise and a slight shuffle, and suddenly his voice came from lower than before

_He was crouching down in front of me._

"I'm going to ask you some questions- important questions that I need you to be honest about- trust me when I say, I will know if you are lying. I will know if you hide anything from me, and I will not hesitate to find out myself if I need to"

A shaky breath left me as I only managed a nod in return, suddenly, there was a soft warm feeling being pressed into my wrist- it moved slightly feeling around until it settled comfortably

_He was checking my pulse._

I swallowed.

"Do you know or have ever come into contact with the foot clan?"

_Who?_

"No"

He remained still, like the air between us before the sound of his saliva being swallowed entered my ears and a small breath fell out of his nostrils.

"Have you been in New York for more than six months?"

"No"

"Have you or any of your family, ever heard or been in contact with any of the following names: Eric Sachs?"

"No"

"Baxter Stockman?"

"No"

"Oruko Saki?"

"No"

"April O'Neil" He hesitated on this one, and I wondered whether or not he wanted to tell me. I twitched my lip to the left.

"Yes- she's one of my students" I murmured out worried what the answer might do to him.

"Have you been sent here?"

I paused and paled all at once, I breathed out. I could understand the threat I was posing, but surely enough he must have known I was no danger to him now- But I was useful to him, and that made him a danger to me. He didn't know that though…surely I had covered myself well enough.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"I don't"

Annoyance flooded through me, he was sat in _my_ home, questioning _my_ loyalty, wondering whether or not I was good enough to stay alive. A burning sensation flew through me.

_"Yes" _I hissed to him, and he backed off slowly- the hand wrapped around my wrist disappeared and the cold wrapped around it.

"I am sorry miss, I had to know"

I sighed openly, wanting nothing more than to drop the formal names and titles. I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat.

"It's Nala"

"Huh?" I smirked ever so slightly at catching him by surprise; he didn't seem prepared for this as innocence echoed in his tone.

"My name- it-its Nala, I'm sure we can trust each other on a first name basis can we not?" I asked using every fibre in my body to keep my eyes closed, still thinking about that deer in the forest.

He remained quiet but leaned away from me slowly.

"I wish we could have met under different circumstances Nala" he sighed honestly to which I twitched a smile.

"Like-wise" I repeated and he laughed openly and freely, it made my smile deepen.

"You can sit down you know- I really don't bite" I told him to which he blew a large gust of air my way and creaked against the floor boards slowly.

"I can't let you see me miss"

So we were back to formalities again my shoulders fell. I didn't question him however, I knew there would be no persuading him to stay if he knew what I could do- hell he'd run for the hills and bring his entire clan back to murder me.

_To burn me at the stake like a witch._

"But…thank you- for my mask- it was very kind of you to do something like that"

"You did save my life- and make me breakfast" I chuckled to which he did as well, this was nice, it was pleasant and comfortable. He made me feel safe, here in the pitch black part of the room we were in.

He had since last night.

"Well…I'm glad you enjoyed it" he decided effectively ending the conversation. I couldn't let it go however; he wasn't going to brush me off again this time.

"I need to ask you something, before you disappear on me" I told him honestly, from the depths of the dark he seemed to take it into consideration as he huffed and shuffled forward.

"Anything" he told me as I stared into the darkness and swallowed once drying my mouth and forcing it into use.

"Why did you stay? You have your mask- you could of just left thirty minutes ago and yet…your still here, something made you change your mind… _why are you still here?"_ my voice began to reduce into a whisper as I heard the inaudible shuffle of his feet across the floor around the back of my couch and towards my kitchen.

I stayed facing the front of the wall towards my TV waiting for him to return- I thought he had gone there and then, leaving me in the darkness alone once more.

And then, out of nowhere, a piece of thin paper floated down from above me falling neatly into my lap. I recognised it instantly- it was the sketch I had drawn not so long ago- a sketch of my intruder who I had linked with this man behind me.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Okaysss What do you all think? are we happy? sad? sick of Leo contradicitng his every move?! I know I am! hehe but its finally starting to shape up, whats going to happen next? ooooo let me know what you wanna read?! will She finally get to see our hero in blue? tell me how you think im doing portraying Leo, Do we like Nala?**

**Until next time guys...**

**K x**


	8. Im mutated for F Sake!

My heart pelted in my chest as I felt my eyes well up in the shock,

_No, no, no, no, no….no…_

"Your very good, it's very…lifelike" I could hear the hesitation in his voice, but it was kind.

"I…I haven't….you don't understand I…" I stammered my eyes slowly filling with tears.

Memories of my mother's disappointed face flashed through me, her stern voice haunting me now even when she was light years away.

_"Nala…what have you done?"_

I tried to force it away as I gasped out wanting to explain my self- wanting my rescuer to know that I wasn't some crazed stranger who had stalked him.

"It's al-right- I made a promise, I'm not going to hurt you, Nala, calm down" he told me as I flapped in front of him nervously, he couldn't know- of all the people and all the places.

He had called my name however, which seemed to grab my attention. I blinked back the remaining water I had in my eyes and breathed out steadily.

"I-I didn't mean to…" I started wanting him to be as sure as I was on this subject; he must have thought I was crazy.

"I know" he breathed out carefully as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"How long have you known?" I asked him honestly turning away from him embarrassed.

"About thirty minutes"

My eyes flashed up.

_Once again my stupid curse saves the day- great._

"Well ,you can leave now- you've got what you wanted" I told him gruffly trying to walk around him when all of a sudden my foot became tangled with the other and I began falling forward with a gasp as I tried to regain my balance.

And then strong arms were around me, like last night- keeping me safe and close as I felt the heat radiate off him and onto me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I blinked into the darkness in front of me, his shadowed figure becoming slightly more obvious as my eyes grew accustom.

"Yes, s-sorry" I told him standing myself up and out of his arms in an awkward manor. I brushed down my sleeves realising one of them was slightly damp and discoloured.

Blood- but this time not my own.

I gasped and turned around on my heels to back to where he should have been stood if it weren't for the darkness that still plagued the small environment.

"You're bleeding" I told him showing him my arm that I had leant against.

"I uh…caught it on your balcony outside- you should get that fixed"

"I guess that would depend on…" I told him swallowing the lump back in my throat

"On what?" his thick American accent hummed out low making me shiver in the cold room. I looked up to his shadowed figure, taking note of the large human like shape forming in my eye sight…

_No hair…check_

_Rounded silhouette….coming through slightly…_

_Muscles….god check mate…_

I shook myself internally knowing I needed to keep the crazy down to a minimum at the moment. I concentrated in on the question knowing anything that I didn't say now would be regretted later.

"Whether you're coming back? Is this a regular thing? Do you keep tabs on all your rescues?" I asked him honestly- he snorted at me like a school boy.

"Never" He told me and I looked to the side nodding slightly.

"Then" I swallowed again nervously "Why can't I see you? You'd just be confirming my….suspicion, a suspicion I had a while ago, and a suspicion that fits your…façade"

"_Suspicions"_ he laughed "is that what you call them?"

"Well, what do they call you?" I pressed angrily; he wasn't helping himself, never mind the situation…

"Different"

Silence flooded over us. There was nothing more I could do- This stranger, this creature whatever he was, spoke human language, spoke intellectually and socially as if he had for years, he composed himself well too, allowing me to take note of his behaviours as I tried to work out where he fit in all this strange nonsense we had created.

"You're not making it easy for me"

"It's what's best" He stated fondly trying to stop any more questions I had of him…

"I don't care" I whispered my eyes now back on his shaded form- no features came into play, it was still far too dark and I had spent too long looking away from his form. It had blurred back into a strange moving shape just as it had done before.

I rubbed my arm trying to gain some warmth in the cold room- since the heating went with the electric, there was nothing I could do but shiver and breathe out trying to warm myself up. Then my arm rubbed along the slightly wet part of my sleeve.

His blood had stained it as I held my fingers up closer to my eyes. It must have been pretty deep.

And just like that all annoyance I had for him evaporated as slowly I moved towards him taking small steps as I felt his eyes watch me carefully waiting for me to make my own movements known,

But he wasn't a psychic.

"Let me see your arm, you're getting blood everywhere" I told him but his feet began moving backwards nervously until I heard a thud and what could have been his back made contact with the wall

"That's not a good idea Na.."

"God dammit LET me see IT!" I growled impatiently letting all the stress and turmoil I had faced from the past 36 hours flood over me. My body shook with adrenaline and convulsed beneath me as huffed- vibrating from left to right with anger.

"_You _come into _my_ home without_ my_ permission, raid through _my _things, frighten me _half _to death, save my life, threaten my life, look through my home, break into my home and_ bleed_ all over the furniture? Oh no you're not- you're going to _listen_ to me and _sit DOWN!"_

I stomped my foot like a little girl as the room became quiet. He made no attempt to talk back to me or even to me as I felt his eyes wide and in shock staring a hole in my face.

I pinched my eyes carefully and squeezed them trying to will the sleep out of them as I stretched my back- it had been another long day.

"Alright" he answered quietly before moving himself to sit down on my kitchen stool next to the breakfast bar where he had left me pancakes earlier today- he wasn't so worried about his identity then…_why now?_

With a slump he settled down into one of the chairs and with a clang something fell down beside him next to his leg as he began wiggling around on the stool trying to perch correctly.

I sighed and put my hands out in front of me feeling around for my fridge knowing I kept a first aid box on top of it.

"So how long have you….lived in New York?" I asked innocently trying to distinguish the type of behaviour he was going to give me now.

I much preferred happy reptile than confined reptile, maybe it was just in his nature- if he was one that is.

"Since…I…I've always lived here, you…uh…you sound like you're not from here….America I mean"

I placed my hand on top of the little first aid box triumphantly, listening carefully to his every word trying to analyse his next move or if I could push things a little further.

"I'm not…I'm from England"

"Never been" he stated with hidden humour to his tone; we both understood the joke he was making, and I smiled inwardly laughing under my throat.

"I bet not, I lived just outside of London…I…I liked it there"

"Why did you move?" He asked as I came closer to him, directly in front of him now as I put the box down on the counter to the right of me,

He froze for a moment as my hand reached out in the darkness until it found his arm, a jolt of electricity and excitement flew through me like rockets and fireworks all at once. _He was so warm! _And big- I could feel the blood underneath his thick skin rippling over and around large muscles that surely could easily lift a baby elephant.

My skin flooded with heat and I swallowed my now dry mouth up, wanting to keep the conversation going.

I looked up to him, to his chest first squinting and pulling carefully as I tried to make out what he was wearing, it looked to be some sort of armour and then another layer underneath which seemed to merge with his skin as if he was made from it. I bit my lip and turned to look at his arm focusing on that only.

He didn't want me to pry further- I would lose his interest.

"Oh…you know just…needed a change" I sighed out loud. He didn't push me however as I began dabbing his arm where the blood had flowed from, he took a sharp small intake of a painful breath before swallowing and relaxing all the tense muscles in his arm.

"Sorry" I told him- his form nearly towering over my own, something which I seemed to take pleasure in strangely enough.

"Can I ask….how long have you been…_drawing?"_ He murmured and I guessed he was watching me dab his arm carefully almost in a trance as I moved slowly. His skin was smooth and with a slight feel of rubber to it- I didn't mind however, he warm beneath my cold fingers.

I thought about the question carefully- he was dancing around the subject now- Prying into my life which I had to make a decision on.

_He did come back to get his mask- he asked me all his questions and hasn't killed me- I have his trust…go with it…_

I sighed out loud and stopped my hand movements.

"Excuse me for prying Nala" He added to which I couldn't help but grin at the use of my name- I much preferred it being said than Miss, or ma'am- I got that every day while teaching.

"Oh…no its fine honestly…It's just- Id much prefer you asking the real question" I told him picking up a bandage and slowly began wrapping it around his large arm. I bit my lip.

"You're uh…you're very muscular" I shivered as a laugh grumbled from beneath him. I looked up to his face trying so hard to make out the features that made up a face- but all I could see was the white of his eyes glowing in the darkness now- not in fear, but with laughter as they crinkled at the edges.

"I guess I am…I'm a lot…bigger than…people"

"You don't scare me" I murmured back pressing my fingers into his arm as I soothed the bandage over and tied it round in a knot carefully on the other side.

"Are you sure?" he pressed his voice low and intimidating,

"I already know- I would have seen it if you were dangerous…to me" I told him wirily as he seemed to turn his body away from mine for a moment and then spin back around.

"So the golf club was just to pass the time?" he question playfully as my cheeks began burning red…

"About that…"

He laughed again out loud and fully allowing me to laugh alongside of him freely.

We talked for a little while longer, just passing comments on New York its self, never really going into detail about one or the other- I wondered if this friendship he had stayed to form between us would work out eventually, maybe he would let me see him and we could stay in touch- from one strange being to the other…

I would have loved it…

But halfway through the conversation suddenly a sound came from above us and a sploshing and gurgling came from the furness down the hall…

"I think the backup generator is getting turned on" he told me as I gripped onto his arm a little tighter, he hissed at the squeeze as I loosened my grip.

"S-sorry…it's just…I know you have to go, I know for reasons I shouldn't and I…I…" I started but couldn't finish it as he stood up tall over me and turned to put something down.

"Nala" He stopped me as I pouted sadly. I had imagined us staying friends…I had imagined him keeping his promise to not to hurt me, and telling me about himself- what I didn't know already of course, but it wasn't meant to be- after all, I was just so different- which meant our friendship would be too different and difficult to keep hold of.

He would have to forget…

I would have to forget…

We stayed quiet for a little while listening to the buzzing and whirring as suddenly my heating powered on.

I closed my eyes expectantly still holding onto his arm carefully as the light shone through my eyelids.

He didn't move. I didn't move- but I knew this would be what he wanted- me to just let him leave without seeing him, no matter how hard it was too.

He was the first person who didn't turn their nose up at me when they knew what I could do or mock or laugh and part of me wondered if he ever really knew to begin with- maybe he just assumed he'd been watching me.

Maybe he thought I was crazy and was just playing to my weakness

And then a hand touched my hand- slowly and carefully as my mouth parted slightly.

I moved my fingers carefully over his own counting as I went.

I swallowed internally. _Oh boy…_

But it didn't matter now- I knew what he was from the start of this- I had seen him in my head more than a few times- there was nothing to fear from him- he was made and built to protect. I grasped my hand around his and squeezed it.

He did the same with the other before slowly lifting them both to his face as he leant what could have been his nose onto them both bowing his head down.

I tried my best not to open my eyes or further ruin this moment of gratitude he was showing me; I knew it must have taken him a while to get used to the idea of being exposed in the light the way he was.

It frightened me what people would do to him if they knew what he was…

With an intake of breath in-between my knuckles he let them down slowly, lowering my hands to either side of me before letting them go.

A tear slid down my cheek. This was it. Goodbye to the only mutant friend I would ever make- the only one who would understand what it was like to be different. The only one who could comfort me in times of loneliness and desperation.

_I was desperate now…_

"I have to go- stay safe…for me- I'll send someone to fix your balcony" he told me his feet backing away as I spun around to face my kitchen fridge blinking away the tears.

"You...you could always..."

"I can't- this is the life I have to live"

I breathed out letting the tears fall narrowly down my face. He couldn't just leave me here? After everything he knew…after everything I knew…

"Please don't go" I whispered slowly my breath catching in the back of my hitched silent sob as my fingers trembled.

Was it possible to miss a person you had only known for two days?

The pain in my voice seemed to break through as I rambled on

"I know what you are- and _I don't care_…you know about my life… a-about me but you don't…you don't…"

His hand was suddenly soothing the back of my long curly hair sending goose bumps and relief over me.

"Shh" he told me as internally I could sense the battle he was facing.

_Would you run if I turned to see you? _

A voice in my head echoed as my eyes stared out into space…

On the one hand I could turn around- let myself view him and tell him I didn't care if he was a dragon or a mutant or a frog…

On the other I knew he would lose trust and run for the hills.

There had to be some chance he wouldn't…

"Being friends with me isn't safe- let alone being the way you are…I need to give you a chance, your life is normal…I would ruin that…you know I would…you can get by being human on the front…"

**_"I'm mutated for fucks sake_**" I cried out spinning on my heels and turned to glare at him

But he was gone.

My eyes looked around for him in the light hoping he would appear that he would jump out on me and yell surprise…

But nothing came…

I fell to my knees and hugged them tightly sobbing into them, knowing that I had scared away the first person in New York that I had wanted in my life…

It wasn't until I felt a hand on my back that I looked up again ready to growl at whoever it was in front of me, ready to snap and hurt them...

But there he stood all 6 foot 9 of him- tall and dark and mysterious, the bandage around his arm tied neatly to stop the bleeding as my eyes bored into his face.

He held out his hands to which I took and stood up watching him carefully.

He was so real- and green, a dark lovely green that balanced out his bandanna and face so well- there were dark spots sprinkled along the top of his head and shoulders than bulged out from the armour he wore- it was traditional, almost samurai looking if my memory was correct and blue matching his mask. My eyes wandered to his back

_So it was a shell..._

I gasped out as I examined his plastron- they were the hard rock pecks I had been cradled too, been held with and nursed when I had fallen and been attacked.

I looked up to his face again watching him as he watched me in the light- but his eyes stayed focused and strong...staring down into my own eyes as I looked up into his...

They were breathtaking as they sparkled a magnificent blue- almost too pretty.

He didn't smile however, just watched waiting for my reaction like he would with anyone else, and I felt the question burning on my lips...

"How many people have you.."

"One...just one...you" he answered as his lips moved with the voice I had fell so fondly of. I smiled at him gently and lifted his hand the same way he had lifted mine..

"Thank you" I breathed out as he seemed conflicted, but continued to watch my large wide eyes in awe, his mouth slightly parted and I could see the larger oversized teeth he had in his mouth.

He was...cute...

I swallowed and let my eyes drop from him for a second but couldn't resist as I peaked back up at him.

"My drawing really was..._life-like" _I whispered to which he smirked.

"These...drawings...there not just drawings either are they...there things you see...in the future I mean" he pried as all I could do was nod, slowly and carefully...

"My...my father is a good man but...my mother- she..it got too much for her, so they sent me here, they couldn't cope with me not being...normal" I shrugged as his eyes scrunched up underneath the bandanna-_ why would he need a bandanna? _

I thought long and hard about the way he looked trying to work out what he was when suddenly it hit me...

_the armour..._

_the bandanna..._

_the shell..._

"What about you...are your parents... turtles?... ninja...turtles?" I asked as he looked to me flatly- I blushed nervously and tipped my head down.

"Its complicated- and I don't have time to explain it tonight, its nearly dawn...I need to go" He told me calmly as I followed him crossing my arms heading to the window

"Does that mean you'll be back?" I asked him nervously as he turned to look down on me contemplating something.

"I...I could try...you need to understand this is...this whole idea...its new to me...I don't go about meeting strangers every night..."

Now it was my turn to look at him flatly.

"Sorry" he answered as I rolled my eyes.

"So when will you be back?" I asked as he turned seeming to laugh lightly on the subject and turned to jump out the window.

"Look into it!" he yelled as I tumbled out onto my balcony following him..

I stepped back and looked down to where he had tripped.

A glass had smashed on my floor, and a cup too...

I scowled. He may be some ninja but he sure did leave a mess in his invisible path.

Then it hit me how crazy all of this seemed to be...how normal it had become in just a few hours, a smile sat on my face as I leant out against the banister.

I had made a friend...a friend who understood me...a friend who I couldn't get out of my head as I looked down and grinned to my self a feeling of warmth spread through me allowing me to openly giggle into the nights air as I began trying to seek out this new turtle in my new visions feeling much more relaxed on the whole situation.

* * *

**Awww yay! so they meet! tell me what you thought- I was sick of Leo having a stick up his ass! its good for him to let his guard down. What do we all think? yay, or ney? Whats going to happen next?**

**Im excited! Keep reviewing and reading guys! Let me know**

**K x**


	9. Back at the Lair

**Hey guys! thanks so much for the great support its really lovely to get such good feedback!**

**I wanna know if theres anything you wanna see in the next few chapters... its all down to you my readers ;)**

**By the way any questions dont feel scared to ask! go ahead! Im listening! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I was never a guy to admit he was stoked- but tonight, nothing could crush this hype that buzzed through me like I was 12.

Blue…so blue, sapphire, ice light gorgeous blue eyes like husky's consumed me, filled me with joy and wrapped me around that little human finger quicker than any emotion I had ever felt before.

I was consumed and intoxicated all at once- I had never felt this excited since the time I was named leader.

She was interesting, understanding, careful and _just so pretty_…

I wanted her friendship more than I dared to ever want any relationship with any human before.

But she knew me, understood my looks and even fell into the same category as myself.

_She was mutated…slightly._

And it just made her even more beautif

I bounded over the building tops with this new found strength, pulling and pushing my body at a rate I didn't know was possible.

She had cared for me, and wanted to do so, she had wanted me to stay- knew what I looked like even before then and still wanted me to stay.

I was pleased, shell I was bursting out of my plastron. I jumped and tumbled and rushed all the way back to the lair dying to shout my findings out to the guys as I twisted down the sewerage system till I landed on the balls of my feet and clicked in the code to open the lair.

It was quiet, much too quiet as I stepped inside jogging over to the living area.

There was no one around- I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion as I spun to check the time.

4.00 am

Fuck.

I was more than late, much more than late- I was dead.

A flashlight glowed from behind my back as my eyes went wide and I turned to find my father stood with one hand behind him and the other gripping the flashlight.

"So…I take it everything went well?" he asked in a tone that made me uneasy.

"I'm sorr-"

"Hashi- NOW" his voice echoed as I groaned and shook my head….

After two hours, I was exhausted- three intense kata work outs and an hour of balancing on one foot with a chopstick hanging out of my mouth and an egg balanced on the end. It was brutal.

"Now Leonardo- why is it important you of all… are not late in?"

"I'm the….leader, I need to be disciplined" I told him through a struggled breath as the floor beneath me spun.

"Good. You may drop your stance" I all but collapsed onto one knee bowing my head in shame.

"I am sorry Master- I became too caught up in…in…"

"In what my son? Your punishment is over, now I would like to learn the reason behind the need for it" he told me as he moved to the kitchen. I followed suit and rubbed my face carefully.

"I…I ran into her…the girl….the one who had my mask" I told him as I sat down in front of the wooden makeshift table.

"And? You seem to have retrieved it" he continued as I rubbed my neck.

"I think I know the reason you sent me to see her again dad" I told him shyly as he stopped what he was doing and folded his arms

"Continue Leonardo"

"I...I think that, you wanted me to go because…she's similar…in a way…" I explained trying to dance around the subject again as splinters nose and mouth twitched his whiskers shaking gently.

"So…my theory about the girl is correct?"

"She seen me comin' if that's what you're getting at, yeah" I told him as he sighed.

"Have you told your brothers?"

"No I was going to when I returned but I lost track of time…"

"You should now- go wake them, it is important they know of this- we do not keep secrets Leonardo, not when we should be vigil."

"Vigil?" I pressed confused as to why he would think she was of any danger to us- he must have known she wasn't a threat surely.

"Get your brothers."

And I did first Mikey's room which was closest as I pushed the door open manoeuvring round the old pizza boxes and video games until I sat down on the edge of his bed. I began shaking his shoulder gently.

"Hey…Hey Mikey…Wake up" I pushed him as he groaned and gurgled under his breath, snorting out as he rolled away from me

_"Mhmmfhh_….go away!" He groaned as I huffed and he began snoring again.

I stood up crossed my arms and flicked my foot out onto the edge of the mattress. Mikey rolled towards me and down to the floor with an "oomph."

"Hey that's harsh man…" he complained whining as he stood up stretching his shell.

"Meeting, living room- now" I told him as he shook his head and yawned loudly.

"I thought Wednesday were sleepy in days?" he said through crinkled eyes as he walked past me shuffling tiredly and slowly.

I moved to Donnie's who- like usual was slumped over his computer, he had been looking at parts of piping for some reason and a small part of me wondered if he could look up metal fencing for Nala's balcony.

"Hey…Donnie?" I whispered as he murmured and moved in his sleep

_"No Master I didn't lick all the icing off the pop tarts again…."_

I scrunched my eye brows together and leaned back fully.

"Donatello" I said firmly as suddenly his eyes flew open in shock and he flung his head back.

"L-Leo! What. What are you-um…"

"Meeting in the living room"

I told him as I hurried on past to Raphael's room- for once, he was already awake sat on the edge of the bed grinning at me evilly.

"Raph- Master wants a meet-"

"Don't t'ink I dunno what you done Fearless" He coughed out smugly as I huffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Coming in late is hardly a crime Raph" I sneered as he laughed hard under his breath.

"Yeah yeah…whatever- lover boy" he told me pushing past me with his shoulder as I swallowed down the lump that rose in my throat and the extra adrenaline my body bumped through at the shock of his words….

_He couldn't have known…could he? Could I feel…?_

I sighed and shook my head before walking into the living room.

Master splinter had begun talking to Mikey softly who seemed discontent and a little hurt he had not gotten his extra hour sleep- he hugged a teddy bear tighter in his arms and huffed crossly like a five year old pouting as he went.

"My sons- I am so sorry to wake you on your morning off but there is a matter of urgency…Leonardo?" He looked to me his hand raised- gesturing me to step forward as I cleared my throat and crossed my arms.

"I ran into the girl again last night- the one I saved two days ago"

"Oh, the British one? Did she enjoy her breakfast?" Mikey suddenly sat up straight his bloodshot eyes wide and grinning.

"Uh…yeah- she thanked me for it"

"Thanked you? but that would mean…" Donnie's face scrunched up putting two and two together…

"Yeah, she seen me Donnie"

"Up close and personal I believe" Raph added his tone dancing with joy as he was enjoying me squirming under Master's gaze.

I looked to him in an annoyed fashion before continuing.

"like I said- she seen me, and yes Raph it was close, she was as far away from me as you are Don" I told him slightly lying as she was much closer fixing my arm, rubbing my skin- looking into my eyes….

I gulped.

"But….why Leo, you always said…" Donnie pushed looking slightly disheartened at me as Mikey tilted his head in confusion as well.

"I know what I said- _we always need_ to protect ourselves from humans- _we need_ to stay hidden. But I had no choice she knew I was coming-"

_"Bullshit"_

_"Raphael!" _Master scolded hitting Raph's head with the top of his tail. Raph cringed and turned to master with a pissed off look in his eye. Master rushed past and stood central gaining all our attention.

"My sons- Leonardo has been punished for his little indiscretions, he knows that he should not be fraternising late out with the humans as should you…but that is not why I gathered you this morning"

Splinter stood taller than before and began stroking his beard his blacked out eyes wide and aged...

"The girl- Leo has spoken to and who knows of our existence…knew of it long before Leo showed himself"

I turned on my heels to stare at him, as did my brothers looking slightly more confused than myself.

"But that's like…you know…impossible" Mikey speculated his arms flying up in the air to exaggerate his words.

"No my son, not quite- the young lady, is the same one that has been tutoring April for the past few weeks, it was then that I started getting a scent from her…one I had not recognised before until I had meditated on it" He looked to us as we all moved slightly getting more comfortable- I perched down into the bean bag chair with my elbows on my knees as Raph moved to sit of the arm of the couch.

"It was more of an energy than a scent- it was new, and one that felt…a little unhuman, I started to meditate more as April came round wondering if she herself had taken ill or even become pregnant-"

My eyes flicked over to Raph's as did everyone else's for a millisecond as he paled and his muscles tightened, his face fell out of a grimace and into one of shock and stillness as he listened carefully.

"But it was not the case, this was not April's scent that was changing, but the company she was keeping"

"I don't understand Master…April's not been keeping any more mutants around her" Donnie added opening his palm to the air almost laughing at how ridiculous it seemed.

"I know this my son- but it would seem, she has"

I waited for them all to click on as I rubbed my chin- what if Raph was ready to attack her? What if they thought she was a threat?

I spoke before words even reached my brain.

"She's not a threat Master, she wouldn't tell about us- I overheard her on the phone- she wouldn't even tell her father about us let alone any one she didn't know!" I rushed out as all eyes fell on me,

"Hang on jus a sec..yer talkin' about Miss England 96?" Raph's eyes widened as did the rest of my brothers when they slowly digested the information; it was Donnie who spoke first urgently questions burning far to bright to ignore in his eyes.

"What can she do Leo? Is she dangerous?" Donnie asked as Raph stood up

"I aint gonna sit around an' wait for 'er to attack April! What were ya tinkin' Leo?" he Bellowed coming to lean right over me as I stood up straight

"She's not a threat genius! She got…deported from the sounds of things…by her own family"

"I didn't ask for a sob story Leo I_ wanna know what da fuck she's bin doin'!"_ He threated grabbing his Sai and waving it in my face.

With a flick of my hand I avoided it and manoeuvred around him smoothly.

"Will you all relax? I spoke with her, I handled this! I would never put any of us in danger- this family comes before anything" I spoke strong and honest my eyes on Raphael

"Dat family might be spread all over the papers tomorra if yer girl goes shoutin 'er mouth off- _You don't even know her_…You don't know what she's capable of"

"Dammit Raph I do!"

"Den go on **_fearless!_** Tell us what yer new girlfriend can do!_ If she's even so much as tried to get anytin from April I' m gonna…_

_"I WOULD NEVER LET APRIL GET HURT_" I yelled turning to glare at him strongly. I knew it would be the only way to calm him down. I could see it- sense it in his eyes, he didn't care if she was a mutant, he cared that April was in the way of said mutant.

It was in those few seconds I could finally see how much he loved her. How he would do anything for her- even kill if it came to it.

I remembered the choice I had last night as I reached for my katana in that darkened room with her flowing hair facing me.

I felt sick at myself for even thinking of it.

"April is a sister- she comes first as always. I know she is safe and I know you do too" I told him pointing my finger at him; he slapped his away slowly and grimaced sitting back down.

I wondered how he had known I was being punished, but then it hit me- he would have been coming back from April's at the same time, shell he probably followed or even watched me leave her apartment.

I twitched my lips as we both met a silent understanding.

"Leonardo- continue my son, we are all ears" Master carried on sitting down comfortably in the arm chair behind me as I stood straight and began taking over.

"At first- I didn't understand it; I wasn't sure- until…" I looked to Master splinter speaking directly to him

"Until?"

"Until I saw a picture…and I was in it- looking how I do now, exactly how I do- she knew I was coming for her" I looked around at their faces all of which seemed to hold a different emotion.

Shock from Mikey, confusion from Donatello- uncertainty from Raphael.

"I was ready to kill her- she knew about us- shell I reached for my katana ready to just strike at her to make sure we were safe, to make sure April was safe but…she knew…and that's when it hit me…she can see things before they happen, she seen me comin' I know that, had a golf club ready and waitin' in case…but she didn't use it- I knocked the lights out, we talked"

I shrugged.

"She's psychic?" Mikey piped up as I nodded a little ashamed of my actions. No one dared move and I took it as a sign to carry on.

"Yes- but I don't know how strong, she knew I was coming, but things like her phone ringing and little things she didn't react how I thought she would have"

"Maybe she's new to it" He added looking innocently at me

"Nah…she's had it for a while by the sounds of things- seems like her parents weren't too happy about the whole situation, they even shipped her off here to get their lives back to normal- man you should of heard her dad he wasn't even trying to be interested in her… he just wanted her to go" I explained. For the first time since his panicked outburst, Raphael spoke up

"Dat aint right…no one should eva treat der own kid like dat"

I looked to him in thanks as he nodded once and looked away- it was a silent agreement between us, one that made everything a little easier.

"He's an ass, she knows- she threw her phone over the balcony when she was finished- don't think she thought it all the way through"

"Kinda like someone else I know" Mikey added laughing slightly,

Raph smirked

"So let me just get this right- this girl, this psychic future seeing mutated girl- she's been moved here from England because her family didn't accept her?" Donnie asked trying to get all the facts right.

"From what she said yeah- she's not a threat Master she's.."

He held his hand up to silence me as the room fell quiet once more.

"I understand Leonardo- but she is not why we must be vigil, there are forces here that will want to use her, forces I have tried to keep at bay as best as I can in order to protect her."

I pulled my eyes together confused, we all did.

"Raphael…I understand what I am about to do may displease you…but we need to make an understanding with this girl and no I will not put any of them in harm's way- I was hoping April would be able to keep watch while they continue their lessons, nothing more but a healthy ear to lean on." He added as he stared down an alarmed Raphael whose nostrils flared and teeth gritted together.

"I..dunno masta…it's a big ask" he rubbed his neck strongly as Splinter continued with his speech.

"You see my sons, I have been making contact with Miss Watergate- it seems her visions are much more accessible as she sleeps, for the past four or five nights I have been able to watch them myself while I meditate, and then I have been able to gain access to speak with her freely on one occasion" he added calmly looking past us all, it didn't go unnoticed how his eyes swept over mine carefully.

"But it leaves the question- if I can enter her mind while she sleeps…others not so friendly may too, and I do not wish that for Miss Watergate- Through my own meditation I know she will become important to this family.

"It was vital Leonardo met her- it was vital we were the ones to know of her so quickly- I will not allow an innocent to be taken by the foot and used in any way- there are forces that would use her for evil…forces that would kill her"

The thought angered me, the idea of their greedy sick little hands getting on her face; on her body- I clenched my fist as my face darkened in disgust.

"Therefore my sons- I will allow Miss Watergate to enter our lives freely, Leonardo- you may keep seeing her in order to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity going on around her apartment building. In time, I feel she may even need training in order for her mind to stable out the visions. But of course- we shall see"

He told us as he placed a hand on my shoulder- squeezed it and started to walk towards the exit.

"If you don't mind my son- I wish to speak with her again in her mind- was their anything I may need to know before I disappear?" He asked innocently as I blushed and my brothers all chuckled again.

"No master, there isn't"

"Excellent, I will be in my chamber" he added before turning a corner and disappearing into thin air.

All it took was one stupid dog whistle from Mikey before all three had jumped on top of me mocking me.

"Leo's got himself a _girlfriend!"_

* * *

**Aww poor Leo! what do we think?**

**Review!**


	10. You mean you just…walked out?

**Okay guys hello! Im back again! How are you? and you? Woohoo! Another chapter, not a long one this time but an important one!**

**Let me know if you enjoy!- check comments at the end! :) K x**

* * *

"What's she like? _She's a teacher right?_ She knows about smart stuff!" Donnie and Mikey's voice overlapped each other's in excitement- I palmed my face and looked up through my fingers. It had been two hours since they found out and after a well and truly earned mocking from each of my brothers they seemed to have relaxed and now asking much more appropriate questions about the matter

I understood the hype and the excitement- it was a new face, a new friend possibly to add to our small numbers…

But I was no psychic I had no idea how she would take to all of this.

"Easy guys we aint all gonna go barging in on her life- let's just take easy, give her time" I told them calming them down as Mikey jumped about the room excitedly.

"When can I see her again? God this is so exciting who knew two hot chicks would be in our lives! _Two! Were total babe magnets!"_

"Shut up Mikey" Raph whacked him over the top of the head crossing his arms.

"One thing is confusing me however" Donnie questioned pushing his glasses back on top his face.

"Yeah Don?"

"Why did you show yourself? I mean…_it's you_…there's no physical law or pathological theory that even explains to me why you did- I mean the setting was perfect- blackout, keeping to the shadow's eves dropping…I get that but…showing yourself? _Why?"_

"Donnie Calm down Leo didn't say he showed himself outright….right?" Mikey laughed quickly but dropped the smile as they stared on.

I stayed silent as I looked down at them; they looked back equally as confused.

"You mean you just…walked out in the open?" Donnie looked at me like I had grown three heads as I huffed and crossed my arms. It was hard to explain- how could I tell my brothers I was the one to betray the trust they had in me when keeping our existence safe, how could I be the one to tell them I was the Mikey of the group and how emotions ruled over my internal instincts…

_but it felt_ instinctual to be _near her,_ it felt_ right_ that I show her myself,

Either way, they would never understand.

All three stayed quiet- even Raphael who looked on with a minute scowl but soft eyes, something danced across them that seemed to understand…something so rare on Raph's face I thought he was going into shock.

"It just…happened, I seen the picture of me entering her room, I had scared her- pushed her to her limits…I knew what she was and she knew what I was….I…I could of just left it there, I tried to leave without her seeing me, boy she was so trusting- closed her eyes when the power came back on so she wouldn't see me-"

"Was she repulsed?" Raph asked in a low voice as my eyes met his, worry crossed them as I looked away down to the floor remembering her…

_She had crumpled to the floor crying- because I had left her again, this poor foreign stranger new to this world, shell new to this human world frightened of not being accepted, scared that I would reject her just the way I was expecting her to reject me,_

_Her sobs were silent as her body shock slightly and held it's self together as if she was falling apart._

_I stayed grounded, hidden behind the balcony curtain just like before- but this time, I was unable to move. There was no awkwardness, no fear of her rejection anymore._

_We were alike- and she needed me_

_She needed me more than anyone on this earth right now._

_A glow filled me- a glow which told me I was meant to be beside her, I was meant to be the one to stop the tears and the sobs. I had to protect her; I had found her, cut her, frightened her and exposed her mutation._

_I needed to be the one to fix things for her- even if it wasn't just her balcony that needed the fixing._

_I moved silently across the floor boards listening to the sound of her tears streaming to the floor as she breathed in an out laboured._

_My hand reached out to her back instinctively as I crouched down next to her, towering over her lovely body. Within a millisecond of my hand connecting to her back her head whipped up latched with anger and a growl that seemed feral. But just as quickly as it came, her face changed and softened as she looked at me…_

_Her eyes so big and blue…_

_And I had fallen right into them—nothing could have prepared me for the hold she had on me in those minutes, I could have been shot at, stabbed, burnt even bitten by a vampire and not cared._

_It was only her, nothing else._

_The noise seemed to fall away as we stared at each other exposed…_

_Mutation to mutation_

_My hands shakily reached for her quickly as she placed her own in mine and pulled herself to her feet._

_I watched her face carefully pulling myself out of my trance and waiting for the screaming and the crying to follow._

_"How…how many people have you…"_

_Her voice flowed with her looks completely, and I was smitten. I so craved her friendship more than air._

_I needed her to come back with me, desperately._

_And then I mentally slapped myself and cough quietly giving myself a shake._

_But it was her eyes, those big husky eyes that changed a shade of blue every five seconds. In some light they were ice cold and shining like glitter…in others they were deep and glassy like the ocean contained in a bottle._

_I breathed out managing to find my own voice._

_"One…just one…you"_

_Her hands had somehow let go of my own and slowly found their way to my plastron feeling the hard shell in place of a human chest._

_But she didn't seem repulsed…she seemed, content- satisfied with finally seeing me, and with a look in her eyes I had never seen before- but I didn't care._

_She had seen me, tasted the same air I had and not gone screaming._

_I smirked at her calmly getting used to this new feeling inside me, the growing glow filled me with a sense of pride unlike any other…and a sense of want I knew I would struggle with keeping._

_A sense of leadership that had been missing all these years…_

_Was this what it felt like when gaining a friend? I felt like Mikey on drugs or Donnie when he finds a new computer component…_

I still hadn't fully recovered from it.

"She wasn't, not even slightly repulsed- she looked at me like….like, shell I dunno" I told them honestly rubbing the side of my neck as my face heated up and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"_Hello?_ My question still stands…when I can see the English_ rose_ again?" Mikey wiggled his eyes up and down his mouth twisting into a mischievous grin.

I rolled my eyes at him, an itching feeling crawling up my insides at his words. I almost growled.

"Give it a rest Mike, in time alright? I just gotta make sure she's alright" I explained as they all nodded.

"Maybe she could do her tutoring down here- April said she teaches her, I would love to participate! I never get to see any of the university lectures- I've always wanted to learn more about geographical…" Donnie crossed his arms and I shook my head.

"Seriously guys- space."

Both Donnie and Mikey groaned before turning and heading back to their rooms for the remainder of our weekly sleep in. I turned as well knowing I would soon fall deep under with the lack of sleep I had had over the last night. But then Raph spoke up.

"Ey Leo…dis chick…she important?" he asked as I crossed my eyes

"Of course, master Splinter found her before I even…"

"Na na na…ya aint hearin' me…is she Important…to_ you_" he asked again coming to stand closer and folding his arms.

"I don't understand"

"_Dammit Leo_ is she a "April" or not?" He asked gruffly his cheeks flaring as his face followed with anger. I thought about what he was saying but soon it hit me.

I knew what he was getting at.

"April to me or April to you?" I asked as he looked away and down to his feet nervously conflicted as he began to bounce his left foot tapping it slightly.

"To me" he murmured out doing everything he could to avoid eye contact.

I remained silent, unsure of my answer as I stood tall next to him, nearly reaching the same height.

I rubbed my neck thoughtfully again for the second time. I thought back to the warmth that spread through me at her tough, the nervousness that racked me when she stared back at my mutated face. The worry that consumed me when I had left her all on her own

"She's important…I need to keep contact with her, and not just because master said so" I admitted looking away as well.

We both stood silently for a while unsure of what to say to one another or what to do.

"Well ama hit the sack" I told him straightening myself down and yawning loudly. "Night Raph"

"Leo-" he called as I stopped still and stared ahead waiting for his sentence to follow. It took him a few minutes to compose himself as I could hear his shuffling and clearing of his throat.

"Whateva you do fearless- if dis chick is gonna be around- you keep 'er safe, jus like April a'right? I get your da leader, you're the responsible one shit, blah fuckin' blah…but- if you gotta shot…and I'm sayin' dis in da long run coz god _know's ya hard work_…but if you get a shot at bein' friends wid 'er…fuckin' grab it by the tail- da team can manage if ya wanna go an see 'er - don't go fuckin' shit like dis up…trust me…._I know_" He told me honestly as I turned to stare him down.

Never had I seen Raphael so sincere.

"Night Bro" He patted my shell on the way past as he turned and went to his bed. I stood thinking about his words and the reality of them all.

_If you gotta shot…fuckin' grab it by the tail…_

I breathed out trying to push back my worries to the back of my mind knowing there was no room for them in my current state.

Sleep first. Think later…

I slumped over and began walking towards my room pushing with every step as I started to drop my armour once I reached the edge of my bed.

Slowly, rolling onto my back I sunk into the deep warm covers groaning happily as I exhaled out.

It was in those short moments I began to think of her again, wondering what she was doing in those moments and whether or not she was sleeping like I was about too,

I couldn't help but wonder about her feelings on the whole situation…about her feelings on me.

I never expected much, but if there was a chance she wanted to grow a friendship with me…if there was a chance she wanted to come into my life. I knew I would have no strength to push her away and yet, strangely, I knew I would have the most impossible strength to keep her in our lives…

I closed my eyes and drifted off peacefully wondering what the next day would bring, Raph's words burning in my head.

_Don't fuck it up Leo, Don't fuck it up…._

* * *

**Okie Dokie! What do we all think?! Il be honest guys...Im getting a little stuck on where this should go- I have three ideas from here on and then_ plenty_ Ideas for further down the line chapters, (I love this fanfic so I dont wanna give up on it!) but the flow of the next chapter hmmm...Im stuck! I need your help you lovely readers! So please please tell me what you think should happen next?**

**Should Nala go to Aprils?**

**Leo's POV in the Dojo?**

**Should I skip the crap and go straight to our love birds meeting again...did I say love birds? :3...**

**Let me know! Review !**

**K x**


	11. mutation…well, it's pretty darn good

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for the most Awesome reviews! your all amazing readers! Please please keep inspiring me to write with this story and feed me your ideas! **

**As a treat I have posted a large chapter for you to sink your Sai's in to (get it?) hehe Enjoy! and Review at the end!**

**K x**

**Nala's POV**

I had fallen into bed almost too quickly once I had finished cleaning up the mess my new acquaintance had made as I fell back into the cushions light and heavy eyed. My muscles seemed to coil into a spiral of softness and my back unlocked all the tension I had been carrying.

It was so warm here- just comfortably warm and soft- like the arms I had fallen into not so long ago…

My mind thought of him before I could even register what was happening- it was true, I had become charmed by my saviour and curious all at once about his life.

But it was late and the longer I thought of him the more my head pushed against it wanting me to sleep. I felt my body slipping away from me as my mind began to darken and pull me into the stillness with it….

_It was him again, with the others and they were talking calmly…we were somewhere new…somewhere I had never seen before and there was a girl…April O'Neil I remembered her to be, one of my students who was currently working as a journalist on small cases. The walls were bleak made of stone but the room seemed warm…_

_I could see each of their faces much clearer now, distinguishing features on each of their faces…was the purple one wearing glasses?_

_And then a hand was placed on my shoulder as I turned to see an old looking man…mutated with features of a rat- his nose slightly moist and his eyes darker than the room I was just in…_

_He had been here a few times…mainly just images and sometimes words- I had come to acknowledge his presence and trust it, after all…rats weren't in my fear book._

_"You must forgive my son…he tends to make a mess when he is concentrating"_

_"You're…your son?" I asked. This was new, I had never been able to respond to those in my visions before like this- this wasn't dialogue I was going to say in the future, this was dialogue I was using now, in my mind as nervously I watched on. The crowd in front seemed oblivious to me and the old rat as he stood 3 or 4 foot small than me and took my hand_

_And I felt it! I could feel the soft padded structure of his fingers gently moving across my palm as if I were awake…_

_"Of course- within reason" I followed his hand as he guided me around the group which seemed to make no noise but converse anyway like they had been put on mute._

_"My eldest seems to have taken a liking to you" he told me fondly as he pointed at the blue mutant- he stood as poised and brave as I remembered him to be, and at that my senses seemed to alight._

_"I must apologise for his rashness before- I know Leonardo would never initially try to frighten you give the circumstances"_

_"You mean the fact that I'm…"_

_"Mutated also- as far as I'm aware…Tell me child- what do you make of him?"_

_I turned to look at the blue clad turtle- the most stoic out of all three and nearly as tall as the red one…his face was calm and pleasant as they talked in detail about something I couldn't hear…_

_"I think…he's…I think he's an idiot for being so rash and jumping conclusions" I told him honestly as he laughed under his breath and smiled to me kindly._

_"You are right but he is a kindred soul…one that would stop at nothing to protect innocents, especially innocents such as yourself" He added as he walked round me carefully watching the boys in front of me…_

_"Innocents?" I asked my eye brows pulling together…_

_"My dear- in this city- there are people who would use you for your talents…people who not take kindly to you- they would try to hurt you- there is great evil here, and with you at an arm's length I cannot keep you from it"_

_I took it in carefully, processing what he was telling me and wrapping my head around it. I already knew this- it was the reason I moved here in the first place…_

_"I understand"_

_"Good- I'm sorry for interrupting your evening my dear, you may rest now" He told me raising a hand to my head slowly as I felt my weaken_

_"Wait" I called to which he stopped and looked at me_

_"He's gone- he left just now…he didn't say when he would be back and I can't see things on will…I'm not skilled enough…" I told him sadly looking to the floor to which the old rat twitched his whiskers._

_"Leave Leonardo to me…goodnight my dear" _

And suddenly in this dream world I slumped down into darkness as normal dreams fell over me

The name seemed to stay with me however all through the night…keeping me safe…

_Leonardo… _

I awoke slowly for the first time in a long time and sat up around the light room. It was comforting and welcoming as I smiled up to the ceiling remembering the night before.

Finally I didn't have to feel so alone…finally I could be accepted… and hopefully_ he wouldn't leave._

As quickly as the thoughts crossed my mind, my alarm sprang to life, graciously reminding me I had a lesson today for a few hours…a lesson with someone who seemed to be as tied into this as I was…

April O'Neil

I sprung out of bed and dressed hurriedly wondering how on earth I could relate this to her…wondering if I was allowed to even mention this to her.

How much did she really know? Leonardo had mentioned her last night.

Wait.

Leonardo?

So there was a name to my blue masked friend.

I swallowed.

No. I couldn't mention him- I didn't even know how she knew him, heck for all I know he could be her crazy stalker totally in love with her from the darkness knowing he could never touch her…

Or was that just the plot of some musical I had seen the other night?

* * *

I sighed and stretched as I began walking towards the Maddison estate where her little apartment lay; lost in my own thoughts and the head phones I chose to listen to- violins and loud drums blasted at me from several different filters making my walk much more self-involved. My thoughts began to ripple over the music

Where did he go during the day?

Surely he didn't live in an apartment above ground…surely _they _didn't, as I remembered the dream I had had the night before.

_There were five…no wait…four. Four turtles with one giant mutated rat who was their leader….no- father… that was the better term for it, standing round with April O' Neil as the rat spoke with me…_

God this was fucked up.

I rubbed my face once over as suddenly I pushed shoulders with someone on the high street sending my IPod and earphones flying to the floor.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry are you alright?" A feminine voice asked me as I bent down to pick it up. I smiled to myself and brushed down my iPod screen.

"No worries, no harm done- accidents happen" I told the woman smiling as I looked up to whom had caught me with their shoulder.

She was small, underweight and with an angular face and haircut. Her nose ridged and her face that of Japanese origin…

_She felt so familiar…_

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned as I watched her movements carefully, documenting them down in my brain- it was almost to rehersed, the concern on her face robotically moving across it as her eyes watched me menacingly, from here I could see the angle they were at much better- it was like she had meant to barge into me. Thinking nothing more of it and deciding I was being far too sensitive I brushed it off.

"Positive" I told her as she smiled and shrugged.

"Well, guess Il see you round" she called as she turned suddenly and gracefully wandered away swiftly like a ballerina…

Odd…there were no dance schools around this area of town…

I looked to the floor putting my earphones in and continued to walk on, looking back once or twice to see the girl quickly turn a corner with her mobile in her hand.

I shrugged it off again.

New York certainly was a lot different than home…

* * *

I reached April's apartment quickly ignoring a slight buzzing in the back of my head that told me April would answer the door as soon as I knocked…

I took the opportunity to prep myself.

_What could I do?_

If I talked then I wasn't trustworthy to them or to myself. But was it really spilling? She already knew them personally…

_What if she wanted to know about me?_

I wasn't ready for her learning about that part in my life just yet. April and I had become quite chatty over the last few sessions, even going as far as staying late afterwards so that I could talk and feel more welcome.

In truth, I had accepted April as a friend and come to really like the short brunette, would this ruin everything? I was already prepared to take Leonardo's secret to the grave, was she the same? Would we clash because of this?

The buzzing in my head seemed to speed up as my hand crept towards the door frame. Something told me she wouldn't wait for my knock.

As if on cue I dropped my hand and the door flew open to reveal a flushed April with eyes wide and gleaming, grinning at me.

"Come on, come on!" She pulled on my jacket coat excitedly. The twenty one year olds small body stopping short of my shoulder as I was rushed inside and the door slammed shut behind me. She turned to grin at me excitedly.

"So if you haven't already guessed, were so not doing lessons today! You'll still get paid but let's call this a one off…we need to talk" she said happily as she bounded over to her small kitchen table that lay centre in her window frame.

"Drink?" she asked flashing her beautiful smile.

I stood with my mouth open gaping at her.

"W-what?" I asked my eyes scanning her own to see if she had gone clinically insane.

Had Leo…told about me?

Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable and offended.

I had at least expected him to be a little more chivalrous and wait for my permission.

My cheeks burned in anger.

I all but willed the next vision to come on just so I knew when he would be available to be punched in the face; turtle or no turtle- he was toast.

"Wait April what are you talking about?" I asked my eyes wide and careful as she stood up straight and turned to stare at me. It was a stare that I had seen on many others faces before, a stare I had given to people myself.

A look that I had used on my turtle visitor last night…

April smiled deeply her eyes glowing with emotion- I could tell that my obvious bluntness had meant a lot to her.

"Thank you" she whispered carefully reaching her hand out to grab my own as she squeezed it tightly and smiled again a little brighter.

"So- let's not do the whole I don't know what you're talking about game…I know- I know you know, let's just…talk alright?"

She pressed as I held my self-firm and frozen and I swallowed dryly. I all but managed a nod as she hurried around the little table

And that's when I understood what was going to happen. We were going to talk, but we were going to be careful and no names or images or people were to be described.

She wanted me on the same page as she did- together with our turtle friend.

I moved to sit down just as she had ushered me to and placed a glass of wine in front of me. Her books were nowhere to be seen as was her maths set.

_Oh well, free money is pretty decent_ I thought selfishly trying to put a positive spin on the whole situation.

"How are you anyway? I mean it must have come as a shock- I know it was for me, hell I even fainted the first time" She told me in a calm voice spinning her wine glass coolly in between two fingers. I sat nervously and stared down into the red liquid.

"I'm ok" I replied simply as she looked up and laughed once under her breath.

"Seriously, its ok you know- I know about your…_meeting,_ I was talking to his brother this morning" she said sheepishly as I finally raised my eyes to her face.

"They all know?" I asked nervously as I bit my lip. Never had I felt so frightened of the words I was using, never had I felt the need to repeat everything I was saying so carefully as to avoid confusion or explosion.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Of course they do! Its fine seriously! I mean his brother, he's a bit of a hot head- was worried at first that you'd brag but the way Leo spoke about you…listen I have never seen him so sure before"

She told me her eyes staring off to the side.

There was a crushing overwhelming feeling starting to sink in- it was unbearable all of this, did she know? What didn't she know? How did she know? Did she see through me? Had she known I was what I was from the start?

"A-April just stop for a sec ok? It...Did he? I…I mean do you know about what I…?" I breathed in nervously as I brushed my hair back over my head my eyes wild.

"Why do you think I got us a bottle? Drink- it'll help" she told me calmly as I took the glass in my hand and chugged the whole drink down in one, the dryness of it tightening my throat in a way that took the edge off my panic attack.

I breathed out carefully.

"Better" I nodded answering before she could even ask as the tingle of strong flavoured wine died out of my mouth prickling the inside of my cheeks. She looked to me, straight at me into my mind as I stared back. She knew.

Of course she knew- I had seen it.

That's was what that vision was all about_….Leo was telling his brothers and April about me…Exposing me like the monster I was…I was nothing more than a freak show to him…_

"How are you feeling?" she asked me gently as I could see the softness grow in her facial expression. I closed my eyes and breathed out.

"I feel…hurt- betrayed almost" I told her looking back into the red blood cup in front of me, my mouth twitched to the side as I registered her confusion.

"Hurt? What did he…"

"He told you about me" I huffed sounding annoyed as she breathed in quickly, almost like it was a laugh.

"What did you expect he'd do Nala? He's never done this before-"

"_And I have?_ Does it mean I go running to the next person I see and tell them?"

"We both know you wouldn't" She said flatly staring at me like I had said the dumbest thing known to earth, I stayed silent and looked away my mouth slightly open as my eyes crinkled at the side in sorrow.

"Nala…it's not a bad thing- he told family, that's all" She placed a hand upon her chest as her eyes stared out mine, I looked up to her as I ran a hand over my face trying to hide the redness and the anger- Trying to hide my internal struggle.

I understood why he did, I mean _of course_ he did- I "apparently" was the first person he had exposed himself to. He was just being precautious I decided…trying to ignore the looming fact that he didn't need to go into so much detail about me,

"What exactly did Leo say?" I spoke firmly using his name on my tongue for the first time. It had felt so foreign there- like a sweet I had never tried before.

April looked to me just as confused as before as she leaned over the table and placed her hand on top of mine

"Relax" she told me as I took three deep breaths trying my best to avoid the tears that were slowly gathering in the corners of my eyes.

April smiled gently and reassuringly making a silent promise in the air.

"I've been friends with them for a few years now…were family sort of…when I was little, they were my pets- but one thing led to another and they grew…bigger- much more than anything I had ever anticipated…it was only a few years back I found them again. Boy…it was…well- I don't regret any of it, Not for a second…I know what it feels like to feel so alone in this- like all four of them are plotting against you and trying to plant information in places you don't know, but trust me. There the good guys, and Leo….he's about as good as men get- He would _never_ hurt you…trust me your like a prize to him- it's ridiculous"

She took a sip of her drink laughing under her breath. I tilted my head pressing her to go on.

"I mean- I know you guys just met and he saved you but, he _really wants to_ be in your life- just like the rest of them, _god_ you should have seen Mikey- he was so excited…Raphael couldn't even contain Mike…he's like that" she rambled on as I took in all these new names and phrases locking them down in the corner of my already crammed mind.

I listened to her for at least ten minutes as she told me about her time meeting them- nothing specific with open questions I could ask and eventually probably would.

Like the way she spoke Raphael's name.

Half way through my eyes drifted off to the side as my vision blurred and silence flooded over me; there was stillness to the air as suddenly I was no longer in April's living room sipping wine…

_I was back in that grey Stoney room on my own- this time, I could see it much more clearly than before, I was in what I could make out to be a living room- filled with makeshift furniture not one matching the other, with what looked like sushi shaped pillows and cardboard cut outs of pizza boxes._

_Here, there were no plain walls- stacks upon stacks of magazine cut outs and large stickers and neon signs and guitars covered every inch of the walls grey coloured stone._

_To my left all I could see were screen monitors all connected to show one large picture like a jigsaw puzzle- it looked like some cheesy cartoon was starting but I ignored it spinning on my heels to face the next wonder._

_I turned round to face a new part of this strange but wonderful place to see an arched wall covered in boom boxes one by one stacked upon the other all a dark or light shade of grey- it was amazing and a small part of my brain wondered about the technical side of things down here- it was impressive to say the least…_

_"Miss Watergate" A familiar voice called to me as I looked up and spun around to face the same little old rat that had been in my dream last night… he was becoming much more sociable now since I had met his so called "son". It was nice really, as I had become used to seeing his furry face._

_"Sir?" I spoke gently trying to find the right wording in this situation, he laughed gruffly and smiled to me calmly._

_"It's quite alright my dear, how is your day going?" He asked as I stared at him wondering how much he knew- most of me wondered how he was even here in the first place…_

_"I'm…I'm with April" I choked out as he nodded closing his eyes as he shuffled forward and I followed in tow._

_"Yes- she mentioned you two had a lesson today" he told me as he walked up to a little platform making himself much taller than before- we were head height now as he looked me over and smiled at me._

_"How I would love to see your face in real life" he mused gently like a father would…it reminded me of my own._

_"No offense sir, but what exactly do you want from me?" I pressed as he laughed lightly again and patted my ghostly shoulder._

_"I would like for you to observe something" He told me calmly as his hand manoeuvred me around to face the living room again only this time it wasn't empty._

_There were three turtles in here now- one red, one orange and one purple all sitting on the different sets of furniture relaxing as brothers did. I breathed out in relief_

_"Can they see me?" I asked but the old rat shook his head and ushered me to carry on watching._

_"So whatta we t'inkin'? pizza?" the red one asked manoeuvring a phone in his left hand- it was oddly shaped almost like a turtle shell. I smiled in humour at it._

_"Aren't we gonna wait for Leo?" Purple asked but Red shook his head._

_"He's gonna be a while tonight- trust me, got 'imself a date wid da chick" .he explained as orange flipped over onto his back legs his head flopping over the edge of the sofa upside down._

_"What the English girl? Aww man how come Leo gets her?"_

_"Because 'e chose 'er numb nuts …'e wants ta 'elp 'er or some shit like that"_

_Beside me the old rat twitched at the swear word and his tail flicked to the side strictly- if I didn't know he was their father…I sure did now_

_"Why? I don't understand it- I mean…its Leo" Purple pressed his eyes wide as he slumped his head further down into the arm chair made of cardboard._

_Red simply shrugged looking at interesting as an old sock before looking back at the TV._

_"We should think of some safety features for her if she's gonna be around- you know shell cell, codes for the lair all that jazz- I mean I know the sewers aren't exactly a holiday home but if she wants to be around Leo then we might as well make her feel accommodated." Purple raised the issue as both the other turtles shared a look of praise_

_"Nice one Don- make sure its da same as Aprils- dat way da two o' tem are on da same page."_

_"Oh! Oh oh! I wonder if she'l stay over some time- that way I can cook for her properly not just some make shift junk outta the cupboard- I bet she'd like that"_

_Orange bounced his knees sticking his tongue out to the side as he stared off into space._

_"Lay off Mikey! Dis is Leo's friendship- we aint gonna scare 'er off- we gotta duty to 'er now. I know it- Leo knows it- shell even Masta knows it. She's important, we gotta keep important's safe" Red shrugged before he turned and went back to something in his hands…it looked like he was knitting as purple or "Donny" turned around and began creating something new and the orange turtle or "Mikey" as he now had a name seemed to be lost in his thoughts swinging his large legs up in the air as he watched the monitors from his upside down position._

_I turned to look at the old rat._

_"What are you showing me?" I asked him confused as to why I was here in the first place._

_"You don't see who they are talking about?" He pressed as I rethought the conversation over…._

_And it seemed to hit me almost instantly…_

_"Me….they're…they're talking about me…" I pressed on moving my eyes over all three of them carefully…they weren't frightening- or scary. They were just like me- but together with no one left alone- hell they were even willing to protect me after a few days._

_I couldn't hate them for that. This meant I couldn't hate Leo for telling them about me- or his father, who had somehow in some way pulled me into this vision to witness my acceptance into their world from their own home. _

_It was only me that they now needed to convince._

_"My sons are not dangerous to you- I would allow Leonardo to tell you this himself, but it seemed irrelevant at the moment." He shrugged as I swallowed carefully._

_"How do you know I'm ready for all of this- how do you know I want any of this?" I asked just testing the waters. It was a stupid question- I already had made my mind up yesterday about it, but I needed to know- I needed to fully understand his reason for these chats or these visions. I needed to know just how connected I was to all of this._

_But the old rat looked to me with a loving and gentle smile; his hand graced my arm as his eyes fell upon me._

_"I know this my dear- because you allow me to visit you like so- subconsciously maybe, but I am here because you needed me to be"_

And with that everything started to blur out again and suddenly where I was seemed bright and airy as I closed my eyes, raised my eye brows and shook my head a few times.

"Nala? Nala are you okay?" Aprils hand was on my shoulder as I finally looked up to see her looking down on me in worry.

"Shit- you scare the _bee Jesus _outta me!" She breathed out "I thought I had scared you to death with all this info" she explained as I breathed out and swallowed looking away and shaking my head,

"No sorry it was um…it was just a...Don't worry about it" I told her as she looked to me in the same confusion she wore this morning.

Again I felt a break- through hit me- Maybe April didn't know about my psychic abilities…Maybe Leo hadn't told her- and even if some how she knew she certainly didn't make me feel uncomfortable about it.

I smiled back at her knowingly secretly glad she wasn't pressing for an answer for my freaky behaviour. She smiled back at me with a wink and I looked away chuckling a little.

No, she knew- but she wasn't all the obvious about it- this was something I could live with, she could ignore it just as easily as she could count to ten. Maybe, just maybe- this friendship I was making, could work

Even with all of them.

"You're not freaked?" I asked quietly as she looked to me with raised eyebrows.

"Trust me honey- mutation…well, it's pretty darn good" she laughed as her cheeks burned. I ignored it just as she did my vision-Secret upon secret as we shared a knowing look.

"Il drink to that" I told her calmly as we clunked glasses and she topped mine up for me…

When the sky started to darken I knew I had to leave, we had been sat for hours just chatting and talking about anything- and in that time I had come across two more separate visions- to which she pleasantly ignored and sat with me through them. Hell I had even gone as far as sketching something after one- something that I would normally confine to the small walls of my apartment.

And she kept making references- funny, little flirty one's towards the turtle boys, almost as if she was trying to hint to me her relationship with one of them-

But that was a vision for another day. I smiled to her as this time we were chuckling over an old story from our schooling days- how different it seemed to be for her compared to my own.

"And then I ended up here…" I told her trying not to end the conversation on a sad note- but most of the wine had gotten to my head and the confidence I had felt at gushing out my words to this women seemed to help express myself much better.

"Well…it's not been that bad has it? Meeting Leo didn't frighten you too much right?" She asked smirking as I shook my head giggling.

"If I'm honest…really _really _honest- it was kinda nice having someone there…someone who understood what it's like to be…different…it was nice having someone…concentrate on me for a change"

"I know what you mean" she said soothingly as I lifted an eyebrow to her.

"Well, I don't know_ personally _what you mean but from experience I do" We laughed a little again as both of us moved to much comfortable positions. I leaned out across the table looking out of her large window that loomed over the city- the dazzling city lights contrasting against the solid black darkness of the night sky.

"Wonder if there out yet" I pondered out loud as she nodded wondering at the same time.

"So- let's get serious for a sec- kay? I mean, it's great that Leonardo's found someone to talk to, I more than anyone was rooting for the poor guy- but…they are my family. I really don't want him to get hurt" she explained sadly as I looked up to her with wide eyes.

"I know it's not my place and you can tell me to fuck off if you want to- it's just…Leo is a leader, he needs guidance with this sorta thing- be patient with him. He really is wonderful" She told me smiling as I blushed and looked back out into the distance.

"I would never hurt him- I would never hurt any of them- I would never tell, or brag about any of this. There secrets are as good as my own." I told her to which she nodded in thankfulness.

"I think it's great! I mean he needs a friend out of his brothers, honestly, plus he is kinda over protective- its real charming" she told me as I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I had better go anyway- it's kinda late, but I've had the best day" I told her as she stood up nodding

"Actually I was so worried about how you were going to react…but it's been so much fun to have someone to talk to about this" We both smiled at each other as I helped her tidy away the cups and bottles until I grabbed my jacket and pulled it over my shoulders

"Be careful getting back- I can see if anyone's in the area, to help you get back safely?" she added but I shook my head. I needed to start trusting the visions I was having as opposed to letting them lead me.

"I'll be ok- homes not too far away from here anyway- and I'll just be going straight to sleep." I told her as suddenly she pulled me into an embrace.

She was much smaller and it was slightly more awkward but I accepted it and welcomed it as I hugged her back gently.

"Till next time" she added grinning as I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her, feeling like this could be the beginning of several new friendships.

And that was one vision I didn't need to have for it to come true.

I walked home with a bounce in my step as I plugged my headphones in again and crossed the busy cross roads from old buildings that lay nearby- there were a few people on the streets tonight- not many looking for trouble which helped me get home much more easily and safely as I began my decent upon the stair case to my little apartment.

* * *

With a flunk I found myself sprawled out on the bed with my eyes closed wanting nothing more than sleep to take over me. That was until I heard a loud thud on my patio and my life flew out the window.

My breathing stopped and my eyes grew wider as I froze in place listening carefully.

_Thud._

There it was again- the same noise as before as I felt my whole body start to slowly react on its own- making its own decisions as I rose to my feet and quickly scuttled towards where the noise was coming from.

Full of adrenaline and alarm I raced through my little home till I reached the patio doors and peered out carefully around one of the curtains.

There was someone on my porch, in a large trench coat and hat lifting their gloved hands up and hammering down onto my patio.

I panicked and looked down for my phone suddenly realising I had thrown my only means of emergency contact away over the side of my balcony.

The same balcony this guy was trying to tear down.

With a panicked look in my eyes I grabbed the golf club I had kept in the same place as last night and fired open the door hoping Leonardo would be in the neighbourhood.

I pulled it back quickly ready to strike at the stranger until his voice entered the air.

"I wouldn't do that you know"

I gasped out loud dropping the damn golf club as it clattered to the floor. The voice was familiar and it was only then I started to notice the rounded shape underneath the giant trench coat.

I should have known I guess- no one could have had a back shaped like his.

He stood up laughing under his breath as he slowly turned to face me, my eyes wide and my cheeks burning red in embarrassment.

He tipped his hat to me smirking.

"Miss" he grinned trying too hard to contain his humour as I tried to contain my heart in my chest.

_Leonardo..._

* * *

_Okay Guys you know what to do! Hit the button! Whats gonna happen next!_

_K x_


	12. Tea? I thought you'd never ask

**Oh my lord! All these great reviews! thank you all so much, your comments are helping to shape this story so well! I am so happy with you all so as a treat- here's a little Leo/Nala fluff we all wanna see!**

**Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing!**

**K x**

* * *

**Nala's POV**

"Fuck" I said out loud staring up into those lovely blue eyes that seemed to illuminate in the darkness.

He chortled out loud, his shoulders shaking under his traditional armour as he smiled goofily at me.

"That's not funny- I could have hurt you" I told him opening my door fully as he stepped inside with my permission.

"Nala- you couldn't sneak up on me even if you tried" he said confidently as I opened my mouth in shock at his sudden playfulness. I composed myself just enough as I raised my head and turned to look away from him.

"Is that so _Leonardo?_" I said gently letting him digest the fact I had learnt his name. There was a silence in the air- just as playful as before but it was level now.

I turned to look at him over my lion's mane of light golden brown hair. His eyes had softened and his face gentle. He turned to take his hat off to me and held it in front of him like a gentleman.

"It's good to see you again Nala" he said honestly as I smiled at him welcoming- it had felt so natural to respond to him this way; It had felt so right just to smile like I had known him years.

I lifted my hands to brush his gently as suddenly his face melted into a lost gaze on my own when I pulled the hat slowly out of his grip and placed it on my coat peg beside the door.

"So you don't leave something else behind" I told him as he shook himself out of his own daydream and watched me carefully.

"How are you?" he asked sincerely as I chuckled.

"Not running for the hills if that's anything to go by" I told him as I moved to shut the patio door and close the curtain- he shrugged out of his trench coat and folded it over his large muscular arm as I stared on wondering how he had become so big.

I remembered his home and the various training equipment available that he must have used more than once in his life time…

I wondered what it would be like to watch him work out…

I blushed again and stole my eyes away as he smiled to me happily examining the room- he sniffed twice before turning to look at me.

"You redecorating?" he asked as I looked to him confused.

"No, the neighbours next door are though- strange people, I hardly ever see them" I told him as I started to shuffle a few books I had left out on the counter top.

"How'd you know?" I asked a little curious as he tapped the end of his nose.

"I can smell scents- it's a reptile thing" he told me as I nodded musing over the fact.

"So do you reptiles drink anything or is it just water?" I asked him rotating my hand as he chuckled again.

"We drink most things" He told me as I looked to him biting my lip

"Tea?"

"I thought you'd never ask" he said in a low charming voice.

We moved to the kitchen as I poured him and myself a cup giving him the largest cup I could find to accommodate his large hands, hoping he wouldn't be offended by the gesture. But just like the gentleman he was being- he reassured me he wasn't offended. In fact it started to amuse me how human he really was- how kind and gentle he was underneath that heroic stoic green body.

It put me at ease to know I had a friend in him. But a small part of me began to buzz in the back of my mind alerting me that friendship would be a rocky ground, something I'm sure he would want to bring up.

I ignored it- I wanted nothing more than for him to be in my life and everything seemed to be just peachy to start with.

Of course we were yet to talk about my little visit to April's.

"So- how was your day?" He asked me before I could even mention anything. I took a sip out of my cup and looked up to him.

"I was with April today- I'm sure your already aware" I told him as he looked sheepish.

"Did you two have a lesson?" he asked as I shook my head.

"We were supposed to but she cancelled- wanted to talk to me instead" I told him carefully as he looked down into his cup.

"What about?"

"I think you know…I think _all_ of your family know" I told him as he sighed and looked down.

"_Jeez,_ she wasn't meant to tell you" he complained disappointed as I crossed my eyes.

"She didn't. I…I seen" I swallowed and this time it was his turn to look at me confused. I sighed and looked up to him with big eyes.

"When you left last night…I…I seen you with her, and your brothers in your home- you were telling them about me" I told him nervously as he shifted uncomfortably.

Within a few moments I started to feel like even I didn't belong here in the room as he digested this information in- I had overstepped a privacy barrier, one that I had unintentionally stepped on and made Leonardo uncomfortable. He hadn't mentioned much to me about the others, hell he hadn't even spoke to me about April fully, and here I was harbouring more information than he would let any human know- I wondered if he thought it was too late to kill me, or whether he could find the time to.

I stood up and turned putting my cup in the sink staying there facing the wall.

I had planned on reading him the riot act- how it was wrong of him to tell my personal business to others, but my words seemed to fail- he looked so uncomfortable.

It was true it didn't matter what I was or where I was, I would always make people uncomfortable- I would always be a danger to those who didn't understand. But I would always be a prize to those who understood but shouldn't.

"I'm sorry, I should have known…" he started sighing carefully I could hear his hand rubbing over his skin carefully as my facial expression hardened.

I guess it was a lot for both of us to take in

"Known what? That I would overstep any privacy you had or want to have? I get it I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one whose screwed up in the head" I told him honestly as this time his eyes were back on my face watching me carefully as I felt my self-twist under his gaze.

"I mean…you don't even know me properly but I know you…it's weird I get it- I know you couldn't understand- shit, I even knew your name before you even told me it- I know your brothers names…I get it. I'm strange" I began to whisper as he began to shake his head and motioned for me to come sit back down.

As if on cue I followed like a puppy keeping my eyes on the table as I sat down again opposite him.

He tapped my hand carefully before placing his own on top of it. I stopped breathing feeling the heat of his 3 fingered green hand pour onto my own in a comforting manor.

"You're so warm" I told him in a murmur to which he made a noise of agreement but kept watching me as I turned my hand over and let his own settle on top of my fingers.

"It's a mutant thing- not a reptile or a human thing- just plain old mutation, something I don't find strange at all" he told me in a soothing voice as I laughed once under my breath and turned our hands over so that his lay underneath my fingers as I brushed my fingertips across his own.

There was no tension in the air, and the silence was more than comforting as I let his words digest over me. He was telling me that it was okay to be this way- it was okay to be mutated. He had survived it, maybe I could too. He was being so open and welcoming he sat much closer than I ever thought he would let himself and smiling warmly with those luminous eyes that watched my fingers trail above his gently.

The softness of his padded hands was ever so comforting

"Yes but, _your _mutation is nothing but amazing" I said honestly feeling his heart beat through the tips of his fingers as I ran my index finger down the middle of his larger one. We both stayed silent for a while as I continued to let my fingers roam over his hand. He stayed still- like a porcelain statue as I left a trail along his hand up to his wrist.

"Amazing?" he questioned as I nodded keeping my eyes down on his hand.

"You are" I breathed out, as my fingers stopped when my eyes caught the edge of a tattoo around his wrist. I smirked. It looked like a symbol of some sorts, all different jiggered lines and shapes fitting together to make one that rested up the middle of his forearm darkening his green scales as it went.

He flexed his fingers carefully as I traced the outline of the smaller shapes with my thumb.

It was then when I suddenly became aware of how close we actually were. I looked up at his face as his eyes watched me lazily in a trance.

"Sorry" I shook my head leaning back in my chair, he seemed to pull himself out of whatever day dream he was having and cleared his throat.

"S'okay" he answered leaning back into his own chair as we both sat nervously for a few minutes.

"Who…erm…who did your tattoo's? I mean I know April isn't a tattooist" I told him as he chuckled quietly.

"My brother- the youngest out of us, he's the artist"

I thought back to the four of them stood round in my dream from the other night- I was stood with their father watching them carefully, trying to remember which looked the youngest.

"Oh erm…Mikey" I thought carefully murmuring out the name like a swear word. He nodded reassuringly but stayed quiet.

"H-he looks like the youngest" I said as my cheeks flared up as Leo's eyes moved.

"It's okay Nala- really, I'm not here to judge you or hurt you, your safe with me" he told me sincerely feeling the tension in the air break as I breathed out fully- He needed to know everything I already knew…I needed him to know everything I already knew. It was like walking on eggshells not wanting any of them to break.

I didn't want to push him out so far with my forwardness.

"I'm not going anywhere" he told me slowly with wide set eyes as I looked down and smiled. He grinned back nervously as I took another deep breath.

"Alright- stay here then" I told him as I stood up and quickly walked into my bedroom feeling his eyes on me as I moved quickly.

Once I had reached the edge of my bed- my hands were searching for my notepad and loose pictures, some of which contained his family. Some of which contained things I hadn't let anyone see.

But this was something I needed him to see; this was information that could help mend the awkwardness- that might allow us to move forward and past this stage of getting to know one another. I had to plan for the future- after all; I wasn't very good with my gift if I couldn't.

I quickly looked up in the mirror to see my face and stared at it wide eyed.

My hair was a mess; my face was blotchy and red as my eyes were red. He couldn't see me like this!

I hissed under my breath quickly trying to sort out my messy hair and remove the redness from my cheeks before racing back through to my tiny kitchen.

He was no longer sat down on a chair but stood with his back facing the glass window, his eyes peaking round the side of the curtain. He was on the phone speaking to someone in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…she's safe, thanks for calling me, It's a bad area to walk through on your way home…no it was really nice…yeah I'm gonna fix the balcony- I was about to but she caught me so Il have to...- I know April…I…Yes April I…" he huffed out rubbing his and pinching his snout.

"_How do I do that?!_..._Are you insane?! _I've just started to…" He trailed off as his head whipped round to face me, he waved sheepishly and cringed as the phone rambled on in his ears. I waved back grinning.

"April I got to go…Tell Raph he needs to be home before 5 tomorrow morning…goodnight" He said before he hung up and his green cheeks darkened.

"Sorry- I guess I've not been totally honest with you" he said as I looked up at him smirking. April had put him in his place about something almost mothering him like a school boy.

"Mom telling you not to stay out to late?" I joked as he rolled his eyes.

"Just April- she phoned telling me you were on your way home from her house before- I had to follow you home, there's too much activity going on near that neighbourhood right now" he explained as I pulled my eyes together.

"You followed me home?"

"Just as a precaution- Its dark, girls like you- bad things happen to them, like danger magnets"

"Is that your way of saying I'm weak?" I asked- my voice not hurt or harsh, just curious on how he seen me.

"It's my way of saying your beautiful" his words flowed over me as I turned back to look at him face on. My mouth slightly open and my eyes staring

No one had ever called me that, not even my mother. He seemed to miss the point of my staring at him as he continued to watch me carefully.

"Are you having a vision?" he asked unsure as I swallowed and blinked looking away.

A small part of me seemed to explode in sheer pleasure as I realised that this turtle, this man,

_He thought I was beautiful…_

"No s-sorry it's…it's just….that's a really nice thing to say…no one has ever called me beautiful" I told him trying my best to avert his gaze.

He seemed to understand as he retained his poise and smiled to me gently.

"Anyway- what erm…you…you followed me home?" I asked my voice getting higher by the second.

"Uhh…yeah I did, sorry I know I shouldn't have but a small part of me guessed you would already know- that was until you nearly tried to attack me with that golf stick- your gonna have to get rid of that thing" He told me in an authoritative voice.

"Sorry- but you were all dressed up- and there's a lot more 'mess' to my "gift" as you so love to call it" I told him as he put away his phone and tilted his head.

"Oh?"

"Come see" I told him as I began laying out my drawings and pictures out on the kitchen table while his feet padded behind me gently.

I looked back at my master pieces watching him study them intently. He began picking one or two up looking at them closely before putting them down

"You date them all?" he asked.

"Usually right after I have them, they come on so fast sometimes; I could be walking down the street. Happened once- I nearly ended up underneath a bus" I snorted as his eyes watched me like a crazed person in a glass box. I blushed and as if on cue, he ignored the comment and moved on not wanting to make me feel uncomfortable.

"These are amazing, the drawings are so detailed"

"I've had plenty of practice to be fair" I stated to which he nodded. He moved some out of the way with his padded fingers and found the sketch I had drawn the morning after he rescued me- all four stood in unison all with colour around their eyes.

All but him.

"Huh" he looked on at the picture in wonder at the shadowed men with his silhouette's fallen ninja's of some sort in the background with the roof tops of Manhattan behind them.

"That was the morning after you rescued me, I dreamt about the four of you, each of you had your own colour, all but you- it's when I realised that bandana must belong to the guy in the picture…well you" I told him as his eyes rested back up on my face thoughtful.

I carried on speaking letting him adjust to this new information.

"But it was after I had breakfast when I really knew what you were…I could see you climbing into my apartment; I thought you were going to kill me…" I trailed off as I paled at the memory.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that"

I chuckled "Don't be- you can't control my visions, hell- even I can't control them- I just have to interpret" I jumped up to sit down on my counter top so I could at least be on the same height as his face. I watched as he looked back to the pictures, his fingers running over his brothers as he remained quiet.

After a few more minutes I couldn't help but become impatient.

"What are you thinking about" I murmured as suddenly his eyes jumped back to me in alarm, almost like_ I'd_ pulled _him _out from a vision.

"Huh?"

I giggled- I knew he was the leader, but he seemed so playful and calm to be around. I knew However, I had felt the full formality of Leonardo's leadership skills, and it was not something I wanted a repeat of.

"What are you thinking about?" I repeated spacing out the word and over enunciating the vowels.

"Just…how conflicted I am at this moment" he told me honestly as I tilted my head.

"I just wish I had known sooner- I understand how lonely it can be…especially when you're new to the city, never mind this lifestyle"

"It's okay, really- it's not your burden"

"But it is"

I looked to him fully squaring out his green face that melted with the beautiful shades of blue that mixed from his eyes to his bandanas.

"I've always believed in keeping the people safe, it's our job to do that…I feel like I've failed at that Nala…I've failed you"

I crossed my eyebrows confused at his confession. His father had mentioned this in a past vision, how Leonardo had liked to protect innocents like me- but in my head I wondered if that linked in with his comment earlier about pretty girls

Maybe he only protected _those girls_.

From out of nowhere a rage seemed to fill me and a jealous pang took over my mind. I pushed it down crashing it into the corner of my mind and held it there- I would ask April about this later.

"But Leonardo, you didn't know me- you _don't _know me, you can't take a burden on that was non-existent until a few nights ago"

He huffed and shook his head.

"Your father told me you were like this"

That seemed to grab his attention as suddenly he shifted closer, as if by accident and looked down into my eyes testing the waters.

"My…father?"

I nodded smiling, I hadn't known how much he knew about our little greetings, or whether or not Splinter wanted me to tell him- I figured, he must if he had kept pulling me out of everyday life and into his own visions.

"What…er…I mean…how?" he asked as his hip brushed the side of my leg, his bandana tails falling over one side of his shoulder- he looked like a lost puppy.

"He pulls me every now and again- into a vision I mean" I told him as he remained stoic and nodded.

"First time was just after you left me- after you let me see you, he told me you'd do anything to protect an innocent" Leonardo didn't move an inch, just remained frozen and blinking. I wasn't sure he was alive during one part of my little speech if it wasn't for the movement of his chest rising slowly and his nostrils slightly moving in and out.

"And my father…was he-?"

"A Rat? Yes, surprised the fuck out of me- but…I guess _your full of surprises_" I told him tilting my head towards him as his face darkened.

"Listen about scaring you again before…" He turned to me with an open palm ready to apologise, but I grabbed it and pulled it down into my lap gently

"You're forgiven, you're not the only one full of surprises _Leonardo"_ I said as he smirked to himself allowing me to move my fingers over his once more eyeing up another tattoo that lay on the other side of his arm higher up.

I laughed to myself as a band of tiny turtles followed one right after the other around his large muscle contained inside a frame.

Mikey was a wonderful tattoo Artist. I wondered if he did humans…

"When did you learn my name?" I looked up to him, he didn't pull his hand away or even try to move in a slightly uncomfortable manor- he just casually placed one hand by the side of my right thigh and left forward his shoulder nearly touching mine.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Your dad told me it- just mentioned it while he was telling me about you" He moved away now- taking his hand with him as he lent back against the door frame on his shell as he rubbed the side of his neck

"_Jeez_ what did he say?"

"Oh nothing- just that you had taken a liking to me" Leo's eye's widened in panic as his mouth set into a straight line

"Oh, and that you were the eldest" I said jumping down and moving around my little kitchen counter. Leo remained frozen with wide eyes and blazing cheeks as I giggled to myself

"More tea?"

* * *

We talked a little more for what seemed like hours- I told him about my visions of his family, I told him everything I knew and things I shouldn't know, to which he remained the perfect gentlemen and never once pushed for any more details on the subject but smiled calmly and chatted gently.

In return he opened up to me slightly- telling me more about his home life, how he was the leader and the order of ages he and his brothers were at. He told me more about his father and how he had doted on him completely just like April- who had come into their lives from a young age and saved them from a terrible fire.

He loved her like a sister- they all did.

I smiled along with his stories as he told me more about his choice in weapons-how he had been given it when he was chosen to be leader.

"Wow-boys and their toys" I giggled as his face turned serious and strong.

"It's not a toy Nala, it's like another limb to me- like..."

"Leonardo- I was kidding, relax" I told him to which he breathed out and slumped back into his chair shaking his head.

Involuntarily I yawned out loud and stretched my back. Leonardo noticed and pulled out his phone checking the time.

"Oh- I better go- it's nearly morning" he told me as I looked up to my clock on the kitchen wall 4.15 am. Wow I was going to be tired for my next lesson in the morning.

"I wish you didn't have to leave" I said honestly, unsure whether or not it was just the sleep talking or whether he had slipped something into my tea making me giddy.

He looked down almost pleased with himself as he stood up and straightened out his armour. His Katana's, which lay on the floor beside his leg from his earlier demonstration and explanation, were being pulled onto his back in place as he moved towards the coat hanger pulling on the trench coat.

I folded my arms and brushed some of the stray hair out of my face while I rubbed my eye.

"Well, good night then- please don't go scaring any more girls in that get up- they'll think you're a flasher" I joked as he laughed under his breath, he turned to head out the door. But it was then when I realised he had left something.

"Oh! Wait!" I called pulling the hat off the stand and reaching up on my tip toes to place it on his head.

At the same time he bent down leaning his face close to mine.

We both remained still- with wide eyes watching the others. I could smell the scent coming from his neck from here, and feel the breath he blew out of his mouth and nostrils onto my face warming it up.

I pulled his hat down into place letting my hands tremble and feel the ends of one of his bandanna tails.

"Good night Leonardo" I whispered into his lovely face as his eyes watched me carefully, almost loosing me in the coolness of that pale blue.

"Leo"

"Huh?" his voice caught me off guard- it sounded rough and forced like someone had knocked the wind out of him. He remained on height with me as I stretched and he bent down, our noses nearly touching each other's as my body began to respond to the closeness.

"Call me Leo- I'm sure we can trust each other on a first name basis can't we not?" he smirked as he mimicked my accent from the night before. I looked away blushing and smiling to myself.

"Leo" I tested the name on my tongue finding it flowed much smoother than Leonardo he grinned to me showing his white dorky teeth before turning on his feet and darting out the open patio doors.

I ran out after him, watching him as he went into the darkness amazed by his smoothness and fluency ad he took charge over his large green muscular body.

I closed the door to my flat quickly and shrunk down against it grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I had made a friend…and not only was he a friend….but he understood me…

_He called me beautiful…._

I sighed and stood up moving to my bedroom as I found my self submerged in pillows lightly giggling to myself.

Was this what making friends felt like?

It didn't feel as wonderful as this with April- but was that because she wasn't mutated?

Something moved inside me in that short moment, a movement that was so joyous and confusing I didn't want to question what it was in fear of ruining it.

All I knew was that, Leonardo was here to stay in my life- they all were.

Maybe, just maybe- that was all I needed in life.

I closed my eyes willing sleep to come to me and trying to see if any new visions were peaking on dreams door step. I smiled internally and breathed out

"Good night Leo" I breathed out sighing to myself.

Something changed for me that night- for good or for worse I wasn't sure- but I knew I definitely wasn't frightened to use my visions to work it out any more.

* * *

**Tada! **

**so what do we think? One thing that was making me nervous was whether I captured Leo's personality here- I feel like he would be all fun and goofy off duty while still wanting Nala to love his culture as much as he does!**

**Buttt let me know what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a review!**

**K x **


	13. Family's Family- Blurring Months

Hey guys! heres the next one- think of it as a joining chapter! Hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

The next few days seemed to blur into a week and a week blurred into a month, and then the month turned to two. I had all but spent it in the company of April who called on a regular basis- and just because she wanted to.

Most times she had come round to see me during the day, sometimes on an evening I would go see her deep down hoping my late night walks would allow another visit from Leo-

And it did.

Almost every time

The green faced hero that had saved my life would often turn up on my balcony in his dark heavy trench coat and black hat that hid his figure from my neighbours. He would smile to me, like always and I would take his hat and coat and place them by the door.

It was routine- but it god, it was a wonderful one.

And April seemed so relaxed around me now, which meant that I could finally be myself and not feel the nerve to get out of public when I felt like a vision would be coming on.

I no longer had to live in the fear of not being accepted. Here I was- and I guess, in a strange way I could only thank my forgotten parents for it.

After all, I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for my gift.

"Another drink?" she asked politely as I sat opposite her, I shook my head smiling as I sighed out loud.

We were sat on her couch next to the large windows which over looked the city below and all its dazzling lights and noises.

The TV remained on in the background as we each snuggled under our own individual blanket.

Hers red

Mine Blue

She thought it was humorous.

"How was work today?" I asked as she rolled her head in her hand and looked out over the horizon.

"Slow- but getting there, I'm putting together a piece on banking infrastructure but every time I get close, the foot come along and ruin it"

"How?"

She laughed a little under her breath

"Well, the closer I get to a story the foot's involved in, the closer they get to the boys- I can't risk that" She explained as I smiled to her.

"It's sweet how you'd do anything for them"

"Yeah- families family, we have each other's backs"

I looked down at my glass and swirled the liquid round over thinking that last sentence.

"You never talk much about your family" she suggested gently and quietly as I looked up to her with rounded eyes.

"…its complicated" I whispered as staring past the skyline knowing just how far away my family lay, and how they didn't care otherwise.

"You miss them?"

I looked back in shock, truth be told- it was complicated; I didn't miss my mother's insane accusations on a daily basis or her homemade exorcisms. I didn't miss the looks and stares I used to get in my old college.

I tried hard not to remember my father's smile most days- considering how convinced he had me that this was for the best and not just to keep my mother at bay.

But he was right, after all- looking where I was now.

"I guess you could say I feel more at home here. Right now, than I ever have done anywhere in the world"

"Does that have something to do with me or your new secret friend?" she smirked towards me. I breathed out and smiled.

"Both of you, _all of you-_ I just feel so…okay, about myself for once"

"Good, you should feel okay"

I took another sip out of my cup and leaned against the couch, a question burning at the back of my mind.

"You know…you never really talk about your own secret friend"

She looked up with her eyes slightly burrowed in her shaped eyebrows.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side and waited patiently.

She looked down and blushed.

"It's really that obvious?"

"That and I hear him coming in as I leave" I smiled while she breathed out slowly. "Raphael?" I asked knowing all to well he was him.

In the back of my mind I wondered whether Leo would introduce me to his family at some point considering how I had seen them all in my visions and talked to his father every now and again.

She smiled as her eyes became distant and her cheeks flourished into a bright glow

"Raphael" she spoke his name with such earnest and sweetness it almost made _me_ swoon over it.

"We…we just…fell into it- naturally, I was just totally over my head. He makes me feel so…so…"

Her face as gone into the distance as her expression became dreamy and free.

My mouth fell open a little at the realisation. I guess all along I knew- I heard his name frequently from Leo always attached to hers in some way or another.

She liked him; hell maybe even loved him by the way she was acting.

A mutant- like Leo…

_Like me…_

My mind seemed to travel to Leonardo without a second thought. His face filled my mind like water filling a bottle.

_His eyes glowed dark yet bright into my own as I pulled on his hat that shadowed over his green face and mask. An amused smile perched on his thick lips as his face was parallel to mine…_

I sighed out loud smiling at the memory.

Both April and I looked up to each other, smiling knowingly. Nothing else needed to be said in that moment, we just sat there content reading each other's thoughts and cuddled up in our hero's colours.

Until I realised what I was thinking

My face dropped its warmth as a realisation smashed into me. My eyes searched for the floor in front of me as I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"Are you alright? Is it another vision?" I remained frozen as her voice moved closer a slight buzzing picked up in the back of my head, but I was far too busy to even notice as my thoughts seemed to scream at me.

Yes it was true, I all but wanted to spend all my time with Leo in some shape or form- he made me curious and sure and kept me from feeling like I was cast out.

I needed him. I had become attached to him.

And it scared me more than I realised.

"I'm fine" I told April unsure myself whether or not the answer was true.

"Listen it's getting late- I should go" I told her not wanting to be rude as she smiled again calmly and put her cup down onto the counter top

"Okay- sure"

I pulled on my coat and boots and turned to exit the door.

"Want me to ring Leo?" She asked picking up her phone in her hand. I smiled as my stomach dropped.

I couldn't- not tonight anyway. Not with all these thoughts swimming in my head.

"No, it's not too far; I'll be fine honestly leave him for one night"

She looked to me in worry but didn't push as she put the phone back down on the counter top and turned to face me.

"If you're sure"

"Yeah- I think I just need some fresh air" I nodded to her as the buzzing in the back of my neck grew louder and louder almost vibrating into my skull as I pulled on my jacket and boots.

I gave April a quick hug like usual and listen to her warnings about walking in the dark, with a laugh I waved her off heading out the front door.

I waved again turning to see her curtains drawn and carried on walking through the lanes to get to the main road. The air had stillness to it tonight, a stillness that seemed a little unsettling- cars were small in numbers and lamps nearby seemed to flicker slowly as if I was in a bad horror movie.

To make matters worse- the air had a frosty bite tonight and the buzzing in my neck responded to this as it persisted onwards like a fizzling of an open pop bottle. I swallowed taking slow binks and breaths as I tried to gather my own body to move.

My breathing echoed throughout my ears as all sound faded away and all feeling in my fingers vanished, the fizzling grew louder as an echo of pain shot up into my brain as I gasped out and fell against the building wall like a drunk clutching my head.

"Ahh" I breathed out in quick gasps as my entire body began to twitch and vibrate as tears stung in my eyes at this new strange sensation….

_I was stood in Aprils apartment looking on…She was with Raphael, whom I remembered to be the larger turtle…he had his hand on her back carefully as they smiled to each other laughing in their own dream bubble._

_That's when I felt it. There was an explosion close by, it boomed through the hall way and shook not my apartment anymore like in old visions but hers. I fell over, unable to catch my footing as I landed sharply and smoke smothered my flat body._

_Then the sound of marching came, falling into place like military- almost threatening. There was a women; smaller than me, and much thinner with a face angular and narrow like a man's- her hair short and stiff almost like her posture as she looked down upon me…._

A woman who I had ran into and knocked over almost two weeks ago.

It was why she felt so familiar, why I kept seeing her here and there. She was planning an attack.

With a loud flinch my body came back to me puffing and panting as I regained consciousness of all my normal functions. I took several deep breaths in and blinked away the water that had filled my eyes.

I straightened up my body and turned around on my feet- I wasn't in danger here, April was and so was Raphael.

"Family's Family- even if I'm not related" I murmured as I began running back the way I came.

My feet seemed to move quicker than I interpreted as I became a clumsy runner, my coat flew open in the wind and my hair blew into my eyes as if trying to stop me from heading back there to monitor the situation.

I all but knocked down her door as loudly as I could still panting and trying to regain my breath. It was only then I felt a wet trickle fall down out of the corner of my eye.

Must have hit my head as I fell against the wall

I carried on knocking hoping to god that she was still awake or even better not inside at all, hoping somehow Raphael had taken her away for the evening.

But unfortunately I began to hear footsteps as suddenly the lock on the door opened slightly and Aprils face appeared. She took one look at me and her eyes widened before the door shut quickly and opened even faster.

"Nala? What-"

"There's no time- is Raphael here?" She took in my panicked expression and led me to sit down on the sofa

"Just calm down alright-god your bleeding... Raph!…" She called as I tried to get words out swallowing back the saliva.

"April listen to me please- you need to..." My voice left me as Raphael came into view.

He was big- bigger than I thought he would be, much broader than Leo with a wider shell and a much sterner angular shaped face. His bandana was red and covered the top of his head where sunshades sat upon it.

I took him in and he took me in. I knew him. Yet he didn't know me- just heard of me from Leonardo.

He moved quickly however, like it was an automatic response as April moved to go and get a towel.

He kneeled in front of me

"Kid?- jeeze kid what da hell happened to ya"

"Get April out" I hissed at his reaching my hand out to grab his arm desperately.

"What?" he exasperated in confusion.

"I…I seen…the foot! There coming here, there's gonna be a bomb and it's not safe"

He watched me as I struggled to think straight under all the pressure.

"Get her out Raphael" I whispered as his eyes widened and his lips parted. He nodded to me as if taking orders was second nature to him

I made a note to thank him for it later.

"April!" he bellowed getting to his feet as she came running back through looking nervously.

"What is it? What's going on?" she demanded, stress showing in her voice as her eyes flicked back and forth between the two.

Raph pulled out a phone and pressed a button on the outer layer- suddenly two red flashing lights began to glow on the shell shaped phone as he handed it to me.

"Here- Donnie aint got yours ready yet- keep it on you at all times. April put yours on"

"Got it!" she mumbled as her phone began glowing the same way.

"Right I gotta get you both outta…"

**BOOM. CRASH. BANG. BOOM.**

**...**

* * *

**IM SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO LEAVE THIS CHAPTER HERE!**

**OMG IM WORKING ON THE NEXT PART DONT HATE MEEE!**

**haha...dont worry! take a deep breath and review! let me know what you thinks going to happen next EEEKKK!**

**Much love, K x**


	14. Why would anyone attack a building?

**Hey guys... next chapters up! (sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger buuttt I hope youl think I made up for it!?)**

**You guys are just awesome readers...wonder who will come to the rescue this time?...**

**Please review! They mean so much to me!**

* * *

There was a distinctive ringing in my ears, thick- like a noise a dog's whistle might make…

I felt winded and disorientated all at once as I breathed out the heavy flow of dust that settled in my lungs…

It had all happened so fast…

The room beneath us crumbled as the left side wall flew open in all directions….

April and Raph flew left as I went the other way, my body spiralling on its own free will as I crashed into the rubble on the floor next to me….

I gasped out loud my breathing shaking as I reached down to my left hand side, waiting for the ringing to settle in my ears as my voice struggled to find words…

My hip was scratched and bleeding through my shirt as I turned onto my side. My head hurt and throbbed right into the depth of my eyes and skull I cringed inwardly as light began to flood through.

The bomb wasn't directly aimed at April's apartment- which I thought was good. It must not have been an attack on her- but on the building itself.

I tried to find my foot as best as I could, scrambling onto my knees as I fell head forward again and groaned.

"A…pril" my voice croaked as I could barely lift my head to see what was going on.

I looked up, squinting through all the smoke and forcing my gaze to look past all objects in the way as I looked for April and Raphael's body.

I could see the bottom of his shell- unmoving- Lying in all the rubble.

"No" I gasped out as I started to call louder.

"**April!... Raphael**!"

But my voice was too weak as I began shuffling forward on my legs carefully feeling glass and brick and all different components digging into my knees and scratching through my jeans.

I pushed myself to stand crying out in pain as my hip grated my muscles from the inside pulling them together like I had been on a very long run and given myself the most painful stitch.

I began hopping forward, ignoring the lights that flickered as I made my way towards them slowly and carefully one step at a time.

Why would anyone attack a building?

My thoughts were silenced as suddenly, military steps bounded up the hallway from the inside.

I breathed out searching for a buzzing feeling in the back of my neck, wanting a vision to be brought on but it was too late, suddenly the door to the apartment swung open and footsteps marched forward.

I flung my broken body behind the tarnished sofa as the thumping of feet slowed to a still.

"He here? I heard a voice in here" One voice asked.

"**Spread Out!** The rotten traitor has to be here somewhere." It was a female's voice. One that was shrill yet demanding.

One I knew and recognised easily.

It was that women. The same one from the vision- I leaned slowly up and peaked my head over the top of the sofa in order to gain a better view. She was small, sleek and of an Asian background, her hair angular and pulled tight back away from her strong face. Her eyes were dark and piercing, like a wolf sniffing out raw meat.

She was here looking for someone. And she wasn't going to let them go without a fight.

The men started moving around the apartment to the left as my eyes flung to the right to see Raph's shell.

I couldn't let him get caught.

Even if they weren't looking for him, they would take him and kill him.

I didn't have to be psychic to know that.

Then, as if to make timing worse, Raph started to move slowly and groan as his shell shook from side to side. My eyes lingered on the men opposite him near the broken window, as they looked back to the area the groan had come from.

I had to do something. Even if my visions weren't kicking in.

I groaned.

Loudly, louder than I think I ever had done in my life and started to twist making as much noise as I could in order to gain their attention.

It worked almost too well as suddenly, guns clicked and lights were pointed towards where I was. Small little tiny red lights flashed up on my chest and on my eyes and face as four men crowded round me.

"Mistress Karai- it appears we have a survivor"

"Let me see" she barked as her boots made contact with the wooden floor abusively.

I looked up through the bright glaring white lights as blood dripped down from my forehead making it harder to concentrate. I could make her out though, her eyes piercing and venomous as she glared back.

Karai, so that was the bitch's name.

"Kill her" she muttered as if I was nothing more than a gunned down bird, before she turned on her heels and three of the men followed her- leaving me with one holding a gun pointing it at my forehead.

I heard the safety click off as he fiddled around with the gun posture. I squeezed my eyes shut but suddenly a quick sharp buzzing seized my arm.

The gun clicked again but all I could hear was my breathing and the background echo like I had put my head under water.

_Everything became a blur accept from my buzzing arm as I looked down to it lying limb on the floor and there, next to it, just scraping along the floor slowing down next to me-_

_ A red leathered sharp Sai…_

The buzzing seemed to speed up a little as did time- my eyes blurred but came back to me and as if on cue, a scraping noise journeyed towards me. I put my hand out ready and I acted on my own whim, grabbing the Sai as quickly as I could and jamming it into the guy's leg.

He screamed out loud in agony and the gun went flying from his hands scattering down onto the floor away from us as bullets rained across the room on their own accord.

He fell to the floor with a loud thump in front of my feet as I pushed my leg out kicking him firmly in the throat.

The bullets stopped. The room became still. The guy's head lulled to the side unconscious.

I breathed out in relief.

"Good work kid" Raphael's voice came from beside me as his head was level with my shoulder now, slightly covered in dust and what looked to be a bruise on the top of his collar bone. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god" I said my hands reaching out to touch him on their own accord. I patted his shoulder twice as he gathered himself together.

"So ya really psychic"

"Nice to meet you" I offered as he laughed under his breath.

"April" I stated looking over his shoulder to see her sitting up and shaking her head from side to side. She looked disorientated with an arm clutched to her chest and her hair dishevelled.

"I'm okay!" she called her voice shaky as I turned to stand up feeling my wobbly feet gain balance beneath me.

"I got 'er out da way in time- t'anks for da heads up kid."

I still had hold of Raphael's shoulder who once had made sure I was stable, took my own support to help him stand- the ringing in all our ears dying down.

"There looking for someone- Someone from your building…a man" I told April as she blinked and stretched her back a little uncomfortably

"We can stand an' speculate or I can get ya ladies out o' 'ere" he said gruffly as April rolled her eyes.

I nodded as I turned towards the front door.

_Stairs to the right were filled with men…all heavily armed and all heavily suited up moving up the stair case like puppets one at a time… One was about to come in…_

I bent down grabbing Raph's Sai again and aimed it at the door.

_Two seconds…_

I threw it as fast as I could as the handle made contact with the guy's head just as he turned a corner and with a loud sharp bump- he flopped to the floor like a rag doll.

Both April and Raphael looked to me with wide eyes.

"It's a complicated thing" I murmured as I avoided all staring and manourvered forward out onto April's balcony.

"Hallways out of bounds" I told Raph as he came to stand beside me. I looked over the edge, glaring down to the traffic beneath me- we were near an alley way- but my stomach turned at the sight of dropping all the way down to the cold concrete floor.

"Too far"

"Not up I' aint" He said grabbing me and April around the waists and pushing us up onto the back of his shell.

Trying to ignore the terror that rose inside my mouth I began climbing up listening to him softly grunt as I situated myself in the perch between his shoulders and shell.

There wasn't a lot of room but it was a ledge and he didn't complain.

April climbed up too- grasping around his neck and stretching her legs around his torso- he grabbed one of them holding her in place.

I started to panic as he began walking over to the buildings blown off edge.

April looked to me and grabbed my hand tightly. She watched my face as raw emotion fell from it.

"It's alright" she told me as I hesitated but nodded letting her know I was ok- what was one more mutant turtle ride right?

"Let's go"

Raph began climbing quickly and fluidly almost used to this extra weight he was carrying on his back as both April and I held on for dear life around the poor turtle's strong neck.

We reached the roof top quickly and rolled onto the floor one at a time.

April laid down on the cool floor for a moment adjusting herself before getting up still clutching her arm and looking over the side of the building.

"Come here" she whispered as she ushered her hand for me to come and see. Both Raphael and I leant over the side carefully currently aware we were only being supported by a few extra floors that had remained standing and two iron beams that were currently bending.

We peered over the side as the wind blew the air into our faces.

"I….I'm sorry Mistress k-Karai…it…it w-won't h-happen again. I-I need more t-time! It-it's a complicated s-situation…"

A boy, young maybe late teens was being held down on his knees in front of the hard faced bitch that was looked down upon my body not so long ago.

She pierced her eyes at him just as she did me.

"You told us you could get valuable information on a new specimen of mutation…do you have the new specimen?"

"N-no b-but I…"

"Is it here? Do you have it now?"

"N-no"

"Then your service is no longer required"

There was a loud click and a quick bang as April turned her head away into Raphael's chest gripping his arm.

I stared on as he did, watching as the boy tumbled and fell to the floor lifeless.

"Search the apartment. He must have information on it here somewhere"

I watched her turn and head back out of the open space and into the confined apartment, all this man's possessions being turned up side down.

With that we turned out heads away from the commotion and looked to each other on the balcony.

Suddenly without notice there was a clicking sound and three lights all appeared on our bodies again.

I looked up spying three gun men standing in the doorway of the rooftop lobby walking out slowly. They approached carefully as my eyes flicked to April's then to Raphael as he pushed us both behind him carefully and slowly, his eyes pierced on the guns.

"Well well, what do we have-"

The voice was cut short as suddenly all three bodies were whipped into the air in front of us and pulled behind the door as clashing of metal and thumping of flesh hurried in our ears before silence again and the door fell open wide revealing the pitch blackness to us.

"Someone called for backup?" A surfer's accent came towards us- it was high pitched and almost playful considering the situation we were in.

A turtle stepped out- orange and cheerful, wearing some sort of sports pants and shoes as he grinned to us. April ran forward flying her arms around the orange clad mutant almost too happy to see him.

_Mikey…_

"Oh- thank god you're okay" she breathed out as another thinner yet taller turtle appeared submersed in a wristwatch of some kind that glowed and shot information up like a portable screen. His eyes were covered in goggles and the back of his shell coated in some kind of tech equipment…

_Donnie…_

Raphael turned to look at me as I blinked away the dizziness this evening had given me.

"Let me see dat sista- ya side alright aint it?" he asked as a large hand came up to view my sore bleeding ribs. I hissed as he touched them carefully and scowled.

"Sorry- Ey Donnie!" He shouted his large hand extending over his head.

But then a buzzing started as I spaced out…

_The building was tipping to the side…with all of us on it…April's arms were still around Mikey and Donnie had just started to walk towards us…_

"We gotta go- the buildings going to collapse- NOW!" I called pulling on Raph's arm as his eyes widened but looked over hearing the ground beneath us crack and crumble he nodded then nodded to Mikey who grabbed hold of April and dove onto the building next door.

We all followed as Raphael grabbed me again flinging my body onto his shell once more and jumped from one building to the other- just in the nick of time, once Raph's foot had left the building it crumbled like paper down further into the small side of town. I felt the air flow over my stomach and cause it to turn at the motion as we stormed away from the broken building.

We kept going for a little while until we reached a safe distance away from the scene before we stopped and the quietness of the night returned.

"Ya alright kid?"

I could only murmur- the feeling of flying through the air had only made my stomach turn and the smell of the blood on my forehead drying had made it churn worse.

I climbed off of his back as suddenly a new pair of footsteps landed in front of us and both new turtles hurried over towards it.

"Area's secure for now- I took care of the guys on the lower ground- You okay April?"

Leo.

I stopped breathing as my eyes were instantly reaching for him, almost like I was made to do so as tears clouded over my vision, I blinked them away quickly not even bothering to let out a sob as slowly Raphael took note and carefully moved out of the way revealing a tall, heroic Leonardo- his armour and body glinting in a way I had never seen- he had his swords poised in one hand as he reached over, checking that April was okay as she nodded looking like she was explaining something to him.

"I'm fine-Nala was with us…she saved our lives- managed to fend off a few guys- got us prepared for the blast…"

His eyes seemed to darken while his face paled. And then he looked up sharply and quickly as his face blurred and all eyes were on me.

"Nala" he breathed out as I stared back emotionless- he was here, he did this for a living. He could have died tonight out there.

I could have died and he wouldn't have even known.

And then we were both moving hurriedly towards each other.

I had never known Leo move so quick or even myself as I found my footing and he found his- dropping his swords from his hands as they clattered to the floor instantly.

A rare sight if ever I did see one.

He pulled me to him immediately. My arms found his neck and tightly clung to him as if he would disappear. He held me there against him, tighter than he ever had done before. I gasped out as I looked over his shoulder quickly to see April, Donnie and Mikey all open mouthed staring. I blushed- but Raphael moved and whacked Mikey over the back of his head bringing them all back to their senses.

"You okay?" Leo said firmly into my neck as I nodded squeezing my eyes shut and burying my face deep into the scaled skin.

I breathed in his earthy scent and warmth as he did the same, tightening his hold on me more so that I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I never wanted to let go- there was a giddiness that had overcome me- one that made me want to melt into Leo's grip every day now. Nothing could beat this feeling.

I knew he was safe, and he knew I was safe- it was all that mattered in that short moment.

"I'm okay" I told him in a shocked voice as he released me slowly and held me out at arm's length- a blush spread over his cheeks as he seemed to snap back into leader mode. His eyes sparkled under the blue mask as blood stains scattered over his armour and a slight bruise began to form on his collar bone

His hand ran over my side checking me for injuries- he stopped once he hit my hip and began looking down, noticing the imprint of blood on his palm.

"Donnie" he called as Donnie was by his side as if on cue - I looked over to April again checking she was ok-both Mikey and Raphael began fussing over her.

Mikey looking over Raph's shell however, to try and get a good look in edgeways at me, trying to assess the situation.

"Donnie- this is Nala, Nala…this is my brother Donnie- he's the doctor of the family" Leo explained carefully, not realising my body out of his grip as he supported my stumbling frame.

"Hello" I breathed out as Donnie smiled caringly and nodded in my direction.

"Nice to finally meet you ma'am- if you would just lift your arm up please…"

Donnie began work quickly, wrapping a bandage around my waist to try to ease the bleeding from the deep scratches all the while updating Leo about what he was doing.

I stared at Leo as he stared back cautious and aware as he began talking to Don about a routine check or something or other- I drifted off about half way through.

He kept his hand on my shoulder, then on my neck and then on my face as they discussed my injuries.

Leo seemed conflicted. His face worried but his eyes remaining as strong as they could, almost like he was deciding something. I knew he was seeing the questions burning in my eyes again.

"We'll take them back to the lair- it's safer there- I'm not going to chance it tonight" Leo spoke to each of his brothers at once as everyone nodded. April stood up as Raphael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into his grasp. Mikey grabbed both pairs of Raph's Sai as all three disappeared down over the side of the building.

"Where are we going?" I asked Leo grabbing his hand to gain his attention again like a little girl, while Donnie started to calculate the area surrounding us before twisting a large stick in his grip and following behind Mikey.

Leo looked to me and touched my face again- the same look of confliction before I was swept up into his arms, my face inches from his as we both stared at each other.

He was here now- in my time of need. I thought back to before the explosion- before everything had disappeared in the smoke.

I thought back to my memories of Leo that evening- how much the thought of needing him scared me.

That didn't seem to matter any more now. There was no fear of this- I didn't only need him- I wanted to need him.

Selfishly, and irresponsibly

I didn't care, as long as he was here- helping me, supporting me- being my friend.

I could feel the warmth of his soft breath on my face as I leant into it on my own accord. My hand reached the soft skin of his neck as I played with the ends of his bandanna tails comfortingly. He held me there bridal style, feeling my body in his arms and weighing me out carefully like he was enjoying holding me this way. I closed my eyes and sighed into his chest- the feeling of completeness drifted over me.

The explosion, far from my mind

Instinctively, I leaned up and bumped my nose with his snout once in a thankful way; it was almost instinctual to do so. I opened my eyes to look at him as he gazed down on me.

Confusion past over his face onto mine- I wasn't sure why I did what I did in that moment. But then again now wasn't the time for chit chat.

We shared a knowing look.

We would talk later.

But now- he wanted me safe.

"I'm taking you to my home" his whispered our lips just a breath away from each other's making me loose all senses around me except taste as I sucked in the earthy scent he gave out. Suddenly, his head turned away from me and he began running, locking his arms around my body as I came back to my senses.

"Hold on" he breathed out into the air as suddenly I was bolted up right like a roller coaster and plummeted down at a speed I had never travelled before.

I gasped and clung to my blue turtle and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that if he was going to drop me- I would at least see it first.

* * *

I opened my eyes when the falling had stopped and instead we were sliding at an angle- I peeked up through my eyelashes to Leo's face- he was concentrating on something in front of us, almost like he was driving as we swayed from left and right slipping down this "freeway"

"Hey dudette!" Mikey's voice caught me off guard as I looked up and around for him. I then realised just where we were heading- where that little grey concrete room was contained.

The sewers

"Of all the fucking places for you to live" I murmured knowing Leo would hear me as he let up and smirked lightly to himself.

"Hey! Hey! Dudette!" I looked around again looking for Mikey who was currently manoeuvring around us at lightning speed- much faster than Leo was going. My eyes seemed to lock on his body when I managed to catch the edge of his shell dancing about and swaying left to right in front of us.

His face turned to look at me while his body kept forward on auto pilot as if he knew this track off by heart.

"Leo treatin' you kay there? Coz I got room if you wanna…"

"She's fine Mikey" Leo's voice was sharp and disproving as Mikey chuckled and winked to me.

I blushed and seemed to hold onto Leo much tighter than I was doing before- God knows where Mikey would keep hold of me on that skateboard he was jetting around on.

With the last push we all skidded and slid down a much steeper pipe this time, before heading down a sewer lane that looked to be a dead end. A closed of railing gate fastened off the round tunnel ending. But we didn't slow- we got faster.

I gasped. Leo wasn't slowing down. He wasn't even aware.

"L-Leo…"

"Relax" he told me strongly as I hid my face into his chest waiting for the impact of the wall to come…

It didn't. Instead there was a loud clicking and whooshing sound as we flew forward before landing and skidding slowly to a stop. I gathered my breath together still keeping hold of Leo's neck and plastron as whooping and laughing came from different directions.

I lifted my head up slowly assessing the area I was now in-

Just as I had suspected- the not so little grey concrete room surrounded me.

And it wasn't just a room any more- but a dojo. I flicked my head around taking in the wall of weapons behind me and the corridor leading out towards more rooms I was sure I had seen before.

Donnie and Mikey stretched going to put their weapons away as did Raphael who had set April down.

She turned on her feet and brushed down her pants and sleeves watching as dust fell from her.

I remained still- curled up on Leo's chest as he looked down at me checking me for further injuries.

"I'm fine" I told him as he nodded but remained silent and unreadable.

I looked away confused to his actions and got up slowly.

Suddenly- Mikey was in front of me.

"Oh my god Dudette! Where have you been?! Leo's been keeping you all to himself, did you enjoy the breakfast I made you? Pre made pancakes aren't the best but-"

I smiled nervously as I drank him in. Mikey was like a bouncy ball going from one edge of the conversation to another as he passed from message to message.

"…So anyway how are you? Leo's not bored you to death has he?" I blinked back a few paces as the hyperactive turtle calmed down. I turned to look for Leo- but he had disappeared on me as my head shot around looking for him instantly.

"Uhh….n-no he's been…wait... Did you say breakfast?" I asked trying to find a common ground as he nodded largely and happily.

"Yeah- that breakfast from the first night a few month ago- I made it for you"

Again I blinked and stared at him hard, coming to a realisation.

Leo wasn't the only one to do the rescuing…

I flipped my hand over looking down at the fine stitches that were done nearly over a month ago…

"You- You were all there that night" I stated out loud as Mikey grinned.

"You caught us"

A strange feeling seemed to rise within me. The idea of not knowing who was in my home even when I had a security system put me on edge. I understood they were ninja's. I understood they were mutants- heck I was glad they were there.

But it left the question pending…

_How many others could have broken in like they had?_

* * *

**Sooo what do we think? yay? nay? I couldn't help but put some Leo Nala moments in there- just so you guys know...i think they be plenty more coming up! ;) **

**I'm dying to know what's whizzing around in all your smart brains so please drop me a comment. What's Leo conflicted about? is he thinking straight? Do we love our Raphril at the moment? **

**Hope you are enjoying it I feel like my story is just starting to hot up!**

**Review! **

**Love K x**


	15. Let me keep you safe

**Hi guys just want to take the time to thank everyone for reading this story! its shaping up! Finally Leo and Nala are together in the same room!**

**And Leo isnt hiding! or is he? **

**hehe thanks again, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! **

**K x**

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I blinked twice as the turtle in front of me waited patiently for an answer.

"Oh…umm the breakfast was great Mikey…thank you"

He gasped smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You know my name?!"

"Of course I do…I…assume…Leonardo….told you about me?" I asked gritting my teeth together nervously. I didn't need to be, he nodded comfortably

"Oh yeah- the whole psychic thingy, don't worry sweet cheeks, your lovely Englishness is totally safe here" He said giving me a salute.

I cracked a smile. He was very charming.

"My sons"

A new voice entered the lair as I looked up again

Mikey had moved a little to shuffle and stand a little straighter as his father came into play.

Followed in by a nervous looking Leonardo

It was not a strange sight to see anymore- I had become so used to Splinter's presence it was almost as familiar as my own wallpaper.

Yet I couldn't find my own voice out of nerves as he made his way over.

I could feel Leo's eyes on me as he moved slowly with his dad- his body so much bigger compared to his short rodent father.

The old rat looked to me gently and smiled expectantly- he moved slowly and graceful, his tail twitching from side to side as if it were dancing- his hands were folded neatly one in front of the other.

I felt my legs slowly dip down onto the steps slightly so I would be on the same eye level as him.

And then he was in front of me- watching all angles of my face as was everyone else in the room.

"Good evening my dear"

I breathed out a sigh of relief- this was the exact same rat I had been speaking too, nothing I said here would be any different than any of our other previous conversations…all except the fact we were now under the watchful eyes of his sons and a slightly flushed, newly changed April who had come to stand beside Raphael.

"Hello sir"

He chuckled slightly before his face mellowed out into a calm and warm expression.

"You are just as lovely in reality"

I blushed and looked down smiling slightly. I could see where Leo got his charm from.

"Thank you"

"Leonardo informed me you were in an explosion, with my second eldest and our April" he said using his hands to point out Raphael and April's figures, which remained unblinking and careful.

I nodded under his amazing presence- the control he had of the room was extraordinary.

"He told me you had saved them"

I looked to Leo now- who again remained unimpressionable and unsure.

"Well…I just tipped them off…that's all really"

"Nah- she did great masta' dat gift o' 'ers is really somthin" Raph explained as Splinter tilted his head and nodded.

"I would very much like to see" he said almost asking the question without pushing me into it. I bit my lip.

"I…I'm not sure how to..."

"Hold it in your memory my dear and I will see" he said as he took my hand and lowered me to sit down on the top step.

I closed my eyes trying to put as much detail into the situation as I could…

I cast my mind back as far as I could remembering the blast- telling April and Raph- fending off the men coming up the stairs….

My eyes flew open as I looked to the rats face.

Leo had moved much closer now, standing and leaning over his father whose eyes remained shut and thoughtful.

"hmm…as I suspected…" Splinter muttered gently. I bit my lip again nervously.

Slowly, his onyx eyes opened slowly as he smiled calmly to me once more.

"Your gift is exceptional in time of need"

"Some…sometimes it won't…knock on when I need it too" I explained bashfully.

Splinter took this into consideration as he nodded slowly and hummed to himself quickly.

"I think we should discuss this more when you are well rested Miss Watergate- has my son ensured you are taken care of for the evening?" he asked as he linked his arm with mine and pulled me away from the curious turtles and a curious April as well.

"O…oh! Umm we just got here not so long ago- I'm fine walking home…"

"Orokana koto wa ikemasen! I wouldn't recommend going back up to the surface with such danger lurking" he said as we walked slowly into an open room- this time it was a social room, one I was also familiar with.

The living room was larger than in my visions, with readymade pizza box couches and large TV set ups. I was rather impressed by their craftsmanship after the initial shock.

"How are you feeling in yourself Nala?"

I looked down to his furry face and stared into his kind eyes. All the stress of the day seemed to wind and unwind inside me as I sighed out shakily.

"I'm…tired- exhausted actually, and….a little frightened sir- never have my visions been so on point before…I've never hurt anyone like I did today…" I told him nervously thinking back to my actions…

_I had never stabbed someone before or rendered them unconscious…._

Splinter ushered for me to sit down on the couch. I could have fallen into it for all I cared-

My muscles ached, my body was broken and torn and ripped in several pieces- my eyes had witnessed too many deaths and punchers for one day.

I blinked back the tears and the sleep as I sighed once more.

"I insist you stay with us tonight" he stated as my eyes met his once more.

" I don't want to impose"

"It would be a pleasure I'm sure- and once the danger has disappeared you may return home. But I wouldn't feel comfortable allowing you to leave tonight"

He stood up and brushed one of his fingers over the back of my hand gently before letting go of it and standing up himself.

"I'm sure Michelangelo has some human clothes around here somewhere, I'll make sure he gets some to you so you are much more comfortable"

I looked down at my own attire noticing the gaping holes and dust settlements and blood splats. It was then when I caught my reflection in a glassed mirror.

My face was smeared in dust and blood. My hair flew out at all angles away from my pale flushed face; my eyes were large like saucers and dreary.

"Now if you will excuse me, Miss Watergate- I am going to start my nightly meditation" He turned on his feet quickly but then stopped and looked to the side.

"Oh and Leonardo-" He called as I crossed my eyes together, Leo wasn't anywhere near….

There was a loud yet soft thudding sound, as sheepishly, a hunched over Leonardo dropped out of the shadows and looked to me nervously. My mouth fell open at the shock…

How long had he been in the corner of this room?

"It is rude to…how would you say Nala…."

"Eavesdrop?" I replied as he chuckled under his voice as Leo looked down like a little boy.

"Yes- I'll leave him to you my dear- good night" he called as he exited smoothly from the room.

Leo remained still and composed as I looked over to him. He didn't even flinch as his cheeks blushed.

"You make a habit of hiding around me you know" I told him as he looked up and stared hard at me.

Nothing was said for a little while; the silence filled the air like a thin sheet as I could hear his siblings fighting in the other room quietly.

I walked to him slowly, standing in front of him now as he kept his blue clad eyes on me.

I took him in slowly- this statue of a turtle that remained breathing and staring. His green skin glistened with sweat and his scales shone in the light like a disco ball.

"What's wrong?" I whispered trying not to unsettle the peace that was happening in the air.

He didn't say anything just kept staring at me like I was a ghost, like the air would take me away.

"Leo" I pressed stepping closer as suddenly his hands were on the tops of my arms cupping them gently.

I could feel the warmth of his fingers radiate on my skin as he gently squeezed it carefully.

His eyes bored down into mine, glistening with every tiny speckle of light and glowing brilliantly, almost putting me in a trance.

"What happened today…that danger…it surrounds me Nala…I put you in that danger" He told me out of a strangled noise in the back of his throat. I shook my head.

"No…this was not on you this was…"

He squeezed the top of my arms much harder than before- still not enough to hurt me, but enough to know he meant business.

"Of course it's on me! _Don't you see that!_ You wouldn't be at April's if we didn't meet in the first place! You would have been safe!"

"_April would have died! Raphael would have died! _I had to do something!"

I was filled with rage, a rage that I had never felt before as my body shook and tears threatened to spill over out of anger. I twisted myself out of his grip and moved back slowly.

"No, you didn't have to do anything- We would have stepped in as soon as the alarm rose"

His voice was firmer now and his facial expression poised as he watched me move away from his grip carefully, his nostrils flaring.

_"There wouldn't have been an alarm if it wasn't for me!"_ I yelled as his shoulders dropped slightly and pressed for me to continue. I took a deep breath slowing my breathing and settling my emotions.

"After I left…I ran back to them- I had already seen it…Raph set the distress message whatever the fucking thing was… but the blast….I remember us flying backwards…and them….they came into her apartment…Raphael must have gained consciousness or something but he started to groan- they heard him"

His eyes widened in fear, yet his face kept in the same strategic pose. I placed my hand on his arm gently- feeling the anger in the room evaporate.

"Relax- I heard first and seen his shell moving so I improvised- his men turned on me instead" I told him as my arms went around my sides holding together my quivering body.

"T-they h-held a gun to my h-head" I told him as I tore my gaze away from him and looked down to the floor. Tears fell unnecessarily down my face as I breathed out heavily swaying from side to side.

"Whoa…whoa, Nala!" Leo called as suddenly he was next to me again holding me from behind as I breathed through this panicked stage.

"They…they killed a man- I seen it…t-they murdered h-him" I turned to face him in his arms as he began stroking my hair softly and "shhing" me the way he did when we first met.

"I got you- you're safe now" he mumbled into my hair as his grip tightened.

"S-sorry" I sobbed into his chest. "It's been a long day"

"I'm sorry…for yelling at you- I just lost my temper" he said softly after five minutes of my crying.

I pulled back with red eyes to stare up at him.

"You need to understand Nala—those people; they would take you and use you against me, to get to me- and my brothers"

I tilted my head waiting for him to explain.

"They would…they would take you away from me to get information…or kidnap you in order for them to get to me…" he said softly as suddenly the hand stroking my hair stopped and his large reptilian fingers cupped the edge of my chin.

"It would get to me Nala- if they took you, If they even pulled a stray hair out of your head- it would unravel me…"

He gulped and looked away crazed by the idea.

"Hey" I whispered softly putting my own hand under his chin and swinging it around to see me.

"I'm safe, no one hurt me…I just got frightened that's all"

He tutted once under his breath softly and sighed staring back at my close face.

"I won't let them hurt you Nala- I will do everything in my power to keep them away" He said solemnly as I stared back into his beautiful face in wonder- my stomach churned and fluttered all at once, my body began responding to the reaction as my heart sped up and my mouth became dry. I could have sworn I was swooning at him.

I lost all of my oxygen and the thundering beat of my heart carried on filling my ears as he stared down at me in a caring manor.

"I vow to keep you safe…Let me keep you safe" He murmured as my eyes fluttered at his smooth American voice.

_Oh lord help me…_

I gulped bringing myself out of my rose coloured goggles and cleared my throat. I didn't dare move out of his grip- I was enjoying this attention far too much.

"Okay" I whispered out loud as my fingers clung to the metal plate of body armour over the front of his chest.

His arms fell around me as I clung to him again, my hand reached up to touch the back of his shell feeling every dint, every scratch, every chunk and clippings that had been taken out of it over time.

I sighed into his shoulder completely content as he, again, tightened his grip on me.

He breathed in deeply, almost inhaling all of my bodily scent as I did the same- he smell was so addicting. I wanted to drown in it as my lips carefully and unnoticeably, trailed over his neck ever so slightly.

I could feel his soft scales beneath them as his hands pressed me closer in..

I didn't want this moment to end- all irrational thought had been eliminated from my mind- All I wanted was to stay in these arms, shell- I would sleep in these arms for the feeling they gave me.

I sighed again happy- happy he was safe, happy I was safe, but most of all, happy as it seemed he felt the same way I was feeling in this moment.

This moment of pure bliss with my tall, strong hero in blue

"Uhhh…."

I looked up and over Leo's shoulder pulling away from his quickly as he dropped his arms and turned to face the direction the new voice had come from.

It was Mikey, stood blushing but grinning almost comically as he looked to our compromising position.

"Master said you'd need some clothes- but from the looks of things…I guess you won't be needing them" he said cheekily as my eyes widened and I looked down to the floor away from any of them. Leo growled.

_"Michelangelo!"_ He hissed and he crossed his arms. Mikey chuckled and walked towards me

"Nahh, its cool dudes- come on lady N, let's get you all cleaned up" he caught my wrist gently as I began to get dragged away from Leo in another direction.

I looked back over my shoulder to him. He simply smiled to me, clearly amused.

Inside my organs melted. I tore my eyes away from him hoping that a little separation might be able to make my brain slowly come back to my senses.

What was happening to me?

My heart fluttered along with my body at the sheer thought of Leo's eyes- his loving smile, his confident approach to danger…

That huge strong well-toned body

I gulped.

* * *

"Here you go me lady" Mikey pulled me out of my thoughts as he stood outside what looked to be a bathroom

"Lady?" I asked as he grinned again like a small child.

"Yeah, you know…you're English and all so you're like a lady off that British show…the one with someone called abbey and there down town or something…"

I let out a small giggle as his confused face looked up to me I shook my head asking him to continue

"and considering Leo's our leader and you're his girlfriend, your kinda like our first lady down here…"

Suddenly, the laughter evaporated from my system.

_Did he just say…_

"Whoa whoa!… I-I'm not his _girlfriend_…I- I'm just a girl…w-who is his friend." I looked away just as confused as Mikey looked right now.

"Could have fooled me back there" he said slightly mumbling as I blushed, wondering when would be the next time Leo embraced me like he had done today.

A line was crossed.

But I wasn't exactly sure just what that line was…

"Here- this is my jersey! I found it a while back, they might be a little big but…" he pushed the clothes into my hands still smiling away like the perfect gentlemen.

"Thank you- you didn't have too"

"Girl- your family now, we have each other's backs! Trust me"

"And do all your family feel that way?" I asked him nervously as he chuckled.

"You're kidding right? What Leo says- goes, and you're in high with Master Splinter- you even saved Raph's and April's Lives….you're a total babe and totally worthy of joining us down here" he laughed as I smiled at his comment.

I leaned forward and gave him a slight hug feeling like I had known him years.

"Thank you Michelangelo"

"I'll leave ya to it babe, were gonna watch a movie- if you're not too tired?" he tilted his head as glowing blue eyes peered up at me…

"How could I say no?" I grinned as he grinned back, giving me a thumbs up before jogging off somewhere into another section of this confusing layout of tunnels..

It would have to be something I would get used to, because I wasn't going anywhere fast.

I shut the bathroom door and stripped from my clothes trying not to damage any of the scars that were so neatly wrapped by Donnie.

I smiled to myself and hurriedly moved to get changed.

This looming danger that hung over my head, didn't seem to matter to me now.

I felt home, for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Okay...who thinks its time for a little Leo POV? are we wanting to read anything in particular thats swimming in his mind? **

**Hope you liked it guys...I think its safe to say there might be romance coming up! **

**Eeek! you guys are awesome! 40 reviews! I love you...like, seriously! all of you! **

**Keep Reviewing! **

**K x**


	16. Bang, fizzle, crash, dunk, whoosh

**Hey guys- next one's up- thought id give you a lookie into Leonardo's closed mind- see what he's feeling!**

**what do you think he's feeling? eeek! im excited!**

**Review at the end guys! x**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I moved back into the lounge nearly falling over as I went. She had touched me. She had been so close to me and pushed herself further into me than ever before.

She didn't care I was a mutant.

She just wanted my company.

_She just wanted me._

A wave of astounding satisfaction and pleasure travelled down my spine and shot through all my mutagen filled blood.

_I would keep her safe, and close by, as close as before._

Like my Katana Blades. - It had become a necessity.

As Mikey pulled her away the others came into the living room, April on the phone ordering what sounded like Pizza.

I remained still in the middle of the room, trying to control my body to just move, but I couldn't.

She had cast this spell over me. One that was near impossible to break.

If you wanted to break it that was

No, Nala had changed something between us- it was different than any other meeting, this wasn't a quick hug to say goodbye or a little squeeze of my arm…

_No,_ she had wrapped herself around me wholly and I, with the most earnest desires, had all but welcomed it.

"ey, you an' da girl alright?" Raphael came from behind me as I looked over to him, my mouth dry.

"Y-yeah…I-I just wanted to make sure she was alright" I swallowed back the lump in my throat as the room seemed to swim around me coming back to my senses quickly and restfully. My eyes travelled to a weary April who was smiling pleasantly while Michelangelo bothered her; she looked drained and pale. The evening had taken its toll on her.

"Mikey! April's tired, knock it off" I told him sharply as Mikey rolled his eyes.

"He's okay, honestly, Leo- I enjoy the company" She told me kindly with a smile. I smiled back neatly but worriedly- it had been the longest day.

"How is she?" I murmured in a voice so quiet I knew Raph could only hear- he looked to me with his rounded eyes and grunted gently under a cough.

"Nervous- if it weren't for yer Nala….we'd be toast- its sumthin' Ap' n I couldn't 'ave controlled…makes 'er nervous ya know"

I sighed and nodded my mouth twitching to the side lost in thought for a moment or two- Nala was right…if she hadn't returned…

It wasn't worth thinking about.

"Let's not stay on this for the rest of tonight- let's let the girls relax- they've had enough for today"

"Whateva you say fearless" Raph patted my back and moved forward to slink in beside April- his actions much more known to everyone this evening. But after everything they had been through- it only seemed right they sat next to each other, lazily relaxed in each other's arms.

Raph slung his arm along the back of the couch so she could rest into it and her hand lay upon his thigh carefully- they shared a look before April's head turned and leant down onto his shoulder gently.

I smiled; glad they were both safe and back where they belonged- but then I reminded myself I had company of my own. Company I had left in Mikey's hands. I looked up to see if my orange clad brother was still pestering April- it seemed he had moved on.

I turned quickly and walked straight into the kitchen area my eyes wide and on alert when I heard laughing and sniggering from both a female and male voice.

Without making my alert fully known- I moved sharply into the dining area, my eyes clasping Donatello who was sitting with a mug of coffee in his hand rubbing his eyes tiredly, yet he was laughing- loudly and snorting as well, alongside a Michelangelo and a newly changed Nala- Nala; who now had her back to me, allowing me to see the twist and fall of the damp curls in her elegantly long and beautiful hair.

She was wearing a white soft looking jersey that fell off of her shoulder due to the size of it. I could see the glimmer of her golden kissed shoulder as I gulped back the dryness in my throat.

"Oh…hey Leo"

I looked over to see Donatello smiling over his large round rim glasses as Nala turned to look at me too.

Her eyes caught my stomach and instantly- flutters and gurgles of fluid seemed to mix and churn almost like I was being shocked.

And then she smiled.

_Bang…_

I breathed out and composed my self-coughing as I came into the room. She was being very chatty with my brothers, and looking very nervous by the blush on her face…

_What had Michelangelo said now?_

"Nala was just telling us how you met- skipped out on a few details didn't you big brother" Mikey grinned mischievously- his voice low and sultry as I rolled my eyes.

I looked down to Nala who was almost laughing but bit her lip in order to stop herself.

_Fizzle…_

"I'm sorry" she said showing me her lovely teeth as I did my best to keep my self-composed- I went to stand behind her as her eyes followed me carefully.

"What have you said?" I narrowed my eyes as her as she laughed a little.

"Nothing…_stalker_…" She narrowed her own eyes this time playfully as the word slipped from her lips.

"I can't believe you checked her for tattoos" Donnie chuckled into his cup and Mikey bellowed out loud now

"coppin' a field Leo and the lady didn't even see you!" Both of them seemed to be in stitches as they carried on making fun of mine and Nala's first meeting. She grinned nervously and apologetically.

Slowly, I leant forward over her shoulder to grab a mug- my face, not too far away from hers.

"It's a good job I have a soft spot for you, you know" I mumbled quietly away from my giggling pair of idiot brothers. I didn't bother hiding my smile; my horrified embarrassment was clearly displayed.

Nala smiled gently and chuckled herself.

"I am sorry- they asked I didn't want to lie" She said honestly as her eyes moved away from me and back to Donnie and Mikey.

"You have a lovely family" she murmured almost silently to me as I looked to her gently, noticing the sadness hidden behind them. It must have been hard for her to see- a family like ours.

And not because of the mutation

"They're okay" I told her nudging her shoulder slightly- I had learned this seemed to cheer her up a little.

Shell- any physical contact from me seemed to cheer her up.

I took it as a positive sign.

"Thanks for getting her something to wear Mike" I told him as Nala scoffed.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room- I already thanked him actually" she told me in a strong voice as she swallowed the last sip of coffee. I watched her throat bob gently as the liquid moved slowly down her throat…

_Crash…_

Unable to support my weak knees, I all but nearly collapsed down into the chair beside her- she didn't seem to mind- after all,

We had sat closer than this most nights at her place.

I looked up to my brother's faces to see if any recognition had taken over them by my obvious fall into the chair.

But to my happiness and somehow unfortunate- they were staring ahead, to Nala.

_Dunk…._

Another twist of emotion sent my stomach into a frenzy- I was never one to show my primal side around my brothers- Being an animal and being a gentleman seemed to be an odd mix.

But there was always that underlying feral raw emotion underneath our trained physical bodies, and in this situation…

There was jealousy lying thick underneath my shell.

I gritted my teeth together as best as I could as I watched her and Donatello converse, now on a new subject about tutoring or something- Michelangelo had catered to her softly by moving her cup and refilling it.

And even though, the act of kindness they were showing towards my Nala was more than I could ever ask for, especially when they were welcoming her with such warmth and gentleness…

I wanted to stab them in the gut.

_Nala was my friend, _

_I had found her._

_I had saved her._

_Rightfully she was mine to protect._

_Mine to chat with and laugh with_

_She was mine_

**_Mine!_**

A small growl slipped out the corner of my mouth as I looked up pulling myself out of my own thoughts to see if anyone had noticed.

Luckily, it seemed no one had. I swallowed and reminded myself sharply that these were my brothers- not my enemy. They had as much right to talk to her as I did.

"Ooo pizza's here!" Mikey said as Donnie's phone buzzed and like that he was off again out of the kitchen and past the stairway.

"I'll go and save you both some" Donnie said to her softly as she smiled back to him gently

"Really…its fine honestly"

"Don't worry about it! I won't lose a limb" Donnie confidently said to her before turning and grabbing a plate off the kitchen side.

He disappeared out the door way as well leaving us both alone.

"Mikey's fast" Nala breathed out as I nodded and patted her back carefully.

"You'll get used to him"

"a-and Donatello- he's…brilliant- he wants to join my lessons with April- I said he could some time. I hope that's okay" she smiled timidly while I crossed my eyes

"Whatever you want Nala as long as you're not feeling uncomfortable about this"

She looked shocked.

"I...I'm not I mean…I was kinda expecting it given my…you know" she blushed as I laughed a little under my breath.

"You'll fit in around here" I told her honestly.

She looked up to me again- blushing slightly at the comment I made as her eyes glimmered.

"So…you're not throwing me out?"

"I think were way past that now Nala" I told her honestly- not bothering to remove my hand from her back.

She sighed and leant back further into her chair and into my arm as she tilted her head away from me looking solemn and tired.

"You alright?" I asked her as she looked up to me with half closed eyes.

"Oh…yes…it's just been tiring…you do this every night?"

I nodded to her as she widened her eyes.

"No wonder you get crabby" she murmured as I narrowed my eyes at her sharply. She giggled gently causing my insides to melt again and my eyes to soften.

There was a soft silence again in the air as she rested her head against my arm. I used my elbow to prop my head up on the table as I looked to her completely lost.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes just breathing softly as I watched her- unaware of anything or anyone around me.

"It's rude to stare" her whispered voice took me by surprise as my mouth fell open and her eyes fluttered.

She turned to look at me with attitude alive behind her lashes as she smirked.

"Sorry…" it was the only word I could possibly allow my lips to shape as she stretched and cracked her neck once to the side, she leant away from my grip leaving my arm feeling cold and alone.

"Me too" she breathed out as I crossed my eyes.

"Why?" I asked sharply worried I had done something to offend her.

"Well…I've been…clingy and lying all over you tonight…I guess it's just with the tiredness…that and…oh…it doesn't matter now" she said coughing once she stood up and rubbed her eyes.

I stood up tall- almost offended she felt like she was being too forward or needy.

"Your brother said something about a movie?" she tried to change the subject but I stopped her grabbing her hand as she looked to me with a clear expression on her face.

Slowly I rubbed her hand in my own carefully allowing my large hands to run over hers and along her palm.

My heartbeat spiked at the warmth she radiated.

Without saying anything- I stood up so that I towered over her frame. She watched me, patient and curious as I held tightly onto her grip.

"Nala- you don't ever apologise to me. _Ever_" I told her sincerely wanting her to know just how much she meant to me, wanting her to understand our situation. I stood myself taller remaining in my leader mode making sure my words spoke in volumes to her.

"Whatever you want from me- whether you want to lean on me or whether you just want someone to be near you- you got it" I told her honestly watching her eyes dance and twinkle as they drank in my own expression.

I felt relaxed- not worried about telling her this, after all, it was something we already knew. Nala and I had spent most of our time touching hands, or shoulders or even legs when we lay around her apartment on a night

Why shouldn't I just lay it out in the open?

After all…friends could do that right?

"You know that I'd do anything for you right?" I told her laughing humorously once.

She looked down to the floor then to our hands which remained connected. I loosened my grip wondering if I had said or done the wrong thing.

But instead, she held on tighter- much stronger than before and her gaze returned to me.

Her eyes were glistening beautifully.

"You're my best person Leo" she whispered honestly smiling to me gently.

"This goes both ways…you know" She swallowed as I nodded slowly.

I knew what she was getting at. In order for me to help her- she had to help me.

And I would let her believe she could help me, but not in the way she wanted to. No, that would mean putting Nala out there in danger.

I could never do that.

"I know" my voice strangled out, making sure I was clear that I understood, but didn't like.

"What a day huh?" she breathed out releasing my hand as she pushed her long curling hair out of the way and huffed.

"Well…I'm no doctor like Donnie but…pizza and a movie might cheer you up?" I grinned to her allowing her to see me out of Leader mode. She smiled so care free and cheerfully I thought I might burst.

I had caused her to smile like that.

No one else.

Me.

_Whoosh…_

"Hey you two! Donnie's got your pizza! I thought I better come get some soda's before the movie started" April's cheerful but slow voice called as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a 6 pack of Mikey's orange crush.

"You okay?" she asked Nala as she passed to which Nala nodded politely and looked to me.

"I'm starving- pizza sounds great."

And with that we all made our way to the sitting room, the girls sat down on the floor in front of Raph's legs as Nala at down on the floor beside her.

Donnie past her and passed the place down into her grip

"How's the headache?" he asked her as I looked towards her worried.

"Oh…fine- think I'm just hungry" She said to him as Donnie sat down on the floor beside her.

"Well as much as I don't condone eating cheese late at night with a headache- it would be better for you to have something to eat." He chasted as she smiled to him gently and gently bumped his shoulder with hers

"Thanks"

"'Ey ya comin' to watch or not?" Raph called to me pulling my attention away from both Donnie and Nala who began conversing softly about Donatello's amazing mind.

I rolled my eyes and fell into the chair behind Donnie's head almost rendering the urge to shove him aside and let Nala get closer to me.

But I settled for letting my leg create a separate barrier

"You read Edgar Allen Poe?" she asked him incredulously as he chuckled.

"Of course! I mean… the way his theoretical empathy shows in all his work- its genius!"

She gasped playfully

"That's what I always say!"

"Oh my god- we got two nerds down in front" Raph rubbed his head as April punched the top of his leg amusedly.

Was I the only one who wasn't finding this funny?

They began whispering and laughing like little children while the credits of the film began to play. The whispers became so quiet I wondered whether or not they were still talking.

I fought the urge not to look down, so desperately but…

I had to, and at the same time so did my foot- right into Donnie's back.

"Ow" he whined rubbing his shell as I readjusted my self-passing it off as an accident.

"m'sorry"

I don't think I had ever felt guiltier in all my life.

I was supposed to be leader- not act like a jealous little bitch.

Nala turned to look at me with eyes crossed as suddenly her hand punched into the softness of my thigh warning me off as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Both of them settled into a silence as the movie played and I remained smug and happy I had settled this score.

I was also even happier that somehow- Nala hadn't taken her hands away from my leg as one arm curled around it like a pole and her head rested beside my knee.

After about ten minutes into the movie- I lost focus on the screen and looked down on to my Nala again.

She was comfortable here- she was among those who would keep her safe.

She was happy, and content.

So why did I want her as far away from me as possible?

Deep down- I knew it was for the best- she looked human, she could get by human. I would endanger her life- instead of letting her live it blindly.

But I couldn't let her go.

Not now- not since I met her, since that first night when I laid my eyes on her frightened form.

I knew deep down then- she would be my Nala.

It had just taken me a while to work out how much I would really want her to be.

_ "You're my best person Leo…"_

I tilted my head to watch her, my had catching one of her loose curls that had fallen into my lap carefully as I wrapped it around my large finger.

Her hair was always so soft…

I would be her best person. I wasn't going to let pride or my leadership skills get in the way of our friendship- she was an April now- part of this family, even if she had just met them in person.

She belonged here, alongside us.

_Alongside me…_

I gulped down as my eyes flicked over to Raph quickly. Noticing he had also lost interest in the film and out of the corner of his half-closed eye- he was watching April.

Yes. Nala was just like April to us now.

But she was more to me than I could have ever imagined.

_Crash…._

It seemed to hit me faster than any blade could go. This intense wave of realisation crossed over my mind and shook my body.

Yes, she was an April.

More of an April to me than I realised

It was why I would do anything for her, why I could accept her so easily and touch her as if she was made of gold…

Because, she was…in my eyes…

She was my "April"….

She was My Nala.

My eyes widened at the realisation. I sat back in my chair and lifted my eyes to the screen, but all I could see were our evenings together- flashes of them, like photographs stored in an album…

I rested on the last one of her face- her lovely angled large eyed face.

I gulped.

_"Dammit Leo is she a "April" or not?" He asked gruffly his cheeks flaring as his face followed with anger. I thought about what he was saying but soon it hit me._

_I knew what he was getting at._

_"April to me or April to you?" I asked as he looked away and down to his feet nervously conflicted as he began to bounce his left foot tapping it slightly._

_"To me" he murmured out doing everything he could to avoid eye contact._

_I remained silent, unsure of my answer as I stood tall next to him, nearly reaching the same height._

_I rubbed my neck thoughtfully again for the second time. I thought back to the warmth that spread through me at her tough, the nervousness that racked me when she stared back at my mutated face. The worry that consumed me when I had left her all on her own_

_"She's important…I need to keep contact with her, and not just because master said so" I admitted looking away as well…._

But now, I understood it- I was falling.

Much harder than one of Raphael's punches, or Donnie's blows, or Mikey's surprise attacks.

This was something I couldn't get back up from.

I was falling, hard and fast towards the girl in front of my leg- nestled into it as if she was made to be there

_It couldn't be…_

I was falling in love.

* * *

**Sooooo was Leo on character? Do we think things are headed in the right direction? Do you think Leo should give in to his feelings or ignore them like the bone head he is?**

**Tell me what you want to read guys! I'm all ears! **

**Till next time! **

**P.S- I a hugggeee fan of reviews :3 so just...yeah **

**K x **


	17. AN

Hi guys...

I've had a few thoughts recently about this story and I wondered how you all would feel about putting a few "M rated" scenes in? not total smut just...juicy bits ;)

i think it might help along with the...ahem...story line ;)

I'd love to know what you all think on this- drop me a note.

K x


	18. Confusion and confliction

**Okay Guys...you asked for it...this is offically M rated stuff!**

**I can literally here Mikey jumping for joy.**

**Bless, but anyway enjoy! Hope you all like it! **

**K x**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

The movie credits seemed to roll by almost too quickly- it wasn't the most strenuous thing I had ever seen, but it kept everyone from talking about the gossip of the night.

As well as my brothers interest in Nala

It was only then I realised this was the first evening they had ever spent in her company- the first time they had met her.

Well, consciously.

I sighed as Mikey stood up and stretched.

"I dunno about you guys but…I think I should hit the hay" He yawned as Raph too stood up

"Well- I dunno about hittin' hay…" he said cracking his knuckles, but April caught them in her grasp and pulled herself up using them as support.

"What he means to say is goodnight- Mikey, I think I'd better get to sleep too- Nala, do you need anything?" she asked politely to the girl curled up around my leg.

"Huh?...oh umhmm….no I'm fine- just a place to sleep…" she said wearily- it was then I realised she must have only woke up.

I felt bad- I should have found her a place to sleep when she first got here.

"I suppose we could share" Mikey winked as I narrowed my eyes at him- he caught on pretty quickly as he laughed a little under his breath.

I took hold of Nala's hand detaching her from my leg and stood up around her- helping her stand up too

She rubbed her eyes lazily.

"Thank you for the offer Mikey -but I'll be fine" she smiled to him gently

"Night guys" April called as she and Raph both disappeared up the stairs to their room and out of sight.

"Urgh….I hope their too tired to get busy" Mikey grunted as I hissed in disgust at him

"_Mikey! Don't be so vulgar in front of Nala"_

"Oh come on Leo! Pretty lady like Nala musta heard her share of nasty business- am I right?"

Nala could only blush- as hard as I'd ever seen her go.

"I'm joking!" he laughed as he patted her shoulder and jumped away too

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" He called as his voice disappeared into the air, and a door closed down the hall. I watched him go- knowing that he had caught onto something much more personal than I would have liked.

Mikey was going to be relentless now.

Donnie was now chatting to Nala while my attention was diverted- they were discussing a lesson in something I had never heard of.

"Well- I was supposed to have one with April tomorrow if you're interested?" she asked in her soft hum of a voice. I could only stare on again- she had me distracted.

"That would be great- Oh! We could do it here! In the lair! I'm sure Master Splinter wouldn't mind- and April's used to the lair anyway"

By Donnie's over excitement- I could whatever they were going to do was either confusing, or depressing- especially for me.

"Well- let me sleep this off and we'll start around 12" She smiled as he beamed as if Mikey had taken control of his body. But then, just as fast- he snapped out of it noticing she was holding her side.

Dammit.

"You okay?" He asked concerned as she nodded drawing in a breath

"Yes it just hurts a little" she told him softly.

Donnie placed a hand on her side and thought about something quickly- he vanished for a moment leaving Nala looking shocked and confused, but returned just as quickly with some medicine for her to take.

"Take two of these and lie on your other side tonight" she nodded following instruction as she took the tablets, then drunk the water Donnie provided.

"You've been so accommodating" she smiled to him carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. He blushed a little but smirked.

_Oh hell no…_

"You're welcome- you alright Leo?"

I blinked twice- regaining my self-awareness- Nala watched expectantly and tilted her head.

"He sure does that a lot" She stated as Donnie chuckled

I shook myself and went to stand beside her.

"Sorry…lost track of my thoughts" I said to her as she rolled her eyes at me playfully

"That's a first" Donnie stated crossing his eyes at me- his expression said it all.

_Dude…what's up with you?_

I gulped and smiled at him calmly

"Sorry Don- just tired that's all" I looked over to Nala who seemed to buy the explanation- she leaned over and rubbed my shell gently, leaning into my embrace as my arm caught her back too.

I looked to her and she looked to me- neither of use concerned about how close we were now or how it looked.

Donnie looked at both of us- his clever mind seemed to have me all worked out- I flicked my eyes back over to him for a fraction of a second he shared another look I knew well on his now dark green face.

_Smooth bro…real smooth… _

"Well…I'm gonna go and study up! - Night guys" Donnie called running off in another direction and once again for the third time this evening- we were alone. Nala watched after Donnie like she had seen a ghost; I kept forgetting all of this was still new.

"I'm sorry about them- new people…uhh" I tried to explain but she "shhhh" me and patted my bicep.

"So- who am I sharing with tonight?" she asked in a voice that was not meant to be as sultry as she made it sound.

_God…_

She smirked a little and laughed at her own joke. I took a deep breath and started to warn her.

"About Mikey…and Donnie…and even Raphael… their not used-"

"Don't worry- I'm having a really nice time here- it's so…comfortable" she said clearly as I watched her again, losing my grip on reality as I tried to blink back the sanity I had left in me.

_What was she doing to me?_

Nala yawned again

"Come on" I spoke softly to her neither of us bothering to remove our arms from each other's backs as we went.

She yawned at least three times while we walked- I decided my old Bed-nest would fit her better- it was rounded and much softer than my normal bed.

Ideal for her soft skin

I watched her facial expression as she drank in the strange looking beds made from playground equipment- she crossed her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"These are beds? They look like chairs- I thought you slept in rooms?" she asked again, as I could see the questions bubbling away in her mind.

"There the beds we used to have when we were younger- they suited our growing skin back then- kept us soft. We sleep in rooms now"

She headed towards the blue one and ran her hand over the soft covers and piled up pillows.

"It's so comfy" she murmured and again- yawned.

"You can sleep here if you want- or there's my room. The beds aren't as soft as it is here but…"

She'd already climbed up onto the old bed-nest and shrugged off Mikey's jersey- I looked away blushing.

"Oh Leo please- I have a vest top on underneath" she laughed and folded the jersey neatly before setting it on the floor and shrugging underneath all the covers.

"I take it this was yours?"

"Uhh…yeah- blue was always my favourite colour…"

"Mine too" she smiled coyly her eyes, even though they were tired- glimmered a little in the light before, again yawning.

"You need to get some rest- you're exhausted"

"Mmm" was the only noise she made as she shuffled down into the covers and turned on her side.

I stood nervously unsure what to do.

"Leo?" she said looking up to me as I stayed frozen unsure. Her hand reached out to mine in a last attempt to

"Yes?"

"I'm okay really- thanks for tonight, you're so…so…" her words cut off into a mumble as her eyes gently closed and her mouth slightly open.

I knelt down carefully, listening to her breath in and out softly for a moment. Looking at her- I could understand why I felt the way I did- _god, was she pretty…_

I breathed out internally struggling to pull myself away from her sleeping body. I knew she was safe- she was just metres away from my room and yet….

I couldn't leave. A small smile cast over my face as my hand reached out from her own to touch her waist. She rolled towards me, her face just inches from my own as her breathing steadied out.

I slowly let my fingers brush the vest top of her waist and continued to watch on in a gaze.

Following instinct- I leant down close to her forehead- it was the first time I had ever done anything like this- the first time I had ever felt the need to with anyone.

My lips hovered there on top of her head- just skimming it.

I breathed out trying to steady my heart as I gripped either side of the bed when I leant over her.

Nervously, and shaking more than any Hashi move had made me do- I pressed my lips carefully and softly to her head.

The silence in the room seemed almost unbearable.

The taste of her skin on my lips was too much for me to comprehend- she was sweet, lustful and warm

I kept my lips there to linger, pulling away slower than I had ever moved in my life as I sucked up all her scent and warmth.

I tried to stand up straight but it was near impossible…my heart felt like I had ran round New York three times and then taken on ten rounds with Raphael…

This, side to me- this new "love" side…it was frightening.

Was this normal? To feel like that around her even when I knew we were just friends?

I knew my feelings wouldn't be reciprocated so it seemed impossible.

From one kiss on the forehead I was rendered harmless.

It was true- no one could get to Nala…she was too valuable to me…whatever any one would or could ever do to her- would kill me in the process. Yet I was selfish enough to keep her close by. Fuck, I couldn't even leave the room when she was in it…so there was no point in me even trying to push her away.

It would just kill me also…and she had no idea.

My hand found her hair again as if flowed over my old pillows and down her back. I took notice of the slight way it changed colour in places- spreading from light reddish brown to blonde throughout it- something I had never noticed before,

_It was so beautiful…_

I swallowed as I pulled my hand away when she rolled over exposing her front to me.

Her chest lifted gently up and down enhancing the most glorious of assets against the black fabric of her tight vest top. Her breast lifted slightly with the movement letting whatever soft light hit her.

_She had such a great body…_

Suddenly my mind consumed myself as I began to image her…like that…underneath me…pining for me…crying out for me while we…

_Fuck,_ I looked away. I had to clear my head- I had never really thought of Nala in that way- sure she was attractive, but by having her to myself…being able to hold her like that…to be on top of her like that…

Beneath me my tail twitched between my legs, curling inwards, my groin getting hard and ready. Sweat had slowly started to form on my forehead as I swallowed the large lump that had created itself in my throat.

Well…I had to at least clear something…

I turned to walk away my hand rising to my lips to feel them carefully. I clenched my eyes shut- glad that I was wearing shorts as I moved as quickly as I could into my room and shut the door behind me.

I was alone at last- needing to give into my urges with only the sweetest images in my mind…

My Nala….

I sank into the mattress- the most turned on I had ever been in my life, it was the most erotic and secretive desire I had ever thought about.

Desperately, I hoped meditation would soothe me before I would have to relief myself, and yet deep down I hoped it wouldn't.

I was still a 19 year old mutant after all-I still had these uncontrollable urges.

Splinter had said it was due to our animal mating seasons crossed with our human desires- We still had urges, only they became stronger at a time of year where we were near uncontrollable and spent most of our time behind locked doors in isolation from each other, releasing tension and stress or spent time working out...

But it wasn't mating season now- and I had never felt an urge this strong before.

I striped from my armour leaving it on the floor- not caring for once that it wasn't folded neatly.

I lay back in my bed taking deep breaths.

I thought of nothing except Nala…her hair, her scent, her smile.

_Oh god…_

My tail curled inward again pushing against my lower core firmly and I could feel my self-emerging from it. I breathed out back into my shoulders as I began to imagine her again…

_Just like before-except wearing nothing but a deep blue vest top- her eyes shining the same colour as they poured into mine seductively…_

_"Oh…Leo" she called to me_

I felt myself grab my now fully erect cock. A gasp of ecstasy released from my lips.

_I thought of her lying there- breathless, hot and sweaty with her mouth open and her eyes heavy. The way her chest heaved when I lay on top of her, the way her skin felt and smelt when I was next to her… the way her body responded to my touches…_

_"Oh Wow…" she called again as I began to kiss her shoulder in my dream world-_ all the while my hand worked its way up and down releasing spasms of pleasure as I grunted softly with each thrust of my hand

"Nala" I whispered into the air as I groaned into my pillow, tightening my grip now as I moved faster.

_I started to think about her in a much different way, she was now leaning over me her hair falling all around her shoulders and down her back._

_Her legs parted. Her hand on my cock- teasing me…_

_"Leo" she called to me again smiling as I took a deep breath out._

I could feel my self-getting near to my release as I watched the Nala in my mind slowly move her beautiful body, covered in sheen of sweat as she touched my face sweetly.

I moved my hand faster.

_"I love you Nala" I told her honestly- she smiled back and cupped my face with both of her hands. We lay together- a hot mess. Her mouth open and on mine as she nuzzled my snout- her body now fully naked_

_"I love you too" she breathed out_

_And it was so clear, like she had said them out loud._

"Ughnngn…" I breathed out feeling the intense pleasure wash over me and fill me with great satisfaction. I felt like I had exploded all over my body, my nerves trapped and trembled my legs weaker than ever before as I came, mouthing her Name over and over and over again until the feeling of intensity had slowed and a glow had filled me up.

I laid there for a moment shutting my eyes as the glow slowly died out. I gathered my thoughts and took deep breaths.

In those moments- I had never felt so alone.

There was an emptiness that filled me- I couldn't understand it. I expected to roll over and see Nala lying next to me- wanting to be held and wanting to my hand in her hair again, while my sheets covered her partly naked body.

But she wasn't with me. Whatever, I just thought about…wasn't real.

It was just an empty wet dream.

I sat up and began to clean myself off- rushing to my own private bathroom in which I washed and changed into clean boxers. My member was now, hidden back into my tail which had curled out back into place.

I looked at myself in the mirror. A towel slung over my shoulders and my bare chest visible- I removed my mask and stared hard.

Was being in love like this…always this _lonely?_

There was a feeling deep down- a feeling that I couldn't shake. It was like someone had stolen my favourite weapons and melted them down.

I was hurt. And I couldn't understand why

But I was angry too.

Raphael got what he wanted. April was beautiful and smart and clever.

Why couldn't I with Nala?

I glanced back at my reflection.

_Oh…that was why._

_What would a gorgeous sweet girl want with this stupid ninja turtle? A turtle who would eventually be leading this family as well as training and possibly not being able to give her the time of day._

She would leave- she would move on.

She wouldn't want me anymore.

Then there was an anger that dug into my back and fizzled away at my emotions.

I growled. Loud and strong at my self- I was stupid, this was stupid. Nala would leave eventually; it was just a case of when.

All of a sudden, a voice in my head crept in- a voice like Raphael's making jokes and making fun of me.

_"She aint gonna want ya…look at 'er…she's too good for ya…"_

_"She can be normal…let 'er"_

And then my fist collided with the mirror with a large growl.

I left it there frozen for a minute while I regained my breathing.

I had never lost control of my anger- ever. Shell- I never gave into desires_. I never thought of desires like that._

I was the calm one. I was the one who could remain in control of anything. But when it came to Nala, all sanity went out the window.

I sighed and looked down at my hand as I pulled it away from the mirror- a few scratches but nothing else- I would need to cover it up before the morning.

Slowly I spent the remainder of that hour cleaning up the broken glass and wiped down my hand to stop the spread of blood.

I returned to my bed, folding my armour and placing it on the desk opposite my bed, before climbing in and rolling over.

These feelings would pass…eventually….

_Hopefully…_

I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep slowly imagining Nala again. Only this time it was a memory.

_The way she felt in my arms- the way she looked at me this evening…_

Maybe…just maybe, in the smallest miracle that could ever happen by chance…she would love me too.

Or maybe, once again- my teenage hormones were getting the better of me.

* * *

**So what do we think? **

**A little sad I must admit but I really wanted to explore Leo's confusion and his internal struggle with his feelings...**

**I'm going to let you all in on a little secret- (That was my first ever M rated scene...how did we all find it?)**

**Please let me know guys- Leo's POV next or Nala?**

**I hope Leo will be okay- though I'm sure he will be ;) **

**Review Guys**

**K x**


	19. And he thought he wasn't perfect?

**Hey you guys! I just want to say a big hugeee thank you to everyone who is reveiwing! OMG your all amazing 60 reviews! Im so happy :,)**

**So in order to reward you all...Here's an extra looonnngg chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy! Keep reviewing guys your idea's are superb!**

**K x**

* * *

**Nala's POV**

_There was blood. Lots of it and it was everywhere- all over this white marble room I was in. It was bright, ever so bright in here._

_I looked up and around desperately hearing my own breathing in my mind as if I were underwater. There were footsteps around me as I tried to move. But I couldn't- my body fell numb and still as I tried to force my legs to move._

_It was no use- I felt like I was falling but at the same time I knew I was not- the breathing got deeper and deeper until all of a sudden a laugh came out of nowhere, darkening the room_

_"Any more news on the new mutation species?" a voice entered from the left as I looked on watching carefully._

_She was here again- that bitch who ordered me to die. The one who I bumped into on the street_

_"No- has Mr West returned our calls?"_

_"He was in a meeting last time I spoke with him- sounded urgent. He only gave us what we know already"_

_Karai sat back looking displeased._

_"Master won't be happy- if we find it- we can use it. I know it's out there somewhere" she muttered strongly and turned to look down at the floor._

_"Well- we know it's definitely a female species" the scientist said care free- looking at the mess in front of him as if it were normal._

_In front of my feet- not too far away, lay girls- five of them, all around similar height and stature. _

_They lay dead- their eyes staring up at me in alarm as if their frozen bodies wanted me to do something- I gasped knowing that they could not see me, this was a crime that had not happened yet._

_And it was because of her. They were looking for something again- whatever it was. It seemed pretty valuable._

_I couldn't tear my eyes off of the girl's faces however; they're bodies still and composed- blood pouring out of them still fresh from disaster._

_Tears trickled down my face as I looked to each one of them._

_No...no!_

_"Prepare the vans- there's been sightings of those traitorous turtles again on the east side of the city.- Ikimashou" she barked at her ninja's with guns as they all moved on command like dogs._

_NO!..._

_There was laughter in my head now as the girls faded away. It was dark now as the voice laughed again. It was accented- sounding Asian. I gulped._

_It carried on laughing right the way through my system as suddenly I was rendered blind and my body stumbled and fell forward- limb and still. In the darkness I could only hear that voice again._

_Laughing. Mocking._

_Hurting me._

_I wanted out. I had seen enough- but I couldn't. I couldn't pull myself from this vision as I tried to back away from the laughter running as far away as I could from the voice…_

I sat up and gasped around looking to the empty room. I was alone…in the darkness of this large space.

And it made me uncomfortable. I blinked away the tears as I ran a hand through my hair.

"There's no one there, there's no one there…" I chanted squeezing my knees up to my chest as adrenaline sparked through my system.

"It's okay" I whispered to myself putting my head in my knee caps tightening my body up as I sobbed.

I wanted a way out of this thinking.

I wanted to feel safe again.

I wanted Leonardo.

Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder as I screamed quickly and fell from my bed-nest. With wild and teary eyes I looked around for the source of the hand, nervous and frightened as my heart pounded.

"I'm so sorry for frightening you my dear- but I couldn't help but over hear" Splinter exclaimed looking very worried down at me.

I tried to find my breath with wide as I watched him my shoulders bouncing up and down.

"Calm young one- calm" he told me as I took in his features again.

He was real. I was out of this nightmare vision and I was safe.

"Sp-Splinter" I breathed out letting the tears fall quick and fast.

"Calm" he placed his hands on my shoulders as I pulled my knees up to my chest again.

With a few more deep breaths I seemed in control as I looked to him nervously.

"I'm so sorry for waking you- I didn't disturb the others did I?" I told him nervously as he chuckled gently.

"Actually- I was just about to set their morning wake up call; it's my sons training in a half hour. But given good reason- I think I should allow them the extra snooze." He held his paw out to me gently.

"Shall we have tea and talk?" he asked as I breathed out and nodded to him taking his paw in mine.

Splinter sat opposite me on a large soft square cushion. We sat around a low table as he pushed a Chinese tea cup in front of me. He had taken me back to his chamber- it was a much warmer much more private place with bookshelves neatly stacked and old rug decorating the floor as opposed to the normal stone I was used to.

He had candles burning an essence that smelled sweet and fragrant.

It was also much warmer in here than out there- something I was grateful for.

"So…what was the cause of your tears this morning my dear? Has Leonardo done something to upset you?" he asked calmly taking a sip of tea as I shook my head.

I thought of Leo for a slight moment- I would have felt much better if he was lying beside me last night, ready to pull me into his arms and fight away the visions and dreams.

"No…Not Leonardo- it was a nightmare sir, a..a vision I think"

Splinters eyes looked up as I shuffled nervously.

"Do your visions come to you more in the night?"

"Yes- their stronger when I'm unconscious"

Splinter mulled this over for a minute looking away from me as I decided to take a sip of the tea that I was given. It wasn't half bad- peppermint and camomile.

"Would you mind sharing with me this dream again?" he asked as I stared ahead hard.

The memory made me shudder.

"I could…I could try…do you want me to close my eyes?"

"Whatever helps the most" he told me as his paw reached across the table gently. I looked down to it nervously.

"It wasn't very pleasant sir" I whispered as he nodded

"I understand- you don't have to show me if you don't want to Nala"

I took his paw carefully shaking my head as I squeezed my eyes shut.

I remembered as best as I could- trying to avoid the girls faces…trying not to cry when the laughter and darkness came on.

_Stop… _My mind cried as suddenly my hand was released and my eyes were able to open.

Splinter looked worried.

I squeezed my eyes again trying to forget the memories.

I breathed out carefully.

"Nala- I do not mean to frighten you" he warned as he leaned forward placing his cup to the side and put both hands on top of mine.

"There is something we need to discuss- something that I have been worried about for some time" he told me as I nodded for him to go on.

"Along time ago- my sons faced an enemy- the foot clan and their leader, the shredder. He would do anything for power- and he wanted power over the civilians of this city.

"We fought hard and stopped him and his men- but they never fully disappeared. That was- until recently when their interaction in the city had spiked.

"I wasn't so sure at first- but when Leonardo and Raphael told me about the explosion- I began to connect the dots.

I swallowed leaning further in, unsure if I had even blinked yet.

"I believe they are looking for other mutations- mutations that they can take and mould into weapons for their own use-I am unsure so do not be alarmed- but I think they are looking for those who are like you"

I sat back taking in a silent gasp as my heart rate sped up.

_No…not again…_

_"_We have an advantage of course- they do not know who you are, or what you look like or even what you can do- so there is no immediate threat- however, the last vision you have had is indeed a frightening one"

Splinter moved forward holding tighter onto my hands now as he looked to me sincerely.

"that voice- that laughing in your mind, it was not from a vision, but the shredder's laugh himself…I believe he is using his own skills to try and draw you out of the wood work- to try and gain access to your mind the way I can, in order to find you."

I began to shake, visibly. I quivered in front of him as loose tears slipped down my face. I shook my head trying to clear my mind.

He calmed me again, telling me to slow down and breathe through my mouth- I swallowed the hard lump in the back of my throat.

_I wanted Leo…_

More tears fell from my face in silence.

"My dear- trust me, this will not happen. I will not allow him to find you or even what you can do- let me help you Nala" he told me as I breathed out again.

"How?" my voice scratched

"Your mind is very particular…your vision's create a slipstream in which information can be carried through…that slip stream is open all the time from the constant feed of new information you learn and seek out. It's how I can get in to your mind- through that slip stream."

I looked at him as if he had three heads.

"I am able to do it with most- but your mind is the most clear because it is so organised. When your visions occur, a feed is open allowing those who can- to see into your mind."

"B-but…"

He silenced me by raising his hand gently.

"I know, you think if I can gain access anyone can, but its far more complicated- I have had years of training with four teenage boys in my home who were used to hiding things from me…I have had years of practice…Nala- I believe, you could share the same traits"

"To get into people's minds?" I asked tilting my head. His whiskers twitched and his eyes began to glow.

"In a way- yes, but you will be able to control your visions and protect those visions for yourself."

I looked down crossing my eyes as I reached up to dry my face.

"I don't understand sir- I'm sorry"

"Nala- your mind works like a doorway- bringing in information at a much faster rate than my old mind could ever do…you do not need to be in a transit state to have that door open- it's a constant feed, which means those can see into it, like I do at times. But…your mind can work as a shield to protect that information- I believe…given practice and measures, you will be able to stop even myself from getting into your mind, which means- our enemies will stay away."

I nodded slowly digesting this new information- I did understand, I was just very confused as to how I would be able to do this- My my own mind attacked me at random, how was I to shut it off when I didn't see it coming? How was I to bring them on when I couldn't wedge the door open?

"It is something you and I could work on- in order to keep voices out and to protect you- it's how your visions work. I could even go as far as saying you may be able to shield others"

"What do you mean others?" I asked as he took a sip of tea.

"I believe- in a similar way to myself, you would be able to shield other minds too- after of course you learn to shield yourself and your visions."

I sat back nearly rolling over onto the floor.

Did he really believe I could do such things?

I was only able to see the future and now, a mutated rat was telling me I could control my own visions as well as protect other's from privacy invasions.

I shook my head.

"It's impossible"

"It's a long and tiring journey to get to that last phase- but I believe you could do it Nala, only if you wanted to though"

He took another sip of tea as I sighed and let my shoulders fall. I looked to the old rat that had now closed his eyes.

I wondered if he was trying to gain access to my own mind.

I looked on wondering and staring towards him while trying to feel as if he were pushing into my thoughts.

I didn't have a clue what to look for or even feel- he had stepped into my mind as if I were a side street.

I decided to close my eyes as well, shutting down everything around me as I started to feel my fingers numb.

I imagined a dome- larger and clear like film- it was something I could stretch and accommodate inside my imagination.

However, when I thought about it…_really thought_ carefully about it…there was pressure now on the left hand side, instinctually I knew who it was, before I could even think or process who it could be.

I began pushing against my film dome in order to strengthen it- in order to keep unwanted visitors out.

I tried to imagine brick walls being built around it in order to strengthen to dome- but it seemed impossible.

However, these thoughts began to work as the more the being pushed- the less the dome would give way.

Slowly, the pressure eased itself and I felt my film mind snap around me keeping me locked inside and the outside world out.

It was like someone had flicked me with an elastic band right around the edge of my head. Suddenly I felt dizzy, and disorientated…

I opened my eyes.

Splinter was looking at me and smiling.

"You see my dear- it is easier than you think" he grinned taking another sip of tea. Inside, I felt more questions rising and more worries brewing in the now forgotten space in my mind.

I breathed out sharply.

Had I kept Splinter out?

He didn't say anything else- just leaned over putting a paw on my shoulder and nodded.

"So…would you join me in training?"

I could only nod quickly and surely.

If I could protect myself maybe Leonardo wouldn't need to.

He would be safe…

I sighed remembering him from the night before- his glowing blue eyes so gentle in the darkness of the room. His hands so caring and soft

His muscled legs so firm and strong…

"Miss Watergate?" Splinter caught my attention as he gave me a knowing look.

Immediately I snapped the dome back into place in my mind and blushed looking down.

He could only laugh.

"I understand you and my son have become quite the pair over this past month"

Again I blushed, and drank some more of my tea.

"It's quite alright Nala- I think it is wonderful he had found a kindred spirit in you my dear- now if you will excuse me- I must awaken four turtles from their slumber"

He stood up gracing past me with a smile.

"Would you care to wake Leonardo for me, my dear?"

I blushed harder but nodded as he laughed.

Splinter turned to disappear as I looked towards his swirling tail.

"Oh Splinter...um...sir"

"Please- Splinter is just fine, if it makes you uncomfortable- Master Splinter may also work, considering you will now too be my student."

I smiled at his graciousness, and welcomed his warmth at me calling him teacher.

"Thank you- for this…for everything" I smiled as he nodded once bowing to me

"You're welcome to stay any time Young Nala" and with that, he turned to disappear down the hall way again.

I ran and skipped my way to Leo's room, finding that all the doors were labelled in Japanese art work. Even though my knowledge of them was short- they were colour coded, which helped enormously.

A small part of me wondered if that was to help April when she first came into their lives- it would be a question I would have to ask Leo later.

I knocked on the door gently.

"Leo?" I called softly. But there was no answer.

I knocked again- much harder this time with the base of my knuckles.

"Leo!" I called again but there was no answer.

I bit my lip nervous as I pushed the door open and entered on free will.

"Leo?" I asked into the air quietly, his room was dark and sombre- yet so similar to that of Master Splinters.

He too had a large rug- but it was blue and decorated in black Chinese symbols…His walls were covered with posters and readings of what looked to be sketches out of comic books mixed with inspiring Japanese leaders in samurai.

I thought it suited him perfectly- that odd mix of his funny yet leading mind. I moved over to his bed side still looking at the wall as the posters and pictures moulded neatly into a stack of weapons and sword sheaths. All of which were polished to perfection.

I could see my own reflection in them. I moved forward watching my eyes narrow as I watched back still concentrating on the dim light in the room.

Out of the corner of my eye- I spied candles flickering in the reflection of the sword sheaths as I turned to face them.

The candles were balanced around a desk that looked like it had been made of three other desks before remodelled. I sat down in the chair that sat neatly underneath the desk and pulled a piece of paper in front of me.

The writing was all in Japanese and large crested symbols were written in scrolls with black ink.

I pulled one in front of me enchanted by its beauty.

The way the lines ran on the page- the way it curled then struck straight.

It reminded me of Leo's fighting skills.

_I'd kill to have an art set like this…_

Suddenly- my eyes picked up on a sound as I heard a small but noticeable smash from a door in front of me.

"Leo?" I called standing up and moving forward opening the door up.

I looked around the new small bathroom- of course…it was blue again, but that didn't catch my immediately.

It was the large mirror- smashed and cracked with pieces on the floor.

I stepped around it bearing in mind I was wearing no footwear now as tip toed over the sharp shards.

My eyes stayed focused on the cracked mirror however, leaning forward as I noticed the half dried blood on the rim of the outside.

It was still fresh.

Leo had done this?

Why?

My hand reached out to touch the edge of the crack as it ran down it carefully.

Suddenly- I was lost again; my breathing whooshed out of me as I was sucked into another vision…

_"Nala this is not up to you…it is my decision I decide" Leo was here talking to me as if I was a little child- I could see my dream self-standing up to him moving forward as I tried to get in his face._

_"No- you don't get to decide this- I want to help…let me"_

_"No!" _

_"Why?" I pressed getting up into his face as he watched me stoic and angry._

_"Why do you get to decide for me? I am not your property- I'm just some girl you found and got stuck with because of a technicality. You wouldn't even speak to me if you didn't know what was wrong with me!"_

_"Don't say that!"_

_He pressed as I turned away from him pulling my hair out in frustration and anger- almost suddenly- I turned back to face him._

_"It's true! Everyone fucking knows it Leo! Even you! - I am a mutant, I am tainted and that's why I'm hiding out here- with you."_

_"That's not…"_

_"DON'T! Okay? It's the only reason I'm here- to learn and to protect myself because I can't unlike you can- I'm not as_ perfected_ as you!"_

_"IM NOT PERFECT NALA ALRIGHT?!" _

The vision cut off as I fell forward slightly- my hands leaning over to cup the sink bowl as nausea washed over me- I breathed slowly through my nostrils shutting my eyes and blinking through the madness until it had distilled.

I began to think about what the vision meant to me- It seemed nonsense, but I looked back to the mirror.

My face spilt into three parts of the broken mirrored line.

Was Leo struggling with something?

I swallowed and slowly stretched up blinking downward into the sink bowl.

"Nala?" Leo's voice caught me off guard as I swung round to the door way to face him- not expecting him to look the way he was…

He was wet- and out of breath, looking like he had just ran a marathon- and wearing nothing but a white towel with blue rim and his bandana…

_And he thought he wasn't perfect?_

He tilted his head to the side watching me nervously.

"Are you okay? What are you doin' in here?" he asked gently as I could only watch him in wonder.

His chest was so…sculpted and accentuated by the pattern of his chest plates. His back curved inward where his shell joined and I could see the sensitive parts of his arms and muscles.

I swallowed as I looked down towards his pelvis- not even trying to hide the fact his towel was hanging dangerously low on his green hips due to his shell coming underneath it.

I bit my lip and squeezed my legs together.

_He was…_

He was…

_Hot…_

And gentle with me even though I had raided through his room.

He was…

_Perfect…_

A wave of this unknown ache and desire flooded my system. I had never even looked at another being the way I was at him.

My eyes seemed to tint as my lower stomach twisted and pushed pressure and heat to my core.

I carried on staring as wet droplets fell from his large- tall body.

"Nala" Suddenly I was brought out my daydream by his firm voice.

I blinked and shook my head gently.

Clearing my throat I tried to stay focused on his face as he looked to me concerned. His large lips slightly parted.

I wanted to bite one of them.

_Nala- jeez you pervert._

"Sorry um…what?"

He laughed a little- almost smirking as I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"I asked you what you're doing in here- what are you doing up this early? Its only 5am- usually April sleeps in till about 9"

I shrugged- I never usually slept longer than four or five hours. It didn't seem to make a difference.

"Sorry- Master Splinter sent me to wake you- I couldn't sleep" I explained slightly ignoring how beautiful I had found his body.

I had never even found a human man's body as attractive as I did his.

The colours and shape and form- it was mesmerising.

Leo pulled his eyes together- letting his bandana crease- the tails of them falling over his shoulder.

"I didn't disturb you did I?" he asked as I looked to him in shock. "I got up at four this morning- had a quick work out and then hit the shower. I didn't wake you with all my moving did I?"

I looked to him unsure what to make of the situation- I knew he was up early; he was the first of all his brothers up and ready to exercise. He told me personally when I was learning about his traits.

But it didn't explain the mess this bathroom was in.

"So what happened in here?" I asked placing my fingers back on the cracked mirror.

Leo looked to it, then to me and blushed only slightly- his face unreadable.

"I fell into it this morning" He muttered taking his eyes off me.

Inside my head buzzed.

He was lying.

I let the air settle while I mulled over his reasons for lying to me- surely he must have known I was able to tell with this kind of thing.

"Tripped over my footing and fell into it- no biggie- just showered in the main bathroom instead"

I stared past his hostile eyes- watching the blue dance in them like water trickling over a fountain. If I was honest- I was unsure what to say to him. I had known Leo long enough to confront his strange behaviour. But I had also known him long enough to know when Leonardo has to lie- it's for a good reason, usually to protect me.

But I couldn't help myself- I looked back into the mirror- his face showed up in it too now as he stood a few feet behind me.

It was a poetic moment- his reflection stared at me as mine stared at him in wonder.

He looked sheepish and I looked conflicted.

"Leo- you don't have to lie to me you know" I told him softly as his face hardened.

"Nala- with all respect. I have too"

"Why?" I spun round to face him annoyance, clear on my face now.

He was now the one to look conflicted. He watched me and tutted once as he usually did and then placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You would run if you knew" he whispered letting a sad but honest smile reach the surface.

His body leaned down over mine- his face close but not close enough- his eyes melting and enchanting but nowhere near as close as I would have liked.

I stepped into his hold pushing my face up close as my fingers touched his now naked chest plates.

"Try me" I whispered too as the room fell quiet all apart from our heart beats.

"This is a two way thing remember…I help you too" I told him as he stared down to me. I took the hand he had placed on my shoulder and held it out to inspect in front of me.

There were cuts- freshly washed but still red- and my mind had it all worked out.

My fingers lightly danced over the indiscretions in his palm as I raised it to my mouth and kissed each little cut.

With each kiss I could taste his sweet, warm scent as he let me touch him like this without worry. His hand curled and opened with each press of my lips almost like I was healing them.

When I was finished I kept hold of his hand in my own and reached up to touch his moist rosy green cheek.

"You're the most incredible person I've met- please don't ever think less of yourself" I murmured to him making sure he knew I meant every word as he nodded carefully.

"Am I that obvious to you?" he asked almost annoyed as I shook my head and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"I just watch you too much" I blushed as he sighed. His eyes stayed down away from me onto the floor, staring hard at it as I placed my head against his shoulder, letting him hold me as he had done last night- I wondered if I was over stepping a mark.

"Find a punching bag next time big guy" I whispered and he laughed a little- lightening the mood.

I looked up at him and smiled as he tilted his forehead down onto mine. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was all I needed to get through these days with him and the new faces I was to learn about.

Nothing else needed to be said in that moment- but he knew me well enough to know I would want more evidence later.

"So- plans for the day?" he asked as we returned into his room- he had disappeared behind his Japanese dressing screen for a few moments as he uncovered and started to change.

I sat on his bed cross legged wondering if what he was hiding beneath his towel was as large as he was.

I bit my lip smiling to myself.

"Master Splinter wants you to meet him in the dojo for training." I called as he continued to move and thump behind the screen.

"I meant you Nala- It is still early- you should get some sleep in" he said as I sighed.

_Yes Master…_

I gulped calming the fiery lustful voice in my head.

"I guess I could go for another few hours shut eye- it is pretty early" I told him as he stepped out from behind the screen. Now fully dressed the way I remembered him to be.

He was busy fiddling with his arm pads as he made his way over to me, leaning down to pick up his swords from the bedside table. I stood up helping him adjust his injured hand into the hand pads.

He cringed a little as I pulled the fingerless gloves over.

"Don't be a baby" I scolded as he twitched his lip and pouted slightly. He was definitely Mikey's brother.

I could only laugh- breathlessly and fully.

"It hurts" he tried to defend himself with a smile as I rolled my eyes.

"If it hurt you shouldn't have punched your mirror- I would expect it from Raphael but not you" I told him carefully as he sighed.

"I know- I'm sorry Nala…I shouldn't have done it"

I fastened up his injured hand keeping my eyes on it. My own skimmed over the top- allowing me to see the difference in our bodies.

I was pale and peachy. With five slim long fingers, while he had thick dark green hands that seemed to have grace in the way they held their weapons.

What seemed to bother me the most was how little I cared about our differences and how well our hands seemed to fit together.

I breathed out, trying to control these feelings I had stirring up inside me- ever since the day I met him, my mind had become a jumble of mixed and mysterious thoughts and visions…

But my life was better because of it.

I had already admitted to myself how much I needed Leo in my life- heck I knew I wanted him in it more than anything.

But with the lines we crossed in our strange friendship- It began to blur into something different.

Something I wanted more of.

Leonardo noticed my staring as he flexed his hand and tilted his head calmly.

He always seemed to do that when he had a question.

I smiled it off and shook my head- communication between the two of us sometimes was better when we didn't speak

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him as he huffed and looked down.

"My attitude towards you lately hasn't exactly been welcoming- I should have stayed out there with you last night. I should have asked how you were feeling after…"

I "shhhed" him like normal giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Last night was…different I'll admit but…I got to see you again- Were here now…baby steps okay? I'm not going anywhere…I mean I can't but…given the choice- I would stay"

"Well…tonight, I'll make sure I'm available. I don't want you to feel lonely."

"So I'm staying again?" I asked hopeful as he looked to me like I had grown three heads.

"It goes without saying Nala…I'd give it at least three days to clear"

My insides seemed to get over excited, yet nervous as he dropped into leader mode.

"That sounds…nice" I shrugged folding my arms.

He looked up to me with something hidden behind his eyes as we stayed still like that for a moment-

I had survived one night here with his family.

And I wanted more.

I stepped back rubbing my hands on my thighs as I yawned gently. He stepped back and rubbed his head.

"If you want…you could just sleep in here? It might be a little too noisy out there with all our practice this morning, and April won't be awake just yet" he suggested as a smile lit up my face.

"That…that sounds great actually."

He nodded to me carefully. Looking like he was thinking of something before he turned quickly behind the screen and returned with a soft cotton looking robe.

"Here- so you don't get cold in that vest top" he told me as I looked down- realising that was still the only thing shielding my chest from him- and it wasn't doing the best job at hiding my cleavage.

I blushed and shrugged it on- taking in a deep breath. It smelt amazing. Like clean pine wood and soft cotton detergent- It was so big that I had to double over in wrapping myself.

He chuckled at the size.

"I forget you humans are smaller than our shells"

I shook my head at him and rolled my eyes.

"very funny" I chasted as he chuckled.

"I better go- if I'm late in, he'll have me working later than the others."

"Okay" I said sitting back down on his bed.

"See you when you wake up?" he asked showing me his lovely teeth as I giggled.

"Of course- good night" I called plodding myself down onto his comfy bed- his sheets were a tangled mess and his pillows weren't as organised as I would have liked- but it didn't matter- Leo had slept here.

I rolled over onto my side away from the door.

I heard the soft thud of footsteps and before a quick flood of silence.

I wondered if he'd gone as I let my body start to drift.

It was only then I felt a hand on my hair softly stroking the side of my head.

Suddenly Leo's voice was in my ear.

"Sweet dreams _leoncino"_

My eyes flew open as I spun round to try and catch him- but it was too late.

My turtle had gone ninja on me

I blushed and looked to my hair colour and the overall size my wavy curly hair was in this moment- I blushed realising the truth behind his words.

I knew he spoke Japanese due to his training and the fact he sometimes switched his end words around when he was talking on an odd occasion. But what surprised me even more, that he knew Italian.

He had called me his little lion.

I blushed and bit my lip harder than before, trying to contain my smile.

_He really was perfect to me._

I rolled over onto my stomach and inhaled his scent as I breathed out. It smelt so good here- so safe and secure. I breathed in again groaning this time as I breathed out, sighing like a love sick dog.

Suddenly it hit me how close we really were getting- I was sleeping in his home, in _his_ bed, _in his robe.._.and he had asked me to.

The way we touched, the way he spoke to me, _the way he was..._

I sighed out again feeling an ache from down between my legs and heating my core.

_The way he had looked this morning...How his eyes had captured me..._

I was so attracted to him...more than anyone I had ever been attracted to in my life. I wanted him to come back and see me like this in his bed, wanting him, pining for him.

I blushed and rolled back over onto my side curling myself into a ball.

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

But I would, and I wanted him too.

I closed my eyes sadly realising the predicament I had brought upon my self- I hadn't seen this coming...I hadn't even registered what was happening to me.

But I knew I didn't want it to stop.

A warm glow filled me as I thought of him holding me the way he had done for the past two days...the way he touched me like I was so breakable. The way he was speak to me and touch my hair...

Slowly as I began to drift off his name appeared in my head again- I lulled over each of the vowels so carefully, spilling them all in my mind.

_"I wish you felt this too Leonardo..."_

* * *

**Soooo what do we think? Yay or nay? I know it was alot of information but I felt it had to be put out there...Also a bit of Leo/Nala fluff never hurt anyone right?**

**;)**

** Let me know how were feeling about this!**

**Thanks again you guys rock!**

**K x**


	20. Morning Leo! Breakfast?

**Okay! Im back- don't hate me for the longg week! I brought you all a big chapter! Yay!**

**I'm very excited by this chapter so dont leave me in suspense guys!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**K x**

* * *

I awoke again from a dreamless sleep surrounded by the warmth and comforting smell of Leo's bed. I smiled realising where I was and what I was wearing- nothing could happen to me here, Leo was protecting me, even when he wasn't here.

I yawned and sat up trying to find a clock in the still dark room. I guessed with there being no windows- there was not much light in here most days. I looked around the room, rubbing my eyes and face as I stretched again.

Beside his overly huge bed- lay a small analogue clock- 9.30 am.

I wondered if April would be up. I stood up steadying myself and stretched again as I rubbed my eyes and headed through to the little bathroom- it was still in the same state as it was this morning.

Without a second thought- I began moving some of the large glass pieces of broken glass out of the way and into the bin next to the door, carefully. I looked back at the half cracked reflection I cast.

_Why would he do this to himself?_ I sighed pulling off the robe and remaining clothes I had before getting into his shower.

The water hit me almost immediately- and it was freezing. I jumped a little bumping my head on the hard wall. I groaned.

"For a tall turtle he sure doesn't give himself room" I mumbled as the water evened out and I carried on showering.

The water was soothing on my skin as I let it flush over my hair and down my back caressing all of my curves.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on my own accord, covering my face in water.

_"Nala…" _

_"Leo?" I asked- I was back on his bed- his robe on me, and open, with nothing else underneath it. I bit my lip as he looked to me- eyes narrowed sexily and strong as his lips parted._

_"I want you Leo…" I said almost groaning shamelessly as suddenly he moved quicker than before and placed his mouth on mine in a hot and sweet embrace…_

I tilted my head up and let my eyes shoot open wide.

_Was that a vision or a dream?_

I turned the water to cold again and stood back underneath it.

Leo had a great sense of smell- he would notice my sudden lust if I didn't calm myself down.

I breathed out killing the ache as I concentrated on the ice cold water.

It would do…_for now._

Once I had redressed, I tied Leo's robe round me again leaving my vest top in the sink to lather in water while pulling over my jeans again. My hair was damp but nearly dry as curls tumbled down my back. I sighed- knowing I needed to return home at some point today or tomorrow in order to get fresh clothes.

Although I could have lived in Leo's robe for the rest of eternity- I knew it wasn't exactly practical. I chuckled to myself before heading out to see if April was awake- trying my best to keep the "film dome" in my head tight and secure.

I walked back to where I was the night before- Mikey's old jersey still folded neatly beside the nest I had slept in while the covers were still tangled and on the floor. I tutted to myself and tidied up the mess I made hoping no one seemed to notice the sheets on the floor.

I entered the kitchen area to see April- yawning but awake wearing a very large red over grown t-shirt. She rubbed her eyes and leant on her elbow.

"Morning" I called to her nervously as she looked up and smiled to me before noticing what I was wearing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you and Leo didn't…"

_"April!"_ I shrieked pulling my eyes together as she shrugged her eyes still wide.

"What? All I know is- you were wearing Mikey's top, now you're in Leo's clothes" She chuckled a little as I nudged her and sat down beside her- my face red.

"You think they will notice?"

"You're kidding right? It's _Leo! _Of course they will notice" she said pushing a cup in front of me and pouring a warm golden liquid into it.

"It's the best coffee you will ever drink- Donnie made it" she told me as she leant back in her chair.

I smiled- Donatello, who I had known was the smartest turtle out of the group- had also been as excitable as Mikey last night when asking about my tutoring lessons. I took a sip as heaven poured through my mouth, awakening my tonsils and taste buds as I sat up a little straighter.

"Oh my god" I moaned into the cup as she laughed again

"Told you…now about the whole robe thingy?" she asked raising an eye brow. I blushed.

"I…er…I couldn't sleep this morning- I talked to Master Splinter for a short time then he sent me to wake Leo up…but he was already up and I was tired so…he gave me his robe to sleep in" I said as she looked at me flatly.

I blushed again, my red burning up with the embarrassment.

"Why do you keep saying '_its Leo'_ anyway?" I asked her as she looked to me with a small smile on her face.

"Leonardo's their leader- it was a given that he had turned monk or something…then he met you…well even Mikey didn't see it coming- all those rules he had about humans and people who were different, when it came to you…it didn't matter anymore- he put you up there with his family…you make him happy…I see it" she told me as I looked away.

"He's never made friends before me?" I asked as she shook her head and leaned back in her chair.

"No…there's me but…I'm certainly not _you_" she winked as I sighed and rolled my eyes taking another sip of the delectable drink.

"He's wonderful" I murmured to her as she made a noise that was almost a squeal almost a gasp…I couldn't be sure.

"I knew it! You like him!"

I sat up straight and gave her my best glare

"I knew it! I knew it! Oh this is exciting!" she giggled as I tried to "shh" her.

"April! _Please! _Does it matter? I-I mean…you even said yourself, _its Leo-_ he's too…he's too"

I started to choke on the words as a silence covered us.

"What?" she asked confused and a little down hearted as she placed her hand flat on the table.

"He's too….good…for me….I-I'm unpredictable…I-I get lonely…he wouldn't think twice about it even if I were to do anything…you said yourself- he's a good guy…I'm- hell I don't even know what species I am…were too…_different_…he's…and I…." I told her as she looked down at her cup with crossed eyes.

A small silence flicked over us again as I sat back into my chair pulling my knees up in front of me.

"I used to think like that too you know" she said as I looked up to see her face, she was sombre and looking at me gently.

"I used to think…'were too different- a turtles and a human…it won't work'- I was a real bitch about the whole thing"

She leant forward putting her hand on my arm.

"Nala…Leo _loves_ having you around…I see it when he walks into a room after coming back from your place…I see it when he talks about you and your not around…I see it _in you-_ that _glow _you have…I get it too"

Her eyes had wandered off again in a lovely glaze as she thought back to her own relationship- her mouth formed a smile before she could even register it.

Suddenly, she looked back to me with her cheeks red and her eyes glassy.

"If it's meant to be…it will happen…it is _Leo_" she chuckled again as I smirked at her.

We continued to chat for another few moments before the sound of footsteps and thuds came towards us, and a very out of breath, stoic orange clad turtle appeared.

"Oh man…phew…I'm beat….morning ladies" he winked to us as he sat himself down in the chair beside me. I smiled to Mikey- his happiness contagious even at this time in the morning.

"Soda, Mike?" April asked as she stood up and went to the fridge grabbing a can of soda and four more large cups as she went.

"You know it babe- how you doin' this mornin' beautiful…my clothes keep you all warm- would have been better if I was there though right?" Mikey turned to me winking again as he took his drink from April thanking her kindly.

I giggled.

"I'm fine, thanks- you don't drink coffee?" I asked him. Mikey looked up to answer but a voice came from behind me.

"Ha _Mike_? 'e got banned from da stuff t'ree years ago when 'e nearly burnt dis place down wid' all da extra energy" Raphael's voice called as he appeared out of nowhere grabbing a cup and putting his hand on April's shoulder as he went.

I looked back to Mikey who shrugged.

"Meh…you gotta have a flaw in a perfect system right babe?" he said nudging me as I smiled and looked down shaking my head with a small laugh.

"So what was it today?" April asked as Raph smirked down to her small frame.

"Bit a balancing exercises ya know- jus' keepin' our wits afta last night- Masta wants us to keep an eye on da area" He said to her and I noted there wasn't an ounce of a lie when he spoke to her- he didn't have to lie to her, she looked worried but nodded crossing her eyes.

Unlike Leo who wanted to _protect me…_

"Ya alright this morning kid?" he turned to me as I looked up at the red faced ninja. He took his tooth pick out of the corner of his mouth with the other hand.

I nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine- your place is amazing" I said as he chuckled a little. Mikey stood up squeezing the now empty can of soda in his hand and tossing it into the bin.

"Okay…breakfast!" he called moving to the fridge as Raph took a seat next to April. I looked back from where they had appeared from; secretly hoping Leo would come around the corner too.

"Leo usually stays last- 'e an' Masta play catch up from da night before" Raph told me in a harsh voice- I could tell he didn't mean to sound rude- it was just this vocal chords. I looked down and blushed as Donatello turned a corner and grunted.

"Morning Donnie" Mikey called as he grunted again grabbing a cup of coffee and slumping down into the chair beside me

"Morning…Donnie?" I said slowly and nervously as he looked to me with red eyes.

"Morning Nala…Sorry…m'not a morning person" he yawned taking a side of coffee and pushing his glasses on.

"Oh…Well, we don't have to do that lesson today if…"

Suddenly it was like a light switch had been turned on inside Donnie's mind. He sat up bolt and blinked wide throwing back the cup of coffee down his throat.

"Oh…oh gosh! I forgot- I was up late studying the theory of quadratics and I lost track of time…Let me just get my…"

I put my hand on his arm as he looked to me with wide eyes.

"Relax- were not starting till twelve" I chuckled as I looked to April who groaned.

"Aww come on Nala! Think of this like a holiday!" she pleaded as I looked to her flatly.

"Really? Your flat gets destroyed and you nearly die-_ it was such a great time_!" I mocked her as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"_Please-_ the company will think I'm injured in hospital or something- they know where I live" she said as I made a noise pursing my lips together and blowing out.

"Nice way to cop out of work"

She giggled.

"Pleaseee April?" Donnie looked to her now begging as his glasses began to fall off the end of his nose.

She pursed her lips and sighed.

"I can never say no to you" She said to him as he smiled and punched his fist into the air- before getting up quickly and disappearing out the door to the left.

"I will be ten minutes!" he cried to me as I heard a door click and looked back to the table.

"You suck" April said flatly to me as I chuckled

"I'm sorry! I couldn't say no- you were due a lesson anyway so…"

She swatted me with her hand.

"My lady- I do believe I owe you a proper…Michelangelo breakfast" Mikey said posing himself against the fridge. I could only raise my eyebrows and smile.

"Oh really?" I asked and he nodded and turned round to a frying pan as he started to jump faster than any of the others I had seen go.

I blinked watching him, feeling slightly nauseous and nervous as he scuttled away.

"I wouldn't look at him for too long- you'll get motion sickness" April commented as I looked away and blushed. She giggled.

"Sorry dudette! I work faster than anyone in this place! Keeps my muscles as lovely as they look!" Mikey called over his shoulder to me as he began chopping away with a knife.

"Masta mentioned you this mornin'" Raph said from the seat to my left. My head swung round to face him with wide eyes.

"'e said dat you were gonna train…ya know…in 'ere" Raphael raised a large green finger and tapped the edge of his head.

I nodded slowly.

"He said it would be beneficial" I told him gently as he twitched his lip and nodded slowly. "I was hoping in some way it would be helpful for you guys"

Mikey turned to look at me as all eyes stared up and on me like glue. April carried on drinking her cup of coffee but her eyes stared up at Raph in confusion.

"Seriously? You'd…you'd do that?" Mikey asked as I pulled my eye brows together.

"Without a second thought- Leo and you guys…you're a priority to me" I told them both looked to each other then back to me, their eyes both seemed to hold my own as they slowly bowed their heads and eyes down at me out of respect. I noticed this was something Leo had done in the past too.

Splinter had taught them all so well.

After a few more minutes chatting, Mikey had appeared from nowhere placing a large catered tray of breakfast items before pushing a plate in front of me smelling of fresh pancakes and bacon.

My mouth watered as the smell of Maple syrup hit the air.

"I had to give you something sweet- those crappy pancakes you had in your cupboard weren't as good as my pancakes."

Mikey shrugged pulling a chair up close to me as I grinned to him.

"Thanks Mikey"

With one bite. I had fallen in love…the taste and the richness of everything was amazing, my mouth seemed to groan before my mind could register as my eyes flicked up to Michealangelo's face.

"This is amazing- thanks Mikey" I said though a mouthful of food.

He laughed as I continued to dig through my prepared breakfast- Donnie had come back into view, with a large brief case and newly shined glasses as he took his cup of coffee again and a few pieces of bacon in his hand.

We sat comfortably the five of us- making small talk and chatting as if I belonged in this group. It felt right to be here.

I wanted to be here.

"Good morning my sons, Miss Watergate, Miss O'Neil" Splinter came into view bowing to each of us as I smiled in return. Mikey disappeared for a second before coming back with another chair for his father to sit on.

"I hope you have all recovered from your morning's training events- Nala, Donatello told me you were offering your talented tutoring to April and himself is that correct?" he asked as I nodded across the table to him

"Yes sir-Mathematics" I told him as he took the information in slowly nodding gently.

From behind me a pair of familiar padded footsteps came in sequence reflecting that of his gentle nature. I blushed, slightly fizzing with excitement that he was finally in the room.

And yet I burned with nervousness that his family would work out what was going on in my mind.

Instead – I leant back into my chair carefully, extended my neck and waited patiently for his voice to fill the air.

"Morning Leo! Breakfast?" he asked as Leo slipped carefully around his brother, missing Michelangelo's busy movements as if he had rehearsed this before.

Leo nodded to his brothers and April greeting them all as he went by stopping to place his hand on April's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

A fire seemed to spark within me- not dangerously, just testing the heat at which I could withstand.

_Why was I jealous?! _

He seemed brighter- and relaxed from what he had just been doing. His shoulders set deep and his face smooth and still.

"Thanks Mike" he called as Mikey passed him a plate and he manoeuvred his way towards me, all the while keeping his eyes off me. I looked on confused, and felt a little hurt – was he avoiding me in his own home?

Everyone seemed to carry on chatting as Leo came to stand behind me and pushed his plate down on the counter top to the side before reaching across the table for the coffee jug.

He took my cup into his hand and refilled it.

"Morning" he said to me finally, as he finished filling my cup and then put another piece of bacon from his place onto mine.

My mouth fell open at his hospitality- my stomach burned by his caring act and my heart seemed to melt in the same way the syrup had done on top of my pancakes. Apparently- this act wasn't a daily thing as I looked to his brothers faces as the talking died out and mouths fell open, eyes wide. Staring at us.

I guessed he wasn't one for giving up his bacon.

I looked down then looked back up to Leo who simply smiled at me then winked once with a gentle look in his eyes.

"You sleep alright?" he asked as everyone seemed to try and carry on their conversation- yet the buzzing in the back of my mind seemed to tell me otherwise.

_Eavesdroppers_

_"_Fine, better actually" I told him to which he nodded and turned to eat some of his breakfast, keeping his chest facing me.

"Good"

My stomach again seemed to kick its self as I took a deep breath in and grinned. Leo looked up and round at everyone who was now fully submerged in our business- staring at him. Leo pulled his eyebrows together confused.

"What?" he asked shrugging his shoulders as he swiftly took another coffee cup in his hand and began drinking down the beverage. Suddenly Donnie and Mikey shifted quickly, as if they were shocked by an electric wire, and started to giggle, gawk and mumble as they carried on eating their breakfast.

A look of recognition crossed Mikey's as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and looked to Leo. Again, my whole face burned as I tried to hide it in the inside of my coffee cup.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Leo asked chewing lightly as Raph leaned back in his chair, a lazy arm around April who looked to him with a knowing smirk.

"Pancakes!" Mikey beamed up grinning "these are a _real good_ set, right Leo?" He said as both Raph and Donnie's shoulders began to bounce, a smirk on both their faces.

I pulled my eyes together and looked up to Leo who had stopped mid chew and turned with narrowed eyes to glare at them.

I bit my lip wondering what it was all about.

"Michelangelo- do not wind your brother up please" Master splinter sighed softly as Mikey looked up to him innocently batting his large eyes.

_"Would I ever?" _

Everyone rolled their eyes as suddenly the four boys started to converse and wind each other up on their own. April smiled gently at them, shaking her head at their display.

I smiled leaning back into my chair watching and observing Leo among his brothers- he was so obvious as the eldest, yet so playful that it could rival Mikey. I didn't think they got to see that side of him very much, as their sudden surprise and enjoyment of his attitude seemed new.

Master splinter moved around them as Leo moved forward to talk to Donnie.

He slowly bowed to me and April before disappearing out of sight again leaving me alone with the four of the boys.

I looked down at the table smiling to myself lost in my own thoughts again as I began to stir my fork round in circles in the syrup drawing patterns and shapes….

_There was a flame…red like blood and sharp like Raphael's sai…three of its pointed knife edges linked down and sloped round making a shield shape, inside numbers spun larger then small turning and turning. Behind it came the darkness…the black and the laughter again as I took a deep breath in…I could feel myself, but not my feet….it was icy and cold…like been thrown into water late at night…_

_Then the laughter seemed to overpower me again as I tried to call out into the darkness…my body frozen and my eyes unblinking…_

_There was a voice again strong and dark, like a husk of a monster…._

_It was quiet at first like a whisper in the wind, but seemed to chase around me like a breeze, growing stronger into a storm._

_I froze._

_"Watashi wa anata o mitsukerudarou…__**sukoshi raion…"**_

_And then laughter again, taunting round me in the thickness of this dark place as tried to feel my own body sucking in air…_

_But it was no use…I couldn't feel it…I couldn't hear anything…_

**_"Nala!" _**

…

Voices were calling me, but this time they were softer and familiar.

Four green faces hovered over me, Leo's the closest.

_"What's wrong with her Leo?!"_

_"Nala!" _

Donnie's and Mikey's voice overlapped each other as the blurred faced became clearer and I felt my body return to me.

Donnie had his hand on my neck, his other on my wrist and his goggles on muttering to himself.

Mikey looked panicked and worried all at once, while Raphael hovered his head twisting left and right over Leo's who was by my side instantly- an arm around my waist.

I blinked a few more times and looked up to them all- a little embarrassed.

"Sorry…um…vision" I said nervously as they all slowly moved back a little. April was now by my side too, her face concerned like Leo's

"My god dudette- you scared us, you went all stiff like and you were doodling weird thingy's in your syrup- you looked _possessed!"_ Mikey blabbed while Raph grabbed him trying to cover his mouth with his hand.

I blushed but shook it off- it was only Mikey.

"There was a voice again" I looked directly into Leo's eyes as he stared back into mine searching for something I failed to show

"What do you mean _again?"_ he asked crossing his eyes as I swallowed and crossed my arms moving away from him.

"Mikey…do you have any paper?" I asked as he nodded and disappeared quickly, rushing back with a pen and some paper.

"Here" He said urgently as I took them from him and started to sketch the symbol down from memory and the dancing numbers that twitched from left to right, all the while trying to ignore the voice in my mind that flooded the darkness.

Remembering Master Splinter's kind words, I pushed the film dome around in my head again, feeling secure and secluded once more.

I pushed the symbol forward for them all to view as each shared a knowing look.

"The foot clan" Leo said as I looked up to him confused.

"There's a voice as well, he spoke a language I didn't know…I couldn't understand any of it"

"he?" Leo asked as I nodded my face expressionless.

"You t'ink their gonna attack?" Raph asked as Leo rubbed his chin and twitched his lips.

"No- I think their trying a different technique" he said his eyes sketching over to me quickly.

"I'll scan for any late activities- this is a good drawing Nala, and you've got some numbers down I can cross reference here as well- your visions are great help" Donnie said encouragingly, putting his hand on my shoulder before lifting the paper and turning to the large number of monitors on the screen.

By now, Leo and Raph seemed to be in a tense but agreed discussion about their next move as Mikey took my hand and lead me away towards Donatello, April moved too, turning she brushed my arm and gave me a smile

"I'm gonna go quickly change- I'll see if I can find anything for you in my collection-take it easy" she smiled before turning on her heels and looking over her shoulder to me.

"I'm fine honestly- I guess we'll just have to reschedule your lesson" I told her with an amused expression. She laughed a little and rolled her eyes.

"Relax- Let the boys over worry. It's what they're good at" We shared a looked before she scuttled off heading towards Raphael's room.

Boy she was right though- they sure did worry over my vision.

I watched in awe as Donnie worked quickly typing and pushing buttons in his keyboard while watching several different screens at once. Mikey stood close by, a can of orange crush in his hands all the while jiggling from one foot to another.

"You see this- this is the data strand I use to track 'em, these numbers are foot soldier tags. I can track their movements using these"

He said sounding pleased as I smiled a little at him but looked down worried.

"They were dancing"

"Dancing?" he asked turning to look at me like I had grown three heads.

"The numbers in my vision, they were moving and swirling about, like dancers" I told him as he looked down thinking hard.

"I wonder…" he turned again and started clicking away

I pulled a hand through my hair and place my hands on my hips.

_That voice…_

I didn't care about the numbers; I didn't even care about the danger or the next move.

_I cared about this strange voice in a language I didn't understand._

"Does it hurt?" Michelangelo had come to stand beside me looking up at me with large eyes.

"Does what hurt?" I asked as he tilted his head.

"You know…your visions…you looked in pain" he said sweetly as I smiled at his kindness. I placed my hand on his arm and leaned on him gently.

"No…no it doesn't- It feels like…someone is thinking for you"

"Like Leo does with us?"

I thought about his words carefully, was it true my visions were leading me?

_What were they leading me into?_

"In a way…yes, but it goes deeper- like someone is breathing for me, I don't have control of anything"

"…I wish I could do something as cool as that" he mumbled as I laughed a little under my breath. Mikey did seem to have a certain way of cheering me up.

"I wish I couldn't" I told him honestly as Donnie continued to tap and work around the little area he had.

Donnie looked up and smiled to me gently, a knowing look crossed his face.

"It's a great gift Nala…Master Splinter will help- we all will" he said honestly as I smiled and looked down.

"You two are lovelier in real life than in my visions" I laughed as they both smiled a little. Donnie continued to click away and tap at the keys softly as his eyes scanned the screen. After a few moments, he began to ask me questions on anything else I had seen relating to them. All of which I answered to the best of my ability. He nodded and smiled encouragingly, all the while taking down notes and forms which he then organised just as quickly.

I blinked back the shock of his work and rubbed my head, still haunted by that voice.

"Aha! So that's what it is" I looked up as Donnie tapped a separate screen.

"What?"

"The foot clan are moving- preparing even. It's their annual get together- like a formal event. I think that's why your numbers were dancing- that was people, specific people dancing… The most crime happens around that night"

I twitched my lips.

"Annual?" I asked as more footsteps came from behind me,

Leo had reappeared with Raphael a few feet behind. I spun to face him as he looked down to me with folded arms.

"The foot clan hold a meeting- they make it out to be a party or a ball every two or three years- they make a big show in order to scare out authorities. It's something we can never go to close to- this year they seemed to have a focus- a new investor" Leonardo explained mainly to me, but while looking at his brothers as well.

I wondered how much of this information he really wanted me to know.

And it annoyed me much more than I'd have liked.

"If only we could get into that building and find out"

"Oh yeah- four great big mutants jus' shimmying up to da front door" Raph huffed crossing his arms.

They needed the information I was finding…

I looked towards Donnie as he looked at me.

Both our heads clicking together

"It could work" I said to him wanting to help as much as I could as he began thinking it over behind his large eyes.

"It could have its dangers though Nala…"

"I don't care I want to help- let me" I said to him as he crossed his arms and looked towards the screen.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment as they registered what I was offering.

Leo glared pins down at me.

"No" he stated as I turned to look at him

"No?"

"You heard me. I said no, no way- it's too risky"

"I can do this Leo please" I scoffed at him as he shook his head quickly.

"No. end of conversation. We will find a different way." He turned his back to me and started to walk towards Donnie's floating screens.

A rage seemed to fill me much faster than I had ever felt before. _How dare he decide for me!_

I raced in front of his moving form putting my hands on his chest stopping him from walking.

He looked down at me with menacing eyes- knowing I wasn't going to give up easy.

All Donnie needed was a set of eyes that could keep a look out…even if it was a set of eyes in the future and a set of ears listening to any future messages that would be discussed that night…

I could do it- I would just have to learn how to focus on the foot clan- Even if they were concentrating on finding me.

I would just try harder to hide my tracks.

"_There isn't another way._ Master Splinter was going to train me anyway- I'd be under supervision!"

"Nala I said No. Let us deal with this- you haven't even had one lesson yet. It's too risky"

It didn't matter how softly he spoke to me, it didn't matter how honest he was being or how much I understood his part.

He mattered more to me than some dumb risk, and if I could find a way to give him the advantage, I would do it blindfolded.

"I don't care" I told him looking to Donnie.

"I can do this- it would work" I said as Donnie sighed.

"She has a point Leo" He shrugged as Raphael piped up too.

"I seen 'er in action Leo- she can 'andle it"

Leonardo stood firm and tall looking down on me conflicted, but I could tell deep down- there was so budging him today.

"Nala- no, I forbid you to get involved in this" A nerve ran through me like a live wire- I felt hurt and crushed all at once.

He didn't believe in me. He didn't trust me.

_He didn't want me to help…_

_He didn't want me…_

"You _forbid_ me?" I shrieked at him, my eyes wide and piercing as he nodded solemnly. Both our faces mirrored each other's- strong, and tempered.

"Yes" he said softly still staring me out as I blinked back my anger. My mouth fell open as he walked around me. I looked up to Raphael with anger in my eyes as he nodded to me once and threw his head towards Leo sending me a private message.

I spun around on my heels digging them into the ground and crossed my arms.

Two can play at that game.

"Then I forbid you." I said firmly, he raised his eyebrows and crossed them just as quickly.

"You…you can't _forbid me!"_ he geared as a flash of amusement trickled over his brother's face.

"If you can, I can" I challenged getting close up into his face. I cared too much for his silly pride.

Stupid turtle

The blue masked reptile stared hard and angered- his fists clenched.

"Nala- don't be childish- you are not in charge of my actions" He huffed as I stared back

"Neither are you. _You are not my leader Leo_. You are _theirs_ and right now, you're making a pretty shitty decision, which I'm offering on a plate for you! _Jeeze-_ I'm here, I got kicked out of a country for being this way- let me use it- fucking _use_ me! "

I turned on my heels angered and slightly hurt.

"There was a thick silence in the air as I stared forward marching past Leonardo and back towards his room where I had come from.

The anger in me steep and endearing as I tried to clear my head

He was so…so...

_Difficult_

_Demanding_

_Controlling_

_"Arsehole!"_ I muttered through my teeth as I tried to calm myself down.

I crumbled down beside his bed my head falling forward as soft and inevitable tears came.

He had spoken to me like I was irrelevant, unimportant.

I breathed out huffing all the while I silently cried.

Maybe Leo didn't understand this…maybe Leo just seen me as a nuisance that had infected his life with worry and grief.

I huffed again louder and pushed my hand across the floor. I didn't ask for any of this.

_I didn't ask to be rescued or saved by him. I didn't ask to be isolated and alone._

_I didn't ask for my family to abandon me half way across the world just for Leo to come into my life._

_I didn't ask to fall in love with him._

My eyes fell open wide and alarmed again at the words.

It was true- I was.

Deeply, irretrievably and depressingly in love with this stubborn, strong, hard headed turtle

I growled and went through the bathroom as I began to wipe my eyes.

"Big baby" I breathed out and huffed.

I didn't need Leo- I would make him see that.

Even if I had to convince myself first

I changed into my vest top again searching in the corner of his room for anything to put over me for comfort. Luckily, Leo had a collection of blue t shirts as I pulled it over and it fell loosely off my shoulder.

Walking back out of the room, I decided to find April- surely Raphael's room wasn't too far away

Then again, with the excess noise I imagined them making…

I shuddered and walked forward past the kitchen area and past the living area that remained quiet. I kept walking searching my head round each corner hoping she would appear.

But no luck.

This place was like a riddle.

I stopped when I came to an open area in the lair- it was large and round, with padded floors and weapons up on every wall, then more posters and some brick.

I walked in slowly unable to help myself.

My hand trailed along the side of the wall towards the gleaming metal. I walked slowly going past every dint and scratch the room bore- noticing where they matched on Leo's shell.

_God I was so sick._

I reached the weapons wall with ease- looking up to the large tall item rack that held all four of the boys weapons, and extra knives and other batons of some kind. I noticed a shiny black fan at the end of the wrack- drawn on in red symbols was a word I couldn't understand in Chinese.

They were beautiful. I brushed my hand over all of them unable to stop myself as I reached Leo's katana blades. The handles were polished and the metal cared for in the gentlest way.

I stared at my reflection in the blade- my eyes big and bright. It was only when I stared past myself I could see the reflection of a turtle stood with his arms crossed and legs apart looking at me.

I turned round quickly to find Leo with his mouth twitched to the side.

I sighed.

"What?" I quipped annoyed as he sighed and moved forward.

"Look- I'm sorry for snapping but you need to understand Nala this is unlike anything you have ever faced. This isn't a walk in the park" he said seriously as I rolled my eyes.

"What would know what I've been through? What would you care?"

"Nala this is not up to you…it is my decision I decide" Leo was here talking to me as if I was a little child- And that's when the feeling of déjà vu hit me- we had been here, in this situation both of us in my dream…I stood self-standing up to him moving forward as I tried to get in his face.

"No- you don't get to decide this- I want to help…let me"

"No!"

"Why?" I pressed getting up into his face as he watched me stoic and angry.

"Why do you get to decide for me? I am not _your property-_ I'm just some girl you found and got stuck with because of a technicality. You wouldn't even speak to me if you didn't know what was wrong with me!" I knew the words were from a script but I couldn't help it- they fell from my mouth without a seconds thought. I wasn't in control of this, this was now the present- I had seen it and therefore it was going to happen. I swallowed looking back up to his beautiful green face.

I felt like I was betraying him by already knowing what he was going to say, but I needed him to know…he needed to know I was capable of protecting him just as he was with me.

"Don't say that!"

He pressed as I turned away from him pulling my hair out in frustration and anger- almost suddenly- I turned back to face him.

"It's true! Everyone fucking knows it Leo! Even you! - I am a mutant, I am tainted and that's why I'm hiding out here- with you."

"That's not…"

"DON'T! Okay? It's the only reason I'm here- to learn and to protect myself because I can't unlike you can- I'm not as perfected as you!" I spat out breathing violently as I turned to face him readying myself for his explosion.

I got close to his face as he started to shout. But instead of taking it a screamed the words back to him. We spoke together, each word at the same time..

"IM NOT PERFECT NALA ALRIGHT?!"

He stopped and looked at me, shock taking over his face as he softened. I breathed out gently too. Our eyes boring into each other…

"You've seen this?"

"When you cracked your hand into the mirror…yeah" I said softly expecting him to pull back and freak out.

I couldn't bare the idea of him doing so.

I turned my back from him tucked my arms into my sides and closed my eyes.

"Just go- I get it, it's weird. You have the choice…I don't" I explained as the air fell silent. "I didn't just leave England because I was made to Leo…I had to come here…it wasn't safe anymore."

A loose tear trailed down my face to the floor.

"I know this game- I was in it not so long ago, a friend's father- he wanted to experiment…I got away" I said nervously.

"When?" he voice murmured as I looked into his blade again, seeing his reflection- he was unreadable even in the mirror like knife.

I kept my eyes on him as my fingers raised to his figure.

"About four months back. My mom handed me over to him…said she wanted me fixed" I breathed out.

"You don't know what it's like to feel betrayed by your own flesh and blood" I said quietly as another soft tear fell. This to me was old news- I had gone over this plenty of times. She had said it was for my best interest. The next day my dad booked me a flight away.

Instead of fighting for me, he made me flee- to keep me safe and to keep my mother happy.

I was unsure which way it was for the most.

I felt pathetic and strange, and so helpless.

I looked back to Leo's reflection, his little figure had moved. And suddenly it was only his eyes that I could see in this reflection. Right next to mine

There were no footsteps, no voices, no anything as suddenly arms were around me from behind.

Soft and slow green arms had wrapped around my waist and across my shoulders as he clung to my form.

And I leaned back into him softly, breathing out heavily as my heart rate stuttered and sparked.

We stayed like that for a few moments, his face buried into the crook on my neck as I tightened my grip on him.

"I understand why you feel the need" he said turning me round to face him, his arms on top of my shoulders.

"But if anything were to happen…if there was a slight mistake in your mind and they got in…I…I don't think" he sighed and looked down to his feet.

I leaned back against the wall giving him space as suddenly his arms were placed either side of my face trapping me between him and the brick.

His body leant away however, as if trying to give me my own space.

"I promised to protect you Nala, not just last night- the first time I met you, maybe subconsciously I don't know but...I know I'm not going to throw that away because you can do the most amazing things" He looked up to me now, his eyes big and beautiful behind his dewy glowing bandana mask.

"The foot are a risk I can't let you in on. I need to keep you away from it"

"Raphael doesn't keep this information from April" I said with a stern tone in my quiet voice. He twitched at the words again and blinked.

"That's different" he mumbled as I physically could hear my heart snapping and being diced up into little cubes. I looked away from him and to the side. This pain was unreal- worse than being stabbed. Much worse than any explosion.

He had openly admitted we weren't like that. That maybe we could never be. After all the atounding differences were here- open for us to both stare at.

But it didn't matter to me- he was perfect. I had already decided.

I had to know- I had to keep pushing for more.

"Why?" I asked waiting as I watched him again. The word had rendered him silent. He tried to answer. I could see the bob in his throat burning and moving up and down one explanation after another.

He stayed silent.

There was no other reason why we weren't like April and Raphael- only if he didn't love me.

"April loves Raphael" he whispered to me nearly strangling the words out as I stepped forward meeting him the middle and he tried to push me further into the wall.

I wasn't having any of it.

I stepped forward into his trap, placing my hand on his chin and staring up into his wide eyes.

"And I don't love you?" I spoke, nearly mouthing the words as he watched me besotted. He blinked a few times checking he was in a real situation as I held my breath.

_Had I just?..._

_Was he?..._

_Did he?..._

Leo remained frozen as I stared up at him.

_Shit. Oh shit. Shit. I think I broke him. Oh crap._

_Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fu-_

Then his soft warm lips were kissing my forehead softly and smoothly. He stayed there for a little while allowing myself to fall into his arms as if I were fainting. I leant into his chest as his arms encircled me.

I breathed out as he finally released my head.

"How do you think_ I_ _feel_?" he whispered not daring to pull back as my heart pounded in my chest.

"You are- the most important thing I will ever touch- that I will ever hold. Putting you in a place of risk- it's not worth negotiating." He stepped back clearing his throat trying to sound stronger. But he failed as the softness in his voice fell on me like a blanket.

"I want you to know, just as much as April knows- but I need to ease this on you. I don't want you to run from me…" he said now leaning up to look down at me.

My mouth was dry and my heart and head on fire.

_He had just…_

"My biggest fear- is watching you turn your back on me again, and I knowing that it would be the last time I see you" he said with a heavy heart and I stared back at him. My hand glued to his face as he watched my expressionless façade sway gently.

He stepped away moving his hands from the wall and stepped back straightening himself up.

"Baby steps" he said as I looked down and smiled a little. He remembered.

"It still works both ways Leo- let me help…please" I asked again as he sighed defeated.

"Raphael was insistent you did. He kept telling me over and over about you throwing his weapon at a guy"

"I am pretty good at throwing things" I humoured a little as he chuckled openly now. I lost myself in his large goofy grin.

"I talked to master, he agreed you could help- but he would monitor you as well. Just like I will" he said taking hold of his sword and whipping it around my back like a piece of paper.

My mouth fell open in awe.

"Monitor me in what?"

He moved into the middle of the room as I followed on cue- he turned and smirked down at me.

I bit my lip. The heat between my legs pooling as I stared up with big open eyes.

Did he know how much I was attracted to him?

"Since your so adamant to protect your self- I'm going to ensure that even if you decide to run away, you know what to do in an emergency."

"Practical" I stated as he sighed with a smile and put his weapon down on the ground next to him.

"I want you to try and see what I am going to do- I won't hurt you. But I won't be gentle either." He almost growled as he circled me.

"Yes master" I purred back totally under his control as a strange and lustful look crossed his face.

Suddenly he disappeared behind my back and within two seconds hand managed to pin me down onto the floor with an "oomph".

The air out of my lungs had escaped along with my rose coloured goggles.

"You're not concentrating Nala" he scolded getting up off me quickly. I growled under my tone. He was right about not being gentle.

Again he stalked me like prey as I watched trying not to be taken in by his charm trying to somehow put my brain into action mode.

_Come on Nala think…think!_

But it was no use- he had me down between him again hovering over me like I was his mattress.

He hadn't even missed a breath.

I breathed out into his face and fluttered my eyes up at him.

Again he rolled away and stood up.

"Come on_ leone, _prove to me just how much you can protect yourself"

I stood up trying not to get distracted by the fact he had gotten used to calling me lion- I needed to concentrate- not wet myself.

_This was going to be a long morning…_

* * *

**Okay what did we all think?**

**I am kinda loving their complicated knowing not knowing relationship but burning to take things further...**

**are we all on the same page? hehe**

**who's POV should I do next? ****Nala or Leo? Mikey? or Raph?**

**Leave me a message! I'm dying to hear it guys! **

**Thanks for being great readers!**

**K x**


	21. What if one day you're not bulletproof?

**Hey Guys! Me again! So, Im back after what seems like forever! :L has it been a week? more?**

**Anyy hooo!**

**I thoughts I would treat you all to our next chapter! Yayy!**

**I hope you all enjoy- I wont give anything away because...you know- its worth the read ;)**

**Leave me a comment at the end! Thanks!**

**K x**

* * *

**Nala's POV**

I groaned. Then I moved and groaned again.

_Was it night time yet? _

Leo chuckled for the tenth time- god he was an ass.

I groaned again as he laughed.

"Come on Nala- it's not that bad"

"Mmmmphhmmmfff" I mumbled out my face flat on the ground my eyes closed as I tried to sink into the floor boards.

"Nala" Leonardo chasted as he came closer to where I lay.

I could hear him crouching down beside me.

I growled.

"Nala- Come on, don't make me feel bad" he spoke gently to me again. He was starting to notice it was a weakness of mine.

I lifted my head up to see him- he had crouched down to my level as my eyes narrowed at him.

"Fine, but if you so much as try anything again, I will rip your head off your shoulders with my teeth" I growled, slapping my hand down on his knee to pull myself up into a sitting position in between his crouched knees.

I felt like a jar of water that had been emptied. My arms legs- even fingers ached from his attacks and his pitfalls. He had pulled me left right and centre, trying to teach me defense moves- trying to get me up to standard incase of an attack.

I was useless however, something which he didn't take lightly as he stepped up the pace.

My neck burnt along my collar bone as my spine felt twisted and knotted.

_I missed my pillow._

Leonardo just chuckled and laughed beside me as I whined and huffed like a puppy.

I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said holding his hands out as my head lulled back to find support. Leo had now sat flat down with his legs bent and feet flat on the floor. I sat perched between his legs comfortably and close to my turtle as I rubbed my head.

I placed my other hand on Leo's chest to keep my balance as he watched me carefully- his arms now on the top of his knees lazily.

I turned to look at him, then down to where my hand was perched.

My fingers ran over the structure of his hard white bone chest plates that covered his body as I ran my fingers down them listening to the tap it made as I went.

He tilted his head the opposite way.

"What?" I asked a small smile on my face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier" he stated as I looked to him with wide eyes.

"Is this an official apology from the great leader Leonardo?" I asked chuckling as he scoffed.

"Don't get used to it- but I am"

"Yeah well…I'm sorry I made you yell at me…" I smiled sincerely as he grinned back with those ever so lovely goofy teeth. I blushed as he butted his head gently with mine.

I left it there rubbing his green beautiful face next to mine softly- like Lions would do.

I would have laughed and told him about my ironic discovery if it wasn't for the noise he began to make.

Purring…like a cat in a low vibration that ran deep through his chest.

"What's that?" I asked leaning up as he looked confused.

"What's what?"

"That noise, that purring noise…you're making it"

Leo looked confused for a little while when he looked away then suddenly his eyes went wide and horrid as his smile fell and his lips shrunk back into his face.

"Nothing" he said getting up quickly as I tumbled out of his way and onto my back.

I perched my elbows to lean my body up towards him in a confused state.

"What's wrong with you?" I whined- Leo stood turning the colour of his brother's mask. I sighed and shook my head.

"You know- trusting me with the things you do is probably something we should talk about. After all we're…._friends…._ right?" I asked unsure of what the day's changes had brought on our relationship.

"….Of course we are" he nodded and folded his arms coming to stand in front of me. I smiled up at him as he grinned down. The contrast of his beautiful green skin and his toothy smirk created warmth inside of me.

"Then tell me" I asked smiling a little as he sighed and looked away.

"It's called a chur" he spun on his heels quickly walking away from me as I tried to keep up.

"A chur?" I asked as he continued to walk out of the dojo and down the corridor.

"It's a noise I make…when I'm…happy" He swallowed and turned a corner and sped up.

I pushed my feet around and spun to face him. He bumped into me not noticing the movement but corrected himself instantly by pulling me around and twisting me to steady my feet.

"That's it?" I asked with a wide and confused facial expression. He sighed.

"Yes…only when I'm…very happy….it's never happened to me before….with someone…." He choked out trying to avoid anything but my own eyes.

I giggled out loud hysterically.

He watched me with a strange look on his face. He paled.

"It's not funny"

"Oh come on, it's a little cute" I grinned as he shook his head.

"You're not weirded out?" He asked his body towering down over me.

"So my _heroic tartaruga _purrs when he's happy…so? I see the future…nothing beats that" I shrugged continuing to walk away from him as he stopped for a moment, watching me walk away before speeding up fluently beside me.

Damn he was quick.

"You speak Italian?"

"A little- animal names….places, people…that kinda thing- I thought you would be more enthused about your Japanese culture"

We slowed down a little now just taking our time as we passed most of the corridor and rooms on the inside of this part of the lair.

"I'm both really…I wanted to know the origin of our names…got me interested in the Italian language"

"Full of Surprises, aren't you- Leonardo?" I purred a little on the emphasis of the "O" as he stopped and his eyes bugged out of his head slightly.

I leant against the wall slightly, and continued to purr as he watched me. His breathing even.

I giggled again.

"See it's not strange" I shrugged softly still watching his lovely frame.

"Don't do that" he said in a low deep voice leaning forward- like he was scolding a small child.

I smiled and looked up at him through my lashes.

"You gonna punish me…sensei? You've been doing it all morning" I asked smirking reeling in the feelings that stirred when I pushed his buttons.

There was an excitement burning behind my eyes and swimming around my chest as I bit my lip and curled my body in new ways.

He smirked again and leaned further forward still towering over my own equally tall body as I felt his breath hit my collar bone. His face so close to my neck as his arms hovered and brushed my own ever so slightly. I felt enclosed into him- wanting more than what he was giving me.

"Don't make me" he breathed out as I felt my self-falling. Falling so quickly into this illusive trap he was pulling me into.

His eyes held me in the most intoxicating way- hypnotizing all my nerves and freezing me where I stood. My lip was firmly pulled between my own two front teeth as I felt the blood start to flow away from my bite.

He leaned forward again, forcing myself to walk backwards against another wall as he smirked at my movements. My chest heaved and lifted every two minutes as he slowly edged himself closer to me. My hands flew back against the wall; my body inches from his own- torturing me.

I swallowed and closed my eyes, losing myself in all his majesty as my mouth parted.

His breath whooshed into my mouth like liquid chocolate- warm and tasteful.

I wanted to feel the pressure of his lips, kissing me for the first time as much as I wanted to feel the pressure of his hands pulling me to him- holding me, caressing me.

But he was being so careful- just hovering over me, testing the waters to not put a label on us…testing our next move in our complicated friendship.

I could have moaned myself when I started to hear the low vibration his chest made again causing himself to purr.

And then another emotion hit me alongside another glow of realisation.

He was happy…very happy…with me.

I smiled fully my eyes still closed as the shadows cast movements from inside my eyelids like a dancing puppet show.

And Leo was pulling all my strings.

**"LEEEOOOOOO!"**

I jumped. He froze.

"**Leoooo! NALA?!"** it was Michelangelo- his voice traveling louder than anything I had ever heard- how did they stay hidden in such a noisy tunnel?

"Were here" Leo sighed straightening himself up and stepping away from me. I coughed and brushed myself down.

My head swimming and spinning around the room. The footsteps grew closer as I caught eyes with Leo again- he seemed a little flustered but winked to me as I looked away and blushed laughing.

"There you guys are! You two kissed and made up?" Mikey asked grinning as my eyes went wide and embarrassed.

_Well we nearly went somewhere before you turned up…_

I scowled in my head as Mikey starting to chat quickly- I was still as delirious about everything as I was before.

I swallowed- my heart beating out of its chest.

"…Anyway, Donnie's been looking for you…been complaining about a lesson and Master Splinter said something about seeing you Leo so then I…"

"Oh shit- I told Donnie we would have a lesson today" I said to Mikey and Leo looking apologetically.

"You don't need to apologise Nala…I'll be here when you're finished" Leo told me calmly as Mikey nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah you can play with him all you like then, but Donnie's getting crabby and you don't want him in a bad mood"

I laughed a little at Mikey's playfulness.

"Okay fine- I'll go with you" I told him looking back to Leo with a disappointed look in my eyes.

"I'll have to go see Master anyway- No funny business with her Mike" he warned as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir" Mikey saluted before pulling me with him. I looked back to where Leo stood. He watched me go- a look of confusion and lost travelled over his eyes…

_Did we nearly?_

_Did he want to?_

"Seems like I keep interrupting your little moments huh?" he asked me when we got far away enough.

I looked to Mike with wide eyes…_did he see?_

"You might wanna hold onto my arm tight so I can hide that scent….you totally smell of Lust and Leo"

I could only nod and follow him into the kitchen.

Donnie was sat with large text books surrounding him as April sat next to him rolling her eyes and tapping her pen. She looked up when she saw me come in.

"Hey everything okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah- sorry I guess we over ran on time…still up for it?"

"Of course we are right April?" Donnie smiled as I went to sit beside him. Michelangelo tilted his head a confused look in his eyes.

I swooned over the fact that this action was something he and Leo had in common.

"You wanna join Mikey?" I asked as Donnie laughed.

"You're kidding right…Mikey? It's complicated for him" Donnie said to me seriously as I rolled my eyes at him and patted the chair beside me.

Mikey grinned and almost flew into the seat with the speed he moved at.

"See? If our first lady here thinks I can do it…then I can" he winked at me as I shook my head and giggled.

"Okay well then… let's get started…"

* * *

"_Oh!_ I totally get it! If M is a product of C then they both add onto Q to get 25" Mikey announced as everyone had crowded round with wide saucer eyes and wide open mouths.

Silence flooded over a now spectating Raphael, Donnie's glasses had fallen off of his face and April had a proud but wide look in her eyes.

"Yes that's right" I told him putting my hand on the back of his shell. He looked up and smiled pleased with himself.

"See? This stuff's easy Donnie!" He chuckled and began scribbling down on his piece of paper.

I looked over to Donnie who seemed in a daze.

"How….did you do that?" he asked me a small laugh under his question.

I reached over to touch his shoulder.

"It's just how you explain it in different terms" I grinned and winked to him as he looked away to Mikey again. Then back to me.

"You were right April…I do love her…you're a genius!" Donnie said his hands in the air as I chuckled, and shook my head at them.

"I know…_told you_" She said then looked back to Raphael who showed an appreciative face and nodded to me.

"Good on you dere sista…not bad work" he said to me as I started to tidy away my things.

"Anyway- I think that's enough for today, you've all worked hard" I said as everyone stretched and started to pack away their stuff.

I yawned a little and moved my things out of the way.

"Anyone hungry?" Mikey asked as April groaned.

"Yes.._soo hungry_\- it must be like…what 6pm? 7pm?" she asked as Donnie fiddled with his watch.

"It's actually half past nine- we got patrol in an hour"

"Patrol?" I asked turning to put his books on the counter.

"Yeah, that's how Leo met you…patrolling- that night when he saved your life- we usually go out between 9 and 4 that's when most crime seems to happen"

I looked down at the table and thought carefully about what that would entail…sure I knew of it- I had seen it…but I didn't exactly like the idea of it.

_What if they got hurt?_

"Nala?"

I spun on my heels and shook my head.

"Sorry- yes?" I asked as Mikey piped up.

"Grilled cheese okay?" He repeated as I smiled to him and nodded

"Thank you" I told him as I looked to April- she smiled back knowingly.

I leant forward about to pick a fallen pencil from the table when I felt my self being sucked away again…

_It was dark- there was a girl on the street…young, maybe around my age with long blonde hair and a pretty face._

_She was running quickly and nervously her feet catching in puddles from the fresh fallen rain. She turned a corner sharp as men followed her._

_But she was surrounded. They had her- she screamed loud, very loud until a large turtle shaped shadow cast over her. Blue bandana tails flicking in the wind…_

I blinked a few times shaking my head and took a deep breath in.

"Nala?" Raph's voice was near me as I looked up slowly still slightly disorientated.

"Sorry….V-Vision" I croaked out as he looked worried- his lips pulled to the side.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked pulling a chair out for me as I nodded and swallowed the same lump I repeatedly had.

Everyone carried on like before- and I was glad there was less of a fuss as there was the first time around, trying not to share looks of worry or misunderstanding

"Anyt'ing we should know about?" Raph asked forwardly. I knew he was only trying to ask a concerning question as I smiled a forced smile to him.

"A girl was getting attacked…blonde…pretty…if it's raining it might be tonight…I think Leo saves her"

I said as I grabbed all their attention.

"Man Leo always gets the pretty ones" Mikey grumbled as I took note of the comment, my eyes slightly more angered than before

"Do you know specifically where?" Donnie asked as I thought back on the vision hard- but mostly all I could think about was the overwhelming jealousy that this girl was going to be saved…

_By my rescuer_

"Maddison street- in an alley way- I didn't see the time, but the rain was falling if that helps" I said honestly as Mikey put a grilled cheese down in front of me and the others.

Donnie quickly scribbled on a piece of paper before smiling at me.

"This is good- really good- means we can waste less time" he explained to the others who both looked pleased.

I smiled too- a convincing smile as I tried to mask the roaring jealousy that surged through me and the horrible comments that followed.

I growled internally and huffed out

_Let it go, jeez…_

The hour came and past quickly as we ate with comfortable chatter and small talk- Donnie filling me in on the latest classic he was reading- this seemed to distract my unhelpful thoughts as I smiled to him and chatted along calmly.

I enjoyed Donnie's company- he was so easy to talk to- a wonderful brother to have in a large family. It was so effortless when we spoke, like old best friends catching up.

Then his watch buzzed and suddenly they were on the move. All three of them

"That's time" Donnie called as the other two got up quickly and headed towards the dojo- leaving their dishes in the sink on the way past.

April looked to me with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I asked as she chuckled

"Oh nothing Miss-I'm-totally-fine-with-Leo-going-out-saving-lives-and-risking-his-own"

I blushed.

"I…"

"Save it- Been there remember?" she added as I sighed and leant back into my chair.

I ran a hand through my lion's mane again and pulled at the curls.

"It's frustrating- what if he gets hurt?…what if he saves someone and…and.."

"Chill- no one said this was easy" April patted my arm as I nodded.

"Baby steps" I commented smiling at the words as I look to the doorway where the boys were now exiting.

Leonardo looked back- it felt like days since I had last seen his smile. He grinned to me and nodded in my direction as I smiled to him and waved them off.

April did the same- coming beside me and smiling to Raph who winked at her.

"Baby steps" I agreed.

Then they were gone- and a whole suddenly created itself in my chest.

He was gone.

For how long I didn't know.

It didn't help that I felt a strong looming presence in which I knew there was the tiniest possibility he might not come back.

And that's when the reality of the situation set in.

I would have to do this every night- without worry.

I would have to let him Lead- Let him take charge for his and his brothers lives…

I watched the door for a few more seconds as April called me away.

I would have to.

_Because I loved him_

* * *

April and I stayed up watching re-runs of movies on the TV curled in our coloured blankets while we yawned and giggled to each other.

"So what's going on with you two?" she finally asked as I smiled and placed my can of orange crush on the small coffee table.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she laughed under her breath.

"Don't play dumb- you've admitted to liking him- he takes you into the dojo and you come out like cat got cream…spill"

I blushed as my mouth fell open.

"Stop implying these things!" I told her as she chuckled at me throwing a cushion my way.

"What about you and Raphael anyway? How long you two been…"

"Oh…year's now- before his brothers knew anyway"

"Really?" I asked intrigued- deep down knowing a secret agenda was being formed.

"Yeah- it was better that way for a while…we could sneak about…like it was forbidden you know- I found it hot"

I giggled and blushed like a child as she smiled to me.

"Honestly- I was glad when it came out though. Was easier than having to snoop around Master Splinter and the boys, they accept you as family so quickly" she stated.

I nodded completely understanding the predicament she was talking about as I sighed.

"Anyway- it's getting late and I should be off to sleep- didn't get much last night" she told me in a low voice as I thought the phrase over.

"Oh…aw April!" I scolded as she chuckled and ran off in the direction of Raphael's room.

I watched her go glad to know I had a friend like her in this whole messy situation. I leant my head back into the cushions that filled the couches area as I thought about the boys…

I thought about where they might be and what they might be doing in this moment- if they were in trouble or if they might be dealing with it.

I thought about Leo and his rescuing.

I pinched myself for doing so- thoughts flooded my mind of worry and jealousy again as I sat in frustration at myself and crossed my eyes

_They couldn't be too much longer right?_

_"_Ah…hello my dear" Splinters voice came from behind me as I jumped a little but smiled to him as he walked past.

"A little late thinking?" he asked as I nodded.

"Yes- trying to clear my mind" I told him honestly as he chuckled.

"Wouldn't we all like to clear our minds- I was talking that over with Leonardo today- his sudden worry in your life is an addition he will have to learn to deal with"

I bit my lip worried myself.

"Have I put too much pressure on him?"

Master Splinter chuckled at my assumption.

"Of course not my dear! It was inevitable, something he and I were going to discuss eventually…I'm sure he will explain it to you later when he returns"

"And when do they usually return?" I asked smiling to him. The old rat looked up to me- refilled his tea cup and came over to pat my cheek caringly.

"Why don't you try to clear your mind and see yourself?" he asked kindly as I thought about his words thoroughly.

Was this another part of a lesson?

"Goodnight Nala" he called as he slowly sauntered away with his tail moving from side to side hypnotically.

I stared ahead hard.

I didn't have anything better to do I suppose…

I moved myself from the couch and sat myself down on the floor crossing my legs. Straightening my back I tried not to think of anything….just breathing…slowly…in and out…

_In…_

_And out…_

There was peace in here…softness and a lightness that blessed every area that it touched inside my dome shaped mind.

There was nothing- and it was peaceful- wonderfully so, with no hesitation.

_In…_

_And Out…._

I began thinking of Leo- trying to follow Master instructions as he had said to do.

My mind drifted to my Leonardo- my mind showered its self in its rose coloured goggles as I sighed out loud thinking of nothing else.

This was my safe place here…this was a place when I was free to touch and hold Leo as much as I wanted, locked away in my mind.

Safe.

"Nala?"

I squealed my hands flying out in front of me quicker than ever before as suddenly they made contact with a green face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Leo moved away as he rubbed his nose and squeezed his eyes open and shut.

"L-Leo?" I asked blinking twice to see Leonardo backwards on his shell shaking his head.

"Jeeze what were you thinking about?" he grunted sitting himself up and rubbing his face.

I stared at him hard.

The left side of his face was cut and bleeding- his armour was ripped in two places and his eye slightly swollen.

My punches weren't that hard.

"W...what….what happened?" I breathed out as my arms were reaching for him. He turned away from me slightly almost like he was embarrassed by my actions.

"Leo?" I breathed searching the rest of his body.

"We had a run in with the foot soldiers…they had a few guns this time"

"Guns?!" I shrieked my eyes wide with fear. He hushed me quietly.

"Shh, everyone else has gone to bed already, Donnie checked me, there's no bad damage"

I stood up and walked into the kitchen taking hold of his large green arm. In any other situation I would have found this funny- how small I seemed when dragging this large turtle by his arm.

My shaking hands found tissues as I began dabbing the side of his collar bone and shoulders.

"Nala...Nala- look at me" Leo's arms firmly held my shoulders as I began to lose my hold on the situation.

I couldn't. I couldn't seem to lift my eyes away from the blood that slowly but surely dripped down his arm and cheek.

"You got shot at and _it's nothing?!"_ I said flatly as he twitched his mouth and turned around to face me fully.

"It's…an occupational hazard" he breathed calmly as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Nala, it's just a few scratches where they caught me- that's all, were mainly bullet proof"

"_Bullet proof! _Your _mainly bullet proof?!_ What does that _even mean?!_" I barked at him as he sighed and shook his head. I crossed my arms to stop them from shaking.

"you wanted to be involved with this stuff- you wanted to know the secrets I had…well…some of them involve me being shot at- most of them involve me fighting against something and most of the time its fine"

"And the other let's say…30-40% of the time it's not right?" I pushed. He didn't answer, just twitched his mouth to the side and looked away from me.

We didn't talk for another five minutes. I let small pathetic tears drip down my face as I looked to the mess of his body.

I knew this already- but what I couldn't comprehended was how many times I would find him like this- _what if….what if…_

A disturbed and echoing sob crept out of my mouth as I shook my self and turned away from him.

"Nala" he breathed softly as my hands gripped the sink edge tightly.

"What if one day you don't come back? What if one day you're not bullet proof?" I whispered out evenly as I heard him take a large but calm intake of breath.

His hand fell on my hair again- he knew me well enough to know I would shake the hand on his shoulder away.

"It's just the way we are- It's my life style Nala…like you and your abilities…mine is this" He told me calmly as I closed my eyes and dipped my head.

"I won't lie- there will always be that chance…there is always a threat, but were prepared for it…I am prepared as their leader."

I turned to look at him once more-my wet moist eyes soft and glimmering up at his own. His face still swollen and bloody- his arm still sore and bruised. I let another tear slide down my face.

"I wish I could say I didn't care about the danger but I do…I care too much…I care more than I ever have with anyone" I told him my eyes scanning his own.

I let my hand reached up and dab away the dried blood on his face- my face soft and sincere as I processed what I had just walked into.

Maybe his life was much more complicated than I anticipated…much more than my own.

My thoughts subsided at the sound of his soft and elusive chur- my hand began touching other places on his face that had slight dips or scratches left from years of fighting.

"You wanted to share this with me tonight didn't you" I said evenly, my voice still low through my actions.

"I needed to see how you would react to this…I needed to see if it was too much" He said slowly as I nodded over his words.

I understood what he was doing; hell it was no more than what I had done this afternoon.

I had made him aware of my life and he was just doing the same.

If I kicked and carried on about this- it would mean our lives couldn't mix, the same way it would be if he couldn't cope with my lifestyle.

He was doing what Raphael had done for April.

He wasn't hiding anything.

"I'm sorry I'm not as collected as you hoped" I told him as he made a huffing sound of laughter.

"You haven't ran yet Nala- I would say it's slightly successful"

I smiled at the floor.

"Your convinced I'm going to run at some point" I told him as he took hold of my chin and softly placed his large warm padded hand against my cheek.

"I'm trying to not put all my hopes on something so precious- You know how I feel"

I took in his words and his insecurities, of course I understood- it was nothing more than self-preservation. If I left- he would be sad- and unable to function properly as leader.

If he left me however- I couldn't function. I couldn't even imagine my life without him in it.

It seemed irrelevant.

"Have you ever considered my worst fear is the same as yours?" I spoke softly and surely to him as he crossed his eye brows slightly and turned his head to look back at me slowly.

The room was still- there were no sounds any more apart from the hushed sleeping noises of his brothers. The air was thin and peaceful mixing with our breaths and soothing tones the atmosphere created.

I was tired- but I couldn't sleep. It would mean less Leo and more nightmares.

"Nala- you wouldn't understand the _complexity_ I have to go through when I think of you" He spoke gently.

"The way you look at me when you're happy…or sad. Or…even when you're _annoyed-Shell_, You make me feel so…so…"

He cut himself off in frustration.

I knew he was trying to tell me in the most organised sensible way that he was much more attached to me than I was to him but, in truth he was an idiot

_A big lovely turtle idiot_

"And you think_ I_ don't think the same way as you? That _I d_on't wait for your voice to come into a room? That I don't wait every second for your hands to touch my hair or my face or my arm and hold me? That I am so besotted with you, so involved that there is no going back from this for me- if you left…if you _disappeared,_ I would have no one…_there is no one else but you Leonardo…I…I"_

My words failed me as he stood tall gazing down at me. I pushed myself back against the bathroom sink using one hand to lean on it and the other to hold onto his metal chest plate.

"You can spend every night fighting me- Shell, I will spend all my nights fighting you if it means I can keep you safe even in the smallest way…but even if you put all your time in fighting my feelings and my protectiveness, it won't stop- it won't go away because I won't go away. I will never go away- Even if that means I have to sit and wait for you to come back to me every evening with scrapes and scratches and bruises I will...believe me I will be the biggest pain in your life" I grunted and called onto him as he watched me softly, a small but sure smile starting to form on his face as his eyes softened and melted into beautiful icy pools of blue.

"But, I would also be the most loving pain in your life Leo- as long as you let me" I shrugged biting my lip as he chuckled under his lip and leaned his head down.

We closed our eyes and rubbed our noses together…

Like lions.

I smiled a little at the action breathing softly into his scented air allowing our two airways to mingle and interact.

"Nala I love you"

He breathed the words to me slowly and carefully, his face just inches from mine and staring at the side of my up close face as he said it.

Everything in my mind seemed to disconnect and scatter into a thousand organised chains, solely connecting myself to him…slowly ensuring that there would always be a relationship between us…no matter what happened- my stomach fizzed and surged through the rest of my body as his words hit home.

I couldn't see his facial expression as currently my face was tucked close to his cheek, my nose in line with his as his hand slowly and carefully rubbed my cheek and hair.

I was suddenly aware of his lips, that were slightly parted and ever so close to my own.

I moved my mouth so slowly and little by little in inches as I waited for him to respond. His body seemed to shift nervously, but his face never ceased away from the closeness.

I leant up again, my breathing and body pushing into his own as his hands gripped me gently.

There was carefulness to him- one that I could sense was either nerves or a fear of myself pulling away.

I let my eyes slip closed as my lips briefly ran over his own allowing no pressure or no kiss to imply just yet.

But there was pressure in the air- an intense wave of pleasure that swept over myself in a flush of excitement and nerves.

The stillness of the room seemed to add to this as I allowed my lips to stay parted and drift slowly over his own. Leo swallowed quickly with a loud gulp from his dry mouth and internally licked his lips. He leaned more over me his body pressing up against mine in the most delicious way.

He began responding under my touches as his lips moved while his nose did rubbing both our lips and noses at once creating the most soft and careful friction.

I wanted to move more forward to jump into his arms and close the kiss so badly- but I knew he had to come to me.

I was the one to catch the deer in the headlights all those months ago- I had to let it come to me with the most care and love I could give it.

Leo swallowed again and shuffled after a minute or so

"I…I don't know how…" He told me unsure and stiffly as his lips danced along on top of mine letting it tickle and trickle over my own again.

This time, I "shhhhed" him

I closed my lip slowly dragging my bottom lip up and over his top one in the smallest yet softest open mouth kiss I could give him.

I pulled away gently resting on his cheek, letting my pounding heart and overheated face balance out as he registered what I had just done.

My hand that rested on his chest plate seemed to catch where his heart would be- the thumping behind it seemingly powerful to be overruled by his thick shell.

I moved my face back again this time as I blew a breath onto his lips and slowly closed my own around his once more. He seemed to respond this time with the same motion.

The heat and the movement had my insides melting- my thighs twitched and my insides curled at the enjoyment as we continued to rub our noses together but lightly apply pressure and movement in our soft incredible kiss.

I let my bottom lip stay connected with the top of his as we began to move forward a little more- his actions becoming more confident as time grew. I sighed into his open mouth as he grunted in a response- earning me to press myself firmly against him again.

My arms were soon around his neck and his other arm wrapped around me fully torturing me by slowly sinking down to the small of my back resting near my backside- With every movement of his lips on mine his hand curled around my clothes lifting it slightly away from my skin so he could feel the softness underneath.

Again- unable to help myself I sighed into his mouth.

Our movements much more feverish now, as Leo had grasped this kissing game almost so well I didn't know what I was doing.

He applied move pressure, tilted his head in different angles so he could taste me better. I almost fell when he swirled the very tip of his tongue out onto my bottom lip as I clung to him for support.

I grabbed onto his neck and kissed him again allowing my mouth to fall open on his command and his tongue to taste mine in the freshest most exhilarating way.

He moaned a little as quiet as not to disturb our silent heaven- but as smooth as to make it a little more heavenly.

We broke for air for a second letting ourselves cool down as I lifted my head away to stare at him and he looked back- his eyes wide and dewy, his lips moist and inviting.

I couldn't help but bite my lip again and watch as he lost interest in my eyes and looked back down to my lips again.

I all but welcomed him back.

We met each other in the middle this time in a marvellous yet passionate embrace, a grunt and a sigh fell from both our lips as suddenly and willingly, I let myself be swept up and onto the kitchen top next to the sink- I parted my legs to let him slip his large hard body in between them and clenched them together around his beautiful shell. My head was now level with his own as we continued to kiss, lick and suck at each other's mouths.

My god it was the most turned on I had ever been and the fact he could smell my lust seemed to move him on further.

His hands gripped my hips, and every once in a while they would trail up to the top of my hair and send Goosebumps and shudders down the back of my spine, yet he didn't once laugh- he was taking all of this with the most sincerity and care as he could- seducing me, indulging me.

And I was as wet as any reptile for him in return.

Our lips worked quicker as my eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure and pressure. I gasped when his tongue darted into my mouth again as we continued our hot make out session.

I didn't even care if I was sitting right next to the sink…

I would need a cold wash after this anyway.

He kissed me firmly and sweetly, yet so hot and perfectly I thought I would burst with the tension of it all.

We pulled apart a good few minutes later- the heat of the situation too much to bare as we panted and gasped for air while rubbing our noses together gently.

My eyes slowly opened again, slightly hooded and moist from our recent compromising position as Leo pulled away and stood up firmly swallowing and nuzzling himself gently into my cheek and chin.

I felt myself smile insanely and twitching as I pushed the hair back of my face.

"Wow" I breathed out as he turned back to look at me with the most dazzling eyes. He smirked.

"I never thought I would ever be able to do that with…with anyone" he told me sincerely. I chuckled a little at his bashfulness.

"Leonardo- you had me from vision one" I told him honestly as he chuckled to and held me tight to him once more. I lay my head against his chest listening to his breathing and heart beat as he sighed and smiled at me again.

"You are perfect" He added in as I felt the day's length take its toll on me.

Suddenly I was lifted off the sink side and swung up into Leo's arms. I threw my eyes open wide and looked up at him.

He chuckled under his breath at me again- his green skin soft and smooth underneath my arms and legs.

Unable to control myself I found my hands turning his head to kiss me again- pulling his lips down onto my own once more in a softer sweet lasting kiss.

I noticed, as we went we passed the usual nest I was left at to sleep in originally and found myself back in Leo's room as he placed me down onto the bed, and turned to change behind his screen.

Leo came out wearing a pair of pale blue boxers that hid his tail as I giggled a little at the image.

"What?" he grinned as I shook my head.

"You wear those better than any human I've seen" I sighed as he looked bashful and tilted his head.

"Ask me" I said smugly as he blushed a little.

"Have you… urgh….I mean has there been anyone…"

"Never- only you" I smiled honestly as he nodded and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

I scooted over on the bed as he sat down beside me. He looked to his pillow then back at me, then twisted his thumbs carefully and planted his feet firmly on the ground.

"I can leave if you want- I can go and sleep outside if you really want me too- I just thought you might be more comfortable in here" he shrugged letting his usual gentlemen self-take over.

I laughed and blushed a little.

"Its fine honestly- I would…I would like you to stay with me."

He smiled and nodded to me as I lay down and waited for him to follow on cue. He leant on his side looking down on me.

His eyes gentle and his hand resting on my hip

"What?" I asked his leaning up myself to meet him half way.

"Nothin' just…whatever this is…its permanent for me now- I just thought I should-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his own again, the action taking him off guard and off subject.

"Goodnight Leo" I said turning over to face the wall allowing my head to rest on the coolness of the pillow.

I felt him shift and sigh as he lay down beside me- his hand hesitantly placed on my hip careful as to not overstep any guide marks we might have lay between us.

I turned to face him, curling myself around in his arms.

"I love you" I breathed out as I watched his eyes close in content and a softness fall over him.

I kissed his head once and curled myself back down- knowing and hoping that the night wouldn't bring change.

That the night would only bring tomorrow, with Leonardo securely in my knowing future.

* * *

**Ahh! I did it! I know! What do we think? right? yay or nay? **

**I just had to reward you guys for your great comments and they were taking forever right?!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- please please drop me a comment on this one guys I'm super excited to know what we all think of their big moment together...was the timing right, wrong or are we just as syched a little?**

**Thank you so much for all your great reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Till next time- K x **


	22. Don't you dare! Mikey!

**Hey guys- Its feeling good to be back in the writing mode at the mo!**

**Thanks for all your great comments on the last chapter- I guess we better see where were going now huh?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

5:30am- it was time to get up.

I blinked a few times coiling my muscles a few times to prepare for the day. My dreams of last night a thousand miles away from my consciousness any more

I sighed. It had to be a dream, _didn't it?_ \- It couldn't have been real…

My sinking heart turned with me as I sat up and stared hard down at my feet as I went. I shook my head and thought carefully back to Nala…my Nala- kissing me, coming on to me- _wanting me._

It was just a dream.

I put my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut to rid the inner pain.

I always used to think pain was all in the mind but boy, was I wrong- pain was in my heart- pulling on me, crushing me…

Maybe the hurt would disappear with a good hour of meditation- maybe then I could try to concentrate on something other than my Nala,

_Maybe then-_

My thoughts stopped instantly at the sound of even breathing and the sheets that my bed contained moved next to me.

I turned round in a flurry nearly sending whatever it was on the bed soaring into the side wall with my shell- luckily, she turned again and lay flat on her back.

The sheets tangled round her professionally like they belonged there, her face clear and glowing in the darkness of the room as her large eyes closed with thick eyelashes curling up towards the ceiling.

Her lips were sealed and soft And tarnished by my kiss

It happened.

It was real.

Nala had kissed me.

Those dreams- weren't dreams any more, they were memories.

_She had kissed me_.

I turned to face her wholly kneeling down by the side of my bed giving her the extra room as her body shifted again.

My arms reached out to her as my hands found places on her hip and in her hair.

Just like last night.

I remembered holding her again last night…

I remembered touching her as her lips graced mine with the same want I possessed. The way she reached up through all my nervousness and confusion- the way she sought me out through the softness of her lips and eyes.

The way she took hold of my face in her hands and guided me to her…

_She was stood in front of me- stretching up and reaching for me as her lips connected with mine for the first time._

_They were soft, warm and hesitant…making sure I was okay, that I was comfortable. Like she didn't know I was the one pining for her the longest. Her mouth fell on mine like a pillow on a bed- incredible to the taste. I felt my whole body move with the softness of her touch and the moistness of her kiss._

_My chest imploded, and there was a need- deep and primal rising to my mind as she closed in on me._

_I clung to her body- her soft warm clothed body as she clung back, her lips teaching mine as we stood in each other's arms._

_Turtle and human_

_Not caring which one either of us was,_

_God, she was warm…_

_There was nothing more I wanted from her- she was here, complete and in my arms. She was safe secure, in my home with me. _

_Kissing me, attached to me…_

_Loving me…_

_And I loved her- Shell, I was so far in love with her that if she wanted me to beg on my knees for I to even touch her again, I would do so._

_I decided to take things further; letting my shaking knees keep me standing as I pressed more into her mouth- she sighed and the sound sent spasms deep down into my tail, curling it inward._

_I let my tongue taste her; she was hot, and fresh like vanilla seed. _

_I could have just eaten her up…_

I blinked as she sighed again and smiled in her sleep.

I would never have to sleep alone anymore…

So long as that was what she wanted from me.

A grin broke from my face as I leaned forward and kissed her arm softly and carefully as to not wake her up. I kissed it again, not caring if the action was slightly cheesy and continue to kiss up past her arm, to the crook of her elbow to the slight dip in her collar bone.

Her lips were kept untouched.

Only to be kissed when she was alert enough to kiss me back.

I stood slowly, not wanting to loose contact from her as I turned to head into the shower, the events of the evening last night still fresh and exuberant considering now that I realised it was no longer a dream.

_Of course it wasn't a dream you moron! Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

I felt my self-sigh as water hit my green arms and splashed off my forehead.

I looked down to my arms.

_I would have to train harder to keep her._

I thought about my plans for our next encounter.

_I would have to be smarter to keep her._

I thought in detail about my brothers…

_I would have to tell them everything…._

Because they in return would want to keep her too.

I stretched again and hurriedly returned to my room.

She lay still - as beautiful in her sleep as before, a small smile perched on her pretty lips.

I changed behind my dresser, thinking over our differences and size; I would have to be more careful and much more self-aware- In my sleep I could have rolled over and crushed her, I could have broken her arm by leaning on it, or crushed her with my shell when she was on her back.

This would also be an issue for later on down the line, if she wanted that kind of _interaction…_

_If we could…_

I huffed trying not to think of it and shook my head.

_It's still early Leo, give her five minutes for fucks sake…_

I cleared my throat and stretched my arms out quickly.

This morning's training session might have proved to be a great distraction to my excitable "Michelangelo-ness". I turned to leave, making sure not to make any noise so that Nala would remain asleep. She never seemed to sleep much- I put it down to her visions…

I entered the Dojo to see Raph and Donnie already stretching as I made my way over to the weapons rack.

"Mornin'" I called to them.

"Sleep well Lover boy?"

I froze.

I spun round to face Donnie and Raph, his arms crossed- staring at me smugly.

My mouth fell open.

"What are you-"

"Please- save it, looks like Nala didn't sleep on her own last night" Donnie chuckled nudging Raphael in the ribs as they both giggled like school children.

I rolled my eyes.

"Grow up" I snapped as they both came beside me shoulder to shoulder squeezing me in between them, laughing as they went.

"Oh come on brotha', mighty leada's been havin' some fun" Raph mocked as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so ridiculous! I mean, where do you get off on the idea that I would-"

"We saw you" They said plainly as I pulled my self away from them and raised my eyes.

"You…._saw…_what?" I asked trying my hardest to play it cool, they were all asleep there's no way they could have…

"Surveillance dude- I checked it before I went to bed, that wasn't very hygienic to make out all over the sink"

I froze again, my mouth open and watching the words spout out of Donnie's mouth like they were poisonous.

_Oh God…_

_Oh shit…_

_Nala will kill me…_

_Fuck…Fuck, fuck, fuck…._

They both laughed hysterically and slapped each other around the back. I didn't know what to do.

I felt like a lost little child that had been picked on in the playground- they had seen…they had seen my most intimate….

_Oh God, there was no living this down that was for sure…_

I narrowed my eyes at them intently.

"And you just decided to share this with Raphael?!" I exasperated feeling my knuckles whiten and a shot of bloodied anger course through my bones.

"No- I walked in on ya, was gonna get me an' Ap' a snack but…seems like you were already getting' one" Raph goaded as I growled.

"That is my business! _You keep out of it!" _My voice thundered like never before as they both took a step back and stopped the laughter. I looked to them, like I had never looked at them before- there was resentment in my eyes, and I wanted them to know that.

Brothers or not, I felt the most exposed I had ever been.

_"Leo- _seriously, we're happy for you- she's great" Donnie smiled apologetically as I turned away from them scowling.

"Were sorry man- didn't mean ta overstep a mark- looks like she enjoyed it wid ya bro" Raph shrugged turning back to his weapons. But I couldn't let it go- I was too fired up, the energy in my blood reached a boiling point as I turned round and face Raph head on.

_He had seen my Nala like that…_

I knew it wasn't a good idea- but I knew, shamelessly, it was the only way to calm myself down

"So if I caught you and April doin' whatever it is you do- it would be fine? _Huh?"_ I pushed scolding myself mentally for my shameless actions.

Raph coiled and growled- all playfulness gone.

"Don't you_ dare_ _talk about me n 'er!"_

"Oh so it's alright to talk about _me but not you!" _

He pushed me, and I growled back and swung for him instantly.

_"It was a accident! I didn't wanna see ya both like dat!"_

_"You're never going to see again by the time I'm finished with you" _My voice sounded foreign and strange, my mouth twisted into a grimace that seemed to shock Raphael- his face twisted into one of shock and fear- and it only spurred me on further.

We fell to the floor- loose punches and shoves and kicks were administered, I couldn't feel them, there was too much adrenaline coursing through my veins.

_And I wanted to hurt him._

It was the first time I had ever wanted to hurt my own brother- and it scared me.

"Uh Guys…" Donnie's small voice seemed to catch me off guard as I looked to Donnie and growled to.

A loud stamp and throttle of a stick beat down on the floor as the most honourable voice spun into the air like venom.

_"What is going on?!"_

"Master Splinter…" I said turning myself around and brushing myself down. "He-"

It was all the words I could get out, before his large tail whipped out from underneath my legs and sent both Raphael and I soaring into the air.

We groaned.

"Why am I to come find you both fighting like this?! It is 6am; you should be stretching, preparing for your warm up! You both have guests should I remind you not_! You do not behave this way! Especially in front of any lady!" _

I looked away from his disappointed glare- his eyes seemed to stare at me the longest.

I knew why- fuck, everyone knew why, and that made it even worse.

"All three of you to the Hashi- NOW!" His voice bellowed and groaned so loud that the walls shook and started to crumble.

I eyed up Raph who stared back, both of us slightly less angry than what we once were.

Donnie moved slowly as if to saunter away- but Master had seen and whipped him up in his tail.

"Nice try Donatello…" He remarked as we walked begrudgingly to our fate.

* * *

"So…do you all need longer in here this morning?"

We all groaned- 3 hours of irregular balances.

"Hmm? No answer? Very well then"

"I'm sorry Master" I puffed out tightly as I tried to remain still, balancing on one foot with the other extended up behind me.

I breathed out through the pain of the stretch.

Master turned to look at me his eyes wide and sure of something.

I was scared to know what he was so sure of.

"So Leonardo- this is you're doing again?" he asked, his hands folded behind his back.

I looked down saddened by my mistakes.

"I got…angry- I couldn't…" I sighed and bowed my head down in shame.

"No masta…it was me…I pushed 'im too far- made jokes about 'im n Nala" Raph piped up as my face spun round to his quicker than ever before.

"Me too- I…I shouldn't have teased him" Donnie whined out from his compromising position.

Master eyed all three of us up before he nodded and raised his hand- a sign we could drop our stance.

We all fell onto our knees with deep breaths.

"My sons- You are all growing, you are all getting on with your own individual lives within this family, but there is a time for teasing and a time for talking. I suggest before you mock- you think about your own personal references. Especially you Raphael, put yourself in one another's shoes."

I nearly growled- the idea of both of them imagining that Nala was their own business- that they had kissed her the way that I had done.

My thoughts were suddenly distracted…

_Nala…_

All that anger- all that heat seemed to flush away from me, and only her smiling face was left in my mind, the feel of her hands on my skin seemed to calm me, yet make me desperate for it even more.

"Leonardo" Master spoke again as I looked up to him.

"I understand you extended priorities now, but that should only strengthen your need to protect this family, not turn against it"

I nodded in understanding- I knew this, I had thought of this all the morning while getting ready- what if I wasn't good enough for her? What if I wasn't good enough for_ them_ anymore?

"I'm sorry brotha' I didn't mean ta…you know, rustle ya like dat" Raph's arm reached to me in a slap on the back. I nodded to him as Donnie smiled a little apologetically.

"I'll start knocking the security system off on a night now- you're not the only one I've come across" Donnie said as suddenly Raph's eyes crossed together.

"_What da hell's dat suppose ta mean?!"_

Donnie ran behind my back in a cower, his eyes even wider behind the rim of his glasses.

"I-I-It was a S-s-s-simple accident! You and A-April were in the l-living room l-l-late and I-I..-"

Raph lunged for Donnie as he took off down the corridor away from our little meeting.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA!"

I turned to face Master Splinter.

"I am sorry" I sighed as he grinned, a small chuckle on his mouth.

"Oh Leonardo- you need to understand more than anyone- teasing is a natural part of growing up- especially when your brothers find out just how old you _are _getting."

He patted my shoulder and headed out towards the dojo.

"Oh and Leo-"

"Yes dad?"

"There is a cloth and disinfectants by the sink- please ensure your little escapades are kept out of the kitchen from now on" He smiled and the colour of my skin faded to white.

With a swish of a tail he was gone and I all but fell down to the floor sitting on the bench I was just stood on.

"Damn family" I muttered.

The was a shuffle behind me, almost a quiet as a large bow stick tapping the ground.

I spun around to face my three brothers; Michelangelo- who had appeared out of nowhere, looked the most shocked of all. This seemed to add to their humour.

"YOU MADE OUT WITH NALA?!" Mikey shrieked as the other two rolled over in ruffled laughter.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dojo- NOW!" I bellowed as they all pulled a face of disgust.

"But-"

"NOW!"I cracked as all of them shook their heads and walked forward towards the Dojo.

I might not have been able to attack them sanely. But I could do it professionally.

I was still their leader after all.

Another hour later we were all sprawled out on the dojo floor. My attacks on each of them perfected and fluid in motion, something which I felt the need to gloat about but pushed it further down in my mind- they had been punished enough for one day.

We sat up and stretched to finish our session- Mikey was still schyed about the new information he had come across.

"So- are you guys dating or something? Or did your _eyes_ just _meet_ across the kitchen floor?" Mikey spoke dramatically as Raph whacked him round the back of the head.

"Can we not discuss this? Please?" I huffed shaking my head.

"Ooo did she not return it?"

_"Mikey!"_ I pressed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? If you're not gonna continue whatever it was, I will" He goaded as I growled.

All three of them raised their eyes at me. I sighed.

"Sorry- I guess….I dunno what's going on between us"

"What d'you mean?" Donnie asked. I sighed again, feeling awkward- I was their leader, it seemed unnatural for me to discuss my issues with them.

"Dude- we your bro's we got your back with anything" Mikey added kindly. "So spill"

"She…there's…I…" I huffed and stood up turning to put my swords away.

They all watched me like I was a stage show.

"We're friends…we always had been but last night- when we got back after the attack- she was thinking….I disturbed her, and she punched me"

They all snickered. I looked at them flatly.

"It wasn't a hard shock but…she seen my bruises and my cuts and…and well she freaked out on me! Like started to get angry about what I do and started to get upset about me getting hurt…it was…well. Confusing…" I sighed and they nodded.

"Ap' used ta be the same- she got used to it" Raph shrugged.

I sat down putting my elbows on my knees.

"Then she said this stuff about wanting to keep _me _safe and helping us out and how she would do it but I…I can't let her do that- the foot are looking for other mutants, you know- she's classed as that. "

I looked down to the floor and shook my head.

"Then…Then She was right in front of me…this…this girl…this pretty…._pretty girl_…in my _green_ hands…and she told me she would never leave me…she…she kissed me…oh fuck, it was…you know…I wanted this for so long...for fucking _months!_ And she was just there...I thought I was gonna pass out" I rubbed my head trying to gather myself around the words.

"Leo…are you…are you in love with her?" Donnie asked all their eyes now wide and innocent.

"I think…I think I'd always been in love with her…from that first night when I met her…I think that's why I stayed…why I couldn't leave"

They all breathed out once with a slight laugh under their smiles and shook their heads.

"Then…what's the issue?" Mikey asked tilting his head.

"It's a bit complicated isn't it? I mean she's not technically human herself"

"That's better doh, right- I mean it sure would make more sense ta me if Ap' were mutant" I smirked at Raph. At least he was trying.

"I guess"

"Fearless- you screw dis up coz ya insecurities dan, I swear ta god- I'll kill ya maself. I already told ya dis shit!- you don't play fuck-around wid sumt'in like 'dat" Raph pushed as I looked to him flatly.

"Yeah- there's no point in over thinking it dude- she's hot" Mikey shrugged grinning.

"We got your back bro- we'll keep her safe, just…lead us into it" Donnie shrugged a smile on his face.

There was a small silence for a little while as each of them gave me their silent blessing.

"Thanks guys" Nothing else needed to be said. We all got up and turned to put our weapons away in grace, the peace between us the most grown up it had ever been.

"Besides- now I have something to mock you with!" Mikey grinned and ran for the door.

"_Oh Nala!"_ He called as my eyes widened.

"Don't you dare! _Mikey!"_ I called and ran after him as quickly as I could.

Following the laughter I ran ahead as Mikey jumped and tumbled around the corridor heading straight for the kitchen.

* * *

I ran quicker trying to ignore the laughter from behind me and their footsteps as we sped ahead into the kitchen area.

She was awake- her hair falling over her shoulder in tumbles and tresses as she wore my robe again and her jeans.

Splinter was sat down beside my Nala, chatting politely when he lifted his tea cup to his mouth and very subtly, lifted his tail at the same time. Without turning his head his tail caught the end of Mikey's foot which fortunately lead to Michelangelo tumbling face forward into the side cupboard.

Splinter lowered his teacup.

"Don't run so fast in the lair please Michelangelo- it is bad for the building work"

April started to giggle as Mikey sat up and shook his head. "I'll get him an icepack"

Nala looked up towards Master Splinter who patted her hand and winked at her carefully.

She looked down and smiled. As quickly as her eyes looked down they shot up, and caught hold of me.

I tried to remain calm and collected as she smiled a little and blushed, I tried to pretend that not everyone in the room was involved in our look, but I couldn't help myself the left side of my mouth lifted with a smirk, my eyes glistened back at her as she sat next to my father, like she had always been sat there.

Like in twenty years from now- she would still be sat there.

I grinned back and even though it only lasted a few seconds- the room fell silent and my eyes only seen what was her face.

Her blue eyes glistened as she turned to speak to Master Splinter again; they were so patient and kind.

Her smile formed words that sounded like melodies only I would listen to.

I felt myself internally sigh and then a hand on my shoulder.

"Ahh _Amoire"_ Mikey had wrapped himself around me in a hug and pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye.

I rolled them and shook my head.

"Enough!" I growled to him as he chuckled and put an ice pack on his head.

Everyone seemed to have moved- Raph behind April looking at the paper she was holding.

Donnie sat next to Nala while she slid over some papers to him and began chatting again.

Mikey went to the kitchen cabinet to start making breakfast and flurried like normal.

I stood and watched the noise, and the chaos and the piece.

This was my family- and I would need to be their leader to protect them.

I would need to be the best.

Because they didn't deserve anything other than that

* * *

**Nala's POV**

_It was dark again- and music played through the halls- I was no longer with the brothers._

_I definitely was no longer near Leonardo._

_But I was moving- in time with the music as others moved around me._

_Moving…no, we were dancing- morbidly and slowly._

_There were others too- some I could see faces- their agonisingly strict faces, some I were numbers again._

_I turned and swirled with someone- I could see their face clearly._

_They were tall and looked to withhold Japanese features._

_It was a man- and he looked down at me with a stern cruel look in his eye._

_We continued to move as I continued to observe the room around me- The colours were greyer than grey and black in some areas almost like ink in water. It was extravagant- large crystal ceilings and chandeliers catered the marble walls, a large stage to the front and smartly dressed dining tables and attire._

_That symbol was pierced into every moving fabric._

_The Foot Clan._

_I gulped my mind instantly recognising the event._

_The music slowed and I turned in surprise to see April next to me- dancing with another man- who was also dressed in black down formal attire- completely black- no white shirt or bow tie however._

_She moved like I did- in a black fitted dress, her hair down and beautiful, with a red Japanese swirl printed onto her face.- she looked just as stern as all the others in the room._

_I looked round to the others- most of the females wore some kind of facial makeup._

_I decided to not look at my reflection, even as I turned past the large mirrored walls._

_Then the music stopped and suddenly silence fell among the crowd. A word was called from the side of the large overbearing stage. Everything seemed to slow but happen so quickly._

_April screamed- her head pulled backwards and her body arched in front of the man she was with- her injected something into her neck._

_I screamed too- thrashing at who-ever had hold of me as she slowly closed her eyes and slumped forward, and then collapsed to the floor, only to be dragged away by three of the male guests._

_I screamed again and turned round to see a new man- a tall, larger man in different attire._

_He was wearing formal Japanese wear again- accept his face, which was scared and shredded in lines of injury._

_His mouth sealed tight and held high above his own face as his eyes peered down at me._

_They were black- blacker than I had ever seen a man's eyes._

_Then I gasped as I was flung backwards, my body forcefully arched down into a dip as I looked up at this frightening figure- the room began to darken as he stood over me, all the while I struggled against this stranger holding me down. But it became too late and the next thing I knew the man I was dancing with stabbed me in the neck with a needle and a vile of liquid filled my bloodstream…_

_I became…_

_Still…and tired…_

_There was laughter in the air again, the same laughter I had grown so accustom to hearing in my nightmares…_

_Then everything clouded over into the darkness as the laughter rolled over me and I fell still once more…._

I woke up in a flurry. My breathing departing from my lungs as I tried to keep it inside my body. My hands shook and my legs started to spasm with the extra adrenaline I had created.

I sat up instantly and started to take deep breaths, looking around the room- a little whine in my throat as I hurried to find a lamp.

My heart pounded violently in my chest as I found a light switch and flicked it on.

I was in Leo's room- safe and secure- butterflies wanted to submerge at the effort of knowing I had slept in his bed, but I pushed them away- now was not a good time for romance.

I took a deep breath again and pulled my head in between my knees as I squeezed my eyes shut.

He had frightened me, terribly so and I had had enough.

I growled under my breath and registered the loss of control I had experience within my dream and tried to rein it in. I wanted to feel like I could control the situation- not have the situation control me.

I blinked away the fearful tears as I hauled myself out of the bed and began searching quickly for paper or pens in Leo's room.

I needed to document this dream for Donnie- and I needed to do it now.

My shaking hands rummaged around Leo's desk and his shelves but little was to be found.

My eyes shot up in alarm as the lightening bulb in my brain went off.

_Mikey…_

I bolted out the door quickly and looked round for Michelangelo's room- he was the artist in the family. He would surely have some.

I started to jog down a corridor when all of a sudden as if out of nowhere, I felt myself bump into the back of a large hard standing object- my breath left my body at an alarming rate.

Who—ever it was spun round quickly to face me- one hand out to catch my waist and the other my arm.

Even though Michelangelo was the joker- he sure could move.

"Woah dudette- where's the fire?!" Mikey asked as I tried to control my breathing. His smile was replaced by a look of concern.

"Nala? Lady N whats the matter?"

"I need paper…and a pen…had a vision…need to…" I puffed out as I shook my head.

"Breathe- jeeze girl, you look like you've seen a ghost!" He commented, his large eyes for the first time I had seen him- looked serious.

After a few minutes I had calmed a little and closed my eyes to recouperate.

"Okay…I'm okay- I had a vision and I need to draw it out for Donnie to take a look at." I explained and he nodded, his eyes still listening to my everyone.

"Sure thing- let me just grab some and we'll go to the table and draw it out…okay" He said almost like he was the older one here in this situation- it made me understand just how good Michelangelo was at understanding differences and fitting into the team.

He could be as light as the sunshine, but as serious as lightening.

Mikey gathered some things and set them down for me at the kitchen table- I manage to peak a glance at the clock.

6.15am- great, there goes my great sleep in.

Mikey began moving quickly and filled a cup full of tea for me before sitting down and pushing the papers in front of me.

I thanked him with a smile.

He sat next to me with a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm fine honestly- I'm sorry if I startled you" I told him to which he shook off.

"Don't be ridiculous! You're our first lady- anything for you, were family right?" he grinned to which I nodded and leaned over to squeeze his hand with my own

I thought back to the dream as I stared down hard at the paper.

Those eyes…_Those horrible, horrible eyes…_

I began sketching them out uncomfortably, taking note of each sharp angled line on his facial structure and the coordinates of his pupils.

I sketched the room and the dancing…

I sketched down every number I could think of that came to my mind until my hand was red and sore.

I dropped the pencil once I had finished and inevitably, leaned back in my chair.

I pushed them out in front of me to the centre of the table.

Mikey who had remained silent tilted his head round to look at them face on.

"Anything?" I asked him to whom his pulled his eyebrows together and looked over all three of my drawings.

He twitched his mouth to the side.

"Donnie will probably be able to decode them better- but this guy…he's scary as shit dudette. Would even give me nightmares" He shrugged as I shivered.

"I think it's his voice I keep hearing in my dreams…he keeps laughing and speaking in a language I don't understand" I said as he looked down at the table to the picture.

"scary dude" He commented. I looked to the clock again- now 8.15…Had I drew for that long?

"Oh Mikey! You didn't need to sit with me this long…I didn't realise.."

"No sweat girl- I only missed training, Master will be cool over this" he shrugged.

"Saying that I better go see where they all are- there taking their time this morning…you alright here?" He added as he rose from his chair. I nodded and smiled to him- he stretched his arms once and leaned over.

In a simple sweet gesture- he pressed a small chaste kiss to the top of my head.

"Don't worry Lady N…no bad guys are getting' in here- but just in case, don't stare too hard at that picture…you might turn to stone" He wiggled his three fingers at me as he backed out the room and turned a corner as the speed a race care might turn.

I smiled to his sweet gestures and finished the rest of my now cold tea.

I stared down at the empty page in front of me, and began doodling small patterns into it…

In the silence, my mind travelled back to the events of last night that were overshadowed by my horrid visions…

I thought back carefully with a blush on my face and softness in my heart.

Leonardo…

We had kissed, and it was nothing short of wonderful.

I sighed like a school girl and smiled to myself in glee. His strong arms had lifted me and slept beside me and embraced me with such passion…

My heart soared.

My breath hitched and I felt my eyes colour over into roses again.

My fingers lightly ran over my full bottom lip remembering his own dragging and chasing over it so tenderly and slowly.

I sighed again.

"Well aren't you Little Miss Daydream" April commented looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Morning" I greeted laughing a little as she took her seat beside me and put her face on her hand as she watched me with batted eye lids.

"What?" I asked her smiling through her little act. She stayed still.

"April" I moaned moving to refill the kettle. She chuckled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! It's_ so_ obvious!"

I turned to look at her with my mouth open. I looked back at the kettle.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I shrugged.

"So you and Leo weren't pulling each-others face's off in here last night?" she asked innocently.

My jaw dropped, and my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. There was a thick moment of silence in the air as she looked to me smugly and I, in return, stared on in horror.

"How did you…." I breathed out as she smiled to me with wide teeth apologetically.

"Raphael spotted you last night…he came in to grab something and…well"

"Oh fuck" I dropped my face into my hands "_Oh Fuck"_

_"Nala…its…it's not that bad-"_

_"Not that bad?! Are you crazy? _His brother…_oh jeeze! Fuck, _I'm so embarrassed I just want to die!"

My stomach sank and spasms of panic filled me. Oh great- they all knew.

"No one else knows! Chill! But don't be surprised if Leo tells them something happened" April patted the chair next to her as I slumped down into it, the kettle in my hands and my mouth and eyes remained in their shocked state- catching flies.

"He wouldn't….would he?" I bit my lip nervous-Leo was not one to brag, I couldn't see him bragging over something like this.

It was personal, very very personal- surely he would run it by me first.

"Nala…with everything that has happened- Leonardo will want to keep you safe, and that means, telling his team what they need to keep safe and why. Your top priority now- Family" she explained as I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

I nodded in understanding.

"I get it…just…oh shit that's embarrassing." I blushed as she giggled.

"relax- the boys…there real discrete. Everything's okay" she patted my arm as I poured her a cup of tea.

"Ah, _Watashi no musume, _Good morning!" I turned my head to see Splinter walking slowly towards us, his tail slowly flowing from side to side as he smiled to us kindly.

"Good morning Splinter- Tea?" I asked to which he nodded and took a seat opposite us.

"That would be most lovely Nala, thank you"

I moved to pour him a cup and then turned to move the kettle and sit back down.

"I see you have been having more visions my dear" He spoke to me in a soft gentle rasp as I nodded and pushed the papers infront of him.

"I was hoping they would be useful, for Donnie" I explained as he nodded focusing on one at a time.

"While my eye sight is not the best- I'm sure Donatello will decode these for you- They look to have great detail in them"

I smiled. "Thank you sir"

Splinter went through the pile of papers singularly and stopped on the last picture of the man I had drawn. His eyes were sharp and black as onyx.

"This is the man in your visions?"

"The first time he's appeared- I think he is the one the voice belongs to" I explained and that's when Mikey came running back into the room, his eyes focused on only one thing, a wild look in them- a mischievous look.

Splinter flicked his tail out to stop him- he winked at me as he did so gracefully.

""Don't run so fast in the lair please Michelangelo- it is bad for the building work"

April started to giggle as Mikey sat up and shook his head. "I'll get him an icepack"

Then my eyes moved past April to the others who slowly filled in, from Donnie and Raph to my turtle, who stood staring right back.

Memories from last night flooded my mind and my stomach spasmed with a buzzing I could only believe was created by Leo himself.

It was like someone had turned a switch on inside me- his face, eyes, shoulders, everything new in the morning light.

What I wouldn't give for the room to be empty again right now.

He smiled to me knowingly as I looked down and blushed.

I remembered to keep my memories intact by shielding them away from his father.

Splinter patted my hand and winked at me again.

I laughed a little and took notice of Donnie as he leaned over and started to ask me about the drawings.

"This morning?" he asked as he took the seat beside me.

"Yes" I answered for the fourth time- he had asked me how these had come about, and I needed a new subject change.

He eyes traced over the numbers mentally remembering them as I watched his intelligent mouth remember them.

"These are brilliant Nala well done"

"Err my son-" Splinter interrupted as Donnie looked up.

"You may want to look at the last drawing Miss Nala has created"

Donnie looked up then flicked through the pages until the last drawing of that haunting man came up.

I retreated back into my chair my lips twitched in worry.

"Leo" Donnie said urgently handing the paper over to Leo who had somehow gotten behind me without my knowledge.

Leo took the sheet his eyes pulled into a line along with his lips as he looked over the sketch.

He breathed out even, and turned to face me.

His hand swept over my hair once in a longing look before he turned to Raph and handed the sheet over.

"I think it was from that event, the Foot Clan Ball….I was there" I explained to them as they all shared a look.

"What were you doing?" Donnie asked as I thought back.

"I was…Dancing, with a man…here" I said passing over the the second sheet to Donnie who eyed the guy up.

"Don't recognise him- anyone else there"

My eyes looked to April who was busy looking down at the sheet with Donnie.

Raph caught my look and widened his eyes- I stared at him hard, my eyes portraying deep worry and he watched me silently.

I shook my head to him.

A silent message between us.

"What happened?" Donnie asked as I looked down to the table.

"I was dancing….I can remember each move…and but no one was happy- they looked so serious…so strange. Karai was there, and then he appeared in the last few minutes, that laughter too…scared me a little"

I explained as calmly as I could.

"So that's why you were freaked this morning" Mikey commented.

"You knew?" Leo asked in a menacing voice as Mikey held his hands up.

"It's Lady N's choice to tell you- I didn't want her worrying" he shrugged. I pulled on Leo's arm.

"I woke up and you had gone, the vision had happened and I needed paper and pens- I'm fine now, there's no worry."

Leo remained blank and expressionless as he thought over the new information in his mind.

"Okay- I think we need to gather all our evidence, find out when this thing is happening and where"

Leo turned sharply, his voice in Alpha mode

"Donnie- think you can rumble up some numbers from these pictures"

"You got it"- and with that Donnie left.

"Mikey, you go with Donnie- listen to what he says and help him with any more drawings"

"Okay boss"

"Raph- Take the girls to go and gather some more of their things- I want them both underground until I work out what's going on here."

Raph nodded and folded his arms.

"When you get back, we need to recon a mission plan for this night- if Shredder is going to be there, we need to know what his steps are, what his plan is and why their gathering" Leo spoke so quick yet so firm no one misheard him.

Splinter stood and held his stick out in front of him.

"I will try my best to gather information for you my son- May I take miss Nala with me, as assistance?"

Splinter offered a hand out to me as Leo looked to him trying to read a silent message that was going on between them.

"Let me help please I…"

I froze, my words halted by Leo's icy look. I was unsure whether or not to move- this was a whole new side to Leo, one I knew I would have to come to terms with at some point.

"When she returns"

With that he turned to go and speak to Raphael- the other two boys left already Donnie busy explaining to Mikey who the man was in my picture. I scowled. I certainly didn't like decisions being made for me that was for sure. Leo took note as everyone seemed to move at once.

I stood dumb founded.

April came over with a soft smile on her face.

"We'll walk- Raph can taggle us by roof tops" she said gently as I nodded and looked down confused by the situation.

Leo came back into the room and looked to April and I.

"I'll give you two a minute" She said jogging off to find Raphael and I stood and crossed my arms.

Doors closed and silence rang out between us.

We stood awkwardly in each other's presence staring each other down like we didn't know what to do.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" I asked slowly pushing my hair behind my ears.

Leo moved closer his arms now uncrossed as he stepped to me.

"That man you drew in the picture is an old enemy…the worst we have come across- Oruko Saki"

I remembered the name- from the first time we met…

_"Have you or any of your family, ever heard or been in contact with any of the following names: Eric Sachs?"_

_"No"_

_"Baxter Stockman?"_

_"No"_

_"Oruko Saki?"_

_"No"…_

"I remember the name" I stated looking down as he looked up at me.

"In your vision he was in front of you…right?"

I nodded.

"Clear enough as I am now" he said in a formal voice. I nodded again, unable to look at him through this new leader mode.

His voice was not harsh, but it was firm and straight. His stance similar to that and it made me feel so small.

"Then..." he sighed and came closer to me putting his large hands around my arms, and loosening himself up to me again, his eyes softer and his face much less stern.

"I need to find out what he's planning- this event…its bigger than the others- if I can work out why then I can work out how to stop him…whatever he's up to"

"I understand" I said carefully as I looked up at him with worry.

"What's the matter?"

I bit my lip and put my hands on his boned chest plate.

"April was with me in the vision- She can't leave your sight the night it happens" I explained as he took what I was saying into consideration. His eyes crossed and his mouth parted.

"I didn't want her to worry- Raphael knows…I think" I said and he nodded taking a mental note.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I smiled forcefully.

"Me? Yeah...yeah I'm fine, honestly..."

"You should have come to find me this morning Nala" he scolded as I crossed my eyebrows at him.

"Leo- you had gone, you can't spend your life consuming me- besides, this is my gift. I have to deal with it...and it helped right?" I pushed on giving him hopeful looks; he looked down on me with a slight look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Yes it did help- you did good…I just don't like the idea of you searching out visions of the man who wants your mutation"

"I get it- but I seek out the visions to stop them right? And if they happen- which they will, usually- I know what's going to happen and can try to stop bad things happening. That's what you do" I said shaking my head as he nodded to me.

"I know it is- it's just including you in this is very strange"

"I get it- after last night…I totally get it"

Leo let go of my arms and stepped away from me slowly, his eyes wide and innocent, hurt shining in them.

"It's okay if you…if you regret last night" he said, his jaw locking as my eyes widened. Panic flooded through me, surely he couldn't think that I…

_"Regret?!_ No! No I don't regret anything…last night was… _wonderful_" I blushed at him as he darkened in skin colour and blushed himself.

"If you felt pressured into that then…"

"Oh Leo- I kissed you remember?" I laughed under my breath my fingers finding my collar bone and running along it while I smiled.

"I remember each second" his voice soft like silk, his eyes so gentle and lost in a haze as they focused on me.

I grinned to him.

"And…do you…have any regrets, _fearless_?" I asked with a smirk as he stepped closer to me, beaming down on me, like he had just won the Nobel peace prize.

"Only that you didn't do it sooner" he growled playfully as I giggled a little, our faces close again as the playfulness stayed between us and his hand found my cheek again. My stomach twirled in delight at the gesture.

I sighed into it.

"I'm sorry about my forwardness this morning- It's just better if I work out what he's up too- I'd feel better knowing he wasn't on some destructive war path."

I nodded in understanding.

"I get it…was just strange for me to see- you being so assertive…I know you are anyway but it was different" I shrugged, a small smile on my face as he cocked his head to the side.

"Its…intimidating- and a little…well" I blushed and looked down at my feet. Leo had always been this big fanciful intimidating gentleman-turtle, but to get first row viewing at his leadership skills- it was oddly…hot…

His actions alone could make anyone understand why he was leader in moments.

"Oh and thank you for letting me help…I know it's hard for you" I commented realising where that strong bold leader had come from- his yearn for protection of those he cared for and the city he provided a service to.

I admired him more for that. Leo took his hand off my face and stood himself up carefully.

"Anything you want remember-" He stated his arms behind his back again as he looked away from me nervously.

"Anything?" I cocked my eyebrow at him and smirked. He blushed again and looked down to me.

"Within reason" He stated firmly.

I snickered.

"Yes Master" I purred to him playfully as I to walk around him, just making it past his shell when his hands twirled me expertly and pulled me in front of him at an angel as he held me there clutched to his shell.

I gasped as the sudden movement as he chuckled. His laughter died down as he stared softly at me, he sighed and pressed his forehead onto mine.

"Be careful" he said softly.

I smiled and leaned up a little to reach his lips. My fingers touched them gently at first tracing the outline of where mine had been last night. He smirked beautifully. I let my hand slide around onto the back of his neck and rest there as I pushed myself further into him. I paused hesitantly watching him and he watched me back, I smiled against his mouth as I rubbed my nose with his snout, teasing him with my lips in a similar way as I had done last night- not allowing any pressure, just touching.

He shivered beneath my fingers.

"Anything you want, remember" I whispered and moved out of his grip suddenly and turned to walk backwards away from him.

He stood up tall, shocked, then grinned hugely like a Cheshire cat.

"Anything?" he asked cheekily.

"Within reason" I called as I turned down the hallway away from his lovely voice. His laughter followed after me, surrounding me and secluding me.

We would be fine- whatever we were, wherever we were.

And this Oruko Saki was just a bump in the speed works…

right?

* * *

**So guys...I'm having a little bit of writers block at the moment- I'm getting into the story quite well and figuring where to take it with ideas but I would love your input or take on what's going to happen!- It helped me so much last time! **

**By the way- The name Nala and All the lion references...totally coincidental! didn't even realise till the other day, had a little giggle...yeah...heheh**

**Hope you all enjoyed! thank you to all my loyal readers!**

**Till next chapter...**

**K x**


	23. Damn idiots, playin round wid fire again

**Hey guys! Hope were all enjoying the story, just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone again!**

**So lets get to it! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**K x**

* * *

I stepped into my own home cautiously- Raphael had warned me that with my recent visions, I should be taking more care when going places, even home.

I pushed the door open and stood beside April in the lobby. We had walked over in the sunshine- it felt so strange when the burning light had hit my face after three days of comfortable darkness.

We chatted as we went, normally- like best friends would on a sunny day in New York, All the while her mutant turtle boyfriend toggled us from the streets above- keeping an eye out on the bustling city we walked through.

I stepped through the front door, a pile of letters gathered around the entrance as I walked over slowly into the middle of the room.

"There a side window?" April asked as I nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

She disappeared for a few minutes then with a thud I turned to see her and Raphael stood next to each other- he shrugged out of his large trench coat.

"Ya need ta fill up a bag- might be wid us for a while" he told me as I nodded and headed towards my room.

"Help yourselves to anything" I called as I pulled a large bag from out of my wardrobe.

I started to gather some things together pulling my clothes out of my drawers and folding them neatly into my bag.

I kept throwing things in unsure of what I would need to take when I went to the back of my wardrobe.

There was a box, a box I couldn't remember unpacking when I arrived.

I reached for it, curious and unsure as my hands skimmed the dusty ridged side.

I gasped as I felt my self being pulled under again…

_"I see you're on the list… Welcome Mrs Watergate…."_

_I handed over an invitation and smiled politely to the man who was talking to me- his smile coy and stricken into the darkness of his eyes._

_I walked passed him, wearing some kind of obnoxious heels that tapped as I walked- the tapping ran through my ears._

_My dress flowed behind me, my hair dark and flowing in long curls as I turned to stare at myself in a large portion of the mirrored corridor._

_The dress I wore was beautiful and pulled me left, right and centre shaping my body- it was the darkest shade of black I had ever seen and ran over me like silk- a sharp but classic slit stopped at my knee as I turned my head and continued to walk._

_I passed another mirror to see back in its reflection a man- shaking hands with someone else…someone familiar…_

_"Nala?!" Raphael? What was he doing in-_

_"NALA!"_

I blinked and shook my head, I looked up- April and Raphael had knelt down beside me, a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head again

"Another one?" April asked nervously as I shook my head,

"I was at that ball again…there were men there- I knew them…I think" my hand twitched on the box lid as I looked back down to it nervously.

I lifted the box up; testing its weight- it was light and rustling. I dropped it on the bed, looking round for a sharp object that could open it for me.

I looked to Raphael.

"Raphael, can I borrow your Sai?" I asked him as he shrugged and handed it to me with expert care.

I took it feeling its weight and stabbed it straight into the box lid, tearing open the seal and scraping it along the edges.

They both watched me nervously.

"Thanks"- As I passed him it back I pushed open the now scrapped lid and dove my hands into it.

Fabric danced in the light of my bedroom.

Black fabric.

An envelope sat on the top of the box.

_To Dr and Mrs Watergate._

_Woodland Terrace,_

_Yorkshire_

I lifted it up to face me as I read the words again.

"Whats dat?" Raph asked as I looked up to him.

Unsure- I remained silent and turned the envelope over- it was already open…I pulled the contents of it out on the bed.

I read it allowed as April came to stand beside me.

"It is with great pleasure we invite you to the Annual gathering of friends and alliances, this year taking part in New York City, America.

"We understand your work with our partners has been greatly appreciated and we would like you to come and view our outstanding progress to try and capture your interest in joining our renounced forces and excelling our work."

I turned the note over.

"Many thanks, Mr T. West- CEO of L.S.A and vice secretary of F.O.O.T enterprises….This was for my dad… I must have packed the wrong box when I moved…"

I stared hard at the card- the symbol of the foot clan pierced through my brain.

April looked to me as I stared back visibly unsure of what to do.

She took the note out of my hands gently and handed it to Raphael.

"It's for the ball" I said into thin air as Raph read the words over and grimaced. Silence flooded over us.

"They wanted my dad" I said repeating myself over and over. " They…" I stopped as my hands touched the black fabric. I pulled it out of the box and held it up.

It was a dress- the same dress I had seen in my vision. My mouth fell open as I read the tag attached to it.

"Mrs Watergate- pick up on Thursday"

I crossed my arms and stepped away.

"They were going to _come here? For the ball?" _I turned to look at April, she watched me with sad eyes as I swallowed a lump in the back of my throat.

"I don't understand..."

"Mr West- you know a Mr West?" Raph asked gruffly a little guarded as he watched me.

"No…No I don't think so" I shrugged trying to think back to the time I was back in England.

He turned and flipping out his phone and sent a quick sharp text.

"Pack up everything in that box- we'll take it wid us" He said sternly, as I nodded and turned to put everything away. My hands shaking as I took deep breaths.

"Ap' go n see if dere's anymore mail like dis" Raph asked calmly as she nodded watching me as she left with sad eyes.

"You okay dere?" he asked as I shook my head, not looking up and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just…this whole thing…I'd be pretty pissed off too" he asked as I looked up at him.

"I am…it's just…why would they want him? My dad was a doctor; he worked with the hospital for years…I don't get it… If he got that invitation…why would he send me here?" I looked up to Raph with wide eyes; the reason for my departure to this city suddenly became clear.

I swallowed.

"I think I had better call him, find out what's going on"

"You sure dat's a good idea? Wid everythin' goin' on?" Raph crossed his arms and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah…I think I need to…" I reached around for my cell phone suddenly realising I threw it away two and a half months ago.

I hadn't even thought of using a phone until now.

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"''ere- it aint got a location so it won't be tracked…you know, just in case" he said as he handed me his shell cell. The design of it extraordinary and rounded in a way I had never seen. I ran my hand over it, almost proud of Donnie's handy work.

"You gonna ring it or stare at it?" Raph commented as I blinked and looked to him, and smiled doubtfully.

"I think I'm afraid to hear what he's gonna say" I whispered. Raph didn't budge, even as I typed the numbers in, and it was then I realised he had to assess the situation at hand. He had to hear my father's voice and words…how he would respond to my questions- to see if he was a threat.

To see if I was a threat

I punched the numbers in quickly and held the phone out in front of me- I needed Raph to listen in, I needed him to understand I had no part in this.

"This thing got speakerphone?" I asked, and he looked to me…almost thankfully as he breathed out a breath of relief. He took the phone and then placed it back in my hands as I heard the buzzing and ringing on the other line.

_Burr burr…burr burr...burr bur-_

_"Hello?"_

"Dad?"

_"Nala? Honey is that you?"_

"Hi Dad- it's me" I looked to the door way as April appeared in the frame now, nervously, looking as if she didn't know whether to come in or not. I ushered her inside with my hand as she came in and sat down beside Raph on the bed.

_"How are you sweet heart? New York everything we hoped it would be?"_

My heart sank- after two months and all he gave a crap about was if I had become sane. I shut my eyes and let my shoulders drop. He would never change.

"I'm still as crazy as when I left" I commented, sarcasm dripping in my voice, annoyed.

_"Well…these things take time…have you made appointments with the-"_

"Dad I called because I found a box I must have packed by accident, I think it belongs to you- had an invite inside for some event over here- from some Mr West" I said pacing as I set the phone down on the night stand.

_"Oh…yes I remember that! Oh Nala, you need to be more careful! We were only going to go if you were any better…we were going to surprise you and take you to meet Mr West- he's a fine man…but if your still not feeling any better…. your mother would be displeased if I brought her and you still had your….you know…your problems. "_

I cringed. It hurt to hear him speak like that of me.

Raphael growled loudly as April patted his hand, shook her head, and pointed to the phone.

"...Yes…she would be angry, don't come- it's not going to be any use while I'm…still like this" I sighed and looked to the phone with sad eyes.

"_It would be too far a journey anyway sweetheart, you know we don't like long trips" _

I could feel my self getting riled up, my head and heart pounding as my eyes burned. I clenched my fists.

"I understand completely. It is a_ long _trip" I cleared my throat and coughed once.

"Dad- did you know Mr West at all…did you work with him or something?"

"_A few occasions I worked with him…he was an honest man, a good man- but mostly with his off-site partner, Mr Adaam's of Cloakly Way- I don't think you ever met him"_

I froze.

"Dad…did you tell Mr Adaam's about us…as a family?"

_"Oh he knew of your mother and you…well, we didn't discuss you very much...we liked to keep you quiet among friends- it was less trouble when you started with those silly….you know…I mean really Nala have you been trying? Your head won't get any better unless you apply yourself- you can't go on the way you were, it's not normal"_

Raphael growled again as April mouthed at him angrily to shut up.

"_Honey…the line's a little funny, are you okay?"_

I stared at the phone, a lost look in my eyes. There was a connection to the foot clan…but a weak one- one that could lead to me

_"Nala?"_

"Sorry…yeah…yeah I'm fine Dad…I should go anyway"

_"Well honey if you're sure"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"I'm sure"

_"Well…call us anytime..."_ I stared at the phone hard. _"No in fact…We'll call you"_ I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my hands.

"Ok, Goodbye Walter"

Silence followed for a few seconds as he processed my calling his first name.

_"Goodbye Nala"_ Then the line went still. He wouldn't call- he never would again- after all, how would he without my new number?

I handed the phone back to Raph who angrily took it and growled again.

"Dat fuckin' son of a bitch- _who da fuck was he talkin' to like dat!_ Why didn't you yell at 'im why didn't you tell him to get fucked?" he bellowed at me as I turned to zip up my bag calmly.

"I did- I think I won't hear from him again now…I think that was it" I sighed and looked down at my bag.

"_How can ya be so relaxed?-_ if dat was me, I'd fuckin' killed 'im" I turned to look at him.

"I can't loose it…not here…not now" I shook my head and pulled the bag over my shoulder.

"We'll talk about it back at the lair…I just wanna go…" I walked past him as he watched me with wide upsetting eyes.

* * *

We walked in silence along the rooftops away from my building, watching as the sun started to sink down gently over the skyline. I watched it with a small smile, and then looked round to April to say something to her…

_Raphael turned and, using his sai, threw someone left, April and I stood back to back watching it happen as people circled him._

_"GO!" his voice like thunder as I grabbed April and pulled her along the building side with me…_

_Her face tear stained and her eye bleeding badly._

_We ran quickly trying to get away…._

_Then everything fell dark again, and beside us the building shook- another attack._

_I gasped and grabbed onto April…_

I looked up to Raph who only started to turn.

"Someone's coming our way" I said firmly as he looked up at me. "There's another bomb in my building!"

Urgently, my eyes caught Aprils as we started to run quickly trying to reach the next platform around as the vibration started from the floor.

**_CRASH. BANG. BOOM. CRASH…._**

I turned as I ran, letting the noise tremble underneath my feet as I lost my footing. I tumbled to the floor crashing down beside April and Raph.

We stayed there listening to the booming and the rummaging of noise as it levelled out, screams and yelling started. I sat up on my elbows, my head sore and dizzy.

"April you okay?"

"Yeah…_jeeze _what is it with us and explosions" I turned to look at her as she shook her curls, her hair sticking to a red bloody wet patch on her forehead- April looked up and swallowed carefully, her eyes slightly spaced out.

"Oh shit, your bleeding" I pulled off my cardigan and placed it on her head.

Raph sat up quickly and turned to look at us, no concern for his own well-being. He got up and kneeled in front of her- his hands touching her face gently.

"Ya alright babe?"

She nodded as he turned her head with his hand checking out her cut. I turned to look back at the smoke- my building had completely shattered around the surrounding area, debris had landed on us from its explosion.

I gasped.

He growled.

"It's the foot-"

"Damn idiots, playin round wid fire again" he got up, angered by his girlfriend's head injury as he lunged forward.

Then I remembered my vision. I gasped.

_"No!"_ I bellowed as I ran in front of him.

"You can't go over there- NO!" I said my arms up in front of his as he stopped and looked down at me like I had grown four heads.

"What da fuck sista- dere afta you- i_n your building! _We gotta do somethin''"

"If we do anything you end up turtle soup and April will be even more hurt than she already is" I hissed to him, he thought the words over tightly in his mind. His eyes looking to the blaze and back to me. I pleaded with him desperately. "I've seen it- We have to go"

"I don't walk away from a fight-_ever_"

"You have to, please" I begged softly as the sound of feet came trampling up the nearby building stairs. He huffed and kicked his foot into the nearby ledge.

"Dammit Nala- _I'm t'inkin' o' ya!_"

"Well I'm thinking of you- _please,_ I don't need anyone else I care about hurt, _please_" I grabbed at his hand as the sound of the door handle rattled.

Raphael eyes burned as he stared down at me hard.

"Fine- your call" he spat the words out like a bad taste in his mouth. He ran back over to April and scooping her up bridal. Her eyes spaced out as she shook her head.

"Climb on" he said but I took a step back.

"No- you go, get April somewhere safe. I have my visions. I can get out safely."

"_Are you nuts?! Leo will kill me!"_

From the door behind us a large whirring noise occurred as Raphael blazed down staring at me.

"Get her _home_ Raphael- I will be fine, I promise" I said to him with wide eyes. I believed I would be- I was in the building opposite the attack. No one could harm me from here.

He nodded once and turned to jump before quickly turning back, and looking down at me.

"Just in case-"he held his hand out, his Sai clutched in it as he offered me it. I took it carefully and smiled to him, watching as he nodded unsurely and turned to bound over the roof tops with April.

I spun back round- taking note of the situation I was in as my heart raced.

_Oh shit,_

_What had I just done?_

I tried not to panic as I let my head guide me.

_Leo's gonna kill you…_

I ran quickly and turned to hide behind the large square rooftop platform as suddenly the door hinges flew open and organised footsteps fled outwards around the rooftops edge.

The foot soldiers held their weapons in front of them, masks over their faces and symbols on their backs as they eyed over the side of the building and looked down onto my now ruined one.

I let my breathing become shallow and steadied my footsteps, I remained silent as I watched them, listening in on their conversation.

"You think we got something this time?"

"Hope so- boss is expecting a big turnout for his new announcement- says he got a new weapon lined up"

I froze, instead of trying to slip away down the stair case, I remained still and poised, listening deeply to their conversation.

"I hope it's nuclear this time- that'll do something to shake 'em"

"Nah- it's along the lines of some sorta mutagen…like dat one from dose turtles a while ago"

"Well, let's hope he finds what he needs in this building"

The men turned and stopped talking as they chuckled and turned their heads away from the door and round to the outside building.

They were still looking for mutations- which meant I was in a very dangerous position.

I turned quickly and silently as they all stood at the ledge of the building before I slipped down the staircase they had come from.

I felt my head buzzing violently as I turned down a corridor…

_North...coming from the left side…_

I panicked, looking round for a hiding place but being unable to get to one. In fear, I turned to face an apartment door and kicked it savagely with my foot. The door flew open wide as I slipped inside and hid behind it quietly. It was then when I heard a whimper from in front of me. I looked up through my side bangs and stared ahead.

A young mother, looking nervous and staring at me hard, clutched at the small boy in front of her with her arm. Tears fell from her eyes.

My hand went to my mouth as I put a finger against my lips quieting her. She nodded, holding back a sob.

The boy watched me with wide innocent eyes; his head tilted to the side as he looked to me and copied my action, his small finger held up to his lovely little lips. He smiled at me- he couldn't have even been 3.

I turned my head to the door and thought hard- harder than I ever had done before as I tried to bring on a vision.

I had to get these people out safe- They wouldn't suffer in waiting. I pressed my head into the door, almost making my head scream out in agony as my eyes fizzed and ached in the back of my skull. I felt nauseas and dizzy all at once, but through the dizziness, a vibration started…a vibration that felt so familiar as I took a deep breath and allowed myself to be pulled under….

_The hallway was empty…no movement for the next twenty minutes…all the way out to the exit…_

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath steadying myself. I turned round to look at the mother.

"Come with me- it's safe" I whispered as she took a step back in fear clutching the small boy. She visibly shook in fear and allowed tears to fall from her frozen eyes.

"Come with me- for your son,_ please_" I whispered again, listening to the noise above me, as feet moved and guns were loaded. We took a breath and stayed silent.

She could barely nod as she handed me the small child and sobbed into her hands.

"Take him _please_…I'll follow…. behind you" She begged through the sniffling of her hand.

I registered the weight of the child as he looked up at me and touched my face. His eyes, so big, blue and lovely, watched me unsure.

"We're gonna go on a little trip buddy okay?" I whispered as he watched me.

"I'm scared…" he whimpered as I looked down onto his face- he was beautiful, big floppy blue eyes and twinkling freckles…I smiled to him as best as I could.

"Me too- but I know it's safe"

"How?" he tilted his head and asked as I pulled him to me tighter. I looked up to his mother, she looked up nervously, listening to the footsteps and gun shots from above- windows smashed across from us as I peered out the window, they were trying to look inside the building from all angles. I swallowed and stared down at the little boy.

"What's your name?" I asked and he swallowed, letting two tears fall out.

"Mikey…" my heart stopped. My eyes blinked at the name as I took a deep breath.

"Well okay, my name is Nala and I have a friend called Mikey, and he's magic- you want to know what Mikey said this morning to me?"

He nodded the conversation suddenly the most interesting thing in this room. I walked with him quietly hunched over to the door.

"He said- there would be no bad guys getting in here today, so we gotta go before they show up, because Mikey's magic trick, of keeping those bad guys away is starting to where off"

He nodded and buried his head into my neck. I looked back at his mother who stood frozen solid, nervous and anxious.

"It's okay" I told her and but she hitched a breath as a few more tears fell.

"How _do you _know?"

I looked to her, then down to the small boy. He looked back at me worried that his mother wasn't moving.

"Because_ I'm_ magic too" I said to him and his mother. I held my hand out to her as she hesitantly watched it.

"I believe you" whispered little Mikey as his mother shook her head and grabbed my hand

"Come on" I whispered as I opened the door and began running as quietly and as quickly as we could.

* * *

We marched down the corridors and turned swiftly through the building moving as we went- and just as my visions promised, the place was empty- the foot obviously had cleared the building earlier for their investigation- I wondered how much the woman had heard… Suddenly, after a quick flight of stairs, the front doors were only a reach out in front of us.

"**_Hey you!"_** A voice caught me by surprise as I jumped at the noise and turned to see a foot soldier running towards us.

The woman cried out in shock and a sob broke loose as she shook and tried to pull her hand out of mine.

"Take your son- go!" I said as she grabbed him and ran out of the front door and over to a nearby fire truck.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I turned to face the foot soldier. He came closer, his gun pointed in my direction- my hands flew up in the air. It was odd- staring down the barrel of a gun like that, I expected fear, but the only thing I could feel in those moments were the immense senses of being focused and alert as I pushed hard on my mind allowing it to open to a stream of visions…

_He concentrated on my face, but for a split second his eyes shot left to where the woman had ran, and in those seconds I was able to register a new weight- the weight of Raphael's Sai against my hip…_

I waited and watched as he stepped closer, I watched his eyes as he watched my face- unable to look into them.

He clicked his gun…and as if on cue- his eyes flew left. My hand already connected the Sai with his leg as I jammed it in as hard as I could.

The guy let out an agonising scream as his finger pressed down on the trigger of his gun; luckily it swung sideways missing me completely…

_well almost…_

The sleeve of my t-shirt flew away in the shot as the bullet grazed the side of my arm- I hissed. Lucky shot.

I turned, fuelled with the adrenaline of the shot and the events as I ran quickly away, holding Raph's Sai in my hand as quietly, I slipped out the front door and ran across the street the fastest I had ever gone, my muscles coiled and sprung as I turned a corner and hid down in an alley way. I stopped and leant against the side wall of a building and looked up- the sky had fallen into a thick pinkish black as the night time swept over the city. I looked down to my clothes- my white t-shirt smeared in the stranger's blood alongside mine.

I brushed my hair out of my face instantly regretting it- I huffed and looked to my hands; they had touched the Sai that had the Foot soldiers blood on it

It was now smeared on my forehead.

"Crap" I cursed and looked down to the floor. To make matters even worse- the rain had started to fall down heavily around me as I sighed and gritted my teeth.

My hands checked my arm looking at the clean slice the bullet had made. I hissed as I touched it again. Luckily- I was in one piece, alive and secure.

The only thing now- was getting back to the lair, without any contact or phone…

I looked down to the floor- a man hole sat to the left of me, slightly on a ledge allowing the water to drain.

_Oh well- I guess it had to be down there somewhere…_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Anything Donnie?" I asked my brother as he tapped in a few more numbers, Mikey was busy sketching down some kind of picture Donnie had asked him to do.

I wasn't sure if he was keeping him busy or actually needing Mikey's input.

I watched the screen flicker over a few times as it moved and whizzed around the board, numbers throwing themselves up in front.

"It's good- you don't know how much information I can pull out from these drawings, the numbers- all respond to different foot soldier codes, they can tell me where people are, an-and then, if I put them in my system, I can pin point where they are. Nala's been a great help, a real great one"

I sighed. "Great, she'll be_ glad_ to hear that" Sarcasm dripped in my tone. Donnie chuckled at me as I rubbed my face.

"Aw come on, her input is good, as long as she's keeping her distance from them" He moved over to a new screen and began typing.

"I know she's safe here with us, just can't shake it" I nodded and watched the monitor. Suddenly, something caught my eye- it was moving, and quick, a red dot flashing on the screen as a noise whirred through the system.

The alarm

I crossed my eyes as I looked to it- "Donnie?" I asked my facial expression frozen. He tapped and moved quickly.

"Uhh…It's on west side…my zone….oh shit- another bomb…" He tapped again as the map zoomed in.

I moved closer my eyes had memorised that map from the first few days of meeting Nala.

Panic flowed through me.

"Leo" Donnie said urgently as he turned to face me.

"Pack up the van- were going ._Now_." I said as Mikey pricked his ears up and looked to the board in panic.

"What we looking at?" he asked crossing his arms as he stretched.

"Set up now- we gotta go- Nala's building's just been bombed." I said quickly as we ran to the van urgently,

Donnie put the van in gear as he pressed down hard on the pedal and we sped up and out of the sewers through the emergency hatch.

I rang Raphael plugging my shell cell into the speaker.

After it buzzed for a second he picked up.

"Leo- listen"

"Where are the girls?" I said fast and bluntly as he stuttered once and started to ramble.

"I-it was so quick I moved April because she had hit 'er head- I was goin' straight back for 'er Leo I swear but-"

I listened intently to his strangled clear sentences; my stomach fell as my ears registered the words.

"Whoa…_what happened Raphael_?!"

"We weren't in the 'plosion, we were on a building nearby when it went down- April hit 'er head. I was gonna go back but-"

"Raphael…**What. Happened. Next**." My teeth clenched and my jaw fired into attack mode. I growled uncontrollably as panic and utter worry flowed over my brain and chest.

"Nala said to take Ap somewhere safe- to make sure she wouldn't get injured- I told 'er ta come wid me but she was adamant. Leo- I tried! She said she 'ad 'er visions, dat she would be fine…I was gone literally ten seconds- I turned back again an'….an'…"

I growled which then turned into a snarl.

"WHERE IS NALA!" I slammed my hand down onto the front of the car bonnet.

"She musta gone down into da building- am right around da corner wid Ap, she's getting 'er 'ead checked- got ma coat on- dere was a women talkin' to da police, sayin' a girl saved 'er an' 'er kid- got dem out, description matched Nala's…"

My eyes felt the stinging dryness as the need to blink consumed me. I couldn't though, my eyes remained wide and forced open. Donnie manoeuvred through the streets as we turned and avoided every busy road. I felt the car skid and turn to a stop behind an alley way- the day was just turning to night- and it was still too risky to be seen out in public.

"I gotcha Raph- we'll be there in a sec" Donnie called as he typed new co-ordinates into the van and switched the panels so we were camouflaged.

I took a deep breath and looked round to my brothers- they looked back at me expectantly.

"What's our next move Leo?" Donnie asked as I let my cogs fasten in my head and whirr around quickly.

"We need to reteam up with Raph- get April back to the lair and try to find Nala- if she's out on the streets then she's safer…we'll have to track her somehow"

I thought things through in a more rational sense. Nala was smart- she had her gift, she knew what to do in a crisis…

"Okay, let's go"…

* * *

Raphael stood round a street corner away from the local authorities, his large coat cloaking his identity as he stood from afar and watched as April got treated by the paramedics, we all pulled our collars up high and our hats down as low as we could. It was just turning into thick night, and humans were still lurking around the fallen building in confusion and worry.

"Raph" I called as he turned slightly and hurried back to where we were. I clenched my fist.

"Leo- listen, I'm sorry-"

"If we were back at the lair, I'd have punched you by now, so please. _Don't._" I snarled as Donnie held his watch up and scanned the nearby area. We all huddled round a corner.

Mikey stood watching April, a worried look cast over his face.

"Mike" I called as he looked back to me and twitched his lips but followed obediently. Once round the corner, the darkness covered our forms much more comfortably, and we were able to relax, no more human eyes could try to peep at the four looming giants.

"Is there anything we can do don?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Police have got most of the people out…no…there's nothing else we can do tonight- not here"

I sighed and looked back to the building…all the people swam about were busy and helping one another…they didn't need us tonight…

"Alright…in that case, we need to find Nala-she doesn't have a phone or anything we can track her with…right?" I asked looking back to Raph he shook his head, his eyes hard.

I could see the apology there in them, but there was also something else…something anxious and upset…

I thought hard…harder than I ever had done before- I knew I had to do the right thing for the team…I knew it wasn't safe to have us go wandering around foot territory, on the off chance she was there.

"Excuse me" I turned at a high pitched voice and looked around nervously, there was no one…until I looked down, my face covered by a scarf and a hat.

There was a boy, a young boy- no bigger than the size of my knee looking up at me with twinkling blue eyes

"Are you Mikey?" he asked his head tilted to the side, my mouth fell open as we all looked to one another.

"I-I'm Mikey" Michelangelo moved forward nervously as I looked to him through a strain.

The boy smiled as Michelangelo came down to his level- I looked at Raph; he shrugged not knowing what was going on.

"Your Nala's friend? I heard you say her name- She saved me and my mommy"

My heart stopped. I took a deep breath wanting to step forward but Michelangelo put his hand up to stop me, still looking at the small child.

"Yeah little dude…Nala is my friend…a very important one and we don't know where she is" he said slowly as the little boy looked down and twitched his mouth, crossing his eye brows together.

I almost found it humorous that Mikey had met a boy who was strikingly similar.

"She told me she was magic…is that true?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Mike laughed.

"Yeah she is- she's really important to us…and to my brother- is Nala with you?"

"Why don't you got a face Mr?" he asked as Mike pulled his hat down further.

"Sometimes magic people don't" he shrugged calmly. The boy looked thoughtful.

"You won't hurt 'er right? She was nice to me and mommy….please Mr?" Mikey smiled to him softly, and even though the boy couldn't see it, he seemed to register his action.

"I swear"

The boy turned and scratched his head. He then turned back around and looked to the doors.

"We were running outta der building…den….dere was a man…he hadda sticky thing- Nala told us to go…mommy took me- I dunno where she went after dat…mommy said she seen 'er run away- down a street…Mommy said she looked sore"

My eyes widened as my heart dropped.

"S-sore little dude?"

"Yeah, like'd she'd cut 'erself" I swallowed a deep breath and clenched my fists. My eyes closed tight and my teeth clenched. At this time April had made her way back over to us, looking a little warn out with stitches on her head. She went to stand near the boy, looking to all of us as she counted, her eyes nervous at the sight of no Nala…

"Do you remember which way she went?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah…she went down dere" The boy pointed to a street nearby that turned and went into a dark alley way. My legs burned.

"April, you alright?" I asked her urgently, she picked the boy up and nodded.

"Go- I'll take him back to his mother, I know where she is" she said nodding towards the empty street as we took off running again keeping hard into the shadows…

The alleyway was dark and a light icy breeze caught under our coats. Donnie started to scan the area surrounding us for prints.

April had found us again after returning the small child- she crossed her arms looking worried.

"This is my fault- if I didn't hit my head, we would be home safe…all of us"

"Ap' ya didn't kno- it was my fault… I" Raphael tried to said, almost apologetically to me as I turned to stare him down with a glare

"Raphael-right now I need to concentrate, and find my Nala- so when we get back to the lair you can save your speech and save yourself for ten rounds in the_ Hashi_…You had one job Raph! _One fucking job!"_

Raphael growled back to me as I turned away from him.

"She can 'andle 'erself Leo! Give da chick some credit jeez! Wouldn't surprise me if she ran away to get away from you!" He growled, April pushed herself in front of us, her hands out to try and make piece.

"Enough you two! We should find Nala, save it!"

Silence ran through the air, I turned to look at Donnie whose watch started whirring and beeping.

"I got something!" We all ran over to where he had kneeled down, his hands scouring the dirt as he picked up something- it was a piece of cloth, white and stained.

"It's Nala's…it's her blood" He said sombrely as I took it from his hands and held it in front of me. I stood quiet for a moment allowing the fire that had built inside to calm as I swallowed the lump in my throat and rethought of a plan.

My eyes feel to the floor and what was underneath my feet- but a manhole cover. I raised my head up to meet Donnie's slowly…

"You think?" he asked pointing down

"She's smart- she knows it's down there somewhere" I added as Donnie scanned over the manhole cover for prints. His little remote buzzed again and flashed green, recognising her finger prints. I looked up to my brothers instantly feeling my leadership skills come into play.

"Mikey, Raph- take April and the van and go back to the lair, there may be a slight chance she's got home- Donnie, you stay with me" I whipped off my jacket, hat and scarf and internally stretched my muscles.

"We're gonna take a detour"…

* * *

**Oooo so what do we think?! Poor Nala's seperated from her pack! (get it) heheh...**

**I'm tempted to either do a pov in Mikey or Raph for when they get back to the lair...but I'm also tempted to carry on with Leo's...Hmmm**

**I guess I'll just have to ask you guys, since your all turtly awesome! (see what I did there?)**

**So what do we think? Raph or Mikey?, Leo or Nala?**

**Let me know what you think! **

**Since your all awesome readers, I'll let you know I've got some great Leo/Nala scenes coming up! Woo! **

**Hope you enjoy! till next time guys!**

**K x**


	24. Do what you want with me

**Okay Guys! Sorry for the long wait but I had to perfect this chapter! so I hope you enjoy! Read, review! I think this is going somewhere beautiful!**

**Leave me a comment guys!**

**Thanks!**

**K x**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

We had walked for what seemed like hours- and yet my body never slowed. My senses on high alert, my ears poised and my eyes tearing through the darkness as we went. The sewers were such a big place to be in alone, then again we had never had to deal with something like this- to keep us well hidden was the purpose. But now, I felt like idiot for not helping Nala find her way in the first place. I had just picked her up and threw her into the lair. I needed to think more clearly when I was around her; I needed to be able to make sure she knew what to do in these situations…

My eyes narrowed left over to a tired Donatello; his shoulders slumped and his face withdrawn. My head whirled.

_Maybe I should send him back…_

_I should look for her on my own- I need to do what's best for my brother, maybe…_

"No"

My eyes widened as suddenly Donnie blinked and stretched his tall frame, his neck creaking as he strained it from side to side.

"What?"

"I'm staying, I'm fine- you won't be able to find her on your own- Don't bother" he shrugged as my mouth fell open.

"How did you…"

"I see you watching me- you are my brother Leo- even when you're unreadable, I always have a code that can work you out"

He shook his head and stepped forward, little device beeping in monotone. We both sighed.

"I really need to get her tracking device finished" he murmured, trying to use the small piece of ripped t-shirt to guide us.

"Aint your fault Don" I swallowed. It wasn't really- the more I thought about it, it wasn't even Raphael's fault- He had to get April to safety, which was his main priority.

My heart twisted as my face grimaced…

I had all but left my main priority without any self-protection, really- this was my fault.

I should have done more for her- and now she was lost. I grunted and rubbed my head, tired myself under the worry and adrenaline.

"It was just one of those things, Nala's feisty, she wouldn't have let Raph walk away so easy from her" Donnie commented as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't I know it" I muttered.

"She's good for you…for all of us- Got Mikey to do Math the other day, we were speechless" he chuckled as I smiled a little at the image of them all, crowded round the table watching Mikey like a hawk.

"I know- I'm glad she's comfortable with you guys…relaxes me a little when I have to leave her" I said honestly. Donnie smiled widely, glad to have a new friend and glad to feel accepted by another. I knew the feeling all too well, although, it certainly meant more to me than I would have anticipated.

Donnie clicked some more buttons on his little machine as we talked for a little while- mostly trying to distract myself from the worry that grew with the minutes that passed.

"..I think I should try updating the van soon- add on a new rocket or something..." Donnie murmured as I nodded to what he was saying as he listed different components. I was glad he was here, my second in command- it was always obvious how much Donnie knew, but even when he talked freely, he was wise beyond his years.

A silence fell over us a few moments later- he was contemplating asking me something.

"Hey Leo…" Donnie called a step or two in front of me. He kept walking at a normal pace, his eyes just scanning the area gently.

"Yeah Don"

"I was wondering…before you know, all of this- Nala…you think…you think maybe…" He huffed as my eyes brows pulled down into a confused line.

"What?"

"It's just- this is our job right? For the rest of our lives…Do you think, with Nala's permission of course…you think I could teach her how to use the tech- so when were out on a job, if she sees anything…she could…you know, help- from a safe environment and I'd monitor it all and-"

"You been thinkin' about this for a while haven't you?" I said flatly as he looked to me with apologetic eyes.

_"I _don't want you to think I would be u_sing her_…but if she could help out on our missions then…well…isn't that a good thing for everyone? I mean her visions are on point and-" He asked his voice getting quieter as time went on.

I stared at him hard my face stoic.

"Donnie-"

"I know what your gonna say- and I get it, you're the leader so whatever you say goes, and Nala's still trainings…I totally get it"

"Don- put yourself in my position" I said freely trying to make him understand.

"Believe me; I would kill to be in your situation" He murmured looking down with lost eyes.

My eyes widened at him and my mouth fell open. He sputtered.

"N-not w-with N-Nala o-of course! Not that there's a-anything wrong with h-her! I do find her attractive, but, no wait I mean- I-I just meant" He clutched his Bo with expert in shock as I shook my head at him.

"Its fine Don, what were you gonna say" I said gently letting him progress my calm attitude, even if I felt a slight twinge of shock at what my brother had just said.

"I mean…you have a girl…and a girl who can do amazing things- a girl that makes her relatable to us…April's the same, I mean she saved us so I get her connection but...b-but"

He huffed and looked away

"Were running out of connections Leo…running out of chances…the probability of lightening striking a third time is less than 0000000.75-"

"There's a chance Donnie" I smiled to him as he looked confused back to me.

"There's a chance…a great chance that, there's someone out there for you, mutated, hogosha or not, I think eventually, even Mikey will find someone- fuck the probability." I shrugged as he looked to me with wide eyes and a blushed green face.

"Y-you were always the one who said, h-humans and our kind don't mix…"

"I guess I was wrong- that doesn't mean we should expose ourselves every five minutes in hope of a quickie Don" I told him as he shook his head in horror.

"Alright this conversation ends here" he walked on a little quicker, his face a little darker.

I laughed "I'm sorry, ignore that Don, Im sorry" I chuckled as he sighed and looked back to me with twitched lips.

"I get it, it could happen….but its more unlikely now, I know it's just how we live but-If you could hold on to that percentage…I guess I could too" he shrugged

"Don-I think about it all the time, I mean if I didn't see that drawing of me, that day, at that time, I wouldn't have stayed- I'd have left Nala life for good, and maybe the foot would have found her by now and…I don't even wanna think about it" I sighed as I shook my head.

We turned a corner, nearly back at the lair after skewering all the loose tunnels ends.

"She'd have found us eventually Leo, her visions of us and with the foot and all, it was inevitable- now all we got to do is find her"

I thought over what Don had just said, it was true she would find us eventually, somehow, we were always linked me and her through visions and rescue missions and explosions. Nala would always creep up on me…

So surely, this was no different.

Suddenly my shell cell buzzed, it was April- I looked to Don who looked back and shrugged. I put her on speakerphone as Donnie came over to listen in.

"April?"

There was shouting on the other end of the line- Mikey and Raph's voice interlaced in noise and movements and things crashed and the sound of furniture being thrown echoed through the speaker.

"Nala's here guys, she found her way back- you still with Donnie?" she asked nervously as my eyes widened.

There was more muffling and shouting as I heard running footsteps.

"We'll be less than five minutes" I shoved the cell back in my pocket and we ran as fast as we could, nearing the lair.

My heart throbbed and my head pounded.

_Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…_

**Nala's POV**

Who knew how complicated a sewer line could be?!

I was soaking wet, freezing and bruised from the events of the evening. Not to mention emotionally drained. I had grunted and moaned and ruffled my way up and over the sewer line, through pipes and muddy water surfaces, I had screamed at moving shadows and jumped when the lights flickered around me.

I shuddered and sunk to me knees- What was I doing?! I should have just stayed above ground- that way I would have been safer, and at least I would have tried to find a phone, and maybe guessed a random number to dial…

That seemed like a much better plan than this.

It felt like hours as I brushed my hair back and looked down at my reflection in the dimly lit, shallow water. Blood had dried on my shirt, and my arm was still bleeding gently, trickles of it rolled down to my elbow where I, too tired to even bother, let it run down and dry there. My head and hair looked as if I had been in some sort of tornado and the rest of my skin was blotchy and wet.

I shivered a little and squeezed my eyes shut. I thought hard- trying to bring on a vision as best as I could, but the only thing I could bring on was the nausea.

I sighed and stood up again deciding to carry on down the route I was taking. Suddenly, there was a murmuring sound from the wall in front of me

"Mikey, not now ah'right!" That was Raphael. My eyes widened as my mouth fell open. I started to thump on the wall, desperately trying to get their attention- but I seemed to have no luck.

I thumped again with my bad arm instantly hissing and looking to where the bullet had caught me. It was bleeding a little more now, due to my ecstatic pounding.

I walked forward- surely there must be an entrance near here, there had to be, I could hear them for fucks sake!

I started to stumble forward until I found a platform that diagonally sloped down towards another wall. It looked like a dead end…that was…

_With the last push we all skidded and slid down a much steeper pipe this time, before heading down a sewer lane that looked to be a dead end. A closed of railing gate fastened off the round tunnel ending. But we didn't slow- we got faster. _

_I gasped. Leo wasn't slowing down. He wasn't even aware._

_"L-Leo…"_

_"Relax" he told me strongly as I hid my face into his chest waiting for the impact of the wall to come…_

I gasped. My senses reeled back to me at once as I smiled, remembering the first time Leo had carried me down this passage way- there was a door on the other side- a door that worked by facial recognition, I remembered Donnie telling me the first night I arrived- I sat down at the top of the slope and pushed myself down, as I went, It continued to click and slide as I moved watching the wall come closer to me. I cringed inwardly doubting whether or not I had actually found the door way and whether I was going to kill myself when I laid splat on it.

I closed my eyes deeply and cringed with my arms up in front of my face.

There was a noise, and I looked up to see a green light shining as the wall parted in two- I gasped and slid forward through it, skidding to a stop on a hard concrete floor. I hissed as I sat up and shook my head.

I looked around.

I was home.

"Oh thank fuck" I breathed out my hands feeling the floor beneath me with a smile on my face.

"What was dat?"I heard Raph say as I stood up and brushed down my now ripped jeans.

"Your hearing things man- how did Donnie say this worked button 3? Or 4?"

"Mikey don't touch dat!" he hissed as I heard a thud and Michelangelo whining.

I walked forward slowly, tired and cold as I walked into the living area- they all had their backs to me watching something on the monitor.

"She 'ad my sai…we can track dat right?" he said as April rubbed the back of his shell.

"It's not your fault Raph" she said softly as Mikey tapped another button that made a loud whirring noise.

We all cringed as he tapped some more and it stopped.

"My bad" he chuckled a little as I decided to make my presence known.

"What was that thing?" I asked cringing as they all turned quickly to stare at me hard. Wide eyes watched me for a few seconds of silence, thankful- clear surprised expressions cast over their faces…

Then the boys started to scream.

It was a manly rough screaming noise as they both came over and started talking over each other in a flurry. I could hardly tell whose voice was whose, just see their horrified confused faces and eyes staring down on me and panicking internally.

"Oh-my-god-Nala-you-have-no-idea-"

"She's-bleedin-Leo's-gonna-flip"

"What-the-fuck-happened"

I blinked twice watching them as suddenly, Mikey swept my up in his arms and started to run with me in his arms- Raphael tore his way past all furniture making sure nothing was in Mickey's way as the ran quickly to what I think, Raphael shouted- the needle room.

"Mikey, Mikey- I'm fine oomph!" I called as he ran with me in his arms; I bumped up and down slightly at the movement- the shouting over each other as they went.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I bellowed as they both went quiet and stared hard at me; I managed to untangle myself from Mikey's arms and stood up flipping my hair back from out of my face.

I took a deep breath. Suddenly another sound clicked and another door open and in ran Leonardo and Donatello.

I sighed as they looked to me with wide set eyes. I lifted my hand slowly and waved to them both with my fingers.

And then the shouting started up again as Leo was by my side in an instant carefully running his hands down my arms checking for cuts as Donnie shouted to Raph to get the first aid kit.

"Guys…"

I tried to say but it was too late, Leo had swept me up in his arms and carried me onto a platform in the needle room. All four boys and April talked over one another in panic. I sat up and looked flatly to them all as Mikey jumped up and down in worry and Donnie started up a new computer monitor.

"GUYS!" I bellowed as they all froze stiff and turned to look at me.

"What's gotten into you?! Im fine!"

"You're bleeding Nala" Donnie said urgently as I looked down to my body.

"Oh…this? Most of it isn't even mine…I only cut my arm" I said showing them as all four turned to face me, three eyes on Leo and his on mine, his face white.

"Let me see" Donnie said slowly as he made his way over to me, I turned my arm on its side and pulled the rest of the sleeve up. Donnie pushed me down gently.

He inspected it gently, his other hand on the side of my neck taking in my pulse. Leo turned away from me.

"Mikey- can you hunt out something for her to wear?"

"'er bags on da step Mike" Raph said as Mikey nodded, and jumped away to find it for me. I smiled at the gesture. April came over to stand near me.

"You gave us quite a scare" she breathed as I smiled to her.

"No serious harm done" I commented. Leo looked down to me with a stiff expression, his eyes focused hard on the bullet wound on my arm, and the bloody sai in my left hand. I looked down then back up to Raph

"Oh- here, came in quite helpful actually" I joked as he looked down on me with sad eyes.

"Nala- I didn't mean ta leave ya dere, I was gone like two minutes and yer had taken off- I swear, Id'a never done dat if-" he explained with a sorry face. My good arm reached up to pat his shoulder.

"I was fine…I _am_ fine, you took care of April right? Good job done" I shrugged as he looked back down to his sai.

"Where'd ya get 'em dis time?" he asked darkly as I chuckled a little and narrowed my eyes.

"Left leg again" he nodded and tilted his head from side to side.

"Impressive—always da legs girl" we both laughed lightly as April picked up a cloth and began dabbing away some excess blood on my leg.

"Oh, I can do that" I said ushering her to stop. I leaned up and over but hands stopped me as I looked to see Donnie pressing gently on my collar bone.

"You're not leaning over till I check your stitches as well- remember, the one's from your last explosion?!" he commented strictly as I followed orders and lay back down on the table.

I looked to April who raised her eyebrows amusedly.

"Yes sir" I said humorously as he tutted at me. My eyes found Leo again, who stood with his arms folded watching the situation, a dark look in his eyes- I could see the contemplation again, the danger I was put in because of our situation.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I feared it may upset the peace at hand.

"Ama gonna go clean this off, be a min" Raph commented as he leaned over to April and brushed her shoulder, she smiled and continued to dab away any blood she could on me.

"Let me help" Leo said darkly as he followed his brother out of the room slowly and sombrely, I had a feeling Raphael was in for a lecture on not leaving me behind. I sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm causing such a hassle around here" I sighed as Donnie looked to me with crazed eyes.

"You're kidding right?"

"Leo's mad- that's for sure, and I know Raph won't get off easy just because I told him to leave" I muttered as April looked to me and shook her head.

"Please, Raphael never listens to Leo- it amazed me he listened to you, and he shouldn't have left you there Nala, even if I was hurt" She sighed "As much as I love him, he has a shell- for- brains"

I smirked softly at the name she had used, remembering it for future use, as I looked to the door.

"He isn't the only one" I murmured softly.

"You got that right" Donnie muttered looking down at me with a disappointed face. I looked back to him in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Nala- you're still in training! You shouldn't have done all that fighting, and _you lied_\- _this isn't fine,_ it's a bullet wound- you got shot at didn't you?" Donnie's voice wasn't harsh, but strict as my mouth fell open.

"Well…yes but.."

"No buts!- a bullet wound?! You don't go getting shot at in your first days on the job girl, _jeeze!_ If you want to help, try not to get shot at anymore! Leo's hard enough to convince as it is, and I'm trying so hard to get you in the loop with his permission" he said dipping a cotton swab in clear liquid.

I looked down ashamed a little- he had a point. But then again so did I

"But- there was a family…and April was hurt. I- I couldn't.."

"I know- and in your situation I would have done the same thing- just…relax off for a little while okay? I need your help here, with us" he sighed, his large rimmed glassy eyes turned to look down on me. His knuckle touched my cheek in a small brief feather light action as he sighed again.

"We have little family as it is- I don't want any more being shot at" he shrugged and turned to look away from me.

Inside me, my insides melted a little- Donnie thought that much of me?

"Oh Donnie" April said softly her arm reaching over to touch his shell as he turned bashfully and shrugged with a smile.

"You really think that of me?" I asked my face still as he nodded to me and then shook his head in realization and laughter.

"Besides, you now have to be punished for your actions, just like any good older sibling would do"

I crossed my eyes and looked up to him with confusion. He held a cotton swab in one hand and the clear liquid in the other labelled a name I couldn't read properly.

"What's that?" I asked as he smirked wickedly.

"You may want to hold my free hand" he said as he touched the cotton swab to my bullet wound.

I gasped as the sharpest stinging sensation travelled down my arm and ripped into the healing cut. I hissed through my teeth and grabbed whatever was in front of me – I couldn't see, my eyes had squeezed shut with the force of the pain.

"Pain is only in the mind Nala" he joked as I squeezed what must have been his hand tighter and let a little whine escape my mouth.

"Shut up Donnie"

He chuckled at me.

* * *

"Seriously, guys- you need a sign or something down here- this place is so hard to find!" I exasperated. It had been at least half an hour, and after a good inspection- Donnie allowed me to sit up and move around while he applied stitches to my left arm, Mikey had come in holding a large grey and blue knitted sweater, he had now sat down beside April who was busy cleaning Donnie's beakers for him.

"That _is_ kinda the point" Mikey said as he tilted his head, I stared at him flatly as he laughed nervously.

"So you gonna tell us what happened?" Mikey added with a grin as I rolled my eyes at him. I sighed and looked up.

"Well…the explosion happened and April had cut herself so I told Raph to go and stop the bleeding- he hesitated but left…but then foot soldiers ambushed the roof I was on, I snuck away but I heard them making a comment…something on their master finding what they needed in the building…oh! And the ball! - there was going to be a big turnout for his bosses announcement or something…they said it could be a weapon" I remembered, at this point- I took note as Raphael and Leo came back into the room, neither looked at one another but seemed to be mellow and still as they made their way into the room.

"Any way….I left- my visions came to me and I managed to hide out in an apartment for a few minutes while all these guns went off. There was a woman, little bit older than me- with a boy, called Mikey" I smiled looking to Mike as he gasped.

"We met him- the young boy came up, told us you saved them" He commented excitedly. I nodded and smiled to him.

"I got them out of the building, distracted a foot soldier and then…ran off, made my way down the sewers to try and find all of you" I said, Leo stood up straight- his eyes on me, his face unreadable as his lips twitched keeping questions burning down inside.

"Oh but there was that box…with the invitation… in" April said, and then softened as she remembered the same phone conversation I had.

My eyes fell to the floor and my shoulders dropped. Raph across from me folded his arms and looked down too.

"M-my dad got invited to that annual foot gathering" I said calmly as the room suddenly became tense. I didn't dare look at Leo- I knew he wouldn't look back at me gently.

"I didn't know _I swear_, found it in a box I picked up by mistake, and a dress that belonged to my mom- turns out they were gonna come here to visit me…only if I was better" I muttered almost spitting out the words as Raphael growled. April calmed him sadly as my arms self-soothed themselves carefully.

"My dad said he was going to attend- and take me with him, but only if my visions had stopped, made a point of telling me I was flawed because of _my habit,_ and he was disappointed in me for not trying to stop it" I breathed out carefully as I looked up to Leo.

I expected anger, a little bit of betrayal and distaste on his face- but all I found was softness, a softness that I couldn't bear to look at right now.

It was too intense, too personal.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and crossed my arms looking down.

"He also made his point of cutting me out of his life- said not to call, that he would call me…"

My eyes found Leo's again forcefully.

"He doesn't have my number, so." I murmured shrugging. I couldn't bare the pity in everyone's eyes, looking at me longingly with an understanding.

"Guess he was tired of having a mutant for a daughter" I shrugged again; a forced smile touched the edge of my lips but not my eyes. I tried to bury my emotions deep down into them.

"But yeah- everything's in that box, go through it, burn it- do whatever, just…keep it away from me." I smiled apologetically as they all nodded slowly.

"And that's it really…exciting for a trip out into the suburbs" I commented dryly as they all nodded sombrely and looked to me caringly.

"Guys can you give us a minute" Leo said softly as they all nodded and left appreciatively, shutting the door behind them.

When the room was empty, the silence was deafening. I felt his power surge through the room, not allowing me to even look up at him. I heard footsteps, then his breath which blew small strands of my hair out of the way.

Finally, plucking up the courage I looked up to him.

His eyes radiated back down into mine in the most caring, conflicted way- his face as lovely as ever.

I leaned up carefully, his nose parallel to mine. He twitched his lips to the side as I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, letting my lips linger there for a moment. I moved my head back slowly as his eyes looked away to the side.

My stomach left my body along with my heart at his rejection. I let my eyes fill up with water.

"I…"

"No- it's okay, I talked to Raphael- he explained everything to me" I thought he would have been angry, or at least, disappointed. But he wasn't, his voice was soft and careful, his face gentle even when his eyes were not on mine.

"He told me how brave you were- how you told him to get April to safety- I respect that… I understand that- and I know you can handle yourself…I should never doubt you" His words weren't forced, but they weren't exactly natural- I could tell he was struggling with this internally, all of his words were honest, but not in a great way.

His eyes met mine softly as his hand stroked down my face.

"I'm just happy you're safe"

"Could've fooled me" I murmured as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead on mine and internally breathed.

"I've never felt anything that…_intense _before- when you were missing…" he swallowed and shook his head like he was shaking away a night mare

"I'm not missing now" I said carefully as he looked up to me with big eyes.

"I'm not going to pretend I'm not mad at Raphael for leaving you- or at you for trying to face a foot soldier…but I don't care about that right now- your safe, and you proved something to me that I really didn't want you to" he smirked unamused to me as I tilted my head.

"What?"

"That Donnie's right…and I should let you work alongside us- at least that way I can keep a close eye on you" he said darkly as my face lit up like a firework.

"Your serious?" I added my mouth curving upwards into a smile. He stepped back and took in my expression he laughed unamused once, under a breath as his shoulders shrugged with the gesture.

"Conditions- you'll train everyday with Master Splinter on your mind, you'll learn the in's and out of tech equipment with Donnie and…" he sighed and crossed his arms.

"You'll work on your weapon skills with Raphael" my mouth dropped to the floor and my eyes widened.

"He keeps telling me how good you are with a Sai- asked me if he could give you a few lessons on hand weapons…reluctantly- I had to agree" He said as I smiled freely now- his eyes glazed over at my smile and his hand reached up to touch my face.

"I'm not going to say this is going to be easy, essentially you will be aiding outside on missions in a similar way to Master Splinter- it was something I was hoping to avoid for you" he sighed and looked away again.

"Why?" I asked carefully, of course- I understood, he didn't want me to be in danger; he had made so high a moral to himself, an honour in which to protect me, something only a ninja like him and his brothers would understand. Something which caused him a great deal of pain when deciding what was for the best.

"My vow to you, my only chance at trying to ease you in on my life…my chance at giving you a normal life…as normal as you want it to be" he turned away from me and straightened his back, his bandana tails flicked around and dangled down the back of his shell.

"I love you Nala- you know that, I would do anything you want to make you happy, and all those normal human things you may want- I can't give you- but I could have at least kept you from all this craziness, My life style is more than that- at least before me you had a sense of stability."

"Oh yes because a sense of stability means being thrown from one side of the world to another and then abandoned by your foot- loving parents because of your mentality to see the future" I growled my eyes hard and straight as he sighed, his head tilted left, still not turning to face me.

"I will do whatever it takes to make up for the pain they've caused you- trust me, if I could, I would travel the world to bring the pain that they've caused you to them, I would make them see sense, just how amazing you are- and I hope and plead that I am enough and my family are enough to prove that to you as well."

I sighed and looked down to the floor. I had never known Leo to be so hostile towards me- I knew it must have been hard for him, allowing someone like me to help his family so personally.

"But that still doesn't mean I can't give you certain things, certain things women want in men when they grow older…When you're done wanting to play this game.

"Things like children, and marriage and big houses…I can't-"he huffed and pressed his hand to his face sharply.

"I know it's so sudden but I need to spring this on you because if I don't- I might spend all my life loving you selfishly, and watching my nightmares come true when you decide I'm not enough"

He stood still, as still as a statue and if it wasn't for the sound of his breathing I would have thought he was dead.

"Things like what Leo? A normal life? White picket fences and all that?" My voice came to me in an audible squeak. My heart dropped out of my chest and my eyes were reflecting light particles through the rising row of tears that I was collecting.

He turned back round, his arms crossed. His expression caught mine in an instant, a worried look flashed across it but he remained strong- in leader mode.

"Well yes- today, the day before, and the day before that- explosions, violence, deaths, murders, being lost, stranded in darkness…its hardly a modern day fairy tale" he explained as my eyes pleaded with his.

"_I don't want_ modern day fairy tales Leo, I don't want white picket fences and normality- I can't do any of that!" I said reaching for his hand, he left it limb in mine as I pulled it tightly.

"I want _you_\- I want all you got and everything else that goes with it- I don't want to be the little bored housewife sat in a wooden home with little perfect children!- That's not me"

I pulled him closer pressing his body against mine as his hands pressed down onto the table I was against. I leaned back slight, so he could see all of my face and my upper body. I bit my lip.

"_This is me_\- the psychic with a great aim and strong throwing hand. I'm smart and I'm strong willed and I know I won't let you down" I said as his face watched me, his eyes became aware- a look of lust glazed over them as his teeth softly gritted together.

"Most of all I'm yours- Do what you want with me" I bit my lip and smiled ever so slightly, my eyes were soft as they glowed into his own.

He leant in- his hand pressing against the back of my head leaning me into him as Leo's lips captured my own, caressing them gently as he pressed softly and securely down onto my mouth. Our lips moved slowly in a blissful passionate kiss as my mouth dragged and pulled over his own. My hands which were loose and numb from his kiss moved gently, gliding across his hips and up to his chest- he shuddered as where my hands ghosted, from this, I moaned into him. He pulled away, ever so dreadfully slow as I took another deep breath and leaned away from him again.

His face fell conflicted and I tilted my head in wonder.

"What's wrong- I thought-" He stopped me with another supple kiss, his lips gracing mine so softly I thought my legs were going to buckle.

He pulled away and leaned back looking behind him and up at the ceiling. I turned to follow his gaze to the little camera that sat in the corner of the room.

I looked back to him with a nervous smile.

"Okay- I get it" I said leaning away from him. He watched me with a lost look in his eyes. As he stood there trapping me in his arms between the table and himself. I tilted my head as he breathed evenly.

"Nala- I love you- There's no point in me denying it and trying to send you away. But I need to get to grips with how I feel with this- I'm their leader so I know it's for the best." His large hand cupped my cheek brushing my hair back.

"It's just gonna take me some time to adjust to this, to putting you in the danger line- go clean up, I'll see you soon" he said evenly as he turned away from me and started to walk out of the room. I nodded in understanding and sighed.

I should have known his reaction would not be a positive one

"I love you Leonardo" I said into the air as he froze in the door way, his head lifting slightly. Yet he didn't turn, just carried on walking through the door way as I sat down on the table again, and- on my own, let my tears fall silently.

Another half an hour passed and I thought it was best if I got out my ruined clothes - I gathered the jumper Mikey had brought me and decided I needed to go find my bag that Raphael had brought back with him.

I caught a glimpse of my own reflection on the way past- my face was red and puffy, my eyes were tired and swollen from crying and my nose was as red as the fire engines I had seen early today.

I walked past the kitchen area slowly, my feet not making a sound as I held my breath as I caught my name being discussed from the kitchen.

"…your being an idiot Leo! A great big Jack-ass!" It was April- I stood with a shocked expression and kept still.

"It's what's best April- I need to have a clear head to lead this team! If she's in the team we can't be together like that!"

"I'm in the team! _I'm _with Raphael!"

_"That's different!"_

"Why?!"

"Because…"

_"Because what?!"_

_"Because Raphael wasn't as scared as I am!" _The air froze around them, including me as I stood still my mouth falling open.

"I…I'm scared…I dunno what I'm _doing_, this whole situation just feels so _god damn_ right but…it cant be…_I'm a fuckin' mutant turtle for cryin' out loud_! and her…she's…she's just incredible, she'll get _bored_…and she'll leave me" He confessed, I could hear the break in his voice and a chair being scraped across the floor.

I was guessing April was giving him a hug. I leant my head against the side of the door panel, listening carefully, my body relaxing against its frame.

"Leo…you can't think she'd be that shallow- If I had a nickel for every time Raphael pulled the same crap you are pulling now- I'd be so rich, I wouldn't need to report the news anymore" She joked as I heard his breathing shift slightly- a chuckle.

"I'll talk to her- I mean I don't even know where we stand together anymore- we just keep blurring the lines of our friendship" He said honestly.

"That's how all great relationships start and Leo…she does love you- I see it" she said. I smiled, and then someone cleared their voice behind me.

I whipped round to see Master Splinter, stood smiling knowingly at me as he ushered me to come towards him silently. In shock- I followed taking his paw and letting him lead me away from the scene.

We walked for a short while in silence until we reached the dojo- he lay his hand out flat as a gesture for me to sit down on the raised platform in the centre of the room.

"Sir?" I asked as his whiskers twitched.

"You understand what is being asked of you…in joining this family my dear?" he offered as I nodded slowly my eyes wide and watching him.

"I understand Leonardo's confliction- to allow someone so precious to him to join those he cares for deeply- and I know you also understand that, given your shared skill at listening" I blushed.

"I'm sorry-"He raised his hand. He held out a thick black ribbon that was marked with five white Japanese symbols- he handed it to me as I inspected it.

"These symbols are all the members of my family" his fingers pointed to each one individually explaining to me what they were as we went.

"Enlightenment and Energy- are for Michelangelo's spirit and the inevitable cheer he spreads with his attitude."

"This is Strength and Courage- which are for Raphael- who underneath a hard crust is the most gentle of spirits and the most protective of his kin."

His hand moved down the line to the next symbol, my fingers ran over it carefully as I listened.

"Harmony and Wisdom for Donatello- for obvious reasons, and the fact he neutralizes his brothers relationship- much like a science Litmus indicator solution, it turns red in acidic places and blue in alkaline places – but when the place is calm, and the team work together…"

"It turns purple" I commented my mind connecting it to the colour of the boy's bandanas. My mouth fell open slightly, Master Splinter was always an intelligent man, but it shocked me how much everything around him in his life had purpose, even the random choice of his sons coloured masks.

"Exactly" he smiled. I moved along to the next symbol, his fingers tracing over the images in front of me.

"Leadership and devotion- For Leonardo and his loving nature and strong ability to know how to run this family and what is best to keep it safe."

I nodded in understanding I had seen these symbols on the boys before- they had been painted on their shells, masks, and I instinctively remember seeing it on the side of Raph's Sai and Leo's Katana.

"April has her own too- this symbol means Hogosha- a great guardian spirit, Leonardo has explained our origins yes?"

I nodded trying to remember…

"A while back ago, yes"

He nodded and murmured a little into a sigh…

"I made this for April when her life became tangled with ours permanently- she became our right eye, helping us aid for supplies and warnings on the news if we had been sighted. I believed there would be no other than April who would love and care for us the way she has…then I seen you through a hazed vision" he stood up and went to go get a candle and a white feather and came to kneel down in front of me again.

I tilted my head and he looked to me with a smile, his hand reached out and straightened it again, I looked down and blushed.

"I was reading a book I asked April to bring me…I was restless and visions of a great Japanese spirit that kept haunting me"

I wanted to open my mouth but kept it tight closed, keeping all questions locked away until the end.

"You see, a great spirit named Kami, was a young women like you, she protected the land she lived in and all the animals to which she came into contact with, she was kind, strong-willed and very smart.

"Kami was able to process psychic power-like you, and in my visions she kept coming to me, never saying anything…she would just stand there as lovely as the flowers beneath her feet. I thought nothing of it until five months ago- when your face started to appear instead of Kami's, you would not stand however, you were running, and Kami was always conscious over you…telling me you too were of a similar mind, but the humans I seen did not understand you- and Kami was frightened that you would be exposed."

My mouth fell open slightly, my eyes big and round- it was only then I noticed the rest of the family had gathered around too- Leonardo kneeling the furthest away from me as they listened to their father.

"A few nights after that, you were in my visions again as I meditated- you were smiling softly and looking through a brown tattered book- I leaned over you, to see you were drawing…drawing the future as you do…and that's when I realised what the great spirit was trying to tell me- you too, like April are of great spirit, you are Kami spirit, my dear"

I processed what he was trying to say as I looked down- could it be my mutation came from this legend?

I nodded slowly, my eyes staring at the mutant rat in front of me- wise beyond his years and so easily lovable. I smiled to him; he reached out for my hand and turned it over so the palm would face him. His small slight fingers drew inside on the lines of my palm a Japanese symbol before he placed the ribbon over my arm and wrapped it round ever so softly.

I watched in awe as he breathed softly in and out, his eyes closing thinking before he spoke.

"It was time I added your symbol to our family branch" he said with a warm smile as I grinned slowly back to him realising what this was all about.

Initiation

"My sons" the boys were then all kneeling around me, Mikey to my left, Leonardo to my right, Raphael and Donnie on either side of Splinter. They each slowly placed a three fingered hand on my arm gently- Leo the last as he stared into my eyes harder than he had ever done before.

His fingers squeezing gently with reassurance as his other arm slyly and secretively placed his free hand on the small of my back comforting me and confusing me.

Splinter spoke some words in Japanese that I couldn't understand but the boys did, they were listening seriously and exclaiming after Splinter had finished "Hai Sensei"

For the last moment of this the all gave my arm a gentle squeeze causing it to redden slightly but not to hurt and as they pulled away a symbol sat on the inside of my arm, red and faint from where they had all placed their hands

**神**

I breathed out gently my eyes trying so hard to keep the redness on my arm until the symbol faded away.

I looked up to see Master Splinter leaning over the ribbon as he drew on a white matching symbol.

"You, Nala are of Kami- spirited and protecting"

He showed me the symbol and I smiled, then looked around to the brothers- they silently had stood in line, looking down on me, Leonardo stepped forward- his eyes watching me professionally as he bowed straight down to me, Mikey and Donatello followed on cue- Raphael just stood crossing his arms with a small smirk, but winked at me kindly.

"I think celebrations are in order- but I would recommend taking a shower_, kami_" Splinter added amusedly as I looked down at my ripped attire.

I gasped- I really did need to go get changed.

April laughed from the doorway and on the way past squeezed my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Welcome to the family" she giggled as I rolled my eyes at her and carried on walking.

I had quickly found Leo's room, dropped my things on his bed and showered quickly until all my blood soaked clothes and hair was clean. I dressed in my comfortable jumper that Mikey had so kindly found and another pair of jeans.

As I was drying my hair with a towel- Leo walked in, and shut the door behind him. He looked just as conflicted as before, his eyes softening at the sight of me in his room, yet worried about the place I was in.

I almost rolled my eyes- No more Miss nice guy- It was time I got to help him decide.

He opened his mouth to say something as I moved in front of him slowly, checking his reaction as I went. I pressed two fingers softly to his lips. I brought myself closer to him, stretching up so my face was parallel with his just like before, I searched his eyes again.

They were soft and gentle and just as beautiful as always.

"I meant what I said- I am yours, I am a part of your family now, but everything I am belongs to you" I whispered. His hands decided to move as achingly slow they stiffly drifted up to my hips and sat there gently.

"I know you think, we can't work out…that I will leave, that things will get too hard- well, the fact is yes, they will get hard" I cupped his face gently and blinked softly, not daring to take my eyes off his.

"but I will take everything you throw my way, and I won't leave, I'm in your life permanently now, however you want me in it…I'll leave it to you to decide"

I leaned up, closed my eyes and kissed his cheek softly, twice. I then reached up to his the top of his head leaving kisses there, just as soft as I had done, feeling his scales beneath my lips. My breath ghosted over his snout as I placed a kiss there too- his breathing hardened. Lastly, I reached round to kiss his other cheek when instead, his lips crashed onto mine in the most passionate sweetest kiss he had ever given me.

I moaned into his mouth openly and breathlessly as one of his hands leant up to tangle in my hair. My lips moved with his as his large flat tongue fought for dominance into my mouth. I happily obliged.

He pulled away quickly.

"I want you…I do, I want all of you- I know that for sure- its just that-"

I cut him off with another soft reassuring kiss.

"Then take me" I said weakly as his eyes lustfully filled again and he swallowed in the back of his throat. "That's all there is to it"

"Baby steps" he murmured as I smiled to him freely, he grinned back and my insides flipped at the warmth he had finally shown me. I could have cried when he tightened his grip on me, lifting me off my feet and holding me to him.

"Baby steps" I agreed, he chuckled lightly and rested his forehead on mine.

"I'm so in love with you right now" He said honestly as I giggled in the back of my throat.

"You're not the only one who feels that way" I spoke softly.

"And you want to be with me" he smirked almost impossibly with sad eyes as I watched him irritated again.

"Yes- I do, I want to be that in your life…can we…could we try? Please?" I pushed as he watched me, his eyes dipping down again to my lips, there staying still until he leaned down, with much more confidence and captured me up in a devastatingly beautiful kiss. My breath left my body and my hand shook as he kissed me honestly and earnestly.

"I want that very much" He murmured against my mouth as he pressed it to mine again. I thought I was going to fall into pieces when he turned me a little and his hands trailed to my cheeks. Our kisses grew feverish again and much more desperate as we continued to make out again.

It seemed he would surprise me like this all the time.

He started to chur and my body couldn't take it any more as I turned him and pushed his body back down onto the bed- he landed with a thud his hands and mouth still on mine as I kneeled over his now sitting body- my thighs either side of his, my core open and hovering shamelessly close to his lower body part.

He grunted at my action as I kissed him again and again- his hand hesitantly sat on my waist aching to move lower to where my ass was. I pulled away slowly, and gently, leaving a few parting pecks on his snout as I moved back a little.

I caught his eyes in mine, the lustful softness to them dancing across his expression, yet there was a hesitation- a hesitation I needed to guide him through. I took the hand that was on my back and moved it lower to where he had wanted it to go. His breathing laboured and his heart sped up on the outside of my palm as I cupped his hot flushed face.

"I told you- You can do anything with me" I whispered breathlessly as suddenly he groaned into my mouth and flipped me over so I lay underneath him. His body crawled on top of mine, his arms strong and lustful as he squeezed my ass. I bit my lip.

"So…I get to do anything I want with you?" He whispered in my ear causing me to shudder and shake in delight. I gulped and pressed my hands into his shoulders.

"Within reason" I answered cheekily as he chuckled deep in the back of his throat. My inside jumped at the noise and fluttered at the reaction he gave me.

"No more talk of normality anymore Leo- it doesn't suit me, no more talk of what's right and wrong- this is right, what we're doing here, is right" I said my hands massaging his shoulders gently as he breathed softly and reacted to my touch, his head fell back a little and rolled to the side in pleasure as I bit my lip. His other hand swept down my side, over my hip and under my thigh till it hitched it slightly over his plastron. I gasped a little at the movement and became swept up in his hold.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before- I was such a fool, I guess it was just me actually seeing you being welcomed into the family for me to really see you want to be here…that you want to be w-with me"

I nuzzled his face gently- his eyes soft and dewy again.

"I never wanted to be away from you- I finally feel like I can belong here, that I can make a difference- with your family…with you"

He smiled to me a breath-taking smile that had taken all day for me to see. He grinned softly and leant down to capture my lips with his again.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you" he growled playfully as I giggled against him. I thought back to his conditions and decided to take the opportunity to play with him some more.

"So since Raph's training me with weapons…is he my sensei now or-?" He growled and pulled me further into him, my lower body as close as it could get through my damp clothes as I felt warmth spread to my core at his dominance- the power of his growling alpha voice sent me into a feeling I had never experienced before.

"If you call him sensei, I'll have to bite out your vocal chords" he said, his face ducked down under my chin as he placed his lips on my throat. I moaned a little at the touch as he smiled against my neck. Again, he hesitated slightly but kissed my throat gently as I stretched my head up on the pillows for him to find more of it to kiss.

"Ah…ah…" I cried gently as his mouth sucked and grazed gently over my neck like he had done this a thousand times before- my toes tingled and my fingers curled around his sheets as I flew my hands above my head.

He pulled up churring again, unable to stop it as I kissed him a few more times. He pulled away and released me carefully; his hands now on my hips in a safe place as to not cause any more delicious friction between us.

He stayed that way for a little while longer taking deep breaths and softly nuzzling in each other's scents.

"Mikey's probably throwing a fit right now- he wanted to throw you a party for when Master initiated you"

I looked to Leo in surprise.

"Really? You knew he was going to initiate me?"

"He asked me if he could- yesterday" He shrugged as my mouth fell open.

"What did you say?" I exasperated as he chuckled freely.

"Well, your initiated aren't you?"

I smacked the side of his plastron.

"It didn't matter what I was to you, it mattered that you felt like you belonged here, that you belonged in this family. I see that now" He said evenly as I smiled to him.

"And now that you know what you are to me?" he clicked his lips to the side and smirked a little.

"It just completes my family more" he grinned "We should get back out there, with them" He sighed almost torturing, pulling away from me.

"Yes I guess we should…there's always the rest of the night right?" I giggled into him as he sat up and shook his head.

"Anything you want" he sighed rubbing a hand over the back of my hair. I hugged the side of his shell gently.

"I love you Leonardo" I said softly as he froze under my hold- I knew this would be hard for him, but this time, he looked down at me, kissed my forehead and smiled to me lovingly.

"I love you too Nala" We stared at each other for a small time, losing ourselves in each other's gaze, until he smirked and moved towards the door.

"Oh, and make sure Donnie gets your tracking device implanted- I don't want you getting lost again" he said menacingly as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

"Please Leo, where's the fun in that?"

* * *

**Soooo what did we think? I got to admit. I _loved_ writing this chapter, Its longer than the others but I had to just explore all those confusing emotions Leo and Nala feel, There relationship isn't as straight forward as Raphs and April's- Nala has to be equal on all levels, they need to learn to understand each other...I think that was important to show...you guys are amazing as well and I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!**

**Drop me a comment let me know what you think of their relationship, what you think of the guys warming to her?**

**Thanks, Till next time!**

**K x**


	25. Thank you Anytime

**Hey Im back! After like...a years break!, Just a little update for my faves ;)**

**So We're really looking into the depths of their relationship now...let me know what you think! I cant wait to hear from you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nala POV

"There you are!" Mikey boomed as I entered the newly decorated kitchen- a large yellow banner with scribbled handwriting was up above the wooden wall units and speakers had been brought into the room.

Mikey bounced towards me with a pink party hat on the top of his head as he blew into a soft paper party horn. I cringed and smiled at the noise.

"Yeah! Now we can start this party"

"Mikey- there's only six of us- its more like a family gathering, than a party" Leo stated amused.

"Leo- I would have thought the more intimate, the better, especially now" Mikey joked wiggling his eyebrows at me. Leo blushed and I pretended not to see. I went over to April to help her with something she was making next to the stove; Donnie was there too, trying to get the speakers to work as he cursed under his breath.

"What you making?" I asked politely as she turned to smile at me,

"Oh nothing much- Mikey wanted cake" she rolled her eyes as I snickered with her.

I turned myself around to let everything sink in, as I watched the four turtle brothers in their independent activities. Mikey was busy concentrating on something but listening intently to Leo and Raphael, who was engaged- for once, in peaceful conversation. Donnie piped too in the odd space, making a comment about their next game plan.

I stood smiling gently, with soft glowing eyes as I watched them. They had welcomed me all into their family with ease as I smiled and allowed the feeling of acceptance to wash over me. It became so warm, so overwhelming as I sighed and closed my eyes still with a smile softly on my face.

I had a family, and friends

Something I was always told I would never have.

I had security and laughter all under one roof.

And to top all of that off- I had the most wonderful turtle, who I loved more than I could dare to say.

I would help them no matter what- because, without knowing it, they already had done the same for me.

I helped April with a few more last minute food preparations before everyone came to sit down at the table.

The amount of pizza seemed an insane amount- but boy could they eat. I sat close to April and of course, Leonardo took the other chair next to me, watching me every now and again out of the corner of his eye.

The night was filled with laughter and jokes of friendly banter as the boys shared with me stories from old missions, gradually after the first few, I began to ease off on the whole danger side of things.

It was true- the boys were skilled and to my distaste but happiness, they were bullet proof.

The laughter of this topic seemed to die down as I blushed with embarrassment after telling them I had scolded Leo over this.

"Your clearly not fully bullet proof, your arm got caught" I whined as everyone chuckled.

"Our shells protect us and our under plated armour in our skin" Donnie explained to me calmly as I crossed my arms and huffed. Everyone decided to laugh at that.

"Don't you have any cool super powers Nala?" Mikey asked as everyone looked to him with a crazed look in their eyes.

"Mikey…I'm psychic, what more do you want from me?" I joked chuckling with the others as he shook his head.

"No! I mean- do you have any extras that come with it? Lightning speed? Razor claws? Can do magic tricks?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"She's not a monster Mike" Leo chasted

"I know, I know, I'm just asking" he held his hands out wide and open as I smiled to him.

"Well, I was always good with aiming things- if that counts" I shrugged, Raph made a noise of agreement.

"Yeah- we gonna works on that in practice, think we'll start wid a small throwing star, see 'ow far ya can get it"

"Sounds good sensei" I joked as he chuckled and shook his head. My eyes immediately narrowed towards Leo cunningly, his mouth had turned into a small hard grimace as his eyes looked back to me in slits. I bit my lip and laughed a little to myself- taking note that no one else had seen.

Underneath the table I felt Leos hand stretch over as he placed it on my thigh, angling himself in a non-conspicuous way. His other elbow on the table, with a drink in his hand as his brothers chatted about small weapons I could use.

I found myself suddenly unaware of the entire conversation, as Leo grazed his fingers gently along my thigh carefully.

With a tall deep breath, I composed myself and looked back to my turtle in blue. He smirked, looked at me once and very subtly, raised an eye brow in a quick motion. His head turned back into the conversation as his hand stayed put- warning me not to mess with him anymore.

My face was redder than Raph's bandana, and I was sure everyone in the nearest five mile could smell my attraction towards Leonardo in those few moments, but if they did- they sure as hell didn't know what was going on.

"What do ya tink girlie?" Raph asked as I turned to face him.

"Huh?"

Leo squeezed my thigh once.

"I was sayin' bout using a ninja star, den throwing knife- sound good?"

"S-sure" I nodded swallowing carefully as I shook my head clearing it of all the bad and hormone fuelled thoughts that were swimming around my head.

"Good- t'ink we'll start tomorra' get yer good an' ready" Raph tipped his glassed towards me and nodded once. I smiled at him and settled back into my chair leaning back against the head rest.

"Sounds great" I nodded in agreement, cursing Leo under a thousand suns in my head. He chuckled once slightly, and it was only I who knew- because I could feel the vibration of it rumbling through his hand.

I gulped.

"Asshole" I murmured.

The night carried on the same, Mikey and Donnie somehow had finally gotten his boom box to work and the boys tapped away to the sound of the music, April and Raph had gotten quiet and secluded in the kitchen drying the dishes and putting them away, leaving me alone with Leonardo again.

"That wasn't funny" I commented under my breath. Leo smiled and looked down.

"I warned you about the sensei comment" he shrugged as I shook my head at him.

"You fight dirty Leo- I never knew someone with so much honour could do that" I said in a sultry manor, his face lit up with humour as he leant down close to my ear again.

"My honour is now with you now, you really want me to show you just how much honour I have?"

I blushed and blinked twice.

"I don't think your quite ready yet big guy" I chuckled as he laughed too, and while his brothers were distracted, planted a kiss on the side of my temple.

"Sorry"

I leant back into him a little, smiling contently watching the candles flicker creating a soft glimmering light. Leonardo's fingers lazily trailed along my shoulders in the peace of the moment; it seemed so quiet now, even with Mikey and Donnie not so far away from us laughing together like children. I smiled a little wider.

"What are you thinking about?" Leo asked gently into my ear.

I sighed and looked up at him through my lashes, turning my head a quarter of an inch towards him.

"Nothing…for once…just how peaceful this is"

"Really?" he joked slightly eyeing up his brothers in the corner of the room. I giggled a little.

"Yes, everything is so balanced right now, more balanced than any other part of my life" I murmured to him dreamily. He laughed once under his voice creating a raspy humming noise as my heart flipped over.

"Thank you" I breathed out as he took a sip of his drink again.

"Anytime" he smirked to me softly, a look glazed over his eyes, a loving gaze that flickered in the light.

"If we were alone right now Id kiss you" I whispered to him as he stifled a laugh in a deep thrumming hum. His eyes held me in this trance; the soft glowing in them seemed to drag me in more, luring me into his personal grip.

" Awwh yeahh!-Lady N! Lady N!" Mikeys voice broke the moment again as I turned round to look at him; but he was already in front of me, pulling me to my feet.

"Whoa…Oh no Mikey! I don't dance!" I whined as he continued to pull on me, April and Raph had reappeared, just as April went to the boom box to turn it up.

"Aww come on Nala, Please!" I didn't stand a chance as Mikey turned and already started to jiggle and jump.

I rolled my eyes, my cheeks burning in embarrassment as Mikey twirled and spun me about like a rag doll, I caught a glimmer of Leo's eyes burning at me intensely with an expression that told everyone in the room just how in love he was.

I bit my lip and grinned. His expression was for me.

Later as the night grew dark, we returned to our rooms. Everyone bid us good night as we were finally fully alone.

"I'm glad you had fun" he commented pulling off his armour like he had done the night before. I smiled to him.

"Of Corse I did" I grinned back, looking for my bag of clothes Mikey had left me.

"Here" Leo called passing it to me as I smiled politely at him, I took the bag from his nervous hand as he smiled at me and looked me up and down, we had known each other for over four months now, and finally we were alone, after admitting our feelings to each other completely, we had kissed and I wondered if on some level he wanted more.

I bit my lip and stared up into his eyes.

"Leo…"

"Yes…" he breathed out as he registered my arousing scent fill the room.

We stared hard at each other longingly, as I pressed against him- I could feel something below poking at me softly, with my curiosity getting the better of me, I looked down.

In his pants, there was tightness, or a bulge of some sort- he looked down too, then tried to turn away ashamed.

"Leo…Leo wait- it's okay" I tried to tell him as he went silently to hide behind his dressing stand.

He didn't say anything, just remained still and frozen, embarrassed and still.

"Leo…please" I said softly as he groaned and turned back round, his cheeks red and his eyes nervous.

"Come here" I said ushering him towards me as he hesitantly took a step forward.

"Nala…I…its…not that its…err" he tried to say rubbing the side of his head nervously.

"I know I feel it too" I told him my fingers travelling to my collar bone, my arousal growing.

"Its…it's too soon…I couldn't…not just yet- it needs to be right for you…I could…I could hurt you.." he said, his arms now on the tops of my arms rubbing them soothingly.

"I know" I said leaning up to nuzzle his beak with my nose, we stayed like that for a short while, till our lips brushed and we kissed sweetly.

However, the kisses grew, and my insides burned for him. I knew he could smell me- Shell, I think I could as his hands held me a little firmer, the way they moved tightly with every deepening of a kiss.

And I couldn't resist him, this strong alpha giant muscle turtle who was kissing me desperately and passionately with every influence. My arms travelled up towards his neck as he groaned and moaned. Our bodies began to move, rubbing at each other gently as we kissed our tongues fighting for air.

Leo dipped down pulling me down with him, until he grabbed at my thighs and pulled me up against the wall, lifting me from the floor spreading my legs so I was crushed between his chest and the wall.

I moaned, loudly- loud enough to get him to stop and pull back as he watched me.

Slowly he leant forward rubbing his thigh against my core watching me as my eyes rolled back at the pleasure of his touch.

"Oh…Leo" when the words left my mouth, Leo returned to it, kissing me strongly and caressing me securely. He continued to rub a little moving his body against mine with friction. And I squirmed and called for him curling my fingers against his shoulders as he pulled back, lust covering his entire facial expression.

He breathed in deeply, dipping his head down into the crook of my neck before inhaling and pulling back to look at me.

I looked down to his pants again; my fingers traced the edge of his pants.

His eyes burned into mine darkly as his breaths grew ragged and his hands tightened.

"If you do that- I won't be able to stop myself" he shuddered out as I ignored his husked voice and pulled his pants closer to me, pressing him firmly against me.

Leo's lips graced mine again softly, our breaths moulding together as our noses touched. I lifted my face back into his to kiss him again, deeply and slowly, relishing in his lips gracing mine. In return Leo moaned softly but pulled back. His breath laboured and his body slightly humming under my touch.

"Are you alright?" I asked after a few moments. He laughed openly at me.

"More than perfect, Leone"

I blushed. Damn him and his Italian language.

My lips found his again with a deep moan, my tongue wrestled with his for dominance; I shuddered and called out for him.

Leo's chest growled in response his body thrumming and humming smoothly enjoying the emotions,

"Nala…" he moaned out his head now in the crook of my neck as he began softly placing kisses in the depth of my collar bone.

The feeling of a weightless lust ran over both of us as I angled my body closer into his, throwing my arms around his neck when suddenly…

I gasped out as a sharp pain cracked out of my neck, my eyes watered with the pain of the sting as my hands flew out statically.

Leo froze and pulled back- his eyes far away when suddenly he swallowed and blinked bringing himself back into the room.

I looked to his lips. There was a small trace of blood coming from the corner of his mouth..

Had he just…

Did he just bite me?

With a deep breath in, Leo froze again, his eyes going wider and wider until he shook his head.

"Hey…hey it's ok, it's alright" I told him shaking my head. Nearly laughing at the fact he was so worried I was freaked out, when in reality, it just shocked me.

"I need to de-sensitise from you" He stated and slowly released my legs so I could stand, almost. If Leo was to step back away from my self and the wall, I would surely crumble-it was only my hands holding on to his shoulders that seemed to keep me steady.

I watched as a conflicted Leo closed his eyes and shook his head to the side, grunting at himself.

I went to stroke his cheek, but softly, he caught my hand and held it in his own, down by his side.

"There's a lot I need to speak to you about this stuff Nala"

I could only nod once.

"Being…what I am…I'm a lot more…sensitive to certain….aspects of your body" He told me clearing his throat.

"Oh?" I could only reply, feeling pathetic right away after.

"Smells, touches…sounds…they release this…primal instinct I have…it can be dangerous" he murmured.

"I'm also a lot stronger…a lot…bigger….than most humans- than all humans actually"

I would have rolled off a joke about him being well endowed, and how I could work that out for myself, considering he was nearly seven feet tall- but he was so serious, his eyes remained closed. His face unsure.

Finally his eyes snapped open and one emotion ran throughout them- an emotion that unnerved me.

Fear.

"I could kill you Nala, if it's the wrong time of year or the wrong situation, I could-"

"Wait" I said and he stopped short, still looking as terrified as before.

I took his hand and sat him on the bed. His eyes never left mine.

I kneeled down in front of him putting my elbows on his knees and squeezed his hands tightly.

"I know, your part turtle, I know- and I will learn whatever I need to learn to be with you…Tell me what I need to know…and when you're finished, I will still kiss you, I will still love you, I will always want you"

He swallowed and stayed quiet for a moment watching my smile as he let go of one of my hands and cupped my face- his thumb rubbing over my smile.

"Beautiful…" he murmured to himself and I blushed and looked down for a few moments.

What had I done to deserve him?

I looked back up, into his deep trusting eyes and let go of his hand. He tilted his head as he watched me, stopping himself asking the question on his lips as I reached up past his eyes and round the back of his head.

My fingers slowly untied the back of his bandana.

Leo froze and I kept smiling.

I pulled the bandana away from his face and studied him…

His eyes were much bigger without the fabric blocking them, his nose seemed to have more of a curl and the scar that curled around his left eye danced around the middle of his forehead.

My fingers traced it once before resting on his cheek, a slow hum started to echo from him as he tried to conceal it.

I looked him deep in the eyes.

"Beautiful…" I murmured to him. Leo pulled me closer to him into an intimate hug. His hands clutched at the fabric on my back.

I pulled back to look at him again.

"Now…about the biting…"

Leo groaned and looked away ashamed. I giggled. His eyes swam to me like I was crazy.

"It's okay…I'm guessing you've marked me in some sort of way?" I asked as he pulled a pillow into his lap and groaned into it nodding his head.

Again I giggled.

"I expected it- April doesn't exactly cover the huge teeth tracks on her shoulder- I just thought it was a tattoo"

He looked up at me with a monotone expression.

"Leo- it's…actually really sweet"

"I think I should take you to Donnie and get your head checked" he said studying my face, I laughed again.

"I mean…it's instinctual for you...and it's not weird- lots of humans do it…"

Again he gave me a flat look.

"no one has done that to me!" I whined as he finally cracked a smile. He took a deep breath in and pulled me into his lap. My hands stayed in my own lap- giving him the space to breath that he required.

"Alright…alright- yes…it was a mark thing- It just came over me you were just being so damn sexy and I was just…I've never felt like that before…I guess I should meditate on that work on my self-control.."

"Ah!" I said pointing my fingers at him with a pointed look "No self-doubt!" I reminded him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"But there's something else…a certain time of year…a week before spring starts- we go into mating session"

"I become…not myself let's say- we get protective, aggressive…lustful…"

"Oh…oh!" I said realising where he was going with this.

"But it can get dangerous, Raphael avoids April during it for safety…we all just stay under ground in our own rooms, separate from the world and each other and…you know" He swallowed. I nodded quickly, blushing slightly.

"It's November now…spring's miles away" I told him and he nodded…

"I know...It just you asked…"

"So that's it? That's all I've got to think about?"

"Well…that and…the occasional marking….and…strength…and….size" He said and this time I burst out laughing deeply.

"Okay I'm taking you to Donnie" he said lifting me up and carrying me to the door.

I flung my head back with giggles as he stopped and turned to smile down at me.

"I just find it really funny- you keep throwing me these curve balls and I keep knocking them away…besides you don't know about my…habits" I said nervously.

"Habits?" he said suddenly forgetting all about his own insecurities. Leo set me back down on the bed and put his arm around me so I was cuddling into his plastron.

"Well…" I said now feeling the nervousness pass over me.

I had to do this- he had been so honest- it was only fair.

"Well?" Leo pressed in a hum of a voice.

"I…sort of…"

"Igetsexvisions" I said burying my head into my hands.

"You get what?" Leo asked a smile playing on his lips.

"Sex…visions- of people I know and the other morning…I think I had one of us…"

I grunted and hide my face in his chest while a guaffed laugh echoed out of him.

"I had one of April and Raphael the other day, before the explosion…they were getting…intimate" I grimaced as a laugh now poured out of Leo in echo's- I had never seen him so playful

"Oh my Leone…I do love you" he said pulling my face up towards him.

"Anything else?" He laughed.

"Haven't we shamed each other enough for one evening?"

"Alright, besides…you're looking tired" He said placing a kiss on my head and turning to stand.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?" I asked a little too pleadingly.

Leo leaned over and kissed me deeply, making me forget where I was and what I had just asked- his hands cupped my face deeply and he reluctantly pulled himself away from my face.

"I will come back- but I need some space for now…I need to focus on my self-control" he said his fingers gently touching the bite mark he had just created.

"Leo-"

"No…I need to do this for me" He said reassuringly as he placed a kiss on the mark he had left then turned to leave.

"I love you" he called as I smiled at him.

"Love you more" he closed the door behind him as I lept from the bed and went into his little bathroom.

I stared hard into the cracked mirror.

The bite was huge! And turning a blue around the deep red sharp gagged lines that fell in an oval shape around my collar bone

My fingers traced it as I waited for something horrid to fill my emotions.

But there wasn't anything I felt other than love…and a pleased satisfied feeling that rushed through me.

I smiled into the mirror and traced my bite again giggling to myself. I sighed deeply smiling, as I admired his mark on me.

My eyes looked up to the corner of mirror where I could see his bedroom door. To my surprise, Leo stood there admiring me admiring the bite.

I turned round to face him

"I thought you were going to meditate"

"I am…just forgot my book" he said winking.

"You suit that" he called before he turned and left again.

I smiled deeply.

I did suit it. It made me look dangerous…protected…and overall…It made me look like I was Leo's.

* * *

**So what did we think?**

**I kinda like the whole bite thing because it plays on Leo well- He's of course someone struggling internally with this as we know, but also because alot of you see Leo as this kinda kinky guy...I thought it worked for him.**

**Phew! Review let me know what you think and what you wanna see next!**

**K x**


	26. Author's Note!

Author's note

I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone...

I started on this website when I was eleven years old after falling in love with various characters and books and stories- for years, writing was all I ever wanted to do and it got me through some of the loneliest times in my life...

Well- all you readers got me through, with your reviews and comments; they inspired me to keep writing and even now- twelve years later!

I am still writing and am now going through one of my most life changing times in my life,

because you all believed in me.

I hope to carry on the majority of my stories-

but now I want you to all to keep up to date with the other side of my life.

I cannot stress how it is down to you guys, and that first day when I was sat at home on my bed with my laptop...

and I came across this site- and you guys- you amazing, **amazing** readers.

I have a link on my profile that leads to my blog...

I would love for you all to follow it, and find out what's going on!

I can't tell you anything else,

So Thank you for still believing in me. I hope I can keep posting and keep you in the loop Always x


End file.
